


All The Angels and The Saints (모든 천사들과 성인들) [한국어 번역]

by still541



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Atheism, Blasphemy, Greenwich Village Is Full of Freaks, M/M, Roman Catholicism, Science Fiction, Socialism, St. Michael's Muscled Arms, Steve Rogers' Whole Life, Translation, World War II, end of the line, 스티브 로저스 - Freeform, 제임스 “버키” 반즈, 캡틴 아메리카, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: 스티브 로저스가 신을 잃고 되찾고 다시 잃어버리는 이야기. 그리고, '버키'도.





	All The Angels and The Saints (모든 천사들과 성인들) [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [All The Angels and The Saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439302) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



  

**\- 제 1부**

 

**1923**

 스티브 로저스, 그는 어렸을 때 일요일 아침이면 성 세실리아 교회의 신도석(중앙 통로에서 오른쪽 열 두 번째 줄이 그들의 자리였다)에서 엄마의 따뜻한 품에 기대 앉아서 라틴어를 듣곤 했다. 잘 이해할 수 없는 언어를 들으며, 스티브의 시선은 항상 교회의 조각상들과 밝게 채색된 그림들을 따라 움직였다. 가끔씩 너무 추운 날에는 입에서 하얗게 얼어붙은 입김이 나오는 게 눈에 보였다. 그 행복하고 안전한 느낌을 스티브는 기억했다.

 

**1927**

 1927년. 스티브는 몇 주 동안이나 혼란스러워 하다가 마침내 결심을 내리고는 맥나마라 신부에게 성찬식을 받았다. 맥나마라 신부는 스티브의 대부가 되어주었는데, 달리 그럴 만한 사람이 없었기 때문이었다. 그는 신부 치고는 아주 젊어서 아직 자신만의 교구를 갖고 있지는 않았다. 대신 세인트 마리 병원의 병동에 있는 사람이라면 누구에게든 찾아가곤 했다. 스티브는 그게 일종의 훈련같은 거라고 생각했다. 스티브가 천식 때문에 병원에 드나들던 무렵 맥나마라 신부는 간호사실 옆의 커튼 뒤에 박혀 있던 스티브와 우연히 마주쳤고, 스티브가 폐렴에 걸렸을 땐 서로 오랜 친구가 되었다.

 그 당시 스티브는 열심히 교리문답을 공부하고 있었다. 스티브는 거기에 완전히 매료되었고, 그 장엄한 확실성에 때때로 몸이 떨렸다. 신은 어디 있는가? 신은 ‘어디에나’ 있다. 신은 모든 것을 아시는가? ‘신은 모든 것을 아신다. 우리의 가장 비밀스러운 생각들, 말들, 행동들까지 전부.’ 맥나마라 신부는 그에게 사과를 갖다 주기도 했고, 심지어는 책들을-종교 서적들 뿐 아니라 ‘The Sheik’, ‘Wanderer of The Wasteland’, ‘The Mine With The Iron Door’ 같은 책들도- 가져다 주기도 했다. 스티브는 간호사실에 있는 침대에 누워서 책들을 훑어보았고, 책에 나오는 모험들에 너무나 사로잡힌 나머지 그에 관한 꿈을 꾸기도 했다. 아담 래럿이 카인의 표식을 지닌 채 서부를 배회하고, 사랑을 찾아 헤매고, 인디언들 사이에서 속죄를 행하는 그런 꿈을. 중간 중간 교리문답 공부도 했다. 죄에는 어떤 것들이 있는가? ‘두 가지 죄가 있다- 용서 받을 수 없는 죄와 용서받을 수 있는 죄’. 신이 가르치신 것들을 믿지 않는 자들은 누구인가? ‘신이 가르치신 것들을 믿지 않는 자들은 이단자, 부정한 자들이다.’

 고해 성사는 어려웠다. 왜냐하면 스티브는 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 정말 몰랐기 때문이었다. 자신이 그릇된 일을 아주 많이 저질렀다고 생각하지는 않았지만, 그건 단지 그럴 기회가 없었기 때문이라고도 생각했다. 몸이 아플 때면 교회를 꽤 많이 빼먹어야 했지만 아플 때 빠지는 건 죄로 치지 않는다고 엄마가 말해주었다. 하지만 아가사 수녀의 말에 따르면, 죄란 무언가를 훔치거나 욕지거리를 하는 것만이 아니라 화를 내거나 질투하는 것도 죄에 속한다고 했고, 스티브는 그 말을 듣고서 몹시 걱정스러웠다. 왜냐하면 스티브는 언제나 화가 나 있었고, 언제나 질투에 차 있었으며, 그런 행동을 사죄할 수는 있다고는 해도 어떻게 그걸 그만둘 수 있는 지는 알 수가 없었기 때문이었다. 완전히 회개하려면 그만둬야만 하는데도. 어쨌든 신부님에게 얘기할 거리가 생기긴 했다.

 스티브는 세례명으로 ‘조셉Joseph’을 택했다. 어느 날 아침, 엄마는 아무 말없이 스티브의 손에 가늘고 긴 낯선 필체로 ‘Joseph Rogers’라고 표지 안쪽에 적힌 ‘Key of Heaven’ 한 권을 들려 주었다. 그리고나서 엄마와 스티브는 맥나마라 신부와 함께 점심을 들었다. 엄마는 스티브에게 먹고 싶은 건 다 시켜도 된다고 해주었다. 꽤 신나는 일이었다. 그 후 첫 번째 성체 배령식 바로 직전에 스티브가 앓아누웠지만 맥나마라 신부는 허락을 구해 세인트 마리 병원으로 찾아왔고, 그렇게 스티브의 첫 성체 배령식은 병원의 철제 침대 위에서 행해졌다. 간호사복을 입은 엄마와 엄마의 친구인 간호사들 몇 명이 주위에 서서 눈시울을 붉히고 입을 꾹 다문 가운데서 말이다.

 

**1929**

 그레이스 거리에 위치한 작은 아파트로 이사온 후, 세인트 세실리아 교회 대신 더 가까이에 위치한 ‘무한한 도움을 주시는 성모 마리아 Our Lady of Perpetual Help’ 교회로 옮겨서 미사를 보러가게 되었다. 그 곳에는 네 명의 천사들이 새겨진 커다란 제단을 비롯해 새로운 그림들과 조각상들이 아주 많이 있었다. 교회 뒷편에 있는 조각상들이 가장 멋졌는데, 맹인 성 루시 조각상, 근육질의 팔에 날개가 달린 성 미카엘이 머리 위로 칼을 쳐들고 있는 조각상같은 것들이었다. 스티브와 엄마가 앉은 자리에서는 ‘십자가의 길’ 중 네 번째 작품이 보였는데, 그건 예수가 어머니를 만나는 장면이었다. 때때로 스티브는 미사 내내 그걸 바라보곤 했다. 어머니를 바라보는 예수의 뒤틀린 목덜미, 고뇌에 찬 어머니의 얼굴, 예수의 어깨 위로 지워진 채 그림 전체를 반으로 가로지르는 대각선. 스티브는 주머니 속에 지니고 다니던 연필 토막을 자기도 모르게 무심코 꺼내들었다. 그리고 엄마가 대경실색한 낮은 목소리로 “스티븐!”하고 부르는 소리를 듣고서야, 제가 아빠의 조그만 ‘Key of Heaven’ 뒷면의 빈 페이지에 그림을 그리고 있었다는 걸 깨달았다. 엄마는 스티브의 손에서 책을 낚아채고는 쳐다보았고, 스티브는 죄책감에 휩싸였다. 아빠의 책을 망치고 엄마를 화나게 만들었다는 생각에 눈물이 났다. 하지만 그건 상실감 때문이기도 했다. 스티브는 자기 그림을 돌려받고 싶었다. 엄마는 인상을 쓴 채 까만 가죽으로 된 작은 책을 바라보았고, ‘십자가의 길’을 쳐다보더니, 다시 책을 바라보았다. 엄마의 얼굴이 부드러워지자 상황은 더욱 악화된 것 같이 느껴졌다. 엄마가 화가 나면 어떻게 해야 하는 지는 알고 있었지만, 이건, 마치 엄마가 못 본 새 아주 깊은 물 속으로 뛰어들어서 아무도 자신을 구해줄 수도 없게 되고 만 것 같은 그런 느낌이었다. 그녀는 천천히 페이지를 넘겼다. 모서리의 여백들마다 작은 그림이 그려져 있었다. 스티브는 자신의 경솔한 행동이 수치스러웠다. 귀에 들려오는 라틴어에 스티브는 조용히 용서를 빌며 기도했다. (죄송해요, 엄마. 죄송해요, 주님.) 엄마는 아직도 그림들을 바라보고 있었다. 그녀는 스티브를 쳐다보았고, 그 두 눈에는 스티브가 전에는 본 적 없는 어떤 감정이 깃들어 있었다. 행복하고, 희망에 찬 듯한.

 그녀는 책을 덮고는 놀랍게도, 아무 말 없이 그걸 스티브에게 돌려주었다.

 이틀 후, 스티브는 처음으로 진짜 연필을 갖게 되었다. 또 처음으로 스티브가 잘 할 수 있을 것 같은 일이 생겼다. 

 하지만 주일 학교 성서 역사 시간에 스티브가 여백에 그림을 그리는 것을 발견한 아가사 수녀는 그를 못마땅해 했다. 스티브의 책상에서 책을 휙 빼앗아가서는 스티브의 머리를 콩, 때렸고 모두가 그걸 보며 웃어댔다. “책을 소중히 여겨야지, 더럽히지 말고.” 그녀는 검댕을 털어내며 스티브의 옆을 휙 지나쳤다. 스티브는 몸을 움츠리고 고개를 푹 숙였다. 화가 났고, 화가 난 것에 죄책감을 느꼈다. 고해해야 할 것들이었다. 

 힘겨운 시기는 이제 막 시작되었을 뿐이었다. 무언가가 변해 가기 시작했다. 아가사 수녀가 최악이었지만 그녀 뿐만이 아니었다. 다른 선생님들 역시 그랬다. 이전에는 스티브가 아플 때면, 열이 나고 심한 기침에 숨을 헐떡이며 벽에 몸을 기댈 때면, 학교를 빠질 때면, 동정을 얻고 관심과 도움을 받곤 했다. 이제는 날카로운 눈길과 경멸의 시선들이 쏟아졌다. 스티브는 더 이상 작고 어리지 않았다. 가슴과 어깨는 여전히 말랐지만 어색할 정도로 길고 마른 두 팔을 갖게 되었다. 사람들은 그가 저주받았다고, 혐오스럽다고 생각했다. 그건 충분히 힘든 일이었다. 하지만 최악은 그들의 태도가 미치는 영향이었다. 그건 다른 아이들에게 스티브를 좋아하지 않을 구실을 만들어 주었다. 그러라고 부추기는 것 같기도 했다. 스티브는 보이지 않는 목소리의 물결이, 어떤 메시지가 자신의 주위를 맴돌고 있는 것을 느꼈다. -나병 환자에게서는 멀리 떨어질 것- 스티브는 혼란스럽고 화가 났다. 왜냐하면 그들이 배우는 성서에서는 그렇게 말하지 않는다는 것을 알고 있었기 때문이었다. 

 그 해, 스티브는 처음으로 진짜 싸움을 했다. 가방을 집으려고 몸을 굽혔는데 몸집이 큰 소년 하나가 그걸 발로 멀리 차버리고는 이를 드러낸 채 스티브의 나약함을 비웃었던 것이다. ‘어떻게 하지?’ 소년이 손으로 제 가슴을 떠밀고 벽으로 밀어붙이자, 스티브는 생각했다. ‘신이시여, 제발, 어떻게 해야 하죠?’ 그러나 사실 선택지가 별로 없었기에, 스티브는 이를 꽉 깨물고, 팔을 쳐들어서 그를 후려갈겼다.

 

  **1930**

 사라 로저스는 매년 11월 11일 휴전 기념일을 기렸다. 스티브가 학교를 빠지더라도 -스티브는 불평하지 않았다- 말이다. 스티브에게 학교는 별로 즐거운 곳이 아니었다. 플랫버시 애비뉴에 있는 중앙 도서관이나 브루클린 미술관하고는 달랐다. 프로스펙트 공원의 전쟁 기념관에서는 매년 기념식이 열렸다. 그건 ‘세계 대전/MCMXIV - MCMSVIII에서 전사한 브루클린의 남자들과 여자들’을 기리는 것이었고, 아빠의 이름 ‘조셉 로저스 JOSEPH ROGERS’가 그 중에 새겨져 있었다. 스티브는 1921년 기념식에 참석한 수천 명의 사람들 중 하나였다. 그 때 고작 세 살이었기에 기억이 안 나긴 했지만. 엄마와 스티브와 함께 하던 사람들은 이제 확연히 그 수가 적어졌다. 그렇긴 해도 연설을 듣고 기도를 하기 위해 붉은 양귀비와 기념물을 가지고 모인 사람들이 아주 적지는 않았다.

 최근 그림 그리기에 너무 많은 시간을 쏟고 있었던 건지, 혹은 너무 많이 얻어맞고 다녔던 건지, 스티브는 어쩐지 이제야 처음으로 조각상을 제대로 본 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 상처 입은 병사의 곁에서 자신과 그를 보호하려는 듯 두 날개를 구부리고 있는 천사의 조각상. 병사는 어려보였다. -그의 아버지도 그렇게 어렸을까? 스티브는 입술을 깨물며 스케치북을 꺼내들고는, 한 귀로는 연설을 들으면서 부드러운 연필로 스케치를 하기 시작했다. “그들은 나이 들지 않을 것입니다. 우리가 나이 들 동안 말입니다. 늙지도 않고 세월도 그들을 비껴가며…” 그 때 어떤 여인의 목소리가 귀를 파고 들었다. 스티브는 날개 아랫부분에 명암을 넣고 있던 중이었다. 그녀가 무슨 말을 하는 지를 듣기도 전에 먼저 그 ‘어조’가 귓속을 파고 들었다.

 “그들은 ‘영웅들’이 아니었어요!” 여자는 힘있고 거친 목소리로 소리쳤고, 제 목소리가 들리도록 크게 소리치는 그 아래에는 어떤 감정이 깔려 있었다. “그들은 ‘희생자들’이었어요!” 스티브는 몸을 바로 세워서 군중들을 훑어보았고 -아주 많은 사람들이 있었다- 어디서 그 목소리가 들려오는 지를 살폈다. 그리고 여자를 보았다. 그녀는 스티브의 엄마 정도의 나이로, 다른 여인들처럼 검은 옷에 고수머리 위로는 검은 모자를 쓰고 있었다. 다만 화환이나 양귀비, 기도서를 든 다른 여인들과는 다르게 ‘평화를 원하는 여성들 WOMEN FOR PEACE’이라고 붉은 글씨로 적힌 플랜카드를 들고 있었다. 그녀의 주위에도 역시 팻말을 든 다른 여자들이 있었고, -사람들이 그들 주위를 피하는 바람에 (나병 환자에게서는 멀리 떨어질 것) 이제 더 잘 보였다- 그 팻말에는 ‘급진파 여성 단체 RADICAL WOMEN’S LEAGUE’, 또는 ‘노동자 정당 WORKER’s PARTY’, 그리고 끔찍하게도 ‘우리네 남자들은 헛되이 희생되었다 OUR MEN WERE SACRIFICED IN VAIN’와 같은 말들이 적혀 있었다.

 “그들이 총에 맞은건 대체 ‘무엇’을 위한 것이었나요? 우리의 형제들, 아들들, 남편들과 연인들은 ‘무엇’을 위해 가스를 마셔야만 했죠? 가스를 들이마시고! 중독되고! ‘내장에서부터 타들어갔는데’!” 그리고 그녀의 곁에 선 한 나이 지긋한 부인이 소리쳤다. “그 정도면 운이 좋은 거지! 우리 아들은 살아 남았는데, 차라리 죽기를 기도했어! 신경이 조각조각 끊어졌는데, 그게 다 ‘무엇’을 위한 거냐고?” 곧 경찰 두 명이 나타났고, 그들의 팔을 붙잡고서는 부드럽지만 단호하게 무어라고 말했다. 연사가 연단 위에서 크게 기침하며 사람들의 관심을 다시 돌리려고 애썼다. “기도합시다!” 그는 그렇게 외치고 주기도문을 중얼거리기 시작했지만, 공원에서 끌려나가는 여자들의 소리에 묻혔다. 스티브는 고양이처럼 초조한 듯 몸을 움직였다. 그들의 이야기를 더 듣고 싶었던 것이다. 군중들의 웅성거리는 소리에 스티브는 화가 났다.

 “엄마.” 스티브가 속삭였다. 기도 중에 방해를 한다는 대담한 행위에 -사실 여기가 교회는 아니었지만 어쨌든- 심장이 세게 뛰는 것을 느끼면서 스티브가 말했다. “저 여자분이 말한 거요-” 스티브는 엄마의 입이 떨리고 눈에 눈물이 맺히는 것을 보았다. 그는 두려워졌다. -정말로, 정말로 두려워졌다.

 “깊게 생각하지 말아라.” 스티브를 바라보며 엄마가 말했다. 그녀는 코 밑을 훔치며 말했다. “신경쓸 만한 게 아니야.” 

 “그치만 엄마.” 그러나 사라 로저스는 손을 들어 저지하며 연사를 향해 온 신경을 집중하기 시작했다. 스티브는 군모를 쓴 병사와 천사를 그린 그림을 내려다 보고는, 찢어서 구겨버렸다.

 

* * *

 

 “또 우울한 생각 한다.” 스티브의 얘기를 듣고서 버키가 결론 지었다. “참, 충격적이네.”

 스티브는 불만스럽게 앓는 소리를 내뱉었다. 버키가 제 얘길 들어주지 않으면 스티브는 정말로 낙담했다. “그치만 버키.” 스티브는 다소 징징대는 것처럼 들리는 제 목소리가 달갑지 않았다. “사실을 말하고 있었다고, 그 부인. 도서관에 가서 찾아 봤어. 진짜 ‘끔찍해’. 꽤 오랫동안 ‘죽지도’ 않는데, 폐를 태워버리고서 좀 있으면 눈이 멀고-”

 버키는 나무 상자 위에 기대 앉은 채로 팔짱을 꼈다. “그럼, 간지럼 태워서 죽이기라도 한다고 생각했어? 그건 ‘전쟁’이잖아, 스티브-”

 “‘나한테’ 전쟁에 대해서 가르치겠다고?” 스티브가 쏘아붙였다. “난 인생의 반을 병원에서 보냈고 나머지 반은 묘지에서 보냈어. 반경 오십 마일 이내에서 엄마랑 내가 가보지 않은 전쟁 기념비는 단 하나도 없을 걸. 맹세컨데, 전쟁 때 진짜로 일어난 일, 진실에 대해서 누군가 말한 걸 들은 건 이게 처음-”

 “넌 다섯 살이었는데 사람들이 너한테 무슨 말을 할 수 있었겠어? 게다가 정상적인 사람들은 공공 장소에서 그런 말 안 할 걸, 팻말을 든 미친 여자들이나 그렇지. 그건 ‘예의 바른 대화’라고는 할 수도 없는-”

 “난 예의 바르고 싶은 게 아냐!” 스티브가 신경질적으로 말했다.

 버키는 눈을 굴렸다. “네가 그러고도 왜 사람들한테 자꾸 얻어 맞는지 모르겠다는 거지.” 스티브는 입술을 꾹 깨물었지만 결국 웃음이 새어나왔다. 스티브는 버키의 어깨를 마구 내리쳤다. 버키가 “아, 아야, 그만.” 하고 외칠 때까지.  

 

**1931**

 스티브는 버키와 어떻게 만났는지 기억이 나지 않았다. 버키가 그의 인생에서 가장 중요한 사람이 된 걸 생각해 보면 이상한 일이었다. 그의 인생은 마치 “버키 이전”과 “버키 이후”로 나뉘는 듯 했지만 정확히 그 교차점이 어디인지는 확신할 수가 없었던 것이다. 아마 시립 공원에서 얻어맞고 있을 때 버키를 만난 것 같기도 했다. 주위에 아주 많은 아이들이 둘러싸고 있었을 때. 혹은 소다 가게의 뒷편 골목에서 샘 쿠퍼랑 싸우고 있을 때인지도 몰랐다. 쿠퍼의 친구들이 합세하기 전까지는 괜찮게 싸우고 있었는데 그러다가 몸집이 더 큰 소년들이 끼어들었고, 그때 그 소년들 중의 하나가 버키였는지는 잘 기억이 나지 않았다. 버키 역시 기억하지 못했다. 버키는 그런 걸 기억하려고 애쓰는 법이 결코 없었다. “모르겠는데.” 스티브가 버키에게 물었을 때 버키는 그저 어깨를 으쓱 했을 뿐이었다. “네가 거기 있었고, 나도 거기 있었고.” 그리고 그건 사실이었다. 이웃에는 아주 많은 아이들이 있었지만 (그들 중 대부분과 싸워보았기 때문에 스티브는 알았다) 대부분은 그저 희미해지고, 단지 버키만이 거기 있었다. 

 버키는 아주 많은 점에서 스티브와 친구가 되기엔 이상한 구석이 있었다. 버키는 스티브와는 아주 달랐던 것이다. 한 살 많고, 스티브보다는 머리 하나가 큰데도 아직 더 자라고 있고, 학교에서는 줄줄이 A를 받는 학생이었고, 교회에서는 소년 복사였으며, ‘Navy Yard Boy’s Club’에서 투수로 공을 던지기 시작했다. 게다가 버키에겐 스티브가 보기엔 이상할 정도로 많은 가족이 있었다. 스티브의 엄마가 야간 교대를 하는 날 버키의 집에서 자고 갈 때면, 버키와 다른 형제들이 함께 쓰는 방에는 자리가 없어서 소파 쿠션을 가지고 거실에서 자야 했다. 가족이라곤 오직 엄마뿐인 스티브가 버키의 가족들을 다 외우는 데는 꽤 시간이 걸렸다. 부모님이랑, 형제 두 명, 존 삼촌, 댄 삼촌, 그리고 버키가 애지중지하는 여동생 앨리스. 버키가 달을 따다주기라도 한 것 같은 눈으로 버키를 바라보는 여동생.     

 알고 보니 아가사 수녀조차도 버키를 아주 좋아했다. “오, 안녕하세요, 아가사 수녀님.” 어느 오후, 스티브의 주일 학교 교실에 빼꼼 고개를 내밀며 버키가 말했다. 아가사 수녀는 스티브가 숙제를 안 했다고 -백일해 때문에 지난 두 번의 수업을 빠진 스티브는 그런 숙제가 있다는 것조차 알지도 못했다- 늦게까지 그를 잡아두고 있었고, ‘절망적이군’ 스티브는 그렇게 생각하면서 책상 위로 머리를 박고 있었다. ‘이제 완전 글렀어.’ 하지만 버키가 나타나자 아가사 수녀의 얼굴이 환해졌다. 마치 그가 영화 배우나 뭐 그런 거라도 되는 것처럼.

 “제임스.” 미소로 버키를 환대하며 아가사 수녀가 말했다. “어쩐 일이니?”

 “아, 수녀님.” 버키가 답했다. “스티브를 기다리고 있었는데 다른 애들이 다 나와도 안 나와서요. 그래서 무슨 일인지, 스티브 괜찮은 지 보러 왔어요.”

 아가사 수녀는 버키에게서 스티브를 향해 시선을 옮겼다. 분명 경악스러운 듯한, 언짢아 보이는 시선이었다.

 “정말이니.” 질책하듯이 그녀가 말했다. “네가 로저스 군과 아는 사이인지 몰랐구나.” 그 목소리에 스티브의 등줄기에는 소름이 쫙 돋았다. 하지만 버키는 전혀 개의치 않는 듯 그저 미소를 지을 뿐이었다.   

 “아, 맞아요.” 버키는 어깨를 으쓱 했다. “당연히 아는 사이죠. 제 제일 친한 친구인데요.” 스티브는 웃음을 숨기려고 고개를 푹 숙여야 했다. 왜냐하면, 맙소사, 그 때 아가사 수녀의 얼굴이란. 무슨 계란 썩은 내라도 맡은 것 같은 표정이었던 것이다. 

 “그렇구나.” 아가사 수녀가 말했다. 그녀는 어떻게 해야 최대한 스티브를 버키에게서 떼어 놓을 수 있을지 궁리하는 듯 보였다. 그리고는 이내 포기한 듯 한숨을 지었다. “알겠다.” 경멸스럽다는 듯 손을 내저으며 그녀가 말했다. “가도 된다.” 스티브는 책들과 자켓을 집어서 쏜살같이 문으로 뛰어나갔다.

 “그렇게까지 안 해도 됐는데.” 밖으로 나와 스티브가 버키에게 말했다. “그런다고 날 더 좋아하지는 않을 걸. 오히려 널 덜 좋아하게 되면 모를까.” 

 버키는 멈춰서서 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. “넌 내가 그런 지독한 늙은 할망구가 날 좋아하든 말든 신경이나 쓸 거라고 생각해?” 그 말에, 스티브의 뱃속에서 뭔가가 꽉 죄어들었다. 무언가, 초조한 듯 일렁이는 무언가가.

 “글쎄.” 스티브가 인상을 썼다. “난 네가 사람들 마음에 들고 싶어하는 줄 알았는데. 어쨌거나 다들 널 좋아하긴 하지만.” 

 “그거랑은 달라.” 버키가 말했다.

 

**1933**

 스티브는 그 해의 삼분의 일 정도를 폐렴으로 발전한 기관지염과 함께 날려버렸다. 이번에는 정말로 ‘견딜 수 없을’ 정도로 심했던 그 병은, 스티브를 자기 연민에 빠뜨렸다. 스티브는 학교 밖으로 나가지도 못할 거고(그건 마치 ‘지옥’과도 같았다), 버키랑 놀러가지도 못할 거고(정말로 좋아하는 몇 안되는 일이었는데), 기침을 할 때마다 아팠고 매번 올라오는 통증에 괴로웠으며, 얕은 숨을 쉬고 목이 졸리는 것처럼 헐떡여야 했다. 가끔은 책을 읽으려고 앉는 것조차 버거웠으며, 혼자서 그림을 그리려고 해도, 뭔가를 하려고 해도, 모든 게 너무 힘에 부쳤다. 엄마가 병원으로 교대하러 가고 나면 그는 온전히 혼자였다. 버키가 올 때를 제외하고는. 엄마는 버키를 위해 집 열쇠를 문 밖의 벽돌 밑에 두었고 버키는 거의 매일 스티브의 집에 들렀다. 학교에 가는 날이면 숙제를 가져다 주기도 하고 도서관에서 책을 빌려다 주기도 했으며, 때로는 신문을 잔뜩 가져와서 함께 스포츠 코너를 넘겨보기도 했다. 

 하지만 그건 곧 버키가 스티브의 바닥을 보게 된다는 뜻이기도 했다. 스티브는 열로 온 몸이 뜨거워진 채 찌르는 듯한 고통 속에서 홀로 잠에서 깨어났고, 순간, 분노와 질투와 절망이 -그 모든 죄악으로 가득 찬 감정들이- 그에게 밀려들었다. 넘쳐흐르는 감정들 속에서 스티브는 몸을 말고 훌쩍이며 울기 시작했고, 그건 통제 불능이었으며, 버키가 집에 있다는 것도 잊어버릴 정도였다. 문득 버키가 거기 있었고, 겁먹은 듯 한 눈으로 그에게 다가오고 있었다. 스티브는 목이 쉰 채 그에게 소리쳤다. “가 버려! 여기서 나가라고! 날 내버려 둬!” 갑자기 시리도록 선명해진 공포심에 잠겨 스티브가 소리쳤다. “이런 건 다 아무 의미도 없어!” 그리고는 버키의 어깨에 대고 엉망으로 울기 시작했고, 누런 가래가 입 밖으로 새어나오고 코에서는 콧물이 흘렀고, 두 손과 팔까지 온통 더러워졌으며, 버키의 셔츠에도 콧물과 눈물이 범벅된 자국이 스몄다. 역겨웠다. 스티브는 ‘언제나’ 역겨운 존재였고, 사람들이 그를 싫어하는 건 당연했다. 버키는 차가운 물로 적신 천으로 스티브의 얼굴을 닦아주고는 그를 베개 위로 눕혀주며 속삭였다. “스티비, 가서 너희 엄마 모셔 올게, 알았지? 내가 다녀올 동안 아래층 오닐 아줌마가 네 곁에 있어주실 거야. 뛰어서 빨리 다녀올 테니까 눈 감고서 몇 분만 쉬고 있어. 눈 떴을 땐 엄마가 곁에 계실테니까, 알겠지?” 

 “알았어.” 스티브는 호흡을 가다듬고는 버키가 말한대로 눈을 감았다. 눈을 떴을 때는 엄마가 곁에 있었고, 소독용 알콜 냄새가 나고 이마에는 차가운 천이 느껴졌다.

 “죄송해요, 엄마.” 스티브가 힘없이 말했다. 그리고는, 망설이면서 물었다. “버키는—?” 

 “여기 있어.” 그녀가 말했다. “바깥에 있어. 들어오라고 할까?” 

 “아니요.” 스티브는 버키가 이미 제 꼴을 보고 말았다는 걸 떠올렸고, 그러자 견딜 수가 없었다. “아니, 아니에요.” 스티브는 다시 울기 시작했다. 빌어먹을, 어린애처럼. 엄마가 말했다. “쉬, 쉬, 아가. 괜찮아.” 

 “스티브는 쉬어야 해.” 엄마가 버키에게 말하는 소리가 들렸고 버키가 답했다. “네, 그럼요.” 스티브는 상태가 나아진 후에도 차마 버키를 볼 수가 없었다. -버키를 보지 않으면, 없었던 일로, 자신이 얼마나 역겨운 지를 본 적이 없는 버키가 아직도 저 어딘가에 제 친구로 남아있다는 듯 굴 수 있을 것만 같았다. 스티브는 엄마에게 버키를 보지 않게 해 달라고, 상태가 아직 안 좋다고 말해 달라고, 자는 중이라고 하거나 뭐든 핑계를 대 달라고 부탁했다.

 며칠 동안 그런 날들이 계속됐다. 그리고 어느 날, 스티브가 눈을 떴을 땐 이미 버키가 제 방에 있었다. 곁에 앉아서 얼굴을 찡그린 채로. “너 꼴이 완전 엉망이야, 그거 알아? 눈 밑에 다크써클 좀 봐. 지금 네 얼굴, 완전 재앙 수준이라고.” 스티브는 안도감에 머리가 핑 도는 것 같았다. 왜냐하면, 괜찮았으니까. 다 괜찮았으니까.

 “대체 왜 그러는 거야?” 버키가 물었다. “방 안에 콕 박혀서. 우울해하고. 바보같이.”

 “모르겠어.” 스티브는 한숨을 내쉬고는 애써 말했다. “나도 모르겠어. 널 어떻게 다시 봐야할 지 모르겠어서.” 

 “두 눈으로 보면 되지.” 양 손 검지 손가락을 들어 총을 쏘는 시늉을 하며 버키가 말했다. “두 눈을 똑바로 뜨고.” 그리고 그렇게, 그들은 다시 괜찮아졌고, 스티브가 회복할 동안 버키가 예전처럼 집에 드나들기 시작했다. 숙제랑, 도서관 책들이랑, 신문 스포츠 코너 따위를 가져오면서… 단지, 무언가가 달라졌다. ‘스티브’의 안에서, 무언가가 변했다.        

 “완전히 망했어.” 선생님이 엄마에게 보낸 성적표를 버키에게 보여주며 스티브가 말했다. 문학, 문법, 역사 과목처럼 읽고 쓰는 수업들은 겨우 어떻게든 통과했지만 지리에서는 삐끗 했고, 수학은 낙제였다. 애써 희망적인 면을 찾자면 스티브의 글씨가 예쁘다고 코멘트 받은 것 정도였다. “수학에서 낙제하면 진급 안 되겠지.” 스티브가 신음했다. “어쩔 수 없이 일 년 뒤쳐질 거야.” 

 “난 이제 네가 다시 학교로 돌아올 수 있을 거라고 생각했는데.” 버키가 얼굴을 찌푸린 채 말했다.

 “그래, 근데 이미 틀린 것 같아.” 스티브는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 기침은 좀 나아졌지만 입이 바짝 말라왔던 것이다. 그는 버키에게 제 수학 책을 내밀었다. 완전히 항복이었다. ‘2n+1이 홀수 정수라고 한다면, 그 다음으로 큰 홀수 정수에 맞는 대수식을 쓰시오’라거나 ‘이 각도의 코사인은 .8750이다. 가장 근접한 각의 각도를 구하시오’. “애초에 이게 다 무슨 말인데?” 버키는 페이지를 넘겨보았다. “이거 어려운 거 아니야. 이 때 수업을 빠져서 그래.” 스티브는 눈을 굴렸다.

 “모든 수업을 ‘다’ 빠졌지. 그게 문제라고. 그리고, 이거 봐.” 스티브는 볼티모어 교리문답서 사본을 버키를 향해 던졌다. 매주 어느 부분을 공부해야 하는지를 버키가 적어서 끼워놓은 메모가 붙어있는 책이었다. “워어.” 버키가 책을 받아들면서 말했다. ‘교리 문답서’를 그렇게 내팽개쳐 버렸으니까. 한 번은, 스티브는 그 책을 집어들고서 익숙한 질문들과 답변들을 훑어본 적이 있었다. -우리는 어떻게 우리가 믿어야 할 것들을 알 수 있는가? ‘우리는 가톨릭 교회에서, 신이 우리에게 하시는 말씀을 통해서 우리가 믿어야 할 것들을 알게 된다’. 그리고, 마법은 사라졌다. ‘성령을 믿고, 신성한 가톨릭 교회를, 성도의 교제를, 죄의 사함을, 육체의 부활을, 영생을 믿는다-’ 스티브는 이제 아무것도 믿지 않았다. 단 한 마디도 믿지 않았다. 

 “이런 건 이제 다 됐어.” 스티브가 버키에게 말했다. 목소리가 약간 떨렸지만, 누군가에게 그 얘길 한다는 것만으로도 정말로, 엄청나게 홀가분해 진 느낌이었다. 평생동안 그는 죽는 걸 두려워했고 나중에 그의 불멸의 영혼이 어떻게 될 지를 두려워해야 했으며, 그로 인해 고통 받고 괴롭힘당하는 건 지긋지긋했다. 그는 이제 더 이상 두려워하지 않을 것이었다. “엄마에게 말해야겠어. 더 이상 안 간다고.” 

 “그-래.” 버키가 느리게 말했다. “너 또 우울한 날이구나. 일단 한 번에 하나씩만 하자, 응?” 버키는 스티브의 스케치북과 연필을 집어들고는 빈 페이지를 찾아 넘겼다.

 “그거.” 스티브가 항의했다. “내 스케치북이야.” 버키는 단호한 표정을 지어보였다. “지금은 아냐. 지금 이건 네 ‘수학’ 책이야.” 그리고 버키는 -스티브보다 한 살 많고, 두 학년 앞선- 방정식을 써 내려간 뒤 설명하기 시작했다. 스티브가 집중하지 않을 때마다 이마를 톡톡 두드려 가면서. (“저기요! 멋쟁이씨! 나 바쁜 사람이거든!”)

 버키는 종종 스티브 앞에서 아무것도 모르는 얼간이처럼 굴곤 했다. -스티브가 생각하기에 그건 스티브의 기분을 나아지게 해 주려고 그러는 것 같았다. 그렇게 잘생기고 운동도 잘하고 여자애들에게 인기도 많고 머리도 좋으면서, 전혀 그렇지 않은 척 하는 것 말이다- 하지만 1932년 6월, 버키가 골칫덩이 스티브를 수학 시험에서 통과하도록 도와줄 때만큼은 그런 태도를 유지할 수 없었다. “넌 진짜 최고의 친구야, 알지?” 시립 공원 잔디밭에 누워서 구겨진 시험지를 가슴에 누르며 스티브가 버키에게 말했다.

 “당연히 알지.” 그 말에, 스티브의 가슴 속에서 무언가가 ‘쿵’ 내려앉았다. “자, 내 글러브에 기름칠 좀 해 봐.” 버키의 글러브가 스티브의 무릎 위로 툭 떨어졌고, 스티브는 씨익 웃으면서 일어나 앉았다. “내일 시합이 있는데, 주일 학교 끝나고-”

 “난 안 갈래.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “내가 던지는 거 안 본다고.” 버키의 말에 스티브가 쏘아보자, 버키는 혀로 한 쪽 볼을 부풀렸다.    

 “무슨 말인지 알잖아.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “오, 알지. 잘 알지.” 버키가 그렇게 말하며, 잔디밭 위로 풀썩 누웠다. “너희 어머니는 뭐라셔?” 

 “모르겠어.” 스티브는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 사실, 알았다. 사라 로저스, 스티브의 엄마는 입술을 깨물고는 스티브는 더 이상 어린 아이가 아니니 물론 스스로의 양심이 시키는 대로 행동할 수 있다고 그렇게 말했지만, 스티브는 엄마의 마음이 불편하다는 것을 알 수 있었다.

 “모른다고?” 버키가 믿을 수 없다는 듯 물었다. “만약 ‘우리’ 엄마였으면, 모를 수가 없었을 걸. 한 블럭 아래 있는 사람들까지 전부 알게 됐을 텐데. 사우스 져지 사람들까지 죄다.” 그 말에 스티브는 미소지었다. “그러니까.” 갑자기 버키가 한 쪽 팔꿈치를 받치고 일어나서는 진지한 목소리로 말했다. “올 한해는 너한테 거지같았지. 그래서 신에 대한 생각들이 뒤죽박죽된 게-”

 “버키.” 스티브가 딱딱하게 말했다. “나는 신이 ‘존재한다’는 생각이 들지가-”

 “쉿, 좋아, 알겠어. 그냥- 내 말 좀 들어 봐, 응? 제발? 너 대부 있지?” 버키가 물었다.

 “크리스 삼촌.” 스티브가 침울하게 말했다. “전쟁이 끝나기 한 달 전에 돌아가셨지. 아르곤 숲 전투에서.” 

 “알았고.” 거의 투덜대듯이 버키가 말했다. “너 견진 성사는 받았잖아, 그치? 증인인 대부는 있지?” 

 “그래. 맥나마라 신부님.” 스티브는 대답하며 인상을 썼다. “본 지 꽤 오래 됐는데.” 

 “그 분이 너에 대해서 알아야 하지 않을까.” 버키가 말했다. “찾아가 보는 게 어때. 네 내면에 대해서 털어놓고 얘기해 보면 어때? 그게 그 사람 일이잖아. 그러니까, 그 사람이 해야만 하는 일이기도 하고.” 

 “썩 나쁜 생각은 아니네.” 스티브가 수긍했다. 스티브는 언제나 제게 친절하게 대해주었던 맥나마라 신부를 좋아했다.

 “썩 나쁘지 않다고.” 버키가 말했다. “완전 ‘끝내주는’ 생각이지. 나한테선 환상적인 생각들이 막 샘솟거든. 내 생각엔 네가 내 고마움을 잘 모르는 거 같아.” 

 “알았다고, 글러브 줘.” 스티브가 신음했다. “네 운동화도 이리 줘- 멋있게 해 줄 테니까.” 파멜라 반즈, 버키 뿐 아니라 다른 세 아이의 엄마이기도 한 그녀는 가끔 세세한 부분까지는 신경을 기울일 여유가 없었다. 반면 사라 로저스, 스티브의 엄마는 절대로 스티브의 셔츠 깃을 지저분하게 두는 법이 없었던 것이다.

 

* * *

 

 한동안 세인트 마리 교회에서 아무도 맥나마라 신부를 본 적이 없다는 사실을 알게되었다. 그래서 스티브는 교구 사무실로 찾아갔다. 데스크에 앉아있는 심각한 얼굴의 백발 노부인이 맥나마라 신부는 더 이상 브루클린 교구에 속하지 않는다고 일러주었다. “아, 알겠습니다.” 스티브는 모자를 양 손으로 꾹 쥐며 대답했다. “알려주셔서 감사합니다.” 건물을 거의 빠져나왔을 때였다. 스티브보다 약간 연배가 높은 듯한 남자가 쫓아나와서는 그를 멈춰세우고 무언가를 내밀었다. “여기.” 남자는 숨을 약간 헐떡이며 종이 쪽지를 내밀었다. “주소를 남겼거든요- 그, 친구들한테요.” 

 주소는 맨하튼 웨스트가 50번지 헬스키친이었다. 스티브는 깊이 생각해 보지도 않은 채 다음 날 시내로 가는 기차를 탔고, 8번가 애비뉴에서 내려서 고개를 숙인 채 서둘러서 웨스트가로 향했다. 어떤 골치아픈 관심도 끌고 싶지 않았다. 제발, 오늘만큼은. 붉은 벽돌로 된 좁은 공동 주택 건물 앞에서 스티브는 멈춰섰고, 근처에 커피샵과 델리가 있다는 사실을 본능적으로 확인했다. 맥나마라 신부가 집에 없을 경우에는 그 곳에서 기다리는 편이 안전할 것이었다. 그는 5층으로 올라가서 문 앞에 다다랐다. 곧 문이 열리고 맥나마라 신부가 거기에 나타났다. 그는 평범한 셔츠와 멜빵 바지를 입고 있었다. 칼라가 달린 검은 신부복이 아니라. 스티브는 그를 한참 바라보았다. “무슨 일이시죠?” 맥나마라 신부가 말했다.

 스티브는 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 몰랐다. “…신부님?” 스티브가 망설이며 꺼낸 말에, 신부의 얼굴빛이 확 달라졌다. “스티브, 오 맙소사, 들어 와, 들어 와.” 스티브는 안도했다. “미안해.” 맥나마라 신부가 말했다. 스티브는 작은 아파트에 들어섰다. 작은 소파와 테이블이 있고 그 위로는 책들이 높게 쌓여있었다. “내가 널 보러 갔었어야 했는데. 정신이 없어서… 용서해 줄래?” 

 “물론이죠.” 스티브가 약간 어색하게 말했다. 

 “마실 거 줄까?” 맥나마라 신부가 물었다. “차? 물?” 

 “괜찮아요.” 맥나마라 신부는 그에게 앉으라는 듯이 손을 흔들고는 의자를 꺼내 주었다.

 “요즘 몸은 좀 어때?” 신부가 물었고, 스티브가 대답했다. “좋아요!” 그게 사실이 아니라는 걸 깨닫기도 전에. 그는 급히 덧붙였다. “봄에 좀 아팠었는데 지금은 괜찮아요. 날씨가 더워지고 나서부터는 괜찮아졌어요.” 

 “잘됐구나.” 신부가 말했다. “성장기가 올 때 까지만 견디면 될 거야.”

 “네, 전… 그럴 일 없을지도 모른다는 생각이 들기 시작했지만요.” 스티브가 우울하게 말했다. 

 “벌써 진행되고 있는 걸, 네가 모를 뿐이야.” 맥나마라 신부가 말했다. “지난 번에 내가 널 봤을 때보다 넌 훨씬 자랐어. 훨씬 더… 나이를 먹은 거 같은데.” 스티브는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 왜냐하면 나이가 들었다는 그 말이 무슨 뜻인지 알고 있었기 때문이었다. 주름이 생기고 움푹 꺼진 얼굴 때문에 그는 벌써 나이 많은 사람처럼 보였다. 열 다섯 살에.

 “그래요.” 스티브는 그 얘기로 논쟁을 하고 싶진 않아서 대답했다. “신부님, 이런 말씀 드려도 될 지 모르겠는데-” 하지만 맥나마라 신부는 한숨을 내쉬고는 손을 들어 스티브의 말을 막았다.

 “스티브, 널 다시 보게 돼서 정말 기쁘다. 그치만 우리가 계속 얘기하기 전에 네가 알아둬야 할 것이 있어. 내가 교구에서 더 이상 일하지 않는다고 누군가 네게 이미 말해줬을 거라고 생각하는데. 혹시 내가 더 이상 신부가 아니라는 것도 들었니?” 

 “아뇨!” 스티브는 다소 충격에 빠졌다.

 “음, 더 이상 아니란다, 그러니…” 맥나마라 신부는 연갈색 머리칼을 어색하게 문질렀고, 머리카락이 사방으로 뻗치는 바람에 그는 한층 더 신부답지 않은 모습이 되었다. “이제 네가 나를 ‘신부님’이라고 부르는 건 옳지 않은 것 같구나. 내 이름은 토마스란다, 토마스라고 부르렴.” 

 “신부님을 ‘토마스’라고 부를 순 없어요.” 스티브가 항변했다. 말도 안되는 일이었다. 그러자 맥나마라 신부는 씁쓸한 미소를 짓고는 고개를 약간 기울이며 말했다. “좋아, 알겠어. 그럼 맥나마라 씨는 어때.” 스티브는 솔직하게 대답했다. “잘 모르겠어요. 당분간은 호칭을 안 붙여도 될까요, 괜찮으시다면요.” 

 맥나마라 신부는 괜찮다고 해주었다.

 “…무슨 일이 있었는지 묻는다면 실례인가요?” 스티브가 물었다.

 맥나마라 신부는 한숨지었다. “아니야, 실례는 아니고, 그런데… 좀 복잡해.” 

 “전 복잡한 게 ‘좋아요’.” 스티브가 열렬하게 말했다. “제가 여기에 온 것도 복잡한 것 때문이에요. 전 더 이상 믿음이 없고, 그래서 여기 와서…” 

 “오, 스티브…” 맥나마라 신부는 두 손으로 눈가를 꾹 눌렀다. “가야 할 곳을 잘못 찾은 것 같은데…” 

 “‘딱 맞는’ 곳에 온 거죠.” 스티브가 고집을 부렸다. “말씀 해 주셨으면 좋겠어요. 누군가 ‘있는 그대로’ 제게 말해주길 원해요…” 

 “복잡한 일이야.” 맥나마라 신부가 다시 그렇게 말하고는 뒤로 기대 앉았다. “벤 살몬이라는 사람에 대해서 들어본 적 있니?” 스티브는 고개를 저었다. “벤 살몬은 전쟁 중에 양심적 병역 거부자, 반전주의자였어. 우리와 같은 카톨릭 신자였지.” 그가 말했다. “그 사람이 말하길- 음, 아주 많은 얘기를 했지만- 그 중 하나는, 정의로운 전쟁이란 없다는 거였어. “살인하지 말라”는 건 절대적인 거라고. 그 사람은 작년에 죽었어. 여기까진 그런데.” 그는 잠시 침묵을 지키고 제 손을 내려다 보았다. “그 사람들-그러니까, 우리. 가톨릭에서는 그에게 성체 성사를 해주지 않았어. 어떤 성찬 의식도 해주길 거부했지. 종부 성사까지도 말이야. 그 사람이 감옥에서 병들었을 때 조차도.” 그는 고개를 들어 스티브를 바라보며 말했다. “그것 때문만은 아니야. 아주 많은 이유가 있었어. 그치만…” 

 “그치만 그것도 이유 중 하나였던 거죠.” 스티브가 말했다. 

 “그것도 하나였지, 그래.” 맥나마라 신부가 말했다. “스페인에서 요즘 무슨 일이 일어나는 지 알고 있니?” 

 “아니요.” 스티브가 대답하다가 인상을 쓰고는 고쳐 말했다. “네, 조금은요.” 머릿속 한 구석에서 그런 얘기를 들었던 게 기억 났던 것이다. 교회에서, 아마도 설교 시간에. “사람들이 교회를 공격하고 있고, 예수회가-”

 “그래.” 맥나마라 신부가 담담하게 말했다. “그렇게도 볼 수 있지.” 그리고는 그는 신음하더니 자리에서 일어서서 서성거리기 시작했다. “좋아, 잠깐, 그만하자. 내가 네 종교적 조언자로서 실패한 건 그렇다 쳐도, 너한테 이러는 건- 이런 얘기는 하지 않는 게 좋겠어.” 

 “하지만 전 얘기하고 싶어요!” 스티브가 자리에서 일어나며 애원하듯 말했다. “제 대부가 된다는 게, 그저 남들이 하는 말을 그대로 읊어주고 그거 아니면 입을 다무는 거예요?” 

 “그래!” 스티브를 향해 그가 말했다. “그래, 그런 거야! 그래 좋아, 알겠어, 사람들이 스페인에서 가톨릭 교회를 공격해. 그렇지만 거기선 최초로 민주적인 선거로 정부를 수립했고, 표현의 자유랑 집회의 자유를 얻었고, 여성들에게 참정권이 주어졌고- 실례 할게, 잠시 시간이 필요하구나.” 그는 스티브를 내버려 둔 채 침실로 걸어들어가서는 문을 닫아버렸다. 스티브는 눈을 깜빡였다. 처음으로 어른도, 권위 있는 위치에 있는 어른조차도 모든 것을 다 알지는 못하며 혼란스러워 한다는 걸 알게 되었다. 

 스티브는 테이블에 쌓여있는 책들 중 한 권을 집어 들었다. -존 윌리엄 드레이퍼, ‘종교와 과학의 분쟁의 역사’, 그리고 그 밑에는 W.E.H Lecky의 ‘유럽에서의 합리주의의 발생과 그 영향의 역사’ 그리고 H.L. Mencken의 ‘전집’, 버트런드 러셀의 ‘왜 내가 기독교인이 아닌가’, ‘회의적인 에세이들’ 등등. 책들을 모아들며 스티브의 심장은 세게 뛰었다. 침실 문이 열렸고, 맥나마라 신부는 침착함을 되찾은 듯한 모습으로 나와서 스티브에게 차를 타 주고는 의례적인 조언을 건넨 뒤 그를 배웅해주려 했다. 스티브는 양 손 가득 책들을 안아들고는 분명하게 말했다. “이것들 빌릴 수 있을까요?” 맥나마라 신부는 완전히 당황한 것 같았다.

 “안 돼!” 거의 질겁하면서 맥나마라 신부가 말했다. “내 말은, 내 생각엔 그건 좋지 않은-” 하지만 스티브는 방금 아무리 어른들이라고 해도 생각했던 것만큼 그렇게 강력하지도 모든 걸 다 알지는 못한다는 걸 배운 참이었다. 스티브는 그저 부드럽게 말했다. “그냥 빌리기만 할게요. 다시 갖다 드릴게요. 약속해요.” 

 

**1934**

 “넌 말도 안되는 소리로 날 미치게 하고 있어!” 제노비스 씨의 식료품점 뒷골목에서 배 통조림이 든 박스를 세게 내려놓으며 버키가 소리쳤다. 

 “아냐, 기다려 봐, ‘들어 봐’, 그냥 ‘들어 봐봐’, 알겠지?” 스티브는 쌓여있는 상자들 위에 앉아서 두 손에 들린 버트란드 러셀의 책을 꼭 쥐었다. “이 사람이 말하기를 -들어봐- ‘그리스도의 품성에 관해서 내가 아주 심각한 결함이라고 느끼는 부분이 있는데, 그건 그가 지옥을 믿는다는 점이다. 정말로 진정으로 인도적인 사람이라면 영원히 계속되는 그런 형벌을 믿을 수 있을 것 같다는 생각이 들지 않는다.’” 스티브는 고개를 들었다. “‘이 점’에 대해 어떻게 생각해?”

 버키는 한숨을 짓고는 벽에 기대 서서 팔로 이마에 흐른 땀을 훔쳤다. “이해가 안 돼, 정말로. 진실은 아무도 알 수가 없잖아. 아니야? 그러니까 누구도 알 수 없는 거라면 가능한 가장 좋은 걸 믿으면 왜 안 돼? 신이 존재하고 우리는 그 안에 있다고?” 

 “그건 ‘수동적인’ 거니까.” 스티브가 받아쳤다. “여태까지 성취된 모든 것들은 사람들이 힘을 합쳐 노력해서 얻은 결과인 거고, 그냥 가만히 서서 ‘기적’같은 걸 기다린 게-”

 “난 내가 그냥 가만히 서 있는 것 같진 않은데.” 버키의 반박에 스티브는 잠시 얼어붙었는데, 왜냐하면 버키는 열심히 일했던 것이다. 정말로, 정말로 열심히.

 “그런 말이 아니잖아.” 스티브가 중얼거렸다.

 “그럼 무슨 말이야? 가만히 앉아서 기적을 기다리는 사람들이 대체 누군데? ‘너’지, 그래- 넌 ‘일’이 필요해, 내 생각엔.” 

 “누가 날 고용하겠어.” 스티브가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “날 일단 보자마자-”

 “좋아, 한 번 보자.” 버키는 스티브의 옷깃을 당겨서 상자 위에서 끌어 내리고는 가게 뒤로 끌고 갔다. “제노비스 씨!” 그가 소리쳤다. “잠시 시간 있으세요?” 

 “진심으로 이러는 거 아니지.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “나 완전 죽을 만큼 진지하거든.” 버키가 말했다. 제노비스 씨는 얼룩진 흰 앞치마를 입은 채 식료품 저장실에서 나왔다. 버키가 그에게 말했다. “오늘 아침에 재고 관리할 사람이 필요하다고 하셨죠. 이쪽은 제 친구, 스티브고- 꼼꼼해요. 제정신인 사람이라면 신경 안쓰는 것까지 신경 쓰죠.” 버키는 스티브를 한 번 쳐다보고 그를 제노비스 씨 쪽으로 떠밀어 놓고 골목으로 사라졌다. 제노비스 씨는 스티브를 위아래로 살피고는 어깨를 으쓱 하더니 그에게 클립보드와 펜을 건넸다. “지미의 친구라니 한 번 보도록 하지. 방과 후에, 토요일은 하루 종일. 일주일에 8달러다.” 

 “음, 네.” 스티브가 말했다. 그리고 사실 그 일은 아주 괜찮았다. 스티브는 정말로 꽤 ‘꼼꼼했고’, 실제로 통조림 깡통이며 다른 모든 상품들의 행적을 체크하는 일을 꽤 좋아하게 되었던 데다가, 버키와 좀 더 많은 시간을 함께 보낼 수 있었던 것이다. 무엇보다 제일 좋은 건, 스티브가 매일 가게 밖에 있는 커다란 칠판에 식료품 그림들을 그리기 시작했고, 제노비스 씨가 그걸 무척 마음에 들어하며 스티브에게 일주일에 1달러씩을 추가로 주었던 것이다.

 돈이 생긴 것 역시 좋았다. 스티브는 엄마를 위해서 무언가 사다드릴 수 있다는 게 좋았고, 때로는 버키한테 뭔가 사줄 수도 있었으며, 제노비스 씨가 남은 식료품을 그들에게 할인해 주었기에 유통기한이 임박한 것들을 집에 가지고 돌아갈 수 있다는 것 역시 좋았다. 그리고 바로 그게 버키가 이 일을 하는 주된 목적이었다는 걸 깨달았다. 집에 여덟 명의 식구가 있고 그 중 셋은 육 피트나 되는 키를 가진 소년들이었으니, 반즈 가족에게는 가능한 한 많은 음식이 필요했던 것이다.

 “그거 먹을 거야?” 버키가 스티브에게 물었고, 스티브는 먹다 남은 점심을 그에게 밀어주었다.

 “그 말 종이에 써서 사람들한테 나눠주고 다니는 게 어때.” 스티브가 눈을 굴리며 말했다.

 “음식을 낭비하는 건 죄악이야.” 버키가 말했다. “그리고 난 항상 배가 고프단 말야. 넌 왜 안그런 지 몰라.” 

 “왜냐면 네가 내 네 배쯤 되니까?” 스티브는 그렇게 말하고는 버키가 입 안 가득 음식을 밀어넣을 때 까지 기다렸다. 별로 오래 걸리진 않았다. “있잖아, 내가 버트란드 러셀 읽어줬던 거 기억하지-” 음, 그리고, 입 안이 가득찬 건 별로 도움이 안되었다. 버키는 삐딱한 눈길과 무례한 제스쳐로 버트란드 러셀에 대한 자신의 의견을 완벽하고 분명하게 전달했다. “그래.” 스티브가 신문을 들어서 버키를 때리며 말했다. “그 사람이 오늘밤에 시내에서 강연을 한대. 난 가려고.”

 버키는 언짢은 듯이 입 안에 든 걸 씹으면서 신문을 받아들고 광고를 읽었다. 스티브가 이미 외운 그 광고를. “합리주의에 대한 옹호: 버트란드 러셀의 공개 강연, 7PM, 워싱턴 스퀘어 파크, 급진파 여성 연대가 후원함.” 스티브는 그걸 읽자마자 가야만 한다는 것을 알았다. 그는 그 날 전쟁 기념관에서 있었던 일을 기억하고 있었고, 개인적으로 이건 그에게 어떤 메시지처럼 느껴졌다. 마치 계시처럼.

 버키는 마침내 음식을 삼키고는 빈정대며 말했다. “네가 급진파 여성인 줄은 몰랐는데.” 스티브가 뭐라고 말하기 전에 버키가 덧붙였다. “안 돼.” 또 다시, “안 돼!” 그러고도 스티브가 전혀 포기할 듯 한 기색이 없자 버키가 말했다. “시내에는 가면 안 돼. 미친놈들로 가득하다고.” 그리고는 덧붙였다. “너 혼자서는.” 버키는 정말로 몸 어딘가가 아픈 것 같은 앓는 소리를 냈다. “나 없인 안 돼. 여섯 시 전엔. 알겠지? ‘알았어’?”

 “알았어.” 스티브가 말했다. 그는 여섯시에 집 밖에서 버키와 만났고, 워싱턴 스퀘어를 향해 다리를 건너는 기차를 탔으며, 예술가 한 무리가 작품을 전시하고 있는 걸 보느라 거의 강연을 놓칠 뻔 했다. 공원 남쪽에 쭉 늘어서 있는 모습에서 스티브는 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 모든 캔버스를 봐야만 했다. “난 네 그림이 더 좋은데.” 버키가 그를 끌고 가면서 그림들을 향해 차례로 찡그린 눈길을 던지며 말했다. “너도 할 수 있잖아. 이것보다 이미 더 잘하는데.” 그리고 처음으로, 스티브는 버키가 말한 게 정말로 사실일지도 모르겠다고 생각했다.

 스티브가 생각했던 것만큼 청중이 많지는 않았다. 버트란드 러셀을 소개하는 사회자 역할을 맡은 여자가 시간을 지체하고 있었던 덕분에 그들은 겨우 시간에 맞출 수 있었다. 마침내 러셀이 연단에 섰고, 그건 정말로, 흥분되는 일이었다. 그의 얘기를 듣는 건. 스티브는 이미 그가 말하는 대부분의 논점을 알고 있으며 그의 저작들을 거의 전부 읽었음에도 그랬다. 여전히 처음 듣는 얘기도 있었던 데다가, 자신이 거기 서 있고, 버키가 제 곁에 서 있는 것도(고개를 기울인 채 주의깊게 듣고 있었다). -사람들이 신을 믿는 이유는 단지 문제가 생기거나 다툼이 있을 때 그들의 곁에 있어줄 큰 형같은 존재를 원하기 때문이라는 러셀의 생각에 스티브는 깊이 감명받았고, 그 자리에 서서 생각했다. 자신이 신과 버키를 맞바꾼 것은 현명한 일이라고. 지금껏 신이 그에게 해 준 것보다 훨씬 더 많은 것들을 해 준 건 버키였다.

 “어땠어?” 강연이 끝나고 다른 사람들과 함께 박수를 치면서 스티브가 버키에게 물었다. 평소라면 쉽게 버키의 표정을 읽을 수 있었지만 지금은 어쩐지 그럴 수가 없었기 때문이었다. “너는-” 그러나 어떤 여자가 팜플렛과 리플렛이 가득 든 캔버스 백을 어깨에 매고 군중들 사이로 지나가는 것 때문에 말이 끊겼다. 그녀는 스티브에게 미소짓고는 몸에 익은 듯한 편안한 태도로 그에게 말했다. “와줘서 정말 고마워요. 우리는 매주 월요일하고 목요일 밤에 모여서 북 클럽을 열고, 금요일에는 방문 연사들이 오기도 해요. 여기 우리 이벤트 일정이 적혀 있어요. 관심 있는 팜플렛들도 있을 거예요.” 스티브는 종이들을 전부 받아 들었고 ‘The New Masses’ 책을 15센트에 샀다.

 “어땠어?” 기차를 타고 집으로 돌아갈 때 스티브가 버키에게 물었다. 버키는 여전히 답지 않게 조용했고, 농담조차 한 마디 하지 않았던 것이다.

 “아직은 잘 모르겠어.” 버키가 날카롭게 답했다. “그러니까 그만 물어봐.”

 “알았어, 쳇.” 스티브가 말했다. 그는 제가 받은 것들을 쭉 살펴보았다. 라파예트 거리에서 사회주의자들에게서 빌린 공간에서 진행되는 급진파 여성들의 연대의 후원을 받아 매주 있는 모임들에 대해서- “헤이, 버키, 이것 봐.” 스티브가 말했다. “팜플렛들인데, 무신론, 채식주의, 노동 조합, 자유 연애-” 버키가 불쑥 손을 뻗어 스티브를 붙들었고, 거의 자리에서 들어 올렸으며, 순간 스티브는 정말로 겁을 먹었다. 왜냐하면 버키의 표정이, 버키가-

 버키는 그를 놓아주었다. 버키의 얼굴에 드러난 건 ‘두려움’이었다. 버키는 길게 한숨을 내쉬고서 모르겠다는 듯 고개를 흔들었고, 웃는 것 같은 -웃음이라고 할 순 없었다- 소리를 냈다. “내가 너랑 뭘 하고 있는 지 모르겠다.” 버키는 제 자신에게 말하듯이 중얼거리며 멍하니 스티브의 셔츠 앞섶을 쓸어내렸다. “정말로, 정말 모르겠어.”

 “너 나한테 ‘화’ 났어?” 스티브는 충격 받은 채 약간은 화가 나서 말했다. “버키, 너-”

 “아냐, 그냥 제발, 십 분만 조용히 해 줄래, ‘제발'?” 버키는 정말로 심한 두통을 겪는 것처럼 보였다. 그래서 스티브는 내내 입을 다물고 있다가 드칼브에서 버키를 따라 기차에서 내렸다. 그들은 침묵 속에서 조용한 거리를 함께 걸었다. 버키가 별안간 멈춰서더니 말했다. “저기, 나 화 안 났어. 알겠지? 그냥 넌- ‘너’ 말야, 난 가끔씩 네가 평범한 사람들과는 다르다는 걸 잊어버려.” 

 “그래서 싫다고?” 스티브가 힘주어 말했다. “넌 별로 ‘흥미롭지’ 않았다고?”

 “그렇다고는 안 했어. 단지. 그냥 ‘생각’해 봐야겠다고, 알겠어? 그건 까다로운 주제잖아. ‘철학적이고’-”

 스티브가 이를 악물었다. “네가 일부러 멍청하게 구는 거 정말로 싫어.” 

 “제기랄, 시간을 좀 줘.” 버키는 거의 신음하듯이 말했다. “그 모든 시공간의 수수께끼를 이해할 ‘시간’이 없었잖아. 이렇게 하자. 네가 알아내면, 나한테 뭘 믿어야 할 지 말해 줘. 그럼 난 그걸 믿을테니까.” 

 “다시 가 볼거야.” 다소 도전적으로 스티브가 말했다. “다시 가서, 채식주의건 뭐건 다른 것들에 대한 강연을 들을 거야. 이번 주에 급진파 여성 연대가 하는 거.” 

 “좋아.” 버키가 쏘아붙이며, 한 걸음 다가섰다. “하지만 내일은 너 나랑 세인트 앤드루에 있는 ‘Knights of Columbus’에 춤추러 가는 거야. 넥타이도 매.” 이번엔 스티브가 크게 앓는 소리를 냈다.

 “오, 제발!” 스티브가 우는 소리를 했다. “시간 낭비야! 나 춤도 못추고 어떤 여자가 나랑-”

 “그건 걱정 마.” 버키가 말했다. “내가 찾아줄 테니까.” 

 “뭐, 돈이라도 좀 쥐어 주게?” 스티브가 신경질적으로 말했다.

 “그럴 돈 없거든.” 버키가 대꾸했다. “무슨 수를 써 볼게.” 그리고 실제로, 버키는 다음 날, 제 파트너로 아주 근사한 검은 머리 여자를 데리고 나타나서는, 작은 고수머리 소녀를 스티브에게 소개시켜 주었다. 생각처럼 잘 되고 있는 듯 하다가, 소녀는 스티브가 아닌 아무 남자를 발견하자마자 스티브를 버리고 가버렸다. 스티브는 바람을 좀 쐬러 나왔다가 초조하게 애원하는 여자의 목소리를 들었다. “제발, 피터. 제발, 그만 해.” 스티브는 대체 무슨 일이 일어나는 건지 봐야 했고, 좋은 소식은 피터가 제 코를 부러뜨리기 전에 주먹을 몇 번 제대로 날려주었다는 것이고, 여자가 예의바르게도 그를 도와서 댄스홀로 데리고 가서는 보랏빛 천 냅킨에 펀치볼에서 꺼낸 얼음을 감싸서 상처에 대 주었다는 것이다. 그러나 그는 버키와 마주해야만 했다. 자신을 뚫어져라 바라보고 있는 버키를.

 “고작 십 분이었어.” 버키가 어이 없다는 듯 말했다. 

 “말도 하디 마.” 스티브가 목이 쉬어선 말했다. 버키를 쏘아 보면서. “농담 아디야!”

 

  **1935**

 스티브는 급진파 여성 연대의 준-회원이 되었고, 앨런 가에 있는 혁명 성향의 서점과 공공 도서관 지하에서 열리는 자유 사상가들의 모임에도 익숙해졌다. 또, 그림을 그리고 스케치를 하는 데 많은 시간을 쏟았다. 그는 사실 ‘Cooper Union’에 포트폴리오를 제출해 볼까 생각하기 시작했다. 거기에 합격하면 모든 수업들이 무료라는 얘기를 들었고, 루즈벨트가 WPA(공공사업 촉진국)의 새 프로젝트에 예술가들을 우선적으로 대상으로 한 프로그램을 마련하겠다고 했던 것이다. 스티브는 커낼 가에 있는 미술 용품점의 창문을 동경하는 눈길로 바라보았다. 언젠가 진짜 캔버스를 살 수 있을 지 상상조차 할 수 없었다. 스티브는 결코 파리에는 가 볼 수는 없었지만 무일푼으로도 그리니치 빌리지에는 갈 수 있었고, 그 곳에서 그는 급진파 집회에 참여하고 산아 제한에 대한 강연을 들었으며 “퇴행” 예술의 전시를 보았다.

 버키는 이에 대해 별로 탐탁치 않아 했다. “넌 문젯거리를 찾아 다니지, 아주.” 그가 엄한 얼굴로 스티브에게 말했다. “난 그냥 네가 그러지 말았으면 좋겠다고.” 스티브는 그저 버키가 잘난 체 한다고 생각했다. ‘Art Students League’의 무료 라이프 드로잉 수업을 듣고 나오다가 세 명의 남자들에게 공격받기 전까지는. “호모! 화가-호모새끼!” 그들은 그렇게 소리쳤고, 스티브는 살면서 두들겨 맞은 적이 아주 많았지만 이건 뭔가 달랐다. 그들은 스티브를 ‘죽이고’ 싶어 했다. 스티브는 이를 꽉 깨물고 끝까지 버티려고 했지만 더 이상 가망이 없었다. 그는 땅 위에 널브러져 있었고 그들은 그를 발로 세게 차고 있었는데- 갑자기 어떤 부인이 소리를 치는 덕에 구해졌다. “거기 너희들! 걜 내버려 둬! 그 애를 내버려 두라고!” 그들은 그녀를 향해 비웃었지만 곧 가버렸다.

 “괜찮아요.” 스티브가 토할 것 같은 상태로 말했다. 부인이 내민 팔을 잡고 비틀거리며 일어섰다. “전 괜찮아요.” 어떻게든 브루클린으로 가는 기차를 탈 수 있었고 엄마가 있는 세인트 마리 병원에 도착했다. 엄마는 입술을 깨물었다. “오, 스티븐.” 뇌진탕에 갈비뼈 세 대가 나갔다. 병원에서는 엄마가 스티브를 집으로 데려가는 걸 허락해 주었고, 스티브는 다음 날까지 잠을 잤으며, 학교가 끝날 쯤엔 약간 두려움을 느꼈다. 왜냐하면 당연히, 버키가 곧 나타날 테니까.

 스티브는 비난과 조롱을 들을 마음의 준비를 했지만 버키는 그저 안으로 들어와 털썩 앉아서, 제게 너무 작아 보이는 스티브의 의자 위에서 팔다리를 늘어뜨리고는 입 밖으로는 아무 말도 꺼내지 않은 채 모든 얘기를 했다. 한 숨을 쉬고, 신음 소리를 내고, 눈썹을 움직이면서. 마침내 스티브가 못 견디고 소리칠 때까지. “알았어! 다신 안 그럴게!” 즉시 버키가 맞받아쳤다. “다신 안 그런다고, 빌어먹을, 맹세를 해!” 하지만 스티브는 버키에게 말했다. “-그치만, 너한테 보여주고 싶은 게 있어. 그냥 보여주기만 할게, 알겠지?” 그러자 버키는 스티브를 잠시동안 뚫어져라 바라보더니 말했다. “뭔데.” 

 “저기에.” 스티브가 책 무더기를 가리켰다. “책인데, 이탈리아의 거장들인가 뭔가 하는.” 버키는 쌓여있는 책을 뒤져서 ‘이탈리아의 거장들: 르네상스에서 Risorgimento(이탈리아 통일운동)까지’라는 책을 꺼내들었다. 칼라로 된 전면 삽화가 다섯 페이지 있었고 스티브가 말한 건 그 중 하나였다. 시스티나 성당의 천장에 그려진 미켈란젤로의 ‘아담의 창조’. 

 “그래, 이거 본 적 있어.” 버키가 그림을 보면서 성마르게 말했다. “창세기에 나오는 거잖아 -신이 아담을 만들었다.” 

 “아냐.” 스티브가 말했다. “그게 아니야. 사람들이 말한 건 잊어. 그림을 잘 봐.” 버키는 한숨을 내쉬고는 침대에서 책을 끌고 와 제 무릎에 놓았다. 아담은 팔을 뻗은 채였고 신이 그의 위에 있었다. “아담의 창조.”스티브가 곧바로 중얼거렸다. “뭐가 보여?” 

 버키의 눈이 그림 위를 훑었다. “창세기에 나오는 장면이잖아.” 반복해서 말했지만, 스티브가 못마땅하게 내는 소리에 조심스럽게 버키가 덧붙였다. “언덕에 누워 있어. 아담이. 아주 편안해 보이고. 아담은-” 그리고 버키의 입이 묘하게 움직였다. 스티브는 갈비뼈에서 느껴지는 통증에 얼굴을 약간 찡그리며 일어나 앉았다. 버키는, 이해한 것이다.

 “몽상에 잠겨 있어.” 이윽고 버키가 말했다.

 “맞아.” 스티브가 말했다. 심장이 세게 뛰었다.

 “아담의 창조.” 버키가 다시 한 번 되뇌었다. 그는 이해한 것이다.

 “맞아, 그거야. 한 번 보게 되면 다시는 ‘안 본’ 걸로 할 수 없는 거지.” 스티브는 앞으로 몸을 굽히다가 고통에 신음했지만 멈출 수가 없었다. “봐 봐.” 그가 손가락으로 짚으며 말했다. “마치 신이 ‘말풍선’에 들어있는 것 같이, 신문 만화칸에 실린 그런 것처럼. 아담은 잔디 위에 누워서 위를 올려다보면서 생각하는 거지-”

 “-‘멋지지 않을까, 만약에…’” 버키의 목소리가 잦아들었다. “아담의 창조. 아담의, 창조.” 

 “맞아.” 스티브는 갑자기 목구멍이 꽉 막히는 것 같았다. 그는 불쑥 내뱉었다. “삶이란 거짓말 없이는 너무나 힘든 거니까.” 스티브는 버키의 웃음소리에 깜짝 놀랐다. 버키는 책을 덮어서 다른 책들 위에 올려 놓았다. “뭐야?”

 “너 아가사 수녀 기억해?” 버키가 물었다.

 “그렇게 귀여운 예쁜이를 어떻게 잊겠어?” 스티브가 답했다.

 “나한테 그랬지, 너를 멀리 하라고. 네가 나한테 나쁜 영향을 끼친댔어.” 버키는 의자에 뒤로 기대 앉아서 손가락으로 배 위를 더듬으며 씩 웃었다. “네가 나를 망칠 거라고. 우리 엄마한테도 말했어.” 

 스티브는 최근에 이렇게까지 충격받아본 게 언제인지가 기억나지 않았다. 이건 매우 충격적이었고 -충격적일 뿐 아니라, 정말, 정말, ‘정말로’ 화가 났다. ‘아직도’ 그들이 자신을 상처 주려고 하다니. 그는 숨을 들이마시고서 말했다. “그래서 뭐라고 했어?”

 버키는 어깨를 으쓱였다. “어, 모르는 체 했지. 엄마는 신경도 안 썼고- 수녀들하고 그렇게 가깝지 않았으니까.” 

 “난-” 스티브는 이해가 되지 않았다. “그게 무슨 뜻이야, 모르는 체 했다니?” 

 버키의 눈썹이 치켜 올라갔다. “무슨 뜻이냐니, 무슨 말이야? 그 늙은이가 널 제대로 본 거지. 넌 ‘완전’ 악영향 덩어리야. 그게 내가 널 ‘좋아하는’ 이유이기도 하고.” 버키는 스티브의 얼굴에 떠오른 경악스러운 표정을 보고는 좀 더 진지한 목소리로 말했다. “몰랐어?” 한 번도, 스티브는 버키가 왜 자신을 좋아하는지에 대해 의문을 가져본 적이 없었다. 그걸 일종의 이상한 기적처럼 받아들였던 것이다. 제게 주어진, 불평할 수 없는 선물처럼. “넌 보통 사람들과는 달라. 아무도 생각하지 않는 걸 생각하고-” 그는 말을 멈추고 인상을 썼다. “할 말이 있었는데, 맞아. 우리 부모님이 나보고 브루클린 컬리지를 다니래.” 

 “오, 와.” 스티브가 말했다. “그거 잘됐네.” 

 “그래.” 버키가 무표정하게 말했다. “뭐, 아빠가 일하시니까 지원해 줄 수 있다고. 그러니까, 나도 일을 계속하면.”

 “잘됐다.” 스티브가 다시 말했다. 그러나 그는 버키를 잘 알았다. “난 네가 경찰 학교를 생각하고 있는 줄 알았는데.” 

 “그래, 근데 부모님이 반대해. 회계나 경리같은 걸 하라고. 수학 성적이 되니까. 아빠가, 돈 가진 사람들은 언제나 관리해 줄 사람이 필요하다고.” 버키는 희미하게 미소 지었다. “그래, 좋아. 너 그 좌익 무신론자 예술 뭔가에 가고 싶으면 나한테 말해. 갈 수 있으면 나도 같이 갈 테니까.”

 “정말로?” 스티브는 놀라서 물었다.

 “그래. 그냥 혼자 가지만 마. 별별 위험이 다 있으니까.” 버키는 입술을 깨물고는 말을 이었다. “그런 건, 사람들이 보려고도 안 하거나 보지도 못하는 거야. 네가 얘기하는 것들 -대부분의 사람들은, 이해하지 못 할 거야. 만약 이해한다고 해도 싫어할 거고. 그치만 난.” 버키는 스티브와 눈을 맞췄고, 스티브는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. “난 네가 말도 안되는 걸 생각하는 게 좋아. 난 네가 보통 사람이 아닌 게 좋아.” 

 “고마워, 벜.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하고는 앓는 소리를 내며 덧붙였다. “대신에 난 춤추러 몇 번 갈게.” 

 버키는 만족스러워 보였다. “그래야지.” 그가 말했다. “넌 널 보살펴 줄 사람이 필요해.” 

 ‘날 보살펴 줄 사람은 이미 있는데.’ 스티브는 생각했지만, 멍든 입을 꾹 다물고 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

 버키는 스티브와 함께 유니언 스퀘어에서 열리는 집회에 갔다. 연설이 끝난 후엔 저항 노래들을 연달아 부르고 연사가 즉흥적으로 E.M. 포스터의 에세이 ‘내가 믿는 것 What I believe’를 읽었는데, 버키가 연사의 약간 혀짧은 소리를 따라하며 흉내내는 걸 멈추게 하려고 스티브는 계속 팔꿈치로 그를 찍어야 했다. 그치만 어쨌든 버키는 강연이 끝날 쯤엔 꽤 흥미가 생겼는지 앞으로 나아가서 에세이가 전부 실린 판본을 하나 사서 돌아오는 길에 기차에서 읽기 시작했으며 스티브가 뭔가 말하려고 할 때마다 쉿 소리를 냈다. 스티브는 눈을 굴리면서 조용히 있을 수밖에 없었다.

 스티브는 그 다음 주, 버키가 자신을 댄스홀에 두 번이나 끌고 가게 내버려두는 것으로 보답했다. 두 명의 금발 여자들과 춤을 췄고 -노력은 했다- 그 중 한 명은 키가 크고 탄탄한 몸매를 가졌고, 스티브와 꽤 잘 맞았으며 -비록 그들 사이에 로맨틱한 기류 따위는 전혀 없었지만- 다른 한 명은, 계속해서 눈가에 눈물이 맺힌 것처럼 보이는 슬퍼보이는 소녀였다. 세 번째에는 스티브도 기꺼이 갔다. 버키는 스티브에게 매번 다른 여자들을 소개시켜 주었지만 자신은 두 번이나 연속해서 마가렛 월든과 함께 나타났다. 그녀는 학교에서 스티브와 같은 반이었다. 놀랍게도, 버키는 세번째에도 또 다시 마가렛 월든과 함께였다.

 “요즘 마가렛 월든이랑 자주 함께 있네, 허?” 스티브는 버키가 그녀에 관한 얘기를 전혀 하지 않는 걸 이상하게 여겼다.

 “그래, 그런 것 같아.” 버키가 말했다. “괜찮은 애야. 부모님이 걜 좋아하더라. 걔네 아버지가 인쇄 회사 사장인데- 병원에 납품을 한다나 봐. 서류 많이 쓰잖아, 병원에서.” 버키가 말했다.

 스티브는 엄지 손가락의 큐티클을 물어 뜯으며 고개를 끄덕였다. “경리 일 할 사람이 필요하겠네.” 버키를 힐끔 쳐다보았다.

 “그렇겠지.” 버키가 말했다.

 “그리고 넌 그걸 다 알아봤고.” 스티브의 말에 버키는 웃음을 터뜨리고는 말했다. “그게 바로 나지! ‘모든-일엔-다-생각이-있는’ 남자.” 그러나 꼭 그렇지만은 않은 것 같았다. 왜냐하면 몇 주 후, 버키가 누군지 모르는 여자와 소위 낯부끄러운 모습으로 있다가 들켰다는 소문이 돌기 시작했던 것이다. 그 소문에 대해서 모두가 수군댔다.

 버키는 모조리 부인했다. “그런 일은 없었어, 진짜야.” 그가 스티브에게 말했다. “그냥 가십이야. 사람들은 남 말을 하잖아.” 하지만 그건 마가렛 월든이 그와 헤어지기 충분한 사유가 되었고, 버키가 똑같은 여자와 두 번 데이트 하는 일은 없다는 소문이 널리 퍼졌다. 불쌍한 마가렛, 사람들은 혀를 차며 그렇게 말했고 “그 버키 반즈”와 엮인 걸 동정했다. 버키는 그 일 이후, 언제나 “그 버키 반즈”가 되었다. 오, 너도 “그 버키 반즈” 알잖아, 같은.

 스티브는 실제 버키 반즈가 어떤지 알고 있었고, 그래서 뭘 믿어야 할 지 헷갈렸다. 

 “너 차였다며, 유감이야.” 스티브가 버키에게 말했다. 사실 유감은 아니었다. 

 “괜찮아.” 버키가 말했고, 전혀 속상한 것 같지도 않았다. 일 년도 안되어 마가렛 월든이 대학에 다니는 다른 남자와 약혼했다는 소식이 들렸을 때도 그랬다. 버키는 다시 아무 일 없었다는 듯 지내기 시작했고, 그의 명성은 그에게 매력을 더해 줄 뿐이어서 버키는 원하기만 한다면 하룻밤에 두 명, 세 명과도 데이트할 수 있었다. 

 

**1936**

 “대체 왜 모두들 나를 ‘때리려고’ 들지?” 스티브가 찡그리며 물었다.

 “그래! 그거 좋은 질문이야! 넌 스스로에게 그 질문을 좀 더 자주 해야 돼!” 버키가 말했다.

 “버키, 그 사람들은 파업에 ‘비협조’적이었어. 바로 옆에서 피켓을 지나쳐가면서 -몰염치했다고, 정말로. 나는 그냥-아야.” 버키가 스티브의 얼굴에 난 상처를 거칠게 닦아냈다. “나는 그냥 설명하려고-”

 “난 그냥, 난 그냥.” 버키가 조롱했다.

 스티브는 짜증이 나서 몸을 뒤틀었다. “-단체 행동의 위력에 대해서 설명하려고.” 

 “그래, 넌 ‘그 쪽’에 일가견이 있는 것 같네.” 버키가 말했다. “제대로 얻어 맞았어.” 노크 소리에 그들은 문 쪽을 돌아보았다. “누구지, 너희 엄마?”

 스티브는 인상을 썼다. “열쇠가 있으실 텐데.” 그는 문으로 향했다. 맥나마라 신부였다. -아주 커다란 박스를 발 밑에 놓은 채 바깥에 서 있는 맥나마라 신부. “스티브.” 기쁜 듯 그가 말했다. “네가 집에 있을 지 몰라서, 하지만 너한테 이걸 주려고- 얼굴이 왜 그러니?”

 “아무것도 아니에요. 껌 공장 앞에서 파업 반대자들하고 싸움이 붙어서- 신경쓰지 마세요, 어서, 들어 오세요.” 한 걸음 물러서고 나서야 스티브는 버키가 제 바로 뒤에 와 있었다는 걸 깨달았다.

 “누구야?” 맥나마라 신부가 박스를 들고 들어오는 걸 보고 버키가 물었다.

 “이 쪽은-” 스티브는 잠시 뭐라고 해야 할 지 고민했다. “이쪽은, 맥나마라 씨야.” 그가 말했다. “예전엔 맥나마라 신부님이셨고.” 

 “신부라고?” 의심스럽다는 듯이 버키가 물었다.

 “그랬었지.” 맥나마라 신부가 웃으며 버키에게 손을 내밀었고, 스티브는 버키가 혼란스러워하는 걸 이해할 수 있었다. 맥나마라 신부는 그들보다 나이가 별로 많아보이지 않았던 것이다.

 “이 쪽은 제 친구, 버키.” 버키는 악수를 나눴다.

 “아-하.” 맥나마라 신부가 말했다. “만나서 반가워.” 그가 말했다. “책들을 좀 가져 왔어. 네가 가지고 싶어할 것 같아서.” 스티브는 이미 들떠서 책들을 뒤적이고 있었는데, 박스는 아주 꽉 차 있었고 마치 크리스마스 선물 같았다. 크리스마스보다도 더 좋았다. “난 잠시 떠나 있을 거라서.” 맥나마라 신부가 말했다. “그래서 너한테-”

 스티브가 고개를 홱 들었다. “스페인.” 심장이 뛰었다. “스페인에 가시는 거죠, 그렇죠.” 맥나마라 신부는 버키를 한 번 쳐다보고는 고개를 끄덕였다. “우와, 굉장해요.” 스티브가 숨을 크게 내쉬었다.“진짜 굉장해요. 잘 됐어요.”

 “아무한테도 말하면 안돼.” 맥나마라 신부는 심각한 얼굴로 두 사람을 번갈아 보며 말했다.

 스티브는 개의치 않고 물었다. “링컨 여단에 합류하려는 거죠?”

 놀라움을 숨기지 못한 게 분명한 얼굴로 맥나마라 신부가 눈을 깜박였다. “그걸 알고 있어?”

 “급진파 여성 단체에 왔었던 공산주의자들이- 아시죠, 그 라파예트 거리에?” 

 “스티브는 급진파 여성이거든요.” 버키가 끼어들었다. “보면 아시겠지만.”

 스티브는 무시했다. 버키는 저 농담엔 질리지도 않았던 것이다. “그 사람들이 지원자를 구하고 있었는데- 잘 안 되고 있죠. 그 사람들, 대부분 반전주의자들이잖아요. 그 문제에 있어선 전 여단 쪽에 동의해요.” 그는 고개를 치켜 들었다. “파시스트들은 스페인만으로는 멈추지 않을 테니까요. 맞서서 싸워야만-”

 “스티브는 맞서 싸우는 걸 좋아하죠.” 버키가 말했다. “얼굴로요, 주로.” 

 “뜻을 세우려면 싸우는 것 말고 다른 방법들도 있어.” 맥나마라 신부가 말했다.

 “네, 알아요.” 스티브가 한숨쉬었다. “그치만 그런 건… 아, 물도 안 드리고 서 계시게 했네요.” 

 “아, 그러네. 와주셔서 감사했어요.” 버키가 말했다.

 스티브는 버키를 향해 인상을 찌푸렸지만 맥나마라 신부는 그 말뜻을 알아들은 것 같았다. “그래.” 그가 말했다. “이제 가 봐야겠어.” 그리고 스티브의 어깨에 양 손을 올린 뒤 차분하게 말했다. “넌 정말 특별하단다, 스티브. 난 네가 정말로 자랑스럽고-”

 “기차 역이 어딘지 알려드릴까요, 신부님?” 맥나마라 신부가 스티브를 끌어안는 순간 버키가 말했다. 스티브는 꽉 마주 껴안았다. 맥나마라 신부가 유럽에서 ‘살해당할’ 수도 있다는 걸 알고 있기 때문이었다. 그의 아빠처럼, 그의 삼촌처럼. 그를 돌봐주었던 그 모든 사람들이 그랬던 것처럼.

 “길은 안단다, 고마워.” 맥나마라 신부가 버키에게 웃어보이며 대답했다. “스티브를 문젯거리에 휘말리지 않게 해주렴, 알겠지?” 문이 닫히자 스티브는 버키를 향해 홱 돌아섰다. “대체 무슨 짓이야?” 

 “뭐가?” 버키가 되물었다.

 “저 분은 민주주의를 위해서 목숨을 바치러 가는데, 넌 거의 쫓아냈잖아!” 

 “바보같이 굴지 마.” 버키가 답했다. “저런 사람은, 영웅-신부님-은, 바쁜 사람이야. 갈 데가 많다고.”

 “지금 비꼬는 거야?” 스티브는 몹시 화가 났다. “하나도 안 웃긴데.” 

 버키가 슬쩍 웃었다. “음, 넌 유머 감각이 딱히 뛰어나진 않잖아, 스티브.” 

 “그만해, 벜. 그 입술 터뜨려 버릴 테니까!” 

 “오 그래? 너랑 그 누가? 아, 잠깐, 나도 멍청하기도 하지. 그래, 그 국제 여단 말이지. 너무 뻔해서 거의 까먹을 뻔 했네.” 버키가 나가면서 어찌나 세게 문을 닫았던지 벽이 다 흔들렸다.

 “얼간이!” 스티브가 그의 뒤에 대고 소리쳤다. “이 멍청한 얼간아!” 버키는 절대 사과하지 않았다. 다만 토요일 아침에 스티브가 일찍 일어나 아침 햇살을 보며 스케치를 하고 있을 때 무슨 소리가 들렸고, 우유 배달이라고 생각했던 게 건물 문 앞 벽에 기댄 채 앉아있는 버키였다.

 “급료를 전부 들이마셔버린 거 같아.” 목이 쉰 채 버키가 말했다. “썩 좋은 생각은 아니었어.”

 “버키, 세상에.” 스티브가 그의 곁에 쪼그려 앉았다. “뭐 하고 있어, 들어 와서-”

 “너희 집 바닥에 토하고 싶지 않아.” 버키는 눈을 감고 미동도 하지 않았다. “그냥 여기 있게 해 줘.” 

 “양동이같은 거라도 가져 올게.” 스티브가 고집했다. “우리 집 문 앞에서 널 재울 순 없잖아.” 

 “왜 안돼?” 버키가 느리게 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “네가 언제부터 사람들이 말하는 거에 신경 썼다고?” 스티브는 버키의 눈가가 제 것처럼 퍼렇게 멍들어 있고 부풀어오른 입술 위로 피가 말라붙어 있는 것을 발견했다. 

 “버키.” 스티브가 놀라서 말했다. “싸웠어?” 버키는 천천히 눈을 깜박이며 두 손가락으로 제 입술을 매만졌다. “응, 아마도.” 그는 말을 하는것조차 어려워 보였다. “나도 너처럼-굴기를 해 봤어.” 터진 입술을 혀로 핥으며 그가 말했다. “그런 데를 가서.” 

 스티브는 조심스레 버키의 팔 윗부분을 붙잡고 일으키려고 애써 보았다. “난 네가 세인트 브렌단에 갔다고 생각했는데. 이름이 뭐더라, 캐틀린인가 모린인가 하는 애랑-”

 버키가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “그게 오늘이던가?” 스티브는 이를 악물고 몸을 일으켰다. 버키는 신음을 내뱉고 힘없이 한 손을 땅에 짚으며 일어섰다. 스티브는 버키의 겨드랑이 밑에서 그를 받쳐서 아파트 안으로 옮기며 닫힌 엄마의 방문 쪽을 쳐다보았다. “너한테 그렇게 말했던 것 같기도 하고.” 버키가 말했다.

 스티브는 잠시 얼어붙었다. “버키.” 스티브가 버키를 침대 가장자리에 기대 앉히며 멍하니 말했다. “그거 너 나한테 거짓말 한다는 뜻이야?”

 버키의 얼굴 위로 스티브가 읽을 수 없는 표정이 떠올랐다. “당연하지.” 그가 말했다. “왜 너만 특별해야 하는데?” 그리고는, 몹시 충격적이게도 버키는 흐느꼈고, 눈물이 차오른 얼굴을 두 손으로 가렸다. 울음 섞인 헐떡임 세 번, 그리고 그걸로 끝이었다. 버키는 그저 가만히 앉아서 양 손을 늘어뜨린 채 그냥 평소와 다를 게 없어 보였다. 눈가가 붉어진 것만 빼면. “미안.” 버키가 멍하니 말했다. “감기에 걸렸나봐.” 

 “그래, 우리 엄마도 그래.” 무력감과 약간의 두려움을 느끼며 스티브가 말했다. “이번 주엔 온통 거꾸로 되어버린 것 같아. 나만 빼고 다들 아프고.” 그는 버키를 도로 눕히면서 중얼거렸다. “좀 누워, 친구, 한 숨 자면 나을 거야.” 그리고는 버키의 신발끈을 풀고 신발을 벗겨서 다리를 침대 위로 올려주었다.

 스티브가 버키의 얼굴에서 땀을 닦아주려고 몸을 굽혔을 때, 버키의 두 눈은 멍하고 초점이 없었다. 버키는 스티브의 셔츠를 힘없이 붙잡고 열에 달아올라 흔들리는 눈동자로 말했다. “넌 내가 이해 못한다고 생각하지만 난 알아. 다 이해한다고. 모르고 있는 건 바로 너야.” 스티브는 버키의 이마에서 머리카락을 부드럽게 쓸어넘겨주며 속삭였다. “미안해, 벜. 내가 노력할게.” 버키의 눈이 감겼고, 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다. 

 버키는 열 네 시간을 꼬박 잤고, 정신이 혼미한 채 당황하며 깨어났다. 늦은 저녁으로 빵과 캔 수프를 들기 전엔 몇 번이나 미안하다는 말을 웅얼거렸다. “신경쓰지 마.” 스티브가 다 지난 일이라는 듯, 별로 기억도 안 난다는 듯이 손을 내저으며 말했다. 버키는 스티브에게 이미 몇 번이고 ‘선택적 기억상실’이라는 은혜를 베풀어 주었으니까. 빚을 졌다고, 스티브는 생각했다.

 “잠깐만, 기다려.” 스티브가 말했다. “엄마한테 수프 좀 갖다 드리고 올게.” 사라 로저스, 스티브의 엄마 역시 거의 하루 종일 잠을 잤고 기침때문에 몇 번이나 불규칙적으로 깨어나곤 했는데, 스티브는 그 때마다 뜨거운 차와 토스트를 갖다 드리곤 했다. “뭐에 걸린 지를 모르겠구나.” 그녀는 씁쓸하게 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 저었다. 그녀의 상태는 얼굴에 몇 방이나 펀치를 맞은 스티브와 버키만큼이나 좋지 않아 보였다. “정말로 견디기가 힘들구나. 스티브, 네가 아팠을 때 내가 너한테 짜증을 낸 적이 있었다면 -가끔은 네가 얼마나 끔찍한 기분일 지를 잊어버려서.” 

 스티브는 미소를 지었다. “한 번도 제게 짜증 내신 적 없어요, 엄마.” 그리고는 걱정스럽게 물었다. “닥터 벤틀리 씨에게 전화할까요?”

 “아냐, 그냥 충분히 쉬면 괜찮아 질 거야.” 엄마가 말했다. “월요일에 교대인 사람이 그냥 잠깐 봐주면 될 거야.” 월요일 아침, 사라 로저스는 훨씬 상태가 좋아보였고, 거울 앞에서 노래를 흥얼거리며 입에 머리핀을 물고 머리를 틀어 올리고 있었다. 스티브는 스케치북을 꺼내들고는 최대한 가장 단순한 선으로 그녀를 그리기 시작했다. 머리 주위 두 팔의 굴곡, 그리고 허리께로 이어지는 굴곡을. 그 때는 몰랐다. 그게 그녀를 제 눈으로 보며 그릴 수 있었던 마지막 스케치였다는 것을. 전보를 받기 전의 마지막 스케치였다는 걸. <결핵 양성. 웰페어 아일랜드 병원. 곧 다시 소식 전할게 걱정하지 마라 사랑한다 엄마.> 스티브는 테이블에 앉아 아주 오랫동안 그걸 들여다 보면서 이상하다고 생각했다. 자신이 정말 너무나도 침착하게 느껴졌던 것이다. 그건 사실, 너무나 화가 난 나머지 그대로 굳어버린 거라는 사실을 깨닫기까지는 한참이 걸렸다. 얼음 덩어리처럼. 별안간 그는 자리를 박차고 일어나서 집 안에 있는 모든 종교적인 것들을 쓸어서는 -모든 성경과 기도문, 엄마의 침대에 걸린 무거운 십자가, 전등에 붙은 성심 그림, 거울 모서리에 끼워진 조그만 미사 카드, 세례 초와 로자리오까지, 전부 다, 가방 하나에 쓸어담고는 아파트 밖으로 향했다. 그 모든 것들을 아래층에 있는 금속 쓰레기통에 쳐박으려고 하다가, 만약 엄마가 회복되어서 돌아오면 -그럴 수도 있었다, 그런 사람도 있었다- 요양원에서 엄마가 돌아오면 이 잡동사니들을 되찾고 싶어하실 수도 있다는 생각이 들었다. 스티브는 가장 아래 서랍에 그것들을 쳐박고는 발로 차서 서랍을 닫아버렸다.

 그리고나자, 아무 할 일이 없었고 -할 일이 아주 많았음에도 (뭘 하려고 했던가?)- 아파트는 온통 먼지투성이인 그늘이자 빈 둥지 같아 보였다. 한 때 무언가가 있었던 곳처럼. 

 좋아. 그는 열 여덟이었고 성인 남자였다. 그에 걸맞게 행동할 때였다. 돈에 관해서 생각해 봐야만 했다. 식비에 관해서도. 그는 스케치북을 가져와서는 그 마지막 스케치, 빠르게 그린 사라 로저스의 스케치를 보며 잠시 망설이다가(‘왜’ 그렇게 담담해 보이지? ‘도대체’ 그는 뭘 증명하려고 애썼던 거지?) 페이지를 넘겨서 제가 계산한 것들을 갈겨 쓰기 시작했다. 집세, 식비, 엄마의 치료에 필요한 것들에 지불해야 할 돈. 몇 시간이나 일해야 충당할 수 있을지. 급료가 더 나은 일을 그가 구할 수 있을까? 제노비스 씨는 늙어가고 있었다. 스티브가 좀 더 오래 일하겠다고 하면 더 많은 일을 맡기려 할 수도 있었다. ‘Cooper Union’에 제출한 지원서는 철회해야 했다. -음, 물론 그럴 거였다. 그건 좋았던 시절에 꾸었던 헛꿈같은 거였다. 이제는 아니었다. 그건 아니었다. 

 손이 떨렸다. 스티브는 그제서야 자신이 느끼는 두려움에 대해서 자각했다. 그는 이제 완전히 혼자였다. 아파트에서 혼자서 저녁 시간을 보내는 걸(엄마는 오지 않을 것이다), 아무도 오지 않는 집에서 외출하는 걸(엄마는 집에 오지 않는다) 상상할 수가 없었다. 스티브는 평생에 걸쳐 두려워하지 않으려고 애쓰며 살았지만(엄마는 집에 오지 않는다) 지금은 이렇게 두려워하고 있었다. 손의 떨림은 멎지 않을 것 같았다. 두 손을 테이블 위로 내리치자 주위 모든 것이 거칠게 흔들리고 부딪혔다. 스티브는 신문을 낚아채서 영화 시간표를 확인했다. 몇 푼 쯤은 쓸 수 있었다. ‘보이지 않는 광선 Invisible Ray’ 8시 30분. 그거면 충분했고, 가는 길에 버키네 집에 들러서 같이 갈 건지를 물어볼 수도 있었다.

 반즈 아줌마와는 이야기할 기분이 아니었고 피할 수 없는 인삿말(“어머니는 잘 계시지?”)에 답할 만한 말도 아직 생각나지 않았으므로, 스티브는 건물 뒷쪽으로 가서 버키의 침실 창문을 향해 빈 깡통을 던졌다. 탕. 창이 열리고 까만 머리통이 나타났다. 버키가 아니라 앤드류였다. “기다려.” 스티브를 본 앤디가 말했다. “불러 올게.” 스티브는 “버키!”하고 부르는 소리와, 멀리서 “뭐!”하고 답하는 소리를 들었다. 잠시 후, 버키가 밖으로 고개를 내밀었다.

 “헤이, 무슨 일이야?” 

 “영화 보러 갈 건데, 같이 갈래?” 스티브가 소리쳤다.

 버키는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 스티브를 내려다보았다. “좀 늦은 시간 아냐?” 

 “아직 8시 밖에 안 됐어. 좀 나가고 싶어서.” 스티브의 말에, 버키는 한숨을 내쉬고는 양 손을 창틀에 기댔다.

 “무슨 영화인데?” 

 “보이지 않는 광선. 보리스 카를로프.” 다른 영화를 제쳐두고 바로 이 영화를 고른 이유가 아니었던가? 버키는 항상 사이언스 픽션에 열광했다. 뭐든 미래에 관한 것, 기계에 관한 것, 미친 과학자들이나 우주에 관한 것이라면 전부.

 버키가 앓는 소리를 냈다. “좋아, 기다려.” 그리고 안쪽으로 사라졌다. 몇 분이 지나자 버키가 다시 창문에 나타나서는 창틀 밖으로 한 발을 걸치고 배수관을 타더니 오 초도 지나지 않아 땅으로 내려왔다. 버키와 형제들은 몇 년동안이나 그 낡은 파이프를 타고 오르락 내리락 했던 것이다.

 “좋아.” 버키가 손을 털어내며 말했다. “얼른, 가자.” 스티브는 버키의 얼굴 주변의 머리카락이 아직 젖어 있는 걸 보았다. 재빨리 씻고 온 듯 했지만 목덜미 옆 쪽엔 여전히 기름 자국이 묻어 있었다.

 “버키, 미안.” 스티브가 문득 말했다. “이제 막 퇴근한 거지, 그렇잖아.” 버키는 맨하튼 브릿지 아래 있는 기계 공장에 새로운 일자리를 구했고 컬리지 수업 때문에 늦게까지 일해야 했던 것이다. “피곤할텐데, 미처 생각을 못했어.”     

 “아냐, 괜찮아. 밥도 먹었고, 저 아수라장에서 나오는 건 언제나 환영이지. 어디로 가지, 비컨?” 

 “그래, 가까운 데로.” 그들은 영화관으로 향했다. 스티브는 정신을 똑바로 차리려고 애썼다. -그냥 영화에 대해서만, 오늘이 어제와 다를 게 없다는 것만, 캐럴 가를 걷는 일에만 집중하자, 버키가 곁에 있었다- 그러나 뇌의 한 구석에서는 여전히 똑딱거리는 소리가 멈추지 않았다. 생각할 것이 너무 많았다. 비컨의 코너를 막 돌면서 스티브는 불쑥 내뱉었다. “제노비스 씨가 가게에서 내 근무 시간을 좀 더 늘려줄 수 있을까?” 

 버키는 어깨를 으쓱 했다. “그럴 것 같은데, 그럴 만한 시간이 있을지는 모르겠지만. 수익이 높은 사업은 아니잖아, 식료품점.” 그건 버키가 기계 공장으로 일을 옮긴 이유이기도 했다. 임금도 더 높고 더 많은 기회가 있으니까. 거기다 그 모든 기계 장치들까지. “왜, 일을 늘리게?” 

 “응, 난- 그래.” 그는 망설이면서 말했다. 극장은 바로 앞에 있었고, 그저 앞으로 쭉 가서 창구로 가서 티켓을 사고, 그리고 나면 다음 몇 시간 정도는 미친 과학자들이나 레이저 광선에 정신을 쏟을 수 있었다- 다만 버키에게 얘기를 하기에 더 좋은 방법이란 없을 것 같았다. 스티브는 버키에게 말해야만 했다. 그는 주머니에 손을 넣어서 구겨진 전보를 꺼냈다. 

 버키는 전보를 받아들고 잘 펴더니 꼼짝도 하지 않고 멈춰서서 그걸 내려다 보았다. 버키가 마침내 고개를 들었을 땐 스티브가 시선을 피해야 했다. 왜냐하면 버키의 얼굴이- 버키의 얼굴에 드러난 그 모든 표정들과 마주할 자신이 없었다. 

 “지저스, 스티브, 지저스 크라이스트.” 스티브는 가슴이 세차게 뛰는 걸 느꼈다. 버키의 목소리는 ‘두려워하는’ 것처럼 들렸다. “정말 유감이야, 나는-” 버키가 말했다. “잠깐 너 대체 뭐하는 거야? 영화? 우리 지금 빌어먹을 영화 보는 거야?”

 “그 얘긴 안 하고 싶어.” 스티브가 말했다. “할 수가 없어.” 

 “그치만…” 버키의 시선이 전보를 향했고, 읽고, 또 읽었다. “세상에. 이게 대체 ‘무슨’ 소리야?” 

 “모르겠어. 내가 어떻게 알겠어?” 하지만 스티브도 버키도 알고 있었다. 검사에서 양성 반응이 나왔고, 요양원에서 육 개월에서 구 개월 정도를 보내야 하며, 격리되어서 방문자도 받을 수 없고, 살아남을 수도 있지만 그럴 수 없을 수도 있다는 걸. 

 “그치만…” 버키는 혼란스러워 보였고, 문득, 스티브의 눈에 버키가 어려보였다. ‘내가 더 나이 든 거야, 이제.’ 스티브는 생각했다. ‘앞질러 가게 된 거야.’ “스티브, 지저스, 이제 어떡할 거야?” 

 “어떡할 거냐고? 일 해야지.” 스티브가 말했다. “난-” ‘엄마를 위해 기도해야지.’ 머릿속에 떠오른 그 말을 도로 눌러담았다. ‘아니.’ 그는 맹렬하게 생각했다. ‘안 그럴 거야.’ “—스스로 잘 챙기고, 모든 게 괜찮기를 바라야지. 그 밖에 뭘 할 수 있겠어?” 버키는 가만히 스티브를 바라보았다. 빤히 넋이 나간 채. “이 얘긴 하고 싶지 않아. 영화 보고 싶어. 나랑 같이 영화 볼 거야 말 거야?” 

 “나는- 그래.” 버키가 멍하니 말했다. “당연히.” 스티브는 창구로 가서 티켓 두 장을 샀고 버키와 함께 자주 앉는 자리로 향했다. (통로에서 두 자리 옆, 뒤에서 세 번째) 그리고 자리에 앉아서, 어둠 속에서 있을 수 있다는 것에 감사했다. 트레일러들, 뉴스 영화, 만화가 지나갔고 스티브는 스크린에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 그러나 버키는 보고 있지 않았다. 버키의 고개는 잘못된 방향으로 틀어져 있었고, 올려다보지 않고 내려다 보고 있었으며, 앞쪽 좌석을 바라보고 있었다. 혹은 제 무릎을. 영화가 시작한 지 몇 분이 지났을까, 스티브는 버키가 제 손을 잡고 -버키의 오른 손이 스티브의 왼손을 감쌌다- 손가락을 얽어오는 것에 놀랐다. 스티브가 버키를 돌아보았지만 버키는 여전히 허공을 내려다 보고 있었다. 하지만 손을 놓지 않았고, 빌어먹을 영화 내내 스티브의 손을 꽉 붙잡고 있었다. 마치 그들이 침몰하는 배에 타고 있기라도 한 듯이.

 

  **1937**

 “너 아직도 교회에 다녀?” 

 버키는 잠시 망설이면서 테이블 위의 과제물을 내려다 보았다. 입가가 꾹 조여들었다. “응.” 

 “우리 엄마를 위해서 기도해?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “나랑 말싸움 하려고?” 버키가 받아쳤다. “네 헛소리 들을 기분 아닌데.” 

 “아냐. 그냥 알고 싶어서.”

 “그래.” 버키가 숫자합 위로 연필을 두드리면서 성마르게 말했다. “그래, 해. 됐어?” 

 “그냥 궁금했어.” 스티브는 몸을 일으켜 테이블 위로 엄마의 가장 최근 편지를 버키에게 내밀었다. “두 번째 장에 너에 관한 얘기가 있어. ‘버키한테 내가 잘 받았다고…’부터.”

 “알았어.” 버키가 편지를 읽으며 말했다.

 “엄마 상태는 많이 나아졌는데, 너한테 따로 또 편지를 쓰기엔 너무 힘이 든대. 네게 할 얘기가 무슨 말인지는 모르겠지만.” 스티브는 커피 여과기에 다가갔다. “커피 줄까? 난 마실건데.” 

 “난 항상 커피가 필요해.” 버키는 스티브를 올려다 보았다. “저거 마저 먹을거야?”

 “너 먹어.” 스티브의 말에 버키는 접시를 가져갔다.

 “그래도 넌 좀 더 먹어야 돼. 붉은 고기를 더 먹을 필요가 있다고.” 버키가 다시 편지를 읽기 시작하자 스티브가 기다렸다는 듯 한숨 쉬었다. “하.” 버키는 편지를 흔들어 보였다. “너희 엄마도 말씀하시잖아. 너한테는 특히 더-”

 “철분 말이지, 알아, 읽었어.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하며 신문을 집어들어고는 접힌 부분 윗쪽에 동그라미 친 광고가 잘 보이도록 버키 앞에 놓았다. “그거 가고 싶은데, 너도 같이 갈래?” 

 자유 사상가들에 의해 후원받는 강연의 제목은 “신은 위대하지 않다”였다. 신문에서 스티브의 눈길을 잡아 끈 그 구절은, 마치 개인적인 메시지 같기도 했다.

 버키는 얼굴을 찌푸리고는 엄청나게 화가 난 표정으로 스티브를 올려다 보았다. “그러니까, 넌 내가 틀에 박힌 인간이라고 생각하는 거지, 아냐? 내가 부모님하고 교회에 가서? 넌 나를, 무슨, ‘속고 있는’-” 

 “아니야!” 스티브가 충격 받은 것처럼 버키를 쳐다보았다. “난 그렇게 말 한 적 없어.”      

 “말로는 안 하겠지.” 버키가 씁쓸하게 말했다. “너 말 안하고 있는 거 많잖아.”

 스티브는 커피를 따라서 버키의 팔꿈치 곁으로 지그시 밀어주었다. “그렇게 생각 안 하니까 말 안 하는 거야, 알겠어? 머리를 좀 써 봐.” 스티브가 말했다. “그래서 갈 거야 말 거야?” 

 “당연히 가지.” 버키는 한숨을 내쉬며 과제를 쳐다보았다. “시간에 맞춰 이걸 끝낼 수만 있다면. 진짜-” 그는 미묘한 표정으로 장부와 교재를 밀어버렸다. “-지루해. 얼마나 싫은지 말로 다 할 수가 없어.” 

 스티브는 눈을 깜박였다. “난 네가 싫어하는 지 몰랐는데. 그건 수학이잖아- 난 네가 수학 좋아하는 줄 알았어.” 

 “이건 수학이 ‘아냐’, ‘회계’지. 난 이거 진짜 싫어- 내가 이걸 얼마나 싫어하는지도 싫고, 제기랄.” 

 “그럼 그만 둬야지!” 스티브가 외쳤고, 버키는 의자에 기대 앉아서 커피를 길게 들이마시고는 웃으며 스티브를 바라보았다. 마치 스티브가 뭔가 웃긴 얘기라도 한 것처럼.

 “내 말은, 신경쓰지 마.” 나빴던 기분이 갑자기 나아진 듯이 버키가 말했다. “그냥 이거 끝날 때까지만 기다려 줘, 그 급진적인 무신론 그거 가고 싶으면. 너 하던 일 마저 하고 있어- 뭐 하고 있었어?” 

 “아무것도.” 스티브가 말했다. “그림 그려.” 스티브가 고쳐 말했다. 노트를 들어 올리며. “너.” 

 버키는 눈을 굴리고는 연필을 집어 들었다. “내 그림 그리는 거 지겹지도 않아?”

 스티브는 어깨를 으쓱 하고는 제 연필을 집었다. 그림은 나쁘지 않았다. 페이지 위로는 눈 앞에 보이는 대로, 버키의 고개가 아래로 기울어져 있었고, 눈썹은 모여 있었으며, 손가락 사이에는 연필이 쥐어져 있었다. 비율도 좋고 특징도 잘 잡았다. 그러나 스티브가 놓친 것은 -이제야 그는 버키가 회계를 싫어한다는 걸 두 눈으로 ‘볼’ 수 있었는데, 약간 비틀린 입매에, 냉소적인- 뭐랄까, 혐오감? 그야말로 예술가적 시선으로 봤을 때- 스티브는 버키의 표정 위로 그림자를 그려 넣고, 눈썹을 좀 더 두껍게 칠하며 약간 비틀리게 하고, 입은 아래로 내려가게, 좀 더 어둡게 했으며- 버키는 페이지를 넘기며 한층 불만스러워 보이는 얼굴을 했다. “난 할 수 있는 일을 하는 것 뿐이야.” 스티브가 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 “다들 그렇지, 뭐.” 버키가 중얼거렸다.

 

* * *

 

 강연은 도서관 지하에서 열렸다. 평소와 같은 장소였지만 경비원이 출입구를 지키고 있었다. 스티브는 경비원을 쳐다보았고 그는 스티브의 두 팔을 올리고 주머니를 확인했다. “대체 뭐야?” 입구로 들어서며 버키가 중얼거렸다. 안쪽에는 강연을 위한 접이식 의자들과 연단이 놓여 있었다. 스티브는 생각했다. 버키와 함께 자리에 앉고 나면 무슨 일인지 알게 되리라고. 스티브는 이미 서로 인종이 다른 세 쌍의 커플을 보았는데, 앞쪽에서는 두 여자가 손을 잡고 있고 그 약간 뒤에선 두 남자가 함께인 걸 발견했다- 글쎄, 스티브는 스스로도 어떻게 그들이 동성애자들이라는 것을 알아보았는지 몰랐지만, 어쨌든 그는 알았다. 안다고 생각했다. 그리고 스티브는 생각했다. 누군가는 자신과 버키에 대해서도 그렇게 생각할 지도 모른다고. 스티브는 한 편으로는 긴장이 되고 한 편으로는 다소 흥분되었다. 그러면서, 버키에게 강연이 시작되기 전에 이 곳을 나갈 수 있는 기회를 주어야 하는 지 고민했다. 하지만 강연은 이미 시작되었다.

 “좋은 저녁입니다.” 연단에 선 남자가 말했다. “이렇게 와 주셔서 감사합니다.” 그리고 그 강연은 -그러니까, 신은 그렇게 위대하지 않다는 주제이긴 했는데, 특히 신이 인간의 사랑에 있어서 어떻게 실제적인 장애물로 버티고 서 있는지가 주요 내용이었다. 우리 인간의 사랑이 종교적인 반목과 파벌주의에 의해 분열되고 있다는 것 뿐 아니라- 낭만적인 사랑, 성적인 사랑, 육체적인 사랑 등이 세상의 종교들에 의해 부당하게 죄악으로 여겨진다는 내용도 있었다. 진실한 사랑-종교가 항상 가상적 사랑의 희미한 반영으로만 간주하는 그 사랑-은 힘든 시기에 우리를 지탱해 줄 수 있으며 섹스는 우리 사랑의 관계에 있어서 자양분과도 같다는 것이다. 스티브의 목덜미는 달아올랐고 어디다 눈을 둬야 할 지를 몰랐으며- 시선을 돌린 곳에서 백인 여자가 제 곁에 앉은 흑인 남자와 손가락을 얽는 모습을 보고는 다시 눈길을 돌렸다.

 “네가 불편하다면, 나가자.” 스티브가 버키에게 속삭였다.

 “괜찮아.” 버키가 겨우 입을 움직여서 말했다.

 스티브는 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 버키를 바라보며 속삭였다. “충격 받았어?”

 “아니.” 버키가 대답했다.

 하지만 스티브는 버키에게 말을 거는 걸 멈출 수가 없었다. “난 네가 불편해하길 바라진 않는데.” 

 버키는 그에게 ‘너-지금-입술-터지고-싶니’ 같은 시선을 보냈지만, 강연이 끝나고 나서는 몹시 조용해졌다. 돌아오는 기차 안에서, 버키는 이리저리 흔들리는 손잡이를 잡고서 선 채로 말했다. “나는 중간에 내려서 ‘Arcadia’에 갈래. 하루 종일 앉아 있었더니 땀을 좀 빼고 싶어.” 하지만 ‘Arcadia’는- 그러니까, 진짜 어른들이 갈 만한 댄스홀로, 학교 체육관이나 ‘Knights of Columbus’같은 곳과는 달랐다.

 “좀 늦지 않아?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “거긴 4시까지 해.” 버키의 말에 스티브는 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 버키가 그런 곳에 드나드는 줄은 몰랐던 것이다.

 “그치만 여자도 없잖아.” 스티브가 반박했다.

 버키는 눈을 굴렸다. “거기 가면 여자들이 있어. 만약 없어도-” 그는 망설이다가 말했다. “돈을 주면 돼. 같이 춤 춰 달라고.” 기차는 머틀 애비뉴에 도착해 시끄러운 소리를 내며 속도를 늦췄다. 스티브는 생각할 겨를도 없이 일어나서 말했다. “기다려, 나도 같이 갈게.” 

 버키는 그를 날카롭게 쳐다보더니 고개를 끄덕였다. “좋아, 얼른 와.” 

 ‘Arcadia’는 시끄러웠다. 수많은 사람들과 테이블, 커다란 연주대와 칙칙한 흰 수트를 입은 뮤지션들, 꽉 차 있는 댄스 플로어로 완전히 붐비고 있었다. 버키는 넥타이를 느슨하게 잡아당기며 방 안을 둘러보더니 스티브에게 멍하니 말했다. “여기서 잠깐 기다려.” 스티브는 바보가 된 것 같은 기분을 느끼며 버키가 군중 속을 익숙하게 뚫고 들어가 어떤 여자에게 말을 붙이는 걸 바라보며 서 있었다. -예쁜 여자였다. 아마 이 곳에서 제일 예쁜 여자. 스티브는 생각했다. 금발에, 작은 장미 모양 리본이 달린 연분홍 드레스를 입고 있는 여자. 다음 순간 스티브는 식은 땀이 흘렀다. 버키가 자신을 바라보며 이쪽을 손가락으로 가리키자 예쁜 금발 여자가 그를 바라보며 미소 짓고는 고개를 끄덕였던 것이다. 그리고 버키는 주머니를 뒤졌고 -맙소사, 지금 ‘돈’을 지불하는 건가?- 그 순간 만큼은, 스티브는 버키가 자신보다 얼마나 키가 크고 몸집이 크든 말든 상관 없이 버키를 정말로 두들겨 패 주고 싶었다. 여자는 버키에게 고개를 끄덕여 보이고는 방 안을 가로질러 마치 꿈에서나 볼 법한 모습으로 스티브에게 곧장 다가오기 시작했고, 버키는 스티브를 향해 만족스럽게 씩 웃어보이고는 댄스 플로어로 향했다. 그는 숙련된 눈길로 이리저리 살피더니 군중 속을 뚫고 들어갔다. 그리고는 키가 크고 검은 머리를 한 여자-딱 봐도 좋은 댄서인, 하지만 스티브가 보기엔 ‘적어도’ 25살은 되어보이는-에게 다가갔고, 그녀를 향해 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 그녀는 버키를 위 아래로 훑어보더니 같이 춤추고 있던 파트너를 두고 그에게 다가갔다. 스티브는 버키가 여자들을 끌어당기는 능력에, 인정하긴 싫지만, 어쨌든 감탄하지 않을 수가 없었다. 버키는 여자의 손을 쥐고 활짝 웃으며 그녀를 휙 돌렸고, 두 사람은 정력적으로 춤을 추기 시작했다. 팔과 다리가 휙휙 움직였고 사람들은 그들 주위로 공간을 만들어 주었으며 몇몇은 멈춰 서서 그들을 바라보았다.

 “당신이 스티브?” 스티브는 놀라서 멍청하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 예쁜 여자가 미소 지었다. “난 도라.” 그녀가 말했다. 도라는 꽤 멋졌고, 그들은 느린 음악에 맞춰서 함께 어색하게 춤을 추기도 했다. -스티브는 빠른 음악은 따라갈 수가 없었다— 그리고 스티브가 그녀에게 마실 것을 샀다. 스티브는 버키가 땀으로 반짝이며 의자 위로 무너지듯 주저앉는 모습을 보았고, 그리고 여자가 -그 광경에 스티브는 얼어붙었고, 마음 속에서 무언가가 소용돌이 쳤으며, 충격적이었다- 치마를 추켜 올리고는 버키의 다리 위로 올라 타서는 무릎에 걸터앉았다.

 도라는 스티브의 시선이 닿아 있는 곳을 보더니 스티브에게 팔을 둘렀다. “원한다면, 다른 곳으로 가요.” 그녀는 부드럽게 속삭였고, 스티브는 입 안이 바싹 마른 채 혼란스럽게 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 도라가 스티브의 입 위로 살짝 키스 했는데, 그 입술은 부드럽고도 건조했으며 상냥한 미소를 띠고 있었지만, 그치만… “난 당신이 다정한 것 같아.” 도라가 말했다.

 “당신도… 당신도 다정해요.” 스티브가 어색하게 대답했다. 하지만 문제는 스티브가 그녀를 사랑하지 않는다는 것이었다. 어떻게 그녀를 다른 곳으로 데리고 가서 자신을 만지게 하고 그 몸에 손을 대고 몸을 겹칠 수 있을 지, 스티브는 알 수가 없었다. 그녀를 사랑하지도 않는데.

 “가야겠어요.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하고 버키에게 먼저 간다는 말도 없이 혼자 집으로 향했다. 하지만 좀처럼 잠에 들 수가 없었다. 그는 깨어있는 채로 누워서 도라에 대해서 생각했고, 눈을 꽉 감은 채 제 것을 쥐고서 어떻게든 그녀의 모습을 떠올리며 세워보려고 애썼다. 하지만 허사였다. 스티브의 몸은 반응하지 않았다. 버키가 그 어떤 여자에게 얼마를 지불한다고 해도 그는 절대로 -그리고 갑자기, 스티브의 성기가 손 안에서 요동 치더니 단단해졌고, 스티브는 호흡을 가다듬으며 그 순간을 붙잡으려고 애썼다. 버키가 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 의자 위로 늘어져서 미소 짓고, 그 여자가 버키의 무릎 위로 올라와서 몸을 뒤틀며 웃고, 그를 만지고-

 스티브의 머릿속은 버키로 가득찼다. 버키의 여러 모습들이 스쳐 갔다. 그건 마치 제 스케치북의 페이지들이 한 번에 주르륵 넘어가는 것 같았다. 스티브의 것은 전에 없이 단단하게 섰고, 손에 쥔 걸 거칠게 흔들자 허리가 허공으로 뜨고 가슴 속에서 심장이 쿵 떨어지는 듯한 감각이 느껴졌으며, 마침내 절정에 이르자 온 몸이 떨렸고 손가락과 발가락이 휘어졌다. 스티브는 누워서 가슴이 부풀어오르도록 공기를 들이마시며 뇌에 산소를 채웠다. 어떻게, 여태까지 몰랐을까? 왜 버키에 대해 이런 식으로 생각해 본 적이 없었을까? 제 편협함 때문에, 혹은 정신의 빈약함 때문이었을까? 아니면, 그 연사가 말했던 것처럼 또 다시 신 때문이었을까? 신이 제 손을 내리치고 막아서며 원하는 것에 ‘손을 뻗는’ 것조차 가로막았던 걸까? 그에 대해 떠올리는 것조차 금지하면서? ‘화가-호모새끼’. 그들이 그에게 소리쳤었다. 그게 사실이었던 걸까? 자신은 도덕성, 인습, 종교와 같은 것들에 세뇌되어 제 욕망들과 격리 되어버린 나머지 육체 역시 욕망을 받아들이기 보다는 차단해 버렸던 걸까? 수많은 이미지들이 한꺼번에 밀려들었다. —대리석으로 조각된 성 미카엘의 높이 뻗은 근육질 팔. 흠뻑 젖은 버키가 코니 아일랜드의 바다에서 걸어나오는 모습. 버키가 무언가를 삼킬 때 목덜미가 그리는 긴 곡선, 맥주를 마실 때 도드라지는 그 목젖— 스티브는 제 것을 손에 쥐고서 눈을 뜬 채로 사정했다.

 

* * *

 

 “너 날 피하는 거야?” 어느 날 저녁 일을 마치고 문 앞에 나타난 버키가 물었다.

 “아니.” 스티브가 답했다. “당연히 아니지.” 사실은, 그랬다. 버키와 함께 있는 게 힘들었고 최근에는, 자기가 그린 버키의 그림들을 바라보는 것조차 힘들었다. 그건 스티브를 자극했고 괴롭게 만들었는데 -그의 억눌린 욕망이 모든 터치마다, 선마다 담겨 있었던 것이다. 한 번은 너무 자극받은 나머지 충동적으로 사정했으며, 그림을 보는 것 만으로도 몸이 달아올랐다.

 “그냥- 난 여기 와서 과제를 하려고 했는데.” 버키가 머뭇거리며 말했다. “너희 집이 우리 집보다 훨씬 조용하니까. 근데 네가 혼자 있고 싶은 기분이라면…” 

 “아니, 아냐.” 뒤로 물러서며 스티브가 말했다. “괜찮아, 들어 와— 저녁 만들어 줄게.” 그리고 얼마 동안은 괜찮을 것 같았다. 스티브가 계란을 부치고 밥과 토마토 소스를 준비하는 동안 버키는 테이블에 앉아서 숙제를 했고, 저녁을 먹으면서는 가게에서 본 멋진 기계들과 그걸 자신이 어떻게 고쳤는지에 대해서 스티브에게 얘기해 주었고, 빨리 컬리지를 졸업하고 빌어먹을 남을 인생을 어떻게 살아가야 할 지에 대해서도 떠들었다. 스티브는 제노비스 씨가 자신에게 가게를 격일로 맡길 수도 있으며 따라서 봉급이 인상될 거라는 얘기를 했다. 마침내 버키가 설거지를 하러 일어났을 때, 스티브는 그 생각이 내내 자신의 머릿속 한 구석에서 조용히 자신을 괴롭히고 있었다는 것을 깨달았다. 그리고 시도해 봐야만 한다는 생각이 들었다. 버키가 그를 싫어하게 될 수도 있었지만, 아마 그러지 않을 수도 있었고, 스티브는 시도해 봐야만 했다. 그래야만 했다. 아니면 죽을 것 같았다.

 스티브는 버키가 설거지를 끝내고 다시 자리에 앉기를 기다렸다가 일어나서 그에게 다가갔다. 두려웠고, 목덜미와 손바닥에는 땀이 스몄지만, 오해 받고 싶지는 않았다. 그는 버키의 의자 곁으로 너무 가까울 정도로 다가갔고, 버키의 눈썹이 혼란스러운 듯 위로 치켜 올라갔을 때 버키의 다리 위로 걸터앉고는 멜빵을 어깨로 밀어내고 도전적으로 턱을 치켜들었다. 자신이 알고 있는 단 한가지 방식대로 버키에게 자신을 내맡긴 것이었다. 스티브는 제 셔츠의 버튼을 풀었고, 버키가 제 몸을 원할지는 알 수 없었지만, 아마 그럴지도 모른다고 생각했다.

 버키는 스티브를 바라보았다. 버키의 허벅지는 단단하고 뜨거웠다. 스티브는 버키의 강인한 어깨를 붙잡고서 그의 입에 키스했다. 버키는 여전히 미동도 하지 않았고, 스티브는 살짝 물러났다가 심장이 거세게 요동치는 것을 느끼고, 다시 한 번 키스했다. 가끔씩 버키는 스티브에게 주먹을 날리겠다고 위협했지만 절대로 그런 적은 없었다. 하지만 모든 것엔 처음이 있는 법이었고, 스티브는 지금 선을 한참 넘고 있었다. 스티브는 바닥에 나동그라질 마음의 준비를, 턱에 주먹을 맞을 준비를 했다. 피가 묻은 입으로 그에게 웃어 보일 준비를 했다. 그리고 버키에게 사과할 것이었다. 용서를 구할 것이었다.

 하지만 버키는 스티브를 탐색하듯 바라보고만 있었고, 그 두 눈이 스티브의 얼굴 위를 훑었다.

 그 시선에 스티브는 긴장이 풀렸다. “역겨워?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “아니.” 버키가 답했다.

 “날 때릴 거야?” 스티브가 숨을 헐떡이며 말했다. 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다.

 “아니.” 버키가 말했다. 버키는 전혀 숨도 쉬지 않고 있는 것 같았다.

 “이게 죄라고 생각해?” 스티브가 도전적으로 물었다. 흥분되는 생각이었다.

 이번엔, 버키가 망설였다. “아니. 모르겠어. 상황에 따라 다르겠지.”

 “무슨 상황?” 

 “너.” 버키가 말했다. “네가 이걸-” 버키의 손이 스티브에게 닿았고, 그를 끌어당겨 키스했으며, 혀가 스티브의 입 안을 파고들었다. 스티브는 어깨 아래에서부터 올라오는 욕정에 몸을 떨었다. 버키는 키스에 관해서라면 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 버키가 부드럽게 입을 떼고는 스티브를 무릎에서 내려놓고는 일어섰다. 그건 마치 스티브가, 조심스럽게 상자 속에 집어 넣어서 누군가에게 돌려주려는 셔츠라도 되는 것 같은 움직임이었다.     

 “난 네가 이게 죄가 되길 ‘원한다고’ 생각해.” 버키의 입이 씁쓸하게 뒤틀렸고 스티브는 버키가 상처 받은 것을 보고, 정말로 상처 받은 그 모습에 마음이 덜컥 내려 앉았다. “그 급진적 좌익 교과서 어딘가에 나오는 내용이겠지.” 버키가 의자를 밀어 젖히고 일어나 책들을 챙기면서 말했다. “넌 뭔가 증명해 보고 싶은 거야, 너 자신에게, 아니면 신에게—”

 “아냐.” 스티브가 말했다. 그러나 그 목소리는 제 자신의 귀에도 망설이는 것처럼 들렸다.

 “—아니면 빌어먹을 버트란드 러셀에게. 넌 보통 사람들이 하듯이 뭔가를 하는 법이 없어. 네가 뭔가를 하는 이유는, 화가 나서 그런 거고. 그러니까, 네가 ‘원한다면’ 이건 죄가 되겠지.” 버키가 거칠게 숨을 내쉬며 말했다. 스티브는 충격에 빠졌다. 자신이 뭔가를 잘못했고 버키는 상처 받았으며 어떻게 해야 할 지를 알 수가 없었다. “하지만, 그러니까, 꼭 ‘그럴’ 필요는 없는데.” 버키가 어깨에 배낭을 걸터 매며 말했다. 버키는 더 이상 스티브의 눈도 마주치지 못하고 그저 바닥을 내려다 보면서, 중얼거렸다. “이게 죄가 되지 않을 수 있는 건— 그러니까, 만약 네가 정말로…” 스티브는 평생 동안 버키를 알아왔고, 그 문장을 머릿속에서 마저 끝맺을 수 있었다. ‘만약 네가 정말로 나를 사랑한다면.’ 

 “그치만, ‘그래’.” 스티브가 버키를 붙잡으며 말했다. “버키, 정말이야. 맹세 해. 어떻게 넌-”

 “아니, 넌 안 그래.” 버키가 일말의 희망도 없이 그렇게 말했다. 너무나 확신하는 듯한 그 목소리에 스티브는 마음이 무너지는 것 같았다.

 “아니, 그래.” 스티브는 힘주어 말했다. 그는 몸집은 작지만 약하진 않았다. 스티브는 버키의 어깨에서 배낭을 잡아채고는 버키에게 두 팔을 둘렀다. 만약 버키가 정말로 그를 떼어내고 싶다면 이번에는 주먹을 날려야 할 것이었다. 그것도 아주 세게. “그래.” 스티브가 다시 말했다. “나 정말로 그렇다고.” 그리고 그는 버키에게, 그의 입술과 턱에 서툴게 키스했다. 버키는 그를 막으려고 몸을 뒤틀며 몸싸움을 벌였지만 돌연 신음을 내뱉고는 스티브가 그를 침대 위로 밀어뜨리도록, 자신을 똑바로 눕히고 그 위로 기어올라가 체중을 실어 찍어누르도록 그렇게 내버려두었다. 스티브의 입술 아래서 버키의 입이 열렸고, 그들은 다시 키스했다. 버키의 손가락이 스티브의 머리칼을 헤집었고, 버키의 혀가 스티브의 입 속으로 거칠게 들어왔으며, 스티브의 머리카락은 아플 정도로 당겨지고 있었다. 스티브가 여태껏 여자들과 관련해서 해본 모든 경험들, 실제든 가상이든, 춤이든, 영화든, 데이트든, 그 무엇도 이것과는 달랐다. 스티브는 사납게, 정신이 나갈 정도로, 제 허벅지로 버키의 엉덩이를 조이며 흥분하기 시작했고, 정신 없이 버키의 셔츠와 바지의 버튼을 풀고, 그를 만지고, 맨 살을 맞대고 싶었다. 

 “오 갓.” 버키가 엉망인 목소리로 내뱉었다. 스티브는 제 성기를 꺼내서 액이 흐르기 시작하는 걸 버키의 배 근처 뜨거운 살에 갖다 댔다. “스티브. 그만. 지저스—” 하지만 스티브는 자신이 멈출 ‘수’ 있을지 몰랐다.

 “안돼. 싫어.” 스티브는 버키의 얼굴을 꽉 쥐고 혀를 다시 마주 얽고 빨고 싶었다. “난 정말로-” 

 “스티브.” 단단한 두 손이 스티브의 손목을 쥐고 헐떡이는 그를 끌어당겨서 바로 세웠다. “우리 그만 해야 돼.” 버키의 셔츠는 열어 젖혀져 있었고 바지는 내려간 상태였으며, 가슴부터 배꼽부근까지 이어지는 털의 얇은 라인이 성기 근처에서는 한층 무성하게 드러나 있었다. “다시는 돌이킬 수 없게 될 거야, 너랑 나.” 버키가 거의 애원하듯이, 절박하게 말했다. “만약 네가 싫증이 나면, 네 생각이 바뀐다면—”

 “내 생각은 안 바뀌어.” 스티브가 맹세했다. “버키, 제발, 난 원해—” 

 “넌 네가 ‘뭘’ 원하는 지 몰라!” 버키가 스티브를 침대 위로 찍어 누르며 놀랍게도, 무시무시한 기세로 벌컥 화를 냈고, 문득, 정말 진정으로 고통스러운 목소리로 말했다. “넌 잔인한 인간이야, 너 그거 알아? 언제나 넌 맨 손으로 내 뱃속을 전부 후벼 파!” 버키는 돌아섰다. 침대 가장자리에 걸터 앉은 그 길고 근육 잡힌 등이 숨을 쉬려고 애쓰면서 앞으로 굽었다. 스티브는 그 모습을 그리고 싶었다. 동시에 그 모습을 제 기억 속에서 지워내고 싶기도 했다. 절망에 빠진 버키의 모습.

 “난 평생 동안, 이 문제랑 싸워 왔어. 내 평생을, 이걸 억누르려고.” 버키가 중얼거렸다. 그리고는 씁쓸하게 덧붙였다. “그런데 오늘은 목요일이고, 넌 갑자기 ‘생각’이 난 거지.” 

 스티브는 움츠러들었다. “버키, 미안해.”

 “넌 내 생각을 ‘전혀’ 안 해.” 버키는 갑작스레 웃음을 터뜨리며 고개를 저었다. 긴장했던 양 어깨가 축 늘어졌다. 자조적인 웃음이었다, 아마도. “그건 괜찮아. 네가 날 생각해 주길 바라는 게 아냐. 나 스스로 충분히 생각하니까. 하지만 스티브, 난 이런 위험을 무릅쓸 순 없어— 넌 내게, 단 하나 뿐인 확실한 거고, 내가 가진 유일하게 좋은 거란 말이야.”

 “하지만 그런 건 ‘나’야.” 스티브가 떨면서 말했다. 그는 버키의 팔을 어루만졌다. “버키, 그런 건 ‘네’가 아니라, ‘나’라고.” 

 “나도, 마찬가지야.” 버키가 말했다. “넌 이해 못 하겠지만. 넌 내 유일한 탈출구야, 모르겠어?” 스티브는 미친 듯이 버키의 손을 더듬어 손가락을 마주 얽었다. 버키가 키스해 왔고, 스티브는 이제 그 키스에서 절망을 맛볼 수 있었다. 스티브는 마주 키스했고, 자신이 하지 못한 말을 전부 몸짓에 담으려고 애쓰며 밀어붙였다. ‘미안해. 넌 내 전부야. 내가 더 잘 할게.’ 하지만 버키와는 상대가 되지 않았다. 버키는 스티브를 아래로 밀어뜨리고는 젖은 입을 그의 귓가에 짓누르며 속삭였다. “넌 미쳤어, 너 그거 알아? 넌 ‘예측불가능한’ 인간이야. 세상에서 가장 스릴이 넘치는 인간이라고.” 스티브의 위에서, 커다랗고 따뜻한 버키가 두 손으로 스티브의 몸을 쓸어올렸다.

 “날 팔아 넘기지 마.” 갑자기 버키가 말했다. 반쯤은 경고였고 반쯤은 두려움이었다. 버키의 두 눈은 겁에 질려 있었다. “감히, 나를 팔아 넘길 생각도 하지 마. 나쁜 자식아.” 스티브가 ‘아냐, 그럴 일 없어’라거나 ‘절대 안 그래’라고 대답하기도 전에 버키가 아래로 내려가 스티브의 것을 쥐었고— 스티브는 숨을 헐떡이며 뒤로 넘어갔다. 숨을 쉴 수가 없었고, 스티브의 안에서 무언가가 그 날, 죽었다. 버키의 흑갈색 머리칼이 무릎에 스치며 움직였으며 좁고 축축한 입이 닿았다. 그건 바로 섹스였다. 바로 ‘이게’. 스티브는, 대체 뭐가 그렇게 대단한 건지를, 마침내 이해할 수 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 다음 며칠 간, 그들은 매우 조심스럽게 평소와 다를 바 없이 행동했다. 누구도 그들 사이에 일어난 변화를 알아채지 못하게 하려고 애썼다. 그들은 각자의 생활 반경을 유지했다. -일, 버키는 학교, 매주 토요일에는 과제, 그리고 그림 그리기. 스티브는 부지런히 엄마에게 편지를 썼고, 버키는 평소와 같은 시간에 집으로 향했고, 부모님과 함께 교회에 갔다. 춤을 추러 가기도 했다, 여자들과. 하지만 틈틈이 서로의 몸에 대해 알아갔다. 서로를 손과 입으로 만족시키는 방법들을. 버키는 스티브가 상상도 못해 본 방법으로 그를 만졌고 스티브는 온 신경이 타들어가는 것 같은 감각에 크게 신음하곤 했다. 스티브는 버키의 젖은 손바닥과 입에다 대고 갔으며, 버키는 그에게 속삭였다. “맙소사, 스티브, 입 좀 다물어. 너 때문에 ‘체포’되겠어.” 

 스티브는 또한, 섹스 후가 버키가 정말로 무슨 생각을 하는지를 알아낼 수 있는 가장 좋은 때라는 것도 알게 되었다. 그럴 때면 버키는 약간 멍해져서는 스티브의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 다른 때 같으면 하지 않을 말들을 중얼거렸던 것이다. “그 사람들은 날 가두려고 해”라거나 “너와 함께 있지 않을 땐, 목이 졸리는 것만 같아” 같은. 

 “몇 년 전부터 네 걸 빨아 줄 수도 있었을 텐데.” 스티브가 말했다. “그러고 나면 네가 나한테 ‘입을 연다는’ 걸 알았다면 말이지.” 버키는 웃음을 터뜨리고는 신음하며 베개를 머리 위로 얹었다. 스티브가 그걸 빼앗아서 버키를 때리자, 버키가 말했다. “너한테 말하기가 ‘힘들었어’. 넌 ‘아무것도’ 없이도 살아가는데, 마치 난 ‘모든 걸’ 가지고서도- 그치만—”

 “그치만 넌 그걸 싫어하고.” 스티브가 부드럽게 말했다. 마침내, 이해하고서. 버키의 얼굴 위로 안도감이 퍼져나갔다. 

 “정말 ‘싫어’.” 버키가 격렬하게 말했다. “난 내 삶을 원하지 않아. 난 싫어, 내가 살아가야 할 삶이—”

 “같이 어떻게든 해결해 보자.” 스티브가 버키에게 말했다. “우리가 같이. 어떻게든.” 하지만 비극이 그들의 계획에 끼어들었다. 스티브가 마음 속 깊이 두려워 해 왔던 전보였다. 

 

* * *

 

 “스티븐 그랜트 로저스?” 전보 배달원이 물었고, 스티브는 말없이 고개를 끄덕이고는 서명을 했다. 그리고는 전보를 받아들고는 버키에게 건네 주었다. 스티브는 그걸 열어볼 수가 없었다. 읽을 수가 없었다. 그게 무엇인지 알고 있었던 것이다.

 “이건 네가…” 버키는 전보를 내려다보며 머뭇거렸다. 그러나 스티브는 엄마에게 보내려고 쓰고 있던 편지를 테이블 위에서 낚아채서 작게 구겨버렸다. 그는 알고 있었다.

 “읽어 봐.” 스티브가 말했다. 버키의 얼굴을 보면 알 수 있을 테니까.

 “넌 나쁜 자식이야.” 버키는 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다. “이건 불공평해.” 하지만 버키는 스티브를 사랑했으므로, 어쨌든 전보를 열었다. 전보를 읽는 버키의 얼굴이 일그러졌고, 스티브는 뺨 위로 눈물이 흘러내리는 걸 느끼면서 고개를 돌렸다. 

 “우리 집으로 가자.” 잠시 뒤 눈가를 팔로 훔치면서 버키가 말했다. “널 우리 집으로 데려오지 않으면 엄마가 날 죽일 거야.” 

 “아냐.” 스티브가 말했다. 반즈 가족을 마주할 자신이 없었다. 그 상냥한 동정심도.

 “그럼 내가 여기 있을게.” 버키가 제안했다. “메시지를 보내고-”

 “아냐.” 스티브는 손끝으로 제 눈을 문질러 닦았다. “괜찮아. 넌 집에 가도-” 버키의 몸이 움찔 했다. 그건 스티브가 다시는 하지 않으려던 실수였다. 생각 없이 버키를 상처 입히는 짓. “버키.” 알아듣게 말하려고 애쓰며 스티브가 말했다. “난 혼자 해 나가야만 해. 나 혼자서도 감당할 수 있을 거야-”

 “아무도 이런 걸 혼자 감당해 낼 수는 없어.” 버키가 말했다.

 “그럴지도 몰라. 하지만 난 그럴 수 있다고 믿어야만 해. 평생, 내 인생을 비참하지 않게 해 준 건 딱 두 사람밖에 없었어.” 스티브는 조용히 말했다. “이제 내겐 딱 한 명 뿐이야. 그게 무슨 뜻인지 모르겠어?” 

 버키는 소리내어 숨을 내쉬고는 제 머리칼을 문질렀다. “알아, 그치만-”

 “두려워하고 싶지 않아. 두려워 ‘할 수가’ 없어.” 스티브는 버키를 바라보았고, 다음 순간 무심코 내뱉었다. “널 사랑해.” 전에는 한 번도 입 밖으로 내뱉어 본 적 없는 말이었다. 가슴 벅차도록 이미 너무나 자명한 사실이었음에도, 여전히 그 말은 강렬했다. 스티브는 그 말이 버키를 크게 뒤흔들어 놓는 것을 보았다. “널 사랑해.” 스티브가 다시 말했다. 그는 버키의 목에 팔을 두르고 아래로 끌어당겨 키스했다. 입술이 떨어졌을 때, 스티브가 말했다. “하지만 너 없이 홀로 있는 걸 두려워할 수는 없어. 모르겠어? 그랬다가는 모든 걸 망쳐버리고 말 거야.”

 버키는 무슨 말을 하려는 듯 하다가 그저 입술을 깨물었다. “알았어.” 마침내 그가 말했다. “무슨 말인지 알겠어. 그치만… 모르겠어, 스티브. 난 그냥 네가 그렇게- 그러지 않았으면- 가끔은, 아주 잠시라도-”

 스티브가 슬픈 듯이 미소 지었다. “그래. 미안해, 친구.” 

 “봐봐, 나도, 너희 엄마를 사랑했어.” 버키는 시선을 돌렸다. 목울대가 움직였다. “내가 뭔가 도울 수 있는 건 없어?”

 “그래. 내일 나랑 미사 준비를 하러 교회에 같이 가 줘.” 스티브는 버키의 셔츠를 손으로 붙잡으며 말했다. “하지만, 먼저 나랑 섹스해. 내가 버틸 수 있도록.” 그렇게, ‘Our Lady Of Perpetual Help’ 교회에서 사라 로저스의 장례식을 치렀다. 스티브가 상주 역할을 했고, 반즈 가족들이 그의 곁을 지켰다. 사라 로저스의 이웃 친구들이 참석했고, 세인트 마리 병원의 직원들도 반쯤 참석했으며, 스티브가 어렸을 때부터 치료해주었던 의사와 간호사들도 왔다. 몇 년이고 앓아누웠던 끔찍한 기억들이 떠올랐다. 통로에 놓인 엄마의 관, 그 견딜 수 없는 모습에 스티브는 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 정말로, 견딜 수가 없었다. 끔찍하고, 비현실적이었다. 고문당하고 훼손당한 예수의 육신이 드리워져 있고, 모든 것을 오염시키고 있었다. 

 스티브는 관을 따라서 나갔고, 교회 문 주위로 붐비는 사람들을 간신히 피해서 묘지까지 걸어갈 수 있었다. 차를 타고 가는 것 보다 훨씬 나았다. 바깥 공기를 들이마실 수 있었으니까. 무덤 일꾼들은 이미 아빠의 옆에 엄마의 묘 자리를 사각형으로 파 두었는데, 스티브는 아직 묘비에 엄마의 이름을 새길 준비가 되지 않았다. 이름 새김 작업은 상상할 수 없을 만큼 값이 비쌌고, 장의사에게 지불할 돈만으로도 이미 벅찼다. 그는 아빠의 묘비를, 그리고 그 밑의 흙을 차례로 바라보았다. 아빠는 저 밑에 있었고, 스티브는 그와 어떤 유대를 느껴보려고 했다. 아빠가 그를 낳았다. 그들은 어딘가는 닮은 점이 있을까? 스티브는 엄마에게서 금발과 마른 몸을 물려 받았고, 사람들은 스티브의 눈이 엄마와 꼭 닮았다고도 했다. 그러니 스티브의 어딘가는 아빠와도 닮아 있을 것이었다. 그로서는 알 수 없는 부분이었다. 어떻게 찾아봐야 하는 지 알 수가 없었으므로. 아빠는 스티브를 좋아하기는 했을까?

 철문을 통해서 천천히 들어오는 영구차 소리가 들렸다. 예복을 차려 입은 신부가 서둘러 예배당에서 나왔고, 스티브가 이미 거기에 서 있는 걸 보자 당황스러워 했다. 스티브는 마음의 준비를 했지만 신부는 괜찮아 보였다. “미안하구나, 너희 어머니를 알지는 못했단다.” 적어도 솔직한 말이었다. “하지만 그 분을 위해 기도할 수는 있지.” 

 “안 그러셔도 돼요.” 스티브는 무심코 그렇게 말했다. “엄마는 간호사셨어요. 평생을, 저를 포함해 아픈 사람들을 돌보셨어요. 결핵 병동에 계셨고, 결핵에 걸리셔서 돌아가셨죠.” 

 “지상의 천사셨구나.” 신부의 말에 스티브는 굳이 반박하지 않았다. “대신 너를 위해 기도하는 건 어떻겠니?” 

 ‘굳이 그러실 필요 없어요.’ 스티브는 그렇게 말하고 싶었지만, 그건 필요 이상으로 무례한 것 같아서 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 신부가 엄마의 불멸의 영혼을 신에게 인도하는 기도를 외고 사람들이 엄마를 땅 속으로 묻는 동안 그저 멍하니 거기에 서 있을 뿐이었다.

 버키는 스티브의 건물 계단에 앉아서 기다리고 있었다. “너 도망 갔지. 기다렸는데-”

 “그래, 난-” 스티브가 한숨 쉬었다. “혼자 있고 싶어서.” 

 “그게 좋은 생각인 것 같아? 그러지 않아도 된다고. 우리 가족들이—”

 “버키, 생각해 주는 건 고마워. 정말로. 가족들에게도 전해 줘. 그치만 난 두려워 해서는—”    

 “만약 두려운 게 네가 아니라면?” 버키가 조용히 말했다. 그 목소리에, 스티브는 한 발짝 물러서서 그를 바라보았다. 

 버키는 말해야 할지 말지 고민하느라 애쓰는 것처럼 보였다. “있잖아.” 마침내 아주 낮은 목소리로 그가 말했다. “넌 어마어마하게 고집불통이라서, 맞서 싸우려는 의지가, 무슨 바위나 산 같으니까. 이제 넌 증명해야만 하겠지, 모든 사람한테, 그리고 너 자신한테. 너한텐 아무도 필요하지 않다는 걸, 혼자서도 잘 해나갈 수 있다는 걸. 좋아. 넌 분명 잘 할거야. 하지만 넌 그 이상은 못 보고 있어. 이건 우리에게는 기회이기도 하다는 걸.” 버키는 의미심장하게 눈썹을 치켜 올렸지만 스티브는- 그게 무슨 뜻인지-

 “엄마는 돌아가셨어, 스티브. 돌이킬 수 없어.” 버키의 말에, 스티브의 입 안에서는 씁쓸한 두려움이 느껴졌다. “그리고 이런 때야말로 보통 사람들이—보통, 제정신인, 사람들이.” 버키는 강조해 말했다. “다른 사람들의 도움을 필요로 하는 때야. 네가 우리와 함께 지낸다고 해도 아무도 뭐라고 안 할 거라고. 아무도 이상하게 생각 안 할 거야. 만약 우리가 이 곳을 정리하고, 우리끼리 집을 구해서—” 스티브의 입이 떡 벌어졌고, 버키는 빠르게 고개를 끄덕였다. “우리 엄마조차도 이해할 거야. 난 이제 스무 살이고, 엄마도 내가 집에서 나갈 날이 머지 않았다는 걸 알아. 달갑진 않아 할 거야, 난 내가 쓰는 것보다 더 벌어주고 있으니까. 그치만 언젠가는 나도 독립해야 하고, 엄마도 그건 이해할 거야. 너 때문이라면— ‘이 일’ 때문이라면. 스티브. ‘스티브’.” 버키는 얼굴을 찡그리더니, 말했다. “오늘 너한테 이 얘길 다 하려던 건 아니었는데. 그냥 너한테 우리 집으로 가자고 하려던 건데.”

 “너희 집으로 같이 갈게.” 스티브가 말했다.

 버키의 얼굴에 기쁨이 스쳤다. “정말?”

 “그래. 일단 짐 좀 몇 개 챙기고— 마음의 준비 좀 할게. 너희 가족들…” 스티브는 숨을 들이쉬었다.

 “알아. 그냥 주는 건 뭐든 먹어.” 버키가 말했다. “그럼 말은 별로 안 해도 될 거야.” 그건 좋은 조언이었다. 파멜라 반즈는 스티브에게 계속해서 음식을 가져다 주며 얼마나 유감인지, 사라가 얼마나 젊고 상냥했는지, 그렇기에 이 일이 얼마나 비극인지를 끊임없이 이야기했던 것이다. 스티브는 입 안 가득 음식을 밀어넣고서 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. —네, 그렇죠. 네, 그러셨죠, 네, 맞아요— 그리고 버키가 부엌 주위를 살금살금 돌아다니는 모습은, 최악의 순간, 반즈 아주머니가 “불쌍한 것.” 혹은 “이런 일을 어떻게 극복할 수 있겠니?”, “이제 어떻게 할 생각이니?”같은 이야기를 할 때 스티브를 구해주었다. 버키의 빛나는 눈동자와 시선을 마주치며 이렇게 생각할 수 있었던 것이다. ‘버키랑 함께 살게 될 거야. 이제부터는 버키와 함께 살아갈 거야.’ 그러자, 그 모든 동정어린 시선이며 오렌지 케잌 따위는 전부 견딜만해 졌다.

 

**1938**

 그들은 ‘레드 후크 Red Hook’ 지역으로 이사했다. 버키는 그 곳 집세가 싸다고 했지만(실제로 그랬다) 사실, 스티브가 생각하기엔, 아는 사람을 아무도 마주치지 않을 수 있다는 게(실제로 그랬다) 가장 큰 이유였다. 특히 버키는 반즈 가족의 간섭이 닿지 않는 곳으로 가기를 간절히 바랐던 것이다. 하지만 버키의 여동생, 이제 막 열한 살이 된 앨리스가 가끔씩 찾아왔는데, 한 번은 좁은 주방에서 방심하고 있던 그들을 발견하고 말았다. 스티브와 버키는 함께 저녁을 만들고 있었는데, 두 사람이 들어가기엔 공간이 너무 좁았기에 버키는 스티브에게 세번이나 부딪혔고, 스티브는 결국 팔꿈치로 버키를 찔렀으며, 그게 시작이었다. 그들은 난투를 벌였고, 버키는 거부하는 스티브에게 ‘이제 그만 포기하시지’하며 씩 웃었고, 스티브는 ‘할 수 있으면 해 보시지’하고 고집을 부렸다. 그리고 언제나처럼 버키가 싸움을 끝냈다. 예상치 못하게 스티브를 붙잡고 입술 위로 엉망으로 키스하면서. 그렇게 스티브를 웃게 만들면서— 갑자기, 버키의 얼굴에서 핏기가 싹 가셨다. “앨리스.” 떨리는 목소리로 버키가 말했고, 스티브는 앨리스의 하얀 얼굴이 유리창 오른쪽 아래로 사라지는 것을 보았다. 

 “오 마이 갓.” 버키가 말했다. 갑자기 무릎이 풀린 듯 했고, 스티브가 의자를 가져다 주었다.

 “진정해.” 스스로도 진정하려고 애쓰면서 스티브가 말했다.

 “오 마이 갓.” 두 손으로 머리를 감싸고 손가락 사이로 머리칼을 꽉 붙잡으며 버키가 다시 말했다.

 “토할 것 같으면 머리를 무릎 사이로 넣어.” 스티브가 지시했다. “침착해.” 버키가 떨면서 고개를 끄덕일 때까지 기다렸다가, 문을 열고 스티브가 말했다. “안녕, 앨리스. 들어 와.” 앨리스는 평소처럼 스티브에게 웃어보이고는 테이블 너머로 달려가 버키에게 팔을 둘렀고, 책가방을 내려놓으며 말했다. “크리스마스 연극에서 누가 마리아 역할 하게?” 

 버키는 생각하는 척 했다. “제임스 캐니.” 

 “버키!” 앨리스가 버키를 때렸다.   

 “그것도 그것대로 볼만 할 걸, 안 그래? 나라면 기꺼이 돈 내고 보겠어.” 

 “나야! 나라고, 나, 이 바보— 내가 그 못된 캐틀린 도넬리를 이겼단 말야.” 앨리스가 말했다.               

 “당연히 너지.” 버키가 앨리스에게 말했다. “한 번도 의심해 본 적 없거든.” 

 “걘 정말 별로야.” 앨리스가 말했다. “우리 반에서 나이도 제일 많고 제일 큰데, 작은 여자애들에게 못되게 군단 말이야. 그래도 만약 날 괴롭힐 거라면 난 오빠가 ‘세 명’이나 있다고 했어. 걜 때려주고 싶지만, 어쨌든 뭐 좋아.”

 “그래줄 수 있는데.” 버키가 말했다. “그리고 스티브도 빼먹지 마— 쟨 작지만 성질이 더러워.” 

 “난 몹시 난폭한 성격이지.” 스티브가 동의했다.

 “어쨌든, 바로 말해주고 싶어서. 학교에서도 공연할 거고, ‘Perpetual Help’랑 ‘성 세실리아’ 교회의 미사에서도 할 거고, 아, ‘성 프란시스’ 교회에서도. 그러니까 꼭 보러 와. 아, 말하지 말 걸.” 앨리스가 미소 지었다. “내가 거기 있는 걸 보면 엄청 놀랐을 텐데. ‘어, 저기 저 ‘마리아’…’하고.” 

 “아냐, 말해줘서 기뻐.” 버키는 그렇게 말하곤 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “그래야 시간 맞춰서 갈 수 있잖아.”

 “맞아.” 앨리스가 말했다. “그럼, 이제 난 가야 돼- 엄마한테 여기 온다고 말 안 했단 말야. 엄마 알잖아.”

 “잘 알지.” 버키는 그렇게 말하며 앨리스에게 손을 내밀었다. “스티브.” 스티브를 쳐다보며 그가 말했다. “앨리스에게 줄 그림이 있다고 하지 않았어?”

 “아, 맞아. 그렇지. 그림.” 스티브는 자리를 피해 달라는 그 신호를 알아 들었다. 그런데, 대체 무슨 그림을 앨리스에게 줘야 할까? 최근 그가 그린 버키의 그림들은 ‘적절하다고는’ 말할 수 없는 것들 뿐이었다. 스티브는 스케치북과 연필을 쥐고서 손이 가는대로 빠르게 앨리스를 스케치하기 시작했다. 앨리스의 턱과 입술은 버키의 것과 꼭 닮았지만 눈은 엄마와 닮아 있었다.

 일부러 엿들은 건 아니지만, 버키의 낮고 진지한 목소리가 들려왔다. “앨리스. 내가 스티브에게 키스하는 걸 봤다고 아무한테도 말하면 안돼, 알겠지?” 스티브는 한순간 얼어붙었다. 하지만 앨리스는 거의 아무렇지도 않게 말했다. “당연하지, 버키. 사람들은 오빠랑 스티브에 대해서 이해 못 할 거야.” 

 “그래, 바로 그거야.” 버키가 말했다. “고마워, 예쁜아.” 스티브는 버키의 의자가 바닥에 끌리는 소리와 앨리스가 기쁨의 비명을 지르는 소리를 들었다. 아마도 버키가 앨리스를 안아 들고서 빙 돌리는 모양이었다.

 스티브는 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 급하게 스케치를 마무리하고, 모서리에 무심코 제 이니셜을 써넣었다. “자, 여기.” 방에서 나오며 스티브가 말했다. “찾았어.” 앨리스가 그림을 받아들며 숨을 멈췄고, 스티브는 한 발 물러났다. 그리고는 자신이 앨리스를 얼마나 아름답게 만들었는지를, 아니, 어떻게 앨리스의 아름다움이 어떻게 그림 위로 나타났는지를 보았다. 스티브는 앨리스에게서 버키의 아름다움을 보았던 것이다. 그의 감정이, 옮아갔다. “세상에, 진짜 잘 그린다.” 앨리스가 그림을 바라보며 숨을 들이켰다. “정말로, 정말로 잘 그려, 스티브. 고마워!” 스티브는 지금 앨리스가 입고 있는 옷을 스케치에 그려넣었다는 것을 깨달았다. 앨리스가 알아채지 못했기를 바랄 뿐이었다.

 “맙소사, 뭘 좀 마셔야겠어. 앨리스가 떠나고 난 뒤, 버키가 말했다. “그냥 몇 모금만. 너도 마실래?”

 “아니.” 스티브는 그렇게 말했지만 급히 생각을 바꿨다. “그래, 줘.” 버키는 캐비넷에서 병을 꺼내서 두 잔에 조금씩 따랐다. “성 프란시스 교회?” 

 버키는 스티브에게 잔을 밀어주고는, 질문에 대답하기 전에 제 잔에 담긴 걸 들이켰다. “네가 그냥 안 넘어갈 줄 알았지. 우리가 이제 성 프란시스 교회에 다닌다고 말했거든.” 사실, 버키는 스티브와 함께 살기 시작한 이래로 교회에 가지 않았다. 일요일 아침에는 다른 할 일이 있었던 것이다.   

 “왜 그랬어?” 고개를 저으며 스티브가 물었다. “너희 엄마에게 그렇게 거짓말 한 거.” 

 “엄마가 신경 쓸 일은 아니잖아? 그리고, 엄마의 가슴을 아프게 하는 게 선의의 거짓말을 하는 것보다 낫다고는 못하잖아.” 

 스티브는 잠시 생각해 보았다. “‘해야 할 일을 하지 않은 죄’라고 하잖아.”

 “난 네가 무신론자인 줄 알았는데.” 버키가 짜증스럽게 말했다.

 “난 무신론자가 맞아.” 스티브가 말했다. “하지만 거짓말쟁이는 아냐. 입을 다물어야 할 때는 그럴 수 있어, 벜, 그치만—”

 “넌 제정신이 아냐, 정말로. 이건 무슨 장난같은 게 아냐.” 버키가 말했다. 그리고, 그들은 둘 다 이게 성 프란시스 교회에 관한 문제만이 아니라는 것을 알았다. “이건 정말로 심각한 문제가 될 수도 있어, 스티브. ‘감옥’에 갈 수도 있다고, 그러니까 뭔가를 증명하려고 그러기 전에 생각을 좀 해-”

 “하지만 증명할 게 ‘있는’ 건 맞잖아.” 스티브가 반박했다. “아니야? 내 말은, 경솔하게 굴거나 싸움을 걸자고 말하는 게 아냐. 그치만 사람들이 맞서 싸우기 때문에 변화가 있는 거잖아. 인종 차별에 반대해서 싸웠던 사람들은 그 일에 목숨을 걸었어. 스페인 여단도 마찬가지야. 그렇잖아.”

 버키가 신음했다. “그래, 스티브, 그렇지. 하지만 또 그래서 네가 그 망할 얼굴을 항상 얻어맞는 거잖아.” 스티브는 유감스러운 듯이 헛웃음을 내뱉었다. “네가 ‘단지’ 작아서 그런 게 아니라고.” 

 “오, 그렇게 나오시겠다.” 스티브가 도전적으로 말했고, 버키는 스티브를 덮쳐서 도발적으로 뒤로 밀치고는 다리를 벌린 채 그의 허벅지 위로 걸터앉았다. 스티브는 심장이 멎을 것 같았다.

 “그래, 맞아.” 버키가 말했다. “하게 해 줄 거야?” 

 스티브가 입술을 핥고는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 모든 생각들이 머릿속에서 빠져나가는 것 같았다. “어-어…” 스티브가 겨우 말했지만, 버키는 이미 스티브가 ‘어디 해 봐’라고 말하려고 한다는 것을 알았다. 왜냐하면 스티브가 무엇보다도 버키의 눈을 보면 흥분한다는 사실을 알고 있었으니까. 하지만 버키는 어떻게 스티브를 놀릴 수 있는지 역시 아주 잘 알았다. 바지 너머로 이미 단단해진 것이 보였지만 버키의 손은 그 쪽으로 향하는 대신 제 셔츠의 윗 단추들 몇 개를 풀고 가슴에 옅게 난 털을 드러냈던 것이다. 스티브가 백 번도 넘게 만지고, 핥고, 당겼던.

 “괜찮아?” 약간 숨을 헐떡이며 버키가 물었다. 그러다, 스티브의 표정이 어땠는지는 모르지만 버키에게서 장난기가 싹 사라졌고, 대신 소유욕을 드러내며 그의 바지 위를 거칠게 쥐었다.   

 “그래.” 스티브는 목이 잠긴 채 답했다. 그리고는 무릎을 꿇고 버키의 허벅지 사이를 누르면서 떨리는 손으로 벨트를 풀었다.

 “잠깐.” 버키가 숨을 멈추고 창문을 쳐다보았다. 스티브는 비틀거리며 일어나서 유리창 위로 때묻은 커튼을 완전히 잡아당겨 덮었다. 그리고 돌아오자, 버키는 스티브를 끌어내리며 키스를 했다. 스티브를 달아오르게 만드는 잡아먹을 듯한 키스였다. 버키는 키스만으로도 스티브를 가버리게 만들 수 있었다. 스티브는 정신없이 제 손을 버키의 셔츠로 밀어 넣고, 버키가 숨을 헐떡일 때까지 유두를 더듬고 문질렀다. 스티브는 입술을 떼고 버키의 다리 사이로 내려가서 몸을 굽혀 제 얼굴에 버키의 것을 문지르고는, 입에 넣고서 빨기 시작했다.

 

**1939**

 그해 겨울은, 기록적으로 최고로 추운 겨울이었던 동시에 스티븐 로저스의 인생에 있어서 최고의 겨울이기도 했다. 스티브는 두꺼운 담요 사이에 둘러싸여서 그 겨울을 보냈으며, 또한 버키가, 체온이 높아서 거의 인간 용광로 수준인 버키가 곁에 있었던 것이다. 춥고 어두운 아침에 일어나는 건 몹시 힘들었지만 제노비스 씨는 스티브가 가게를 열도록 맡겼고, 동 틀 때쯤 배달이 왔기 때문에 일어나야만 했다. 버키는 투덜거리고 불평하면서도 기계 공장에서 아침 교대를 맡아서 스케줄을 맞추었는데, 덕분에 그들은 함께 식사를 하고 잠자리에 들 수 있었다. 또 덕분에, 아침 해가 희미하게 밝아오는 가운데 버키가 스티브와 함께 카트를 끌고 시내로 나갈 수 있었다. 

 그들은 일찍 잠자리에 들었다. 날씨가 몹시 추운 것을 고려하면 그러는 편이 좋았다. 이불 속에서 옷을 갈아입고, 따뜻해질 때까지 서로에게 꼭 달라붙어 있기도 했다. 가끔은 버키가 스티브를 가까이 끌어당겨서 그의 얼굴과 목, 귀에다 대고 따뜻한 숨을 불어넣어 주기도 했다. 스티브의 떨림이 멎을 때까지. 물론 체온을 유지할 다른 방법들도 있었다. 스티브는 거의 모든 방법을 다 시도해 보았다고, 그때까지만 해도 그렇게 생각했다. 어느 날 밤, 한밤중에 깨어나 허벅지 뒷쪽에 와닿는 버키의 단단한 것을 느끼기 전까지는. 눈을 뜨지 않고도 버키가 깨어 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 어둠 속에서 조용히 들리는 숨소리로 알 수 있었다.

 “벜.” 졸린 채로 몸을 뒤로 기대며 스티브가 중얼거렸다. “원한다면 문질러도 돼.” 버키는 신음을 흘렸고, 그 소리에 스티브는 정신이 번쩍 들어 눈을 떴다. “버키?”

 “난.” 가라앉은, 어딘가 괴로운 듯한 목소리로 버키가 속삭였다. “너한테 박고 싶어, 그래도 돼?”

 스티브는 숨을 멈췄다. 심장이 쿵 떨어졌고, 몹시 놀란 동시에 무언가 짜릿한 느낌이 들었다. 몸이, 알고 싶어하는 것 같았다. 스티브는 흥분했고— 동시에 겁이 났다. 솔직히 말하자면. 아플까봐 겁이 났고, 무엇보다도, 그러고 나면 버키가 그를 다르게 볼까 봐 두려웠다. 빨아주는 것과는 달랐다. 그건 서로에게 하는 거였다. 사실, 먼저 빨아주었던 건 버키였다. 하지만 이건…

 여전히 생각에 잠겨 있던 중에, 버키가 불쑥 말했다. “신경쓰지 마, 안 해도 돼. 잊어버려— 그냥 내가 말한 건.” 스티브는 돌아 누워서 어둠 속에서 버키의 얼굴을 들여다 보려고 애썼다. 버키의 목소리에서, 스티브보다도 더 두려워하고 있다는 걸 느낄 수 있었던 것이다.

 “하고 싶어.” 스티브는 천천히 말했다. 그리고 스티브는 자신이 ‘정말로’ 그걸 원한다는 걸 깨달았다. 긴장은 흥분으로 바뀌어 갔다. 게다가, 버키는 스티브에게 뭔가를 부탁하는 법이 좀처럼 없었다. 버키에게 제 자신을 내어준다는 생각, 그럼으로써 버키를 만족시킬 수 있다는 생각을 하자, 그건 정말로 자극적이었다. 스티브는 버키를 위해서라면 무슨 일을 해도 부끄럽지 않다고 생각했다. 만약 그게, 그들의 관계에서 자신이 여자 역할이라고 버키가 생각하게 만든다고 할지라도- 그러라지, 아마 정말로 그럴 지도 모르고. 

 “신경 쓰지 마, 정말이야. 안 해도 돼.” 버키가 거의 화가 난 것처럼 말했다. “내가 잘못 생각-”

 “닥쳐, 내가 하고 싶어.” 스티브는 버키의 몸 위로 기어올라가서는, 버키를 매트리스에 찍어누르고 할 수 있는 가장 뜨거운 키스를 퍼부었다. 부드러운 키스가 아니라 욕망을 그대로 드러내는 키스였다. 버키는 잠시 반항하더니 곧 신음을 흘리며 마주 키스해 왔다. 스티브는 버키의 혀를 빨고 제 것을 버키의 것 위로 문질렀으며, 그들은 서로의 움직임에 맞춰 움직였다. 스티브는 버키의 정신을 빼놓으려고 아주 노력했고, 평소보다 더 거칠게 움직였다. 스티브는 작지만 연약하진 않았다. 버키가 자신을 다치게 할까봐 몸을 사리는 건 원치 않았다.

 잠시 후 버키는 긴장한 채로 스티브의 귓가에 뜨거운 숨을 내쉬며 속삭였다. “확실해? 스티브? 정말 괜찮겠어?”

 “그래.” 스티브는 헐떡이며 답했고, 그의 등을 누르고 있던 버키의 손이 조심스럽게 아래로 향했다. 스티브는 눈을 감았다. 얼굴은 달아 오른 채, 다리를 벌리고, 버키의 손길을 받아들였다. 긴장이 됐고, 약간은 부끄러웠는데, 버키의 입술이 제 것을 건드리자 팔을 들어 버키의 목덜미를 꽉 붙잡고 그를 제게로 당겼다. 부끄러움 따위는 잊어버렸고, 버키의 머리칼에 얼굴을 묻은 채 절정을 맞으며 속절없이 버키의 손가락에 제 몸을 맡겼다. “좋아. 맙소사. 이제 해.” 

 “아직 아냐.” 버키는 주저했고, 스티브는 이를 꽉 깨문 채로 올라오는 감각을 좇아서 엉덩이를 뒤틀었다. 

 “얼른. 하고 싶어-” 스티브는 ‘더’라고 말하고 싶었고, 버키의 손길을 더 원했다. 자신을 매만지는- “거기.” 스티브는 땀에 젖어서 떨면서 헐떡였다. “거기, 바로 거기. 오. 오…” 맙소사, 바로 갈 것 같았다. 이것만으로도 갈 것 같았고, 갈 수- 버키는 욕을 내뱉으며 손가락을 빼내고 거칠게 스티브를 제 아래로 내던졌다. 그는 낡은 스탠드 주위를 더듬었다. 잠시 후, 스티브를 내리누르고는 바셀린으로 차갑고 미끄러워진 손가락으로 그를 붙잡았다. 스티브는 무릎을 굽혀서 버키의 손가락이 안으로 깊이 들어오도록 했다. 그들은 동시에 신음했다. “진짜로.” 스티브가 헐떡였다. “이제 해. 나 지금 갈 것 같아.” 버키는 스티브의 뒤로, 그의 위로 올라가서는 스티브의 엉덩이를 꽉 붙잡고서 천천히 자신을 밀어넣었다. 

 “크라이스트.” 버키의 목소리는 낮고 절박했다. 물기마저 어려있었다. “스티브.” 스티브는 다급하게 숨을 내쉬었다. “괜찮아—좋아—얼른!” 약간 아프긴 했다. 버키의 것은 손가락들보다는 훨씬 컸던 것이다. —하지만 그건, 정말로 놀라웠다. 버키가 제 안으로 미끄러져 들어왔고, 버키의 두 팔이 자신을 감싸고 있었으며, 버키가 제 목덜미 위로 헐떡이며 키스해왔던 것이다. 스티브의 몸은 열렸고, 버키가 조금씩 더 깊이, 깊이 안으로 들어왔고, 버키의 억누르는 신음이 귓가에 들렸으며- 

 “해 줘.” 스티브가 신음했다. 버키는 ‘아직도’ 참고 있었던 것이다. “얼른-” 버키가 움직였다. 약간 물러났다가 다시 안으로 박아넣으며, 조심스럽게, 침착하게, 느리고 부드럽게 움직이려고 애쓰는 듯이-

 “빌어먹을!” 스티브가 소리쳤고, 몸이 휘었고, 그러자, 마치 그들이 산에서 굴러 떨어지기라도 하는 것처럼, 갑자기 모든 게- 버키의 엉덩이가 앞으로 움직였고 스티브는 그의 것을 받으려 허리를 뒤로 밀었으며- 순간 너무나도 절박할 정도로 사정하고 싶은 욕구가 치밀어 올랐는데- 버키는 그 움직임을 알아채고는 스티브의 손을 붙잡아 치워낸 뒤, 제 손으로 스티브의 것을 붙잡고 길고 단단하게 흔들기 시작했다. 거의 곧바로 스티브는 사정했고, 버키의 손과 침대와 제 몸과 주위로 온통 액체가 튀었다. 버키는 신음을 내뱉으며 잠시 멈췄다가, 다시 안을 찔러오기 시작했는데, 그 감각은 너무나도 강렬한 자극으로, 거의 고통스러울 정도의 쾌감이 되어 스티브를 덮쳤다. 넘치는 자극과 통증에 휩쓸린 채, 스티브는 모든 곳에 버키의 손길을 원했다. 고환이 아팠다. ‘유두’가 저리도록 아팠다.

 버키 역시 사정했다. 스티브의 ‘안에’ 사정하고는, 스티브의 몸 위로 무너져 내렸다. “좋아, 그러니까.” 버키가 갈라진 목소리로 말했다. 엉망진창으로 쉬어버린 목소리였다. “이건… 이런 거일 줄은 몰랐는데…” 

 “그러니까!” 스티브는 온 몸을 떨었다. 그는 거의 ‘취해’ 있었다. “믿겨져? 사람들이 말한 건 전부 틀렸어!”

 

* * *

 

 “너 나를 여자라고 생각하진 않지, 그치?” 얼마 후 스티브가 물었다. 그리고는 그 질문을 한 걸 곧바로 후회했는데, 버키가 책상에 팔꿈치를 대고 턱을 괸 채 빤히 스티브를 바라보았던 것이다.

 스티브는 한숨을 내쉬고는 마음의 준비를 했다. 정곡을 찌르는 것이라도, 어쨌든 정말로 알아야만 했던 것이다. 

 버키는 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. “내가 널 여자라고 생각했으면 ‘좋겠어’?” 

 “아니.” 스티브는 신음했다. “아무것도 아냐. 난—그냥—내 말은—”

 “그러니까.” 버키가 생각에 잠긴 채 말했다. “네가 급진파 여성이라는 건 알고 있었지만, 그치만 난 한 번도 네가…”

 “됐어, 그만 해. 제발. 항복 할게. 좀 봐 줘-”

 “너 나를 레프러콘(남자 모습을 한 작은 요정)이라고 생각해?” 버키가 심각한 얼굴로 물었고, 스티브는 그를 향해 연필을 집어던졌다. 

 

* * *

 

 “스티브. 물어볼 게 있는데. 너 나를 에스토니아 사람이라고 생각해?” 

 “난 네가 얼간이라고 생각해.” 스티브가 말했다.

 

* * *

 

 “스티브.” 손을 뻗어 지나가는 스티브의 멜빵바지를 붙잡으며 버키가 말했다. “이리 와 봐. 말할 게- 너한테 말하고 싶은 게 있어-”

 스티브는 눈을 굴렸다. “진짜로, 벜. 그만하면 충분히 놀리지 않았어? 아무리 ‘너’라고 해도 이건—”

 버키는 한쪽 입가를 올리며 씨익 웃었다. “아냐, 진지한 얘기야.” 그는 스티브를 당겨 의자에 앉혔다. “진심으로 하는 얘기고, 민감한 주제야.” 

 스티브는 의심을 거두지 않았다. “우리 사이에 민감할 게 뭐가 있어? 섹스, 정치, 종교 얘기도-”

 “오, 이건 ‘훨씬 더’ 한 거야.” 버키가 반쯤은 장난스럽게 반쯤은 진지하게 말했다. “돈.” 

 스티브는 인상을 썼다. 사실, 돈은 민감한 주제이긴 했다. “무슨 얘긴데?” 

 “너무 심각하게 굴지 마.” 버키가 말했다. “사실, 좋은 소식이야. 나 공장에서 승진할 것 같아.” 

 “잘됐네.” 스티브는 놀라서 기뻐하며 말했다. “축하해, 친구- 정말 좋은 소식이야.”

 “고마워.” 버키가 말했다. “그래서 말인데, 나는 이 일이 ‘좋아’. 내가 하는 일, 기계 고치는 거 말이야. 많이 배우고 있고 발전하는 기분이 들어. 장부를 관리하는 거하고는 비교도 안 될 정도로 좋아, 정말로.” 

 “잘됐다.” 스티브가 다시 말했다. “버키, 우리 축하하러 나가자—”

 “그래, 그래.” 스티브는 버키가 제 말을 듣고 있지 않다는 걸 알았다. 무언가를 말할 준비를 하고 있는 것 같았다. “그러니까, 넌 가게 일에 대해서는 그렇게 느끼진 않고—”  

 “가게 일은 괜찮아.” 스티브가 충직한 직원처럼 말했다. “제노비스 씨도 잘해 주시고-”

 “그건 알아, 그치만 그래도…” 버키는 숨을 깊이 들이쉬고는 손가락으로 머리칼을 쓸어 넘겼다. “있잖아, 일이 그렇게 됐었잖아. 나는 컬리지에 다녀야 했고, 넌 ‘Cooper Union’에 지원한 거 취소해야 했고. 그치만 우린 둘 다—”

 “아니.” 스티브는 자리에서 일어섰다. 얘기가 어디로 향하는 지 알아차린 것이다. “버키, 그건 신경쓰지 마.”

 “봐봐, 난 아직 아무 말도—” 버키가 항변했다.

 말을 꺼낼 필요도 없었다. “생각해 준 건 고마워, 벜. 하지만 아냐. 나도 선이 있어.” 

 버키는 벌컥 화를 냈다. “넌 나한테 ‘박게’는 해주면서, 내가 ‘도움’을 주겠다는 건 거절하는 거야, 그래?”  

 “맞아. 그래. 잘 아네.” 스티브는 휙 돌아서서 자리를 뜨려고 했지만— 버키가 재빨리 일어서서 그의 팔을 붙잡았다.

 “스티브, 이건 장난이 아냐.” 갑자기 아주 심각한 목소리로 버키가 말했다. “불행은 장난이 아니라고. 내 말 믿어, 난 아주 잘 아니까. 원치 않는 삶, 싫어하는 삶을 살아가는 게 어떤 건 지 안다고. 난 네가 이 삶을 싫어하지 않았으면 좋겠어, 이건 ‘우리’ 삶이니까. 네 일을 그만 두라는 게 아냐, 그렇게는 말 안 해. 난 그냥 네가 네 시간을 좀 더 갖고 싶으면, 그 정도는 감당할 수 있다는 거야. 지금 일하는 대로는 무리잖아. 하루가 끝날 쯤엔 넌 거의 기절할 것 같고- 그리고 넌 반드시— 넌 가게 점원이 돼서는 안 돼, 스티브. 넌 예술가잖아.” 버키는 입술을 깨물고 스티브를 세게 떠밀었다. 스티브는 뒤로 몇 발짝 물러서서 버키가 지나치게 세게 붙잡았던 제 팔을 문질렀다. “생각은 해 보면 안돼, 적어도?” 문득 버키는 아주 지쳐 보였고, 스스로의 행동을 부끄러워하는 듯 보였다. 

 “그래, 난—그래.” 스티브는 그렇게 말했지만, 그 생각은 속을 온통 뒤집어 놓는 것 같았다. 버키의 얼굴을 마주하기도 어려웠다. 다음 며칠 간은 가게에서 일하는 것도 힘들었다. 배달이 온 걸 받고, 선반에 재고를 채우고, 감자와 양배추를 그리고, 유통기한이 거의 다 된 감자와 양배추로 식사를 하는 것. 감자와 양배추로 할 수 있는 요리를 얼마나 많이 고안해 내야 했던가? 스티브는 칠판에 그린 그림 아래, 씁쓸하게 SR이라고 사인하고는 제노비스 씨에게 잠시 쉬겠다고 말했다. 스티브는 골목으로 나가 상자 위에 앉아서, 추운 바깥에 홀로 앉은 채 밀려드는 두려움을 느꼈다. 스티브는 미래에 대해서 생각하는 걸 스스로에게 허락하지 않았다. 뭔가 다른 걸 한다거나, 뭔가가 된다거나 하는 것들. 왜냐하면 그는 두려웠으니까. 운을 시험하는 것만 같았으니까. 스티브는 자신에게 지금보다 더한 걸 바라도록 허락하지 않았다. 그는 살아 있었고, 비교적 건강했으며, 일자리도 있었고, 버키가 있었다. 그건 과분할 정도로 많은 거였다. 희망이란 위험했다. 희망은 상처를 준다. 버키는 스티브가 싸움에 휘말려서 얼굴을 얻어맞는 걸 늘 못마땅해 했지만 맞는 것, 그건 아무것도 아니었다. 원하고도 얻지 못하는 것. 그게 정말로 아픈 거였다.

 하지만 이제는 새로운 두려움, 다른 종류의 두려움이 생겼다. —버키가 여기서 스티브와 함께 일하고 통조림들을 옮기며 중간 중간 스티브를 놀려먹던 게 바로 엊그제 일인 것 같았다. 하지만 버키는 앞으로 나아가고 있었다. 버키는 키도 크고 멋있고 잘생겼고, 남자들도 여자들도 모두 점점 더 그를 좋아했으며, 버키야말로 제일 먼저 승진이 될 만한 자격이 있는, 관리자가 될 자격이 있는, 사장의 집에 초대되어 딸을 소개받을 만한 자격이 있는 그런 남자였다. 그리고 스티브는 아직도 여기에 멈춰 있었다. 여전히 같은 일을 하면서. —버키가 구해준 일을. 스티브는 땀이 났다. 추운 골목에 있었는데도. 버키는 그를 남겨 두고 먼저 가 버릴 것이다.

 

* * *

 

 “버키.” 스티브가 무심하게 말했다. 버키가 뜨거운 감자 수프를 접시에 담는 동안 스티브는 수저를 놓고 컵을 옮기는 중이었다. “네가 말한 거, 생각해 봤어.” 그러자 버키가 휙 돌아보았지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 국자로 수프를 떠담을 뿐이었다. “제노비스 씨가, 월요일 아침에는 몇 시간 정도 줄 수 있다고 해서.” 스티브가 말했다. “수업에 등록했어. 7시에서 10시까지 하는 걸로.” 스티브는 정물화 수업이 미친듯이 듣고 싶었지만 상업용 예술, 그림, 디자인 수업을 듣기로 했다. 간판을 그리는 일을 구할 수도 있고, 상품 디자인을 시도해 볼 수도 있을테니까. 타이포그라피를 하려면 배울 게 많긴 하겠지만. 

 “‘Cooper Union’에서?” 별로 대수롭지 않은 척 하는 것에 완전히 실패한 채, 버키가 물었다.

 “아니, ‘ASL’에서. ‘Art Students League’.” 스티브가 설명했다. “57번 가에. 수업료는 무료야.” 똑같이 별일 아니라는 듯 말하려고 애쓰며 스티브가 말했다. “그리고 그냥, 몇 시간만 빼는 거니까. 큰 일은 아냐.” 

 “그래.” 숟가락을 밀어주며 버키가 말했다. “잘됐네.” 그게 버키가 말한 전부였지만, 그날 밤 침대에서 버키는 스티브의 허벅지 사이에 고개를 묻고선 아주 오랫동안 다정하게 그를 빨아주었다. 그리고, 스티브의 마음 속에서 계속해서 울리던 경고음이 마침내 잦아들었다.

 

* * *

 

 후에 스티브가 기억하기로, 또 다른 전쟁이 일어날 지도 모른다고 처음으로 생각하게 된 건 57번 가 ASL 건물 밖에서 서 있었을 때였다. “히틀러가 보헤미아를 침공했다!” ‘Times’ 뉴스를 파는 소년이 소리쳤고, 스티브는 버키가 이미 ‘Eagle’과 ‘Herald’ 신문을 샀으리라는 걸 알면서도 3센트를 꺼내서 신문을 사서 그 자리에서 읽기 시작했다. 3월의 바람이 외투의 옷깃을 스쳤다.

 “또 다시 전쟁이 일어날 거야.” 스티브가 버키에게 말했다.

 버키는 ‘Times’를 읽으며 인상을 썼다. 버키의 ‘Eagle’은 스티브가 들고 있었다. “그럴 지도. 아닐 거 같지만.” 

 “그치만 이건 진짜 ‘침공’이야.” 스티브가 신문을 휘두르며 반박했다.

 “그래, 하지만 내버려 둘 걸. 행간을 읽어 봐. 개입하지 않겠다는 얘기잖아.” 

 “히틀러는 멈추지 않을 거야.” 스티브가 경고하듯 말했다. “내가 알아, 괴롭히는 놈들이 어떤지 안다고. 그런 놈들은 절대로- ‘절대로’-”

 “나한테 말하지 말고 네빌 채임벌린(영국 총리, 1937~1940)한테 말해. 최근에 히틀러가 내 편지엔 답장을 안 하거든.” 버키가 말했다. 하지만 유럽에서 들려오는 소식은 점점 심각해졌다. 버키와 스티브는 항상 신문을 한 무더기씩 사곤 했지만, 스티브가 신문에서 제일 먼저 스포츠 코너를 펴지 않았던 건 그 때가 인생에서 처음이었다. 무슨 영화 시리즈를 보는 것 같기도 했다. 하지만 그렇다면 못 봐줄 영화였다— ‘Zorro’s Fighting Legion’이나 ‘The Fighting Marines’같은 것보다 더 가장 최악의 시나리오를 가진 영화. 나치즘은 유럽 전역으로 서서히 퍼져 나가고 있었다.

 “그런 일은 없을 거야.” 버키가 말했다. “누가 그걸 ‘원하겠어’. 누가 그 비용을 ‘감당’할 수 있냐고?” 일리가 있는 말이었다. 하지만 스티브의 기분은 나아지지 않았다. 전쟁을 하지 않는다는 것, 그건 곧 히틀러가 계속해서 활개칠 거라는 뜻과도 같았던 것이다. 

 스티브는 그 생각을 하지 않으려고 애썼다. 버키처럼 생각해 보려고 애썼다. 긍정적으로, 미래지향적으로— 그리고 실제로, 버키의 말이 맞았다. 스티브를 미술 수업에 등록하게 한 것 말이다. 상업 예술이라는 생소한 영역에서, 자와 제도기들을 가지고 하는 그 수업에서조차 스티브는 반에서 가장 뛰어난 학생이었던 것이다. 놀랍게도, 교사도 그렇게 생각했던지 스티브에게 간판 작업을 맡겼으며(가게 일보다 거의 두 배를 더 받았다), 그러면서도 그건 임시직일 뿐이라고 강조하고, 일단 그럴듯한 포트폴리오를 만들고 나면 더 좋은 일을 할 수 있을 거라고 말해주었다.

 그날 밤 집에 돌아왔을때, 버키가 기대에 가득 찬 얼굴로 테이블에서 고개를 들었고, 스티브는 버키의 귓가를 거칠게 붙잡고 키스했다. 커튼을 닫지도 않은 채, 그대로. 

 “가자.” 스티브가 말했다. “나가자. 밤새도록 마시러. 시내에서 내가 살게—”

 “당연하지.” 버키가 웃으며 답했다. 스티브는 버키를 언제 마지막으로 와봤는지 기억도 안 나는 끝내주는 식당으로 데리고 갔다. 샐러드와 로스트 비프, 브로콜리에, 후식으로 파이와 아이스크림, 커피까지 나왔다. 그리고나서, 스티브가 ‘Arcadia’ 댄스홀에 가자고 했다. 그리고 인생에서 가장 값진 15센트를 썼다. 버키에게 좋은 위스키 한 잔을 사 주는 걸로. 스티브는 버키를 댄스 플로어로 떠밀었다. “가 봐.” 스티브가 웃으며 말했다. “네가 좋아하는 거 알아.” 

 버키는 약간 망설였지만, 손을 뻗어 스티브의 손을 붙잡고 재빨리 꽉 쥐었다 놓았다. “맞아, 좋아해.” 그렇게 말하고는 남은 술을 입에 털어넣은 뒤 댄스 플로어로 다가갔다. 옆이 트인 빨간 드레스를 입은 쾌활해 보이는 금발 여자와 춤을 췄다. 버키가 그 여자와 린디를 추기 시작했을 때, 스티브는 여자의 드레스가 왜 그렇게 생겼는지를 알 수 있었다. 다리를 쭉 뻗고 돌릴 수 있었던 것이다. 스티브는 바에 앉아서 그 모습을 지켜보았다. 팔과 다리가 허공을 가르며 생동감으로 가득한 그 움직임을, 나중에 거칠고 두꺼운 선으로 그림에 그려 넣으려고 생각하면서. 그리고 (스티브는 맥주를 바라보며 미소지었다) 버키가 댄스홀에서 돌아올 때면 늘 어떻게 땀에 젖은 채였는지를, 얼마나 달아올라 있었는지를 떠올리면서.  

 

* * *

 

 9월의 첫 금요일, 히틀러가 폴란드를 침공했다. 소식이 퍼지고 거리에서 신문을 가진 사람 주위로 인파가 모여들 때, 스티브는 바로 그 현장에 있었다. 사다리 위에서 조심스럽게 체스터필드사의 커다란 패킷에 그림을 그리는 중이었던 것이다. “무슨 일이죠?” 스티브는 아래를 향해 소리쳤다.          

 “독일이 폴란드를 침공했어요!” 한 남자가 소리쳤다. “전쟁이 일어날 거예요!” 

 스티브에게 처음으로 떠오른 생각은, 잘됐다는 것이었다. ‘잘됐다.’ 스페인에서는 패했지만 누군가는 막아야 했다. 독재자에게 맞서 싸워야했다. 그건 잘 된 일이었다. 스티브는 그림을 마저 그리려고 했지만 두 손이 떨려서 집중할 수가 없었다. 그래서 사다리에서 내려와서 신문을 사러 갔다. 그 소식이 계속해서 마음 속에서 소용돌이쳤고, 스티브는 집에 가는 길에 충동적으로 급진파 여성 연대 본부에 들렀는데, 그곳에 실제로, 정말로 폭동이 일어난 걸 보았다. 그곳을 찾은 게 스티브 뿐은 아니었던 것이다. 침공 소식은 그 구역에 있는 좌파 사람들을 모두 불러모은 듯 했다. 한 무리의 사람들이 파시즘에 맞서 싸우게 된 걸 축하하려고 온 반면, 대다수의 사람들은 극도로 흥분한 채 평화 집회를 계획하고 있었다. 몇몇 사람들이 전세계에 걸친 유대인 학살에 대해 말하며 소리쳤고, 다른 사람들은 생명을 앗아가는 행위에 변명의 여지 따위는 없다며, 유럽 전역에 다시 한 번 무의미한 살육전이 일어날 거라며 맞받아쳤다. 상황은 혼란스러워졌다. 스티브 역시 자기 할 말을 했다. 타인을 괴롭히는 사람들은 결코 멈추는 법이 없으며, 배짱이 있다면 우리도 가서 맞서 싸워야 한다고. 그러자 누군가 그에게 그 입 닥치라고 소리치며 미국은 여기에 개입하지 말아야 한다고 했다. 독일군이 세상 반대편에서 벌이고 있는 일에 그들이 참견할 바는 아니라고. 스티브는 그 말에 참지 못하고 싸움을 벌이기 시작했고, 그 모든 소동은 누군가 경찰이 오고 있다고 소리친 후에야 끝이 났다. 

 스티브가 마침내 집에 돌아왔을 땐, 버키가 테이블에 앉아 팔꿈치를 괸 채 신문을 읽고 있었다. 버키는 스티브의 눈가가 멍들고 입술이 찢어진 걸 보고서는 놀란 얼굴을 했다. “말도 하지 마.” 버키가 말했다. “평화주의자들하고 싸웠겠지. 오 마이 갓, 맞구나. 그거구나. 너 정말로 그랬구나.” 그리고는 스티브가 개수대로 향하는 내내 그를 괴롭혔다. “정말로, 로저스- 도대체 너 ‘대체’ 왜 그러는 거야? 넌 진짜 ‘정신 나간’ 인간이야, 너 그거 알아?” 

 “‘내가’ 정신이 나갔다고?” 스티브가 고개를 숙인 채로 버키에게 다가갔다. “‘그 사람들’은 비폭력에 대해 설교하면서- 날 ‘쳤다고’!”

 “좋아, 그치만 너 진짜 스스로에게 한 번 물어 봐…” 스티브는 젖은 옷을 버키를 향해 던지고는 수건을 집어들었다.

 “전쟁이 일어날 거야. 내가 그럴 거라고 ‘말했잖아’.” 얼굴과 손, 팔을 차례로 닦아내며 스티브가 말했다.

 “그래, 네가 말했지. 전쟁이 날 거라고.” 버키가 받아쳤다. “난 우리가 개입할 것 같진 않아. 너무 멀고, 지구 반대편이잖아. 가게에 있던 사람들이 전부 ‘잘됐네. 그치만 난 제발 빼 줘.’라고 했다니까.”

 “그래, 그러니까 내 눈이 멍들었지.” 스티브가 한숨을 쉬었다. “연대는— 평화 행진을 계획하고 있더라.” 

 “그거 봐. 가게 사람들이랑 급진파가 같은 편에 섰다고, 그럼 얘기 끝난거지.” 버키는 다시 ‘Times’를 읽기 시작했다. ‘독일군이 폴란드를 공격했다’라는 헤드라인이었고, 스티브는 ‘히틀러가 교전을 시작하다’라고 쓰인 ‘Tribune’의 최신판을 집어들었다. “그래도, 그러니까, 이건 사업에는 좋은 일일 수도 있어.” 신문을 읽으며 무심코 목덜미를 긁고선 버키가 말했다. “독일은 괜찮은 기계들을 만들어 내거든. 영국에 좀 도움이 필요할 수도 있지. 공장에선 벌써 생산량을 늘리고 있어.” 

 “공장에는 잘 됐네.” 스티브가 씁쓸하게 말했다.

 “헤이, 좋은 일을 하는 동시에 이익을 보는 건 죄가 아니라고.” 버키가 실용적인 태도를 취하며 어깨를 치켜 올렸다. “어쨌든 도움을 줄 수 있잖아. 그러면서 우리한테 좋은 일도 되는 데다가, 누구도 다치게 하지 않고.”

 “원칙이라는 게 있잖아, 벜. 내 말은.” 스티브가 중얼거렸다.

 “알아.” 버키는 지친듯한, 그러면서도 애정이 담긴 눈길로 스티브를 바라보았다. “너랑, 네 그 원칙들 말이지.”

 

  **1940**

 스티브는 버키가 들어오는 소리에 잠에서 깼다. 버키가 밤 늦게 돌아올 때면 자주 있는 일이었지만, 뭔가 심상치 않은 소리에 -부딪히는 소리, 욕설을 내뱉는 소리- 스티브는 파자마 차림으로 침대를 빠져나와 부엌으로 갔다. 버키는 사촌의 결혼식에 -아주 성대한 결혼식으로, 사촌인 마리가 이탈리아 남자와 결혼했기 때문에 이백 명이 넘는 하객이 오고 대형 샌드위치들이 쌓여있는 결혼식- 갔었다. 하지만 스티브는 파티가 열한 시, 늦어도 열두시에는 마무리 되었으리라 생각했다. 그는 시계를 올려다 보았다. 거의 세벽 세 시가 다 된 시간이었다.

 “헤이.” 스티브가 말했다. 버키가 늦어진 이유를 바로 알 수 있었다. 버키는 완전히 고주망태가 되어서는, 셔츠자락은 열어젖혀져 있고 넥타이는 비뚤어져 있었다. ‘오도넬 바’에서나 날 법한 냄새가 났다. 스티브는 웃으며 다가가서는 버키를 부드럽게 의자 쪽으로 밀고 갔다. “넘어지기 전에 앉아.” 스티브가 말했다. “재미있는 시간 보냈어?” 

 버키는 잔뜩 취해서 몸을 가누지 못하는 채로 스티브를 붙잡고는 똑바로 앉으려고 애썼다. “아니.” 버키가 말했다. 스티브는 버키의 붉게 달아오른 얼굴 위로 얼룩진, 고통의 흔적을 볼 수 있었다. “상관 업써. 이리 와.” 버키가 웅얼거리며 스티브를 가까이 끌어당겼다. “키스 해 줘…” 스티브는 버키의 차갑고 젖은 입술 위로 키스했다. 알콜 맛이 났다. 그는 팔을 둘러 버키가 쓰러지지 않도록 붙잡았다.

 “너한테 키스하는 것 만으로도 취하겠다.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “넌 참 키스를 잘 해.” 버키가 중얼거렸다. 스티브는 입술을 떼고 돌아서서, 버키의 겨드랑이 밑으로 제 어깨를 밀어넣어 일으켜서 어두운 침실로 향했다. “자, 침대로 가자. 가서 좀 자야—”

 “응.” 스티브의 목덜미에 팔을 두른 채 뜨거운 키스를 스티브의 얼굴에 온통 엉망으로 퍼부으면서 버키가 말했다. “침대로 가자, 가서— 가서 하자, 하자— 너는 왜, 나한테 안 박아? 넌 왜 나한테, 한 번도 안 박아?” 스티브의 아랫배에서부터 무언가 뜨거운 것이 솟아올랐다. 그건, 욕망이었다. 뜨겁고, 끈질기며, 이상할 정도로 예상하지 못했던. 스티브는 침을 삼켰다.

 스티브는 침대 가장자리 버키의 곁에 앉아서 조심스레 넥타이를 풀고 셔츠 단추를 풀어주었다. “네가 한 번도—” 스티브는 입을 열었지만, 맙소사, 그의 것은 이미 단단해져선, 파자마 바지의 천 위로 솟아올랐다. 스티브는 숨을 고르며, 무시하려고 애썼다. “난 전혀 네가— 난 네가 원하는 줄을 몰랐어.” 

 “넌 제안한 적이 없어.” 버키가 투정부리듯 말했다.

 스티브는 죄책감에 움찔 했다. “넌 요구한 적이 없잖아.”

 “좋아, 그럼 ‘요구’할게.” 버키는 긴장한 듯 말했고, 목울대가 움직였다. 그리고는 주먹으로 스티브의 파자마 윗도리를 붙잡은 채 고개를 기울여 좀 더 깊고 의미심장한 키스를 했다. 성급한 입술이 스티브의 뺨을 스치고 귀를 지나서, 혀가 귓바퀴를— 

 “아니, 잠깐만.” 스티브는 비틀거리는 버키의 어깨를 잡고서는 눈을 맞췄다. “먼저, 무슨 일이 있었는지 말해 줘.” 그러자 버키는 길게 신음 소리를 내며 스티브의 어깨 위로 무너져 내리듯 고개를 묻었다. 스티브는 버키에게 제 팔을 둘러 꽉 껴안았다. 

 “더 이상 가족들을 못 볼 것 같아.” 버키가 스티브의 목덜미에 대고 중얼거렸다. “못하겠어. 결혼식, 생일, 추수감사절, 크리스마스— 내년에는 우리끼리 크리스마스 하자, 그럼 안 돼?” 

 스티브는 인상을 쓰고 버키의 짙은 색 머리카락을 손으로 쓸어넘겼다. “당연히 되지, 당연히. 그치만— 그러니까, 가족들은 널 사랑해, 벜. 널 정말 사랑한다고. 넌 눈에 넣어도 아프지 않은 사과 같은—"

 “사과는 먹혔어.” 버키가 음울하게 말했다. “난 사과가 아냐. 나한테 계속, 여자들을 붙여 주려고 해.” 오, 이제야 스티브는 이해가 갔다. “내가 그 여자랑 결혼하길 원해.” 버키가 말했다. “그 여자든 아니든 아무라도, 뭐, 지금은 그 여자고.” 버키는 스티브의 어깨에서 고개를 들어올리고는 미소를 지었다. 완전히, 스티브의 넋을 빼앗는 미소를. 스티브는 꼼짝없이 그에게 마주 웃어보였다. “하지만 난 안 그럴 건데.” 버키가 두 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 선언했다. 마치 스티브가 그걸 걱정하기라도 하는 것처럼. 소리내어 그렇게 말하는 것만으로도 버키는 어쨌든 짜릿한 기분을 느끼는 것 같았다. 버키는 들떠 보였다.

 “알아!” 스티브도 마찬가지로 들떠서는 답했다. 너무 활짝 웃는 바람에 얼굴이 다 아팠다. 

 “어딘가로 도망쳐야 된다면, 가 버리지 뭐. 갈 거야. 오하이오에.” 버키는 약간 머뭇거리며 그렇게 말했는데, 뉴욕 밖에 있는 곳이라고는 오하이오 밖에 들어본 적이 없는 사람 같았다. 아마 지금 그가 기억해 낼 수 있는 유일한 지명이리라. 이렇게 취한 채로는.

 “오하이오에 가면 죽어.” 스티브가 말했다. “거기선 파산할 거라고.”

 “할리우드, 그럼.” 스티브의 뺨에 기댄 채 웃으면서 코를 비비며 버키가 말했다. 

 “할리우드에선 괜찮을 것 같아. 넌 내가 본 것 중에 제일 아름다운 사람이거든.” 

 “네가 그렇게 생각한다는 거, 웃긴 거 같아.” 버키가 말했다.

 “이건 전문적인 소견이라고.” 스티브가 말했다. “난 내 평생을 널 바라보면서 보냈어.” 

 버키가 스티브의 목을 두 손으로 감쌌다. “내가 도망치면, 너도 나랑 같이 갈 거지, 그치?” 

 스티브는 취하지 않았는데도 취한 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 방이 빙빙 도는 듯 했고, 주고 받는 말에는 어떤 격정적인 강렬함이 깃들어 있었던 것이다. “그래.” 스티브가 말했다. “그래. 어디로든. 오하이오까지도.” 그러자 버키는 스티브에게 오랫동안 키스했다. 그리고는 몸을 떨며, 스티브의 입에다 대고 속삭였다. “그래서, 나한테 박을 거야 말 거야?” 

 스티브는 천천히 고개를 저었다. “지금은 좋은 때가…” 그러나 버키는 키스로 붉어진 제 입술을 천천히 핥고는, 어깨에서 셔츠를 벗어내고, 바지의 버클을 풀고서 지퍼를 내렸다.

 “지금 해야 돼, 지금이 완벽한 때야. 내가 아주… 풀려 있으니까.” 버키는 그렇게 말하고는 양 팔을 벌리고 침대 위로 누웠다. “얼른, 제발. 제발…” 그리고, 스티브는 그 모습 앞에서 지극히도 인간적일 수 밖에 없었다.

 스티브는 버키의 위로 기어올라 버키의 몸을 뒤집으려고 했다. 초조함이 솟구쳤고, 심장은 세게 뛰었다. 하지만 버키가, 스티브의 팔을 붙잡고서 시선을 맞춰 왔다. 마주보길 원하는 것이다. 그리고 갑자기, 스티브 역시 그러고 싶었다. 보고 싶었다. 모든 걸. 붉게 달아올라 야한 버키의 입술도, 느끼는 대로 반짝이는 두 눈도. 스티브는 버키의 엉덩이를 허벅지까지 밀어젖히고는 빠르게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 버키의 몸이 제 앞에 전부 드러나 있었다. 성기, 허벅지, 배꼽, 유두, 가슴— 스티브는 시작도 하기 전에 거의 갈 뻔 했다.

 스티브의 시선이 버키와 마주쳤고, 그들은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 넋이 나간 것 같은 기분 속에서, 황홀경과도 같은 흥분된 감각의 끝자락에서. “그래서.” 버키가 숨을 깊이 들이쉬고는, 입술을 깨물며 한쪽 무릎을 들어올렸다. “다저스가 올해는 우승할 것 같아?” 하지만 스티브의 손길이 닿자 아주 길게, 몸을 떨고 신음하면서 두 눈을 감았다. 장난스러운 기색은 사라졌다. 스티브는 초조한 듯, 약간 망설였다. 버키가 정말로 원하는 건지, 확신이 필요했다.

 “얼른, 얼른 해— 빨리.” 버키가 애원했다. 스티브는 버키의 가슴 께를 바라보면서 안으로 자신을 밀어넣었다. 압박감과 열기가 느껴졌고, 스티브의 온 몸은 쾌감과 고통이 뒤섞인 이루 말 할 수 없는 기묘한 감각에 불타 올랐다. 흔들리는 속눈썹 사이로, 버키의 얼굴을 겨우 스치듯이 곁눈질 할 수 있을 따름이었다. 쾌감으로 일그러진 입술이 보였다.

 “천천히. 천천히— 제발, 나— 느끼고 싶어—” 버키는 계속해서 아래를 조였고, 스티브의 것을 감쌌다. 스티브의 눈 앞이 하얗게 튀었다. 아프면서도, 지나치게 좋았다. “빌어먹을-” 버키가 신음했다. “너무 좋아— 네 거, 너무 좋아.” 열기가 스티브의 몸을 타고 올랐다. 스티브는 몸을 기울여서, 버키의 양 허벅지를 꽉 쥐고는 살짝 각도를 바꿨다. 버키의 눈이 휙 뜨이고, 스티브의 몸짓에 그가 거의 정신을 잃을 때까지. 

 

**1941**

 다른 사람들에게, 전쟁은 1941년 12월 7일에 시작되었다. 진주만에 떨어진 폭탄과 함께. 스티브에게, 전쟁은 크리스마스 직전 12월 18일에 시작되었다. 아파트 앞에서 버키와 마주쳤던 그 때. 버키는 외투를 입은 채 두 손을 모아 입김을 불고 있었다. “얼른 와.” 스티브의 팔을 잡아끌며 버키가 말했다. “한 잔 하러 가자.” 

 “오, 그럴까?” 버키에게 이끌려 가며 스티브가 물었다. “어디로?”

 “오도넬 어때?” 스티브는 모르고 있었다. 버키의 손에 끌려 갈 때도, 사람들 사이를 지나갈 때도, 버키가 그를 자리에 앉히고 바에서 맥주를 한 잔씩 가져오고, 외투에서 편지를 꺼낼 때 까지도. 세상이 끝나버린 건, 바로 그 순간이었다.       

 “안 돼, 안돼, 안 돼, 안 돼, 안 돼.” 스티브는 무너져 내렸다.

 “자, 들어 봐.” 테이블 위로 몸을 구부리며 버키가 말했다. 버키는 스티브를 잘 알았고, 그렇기에 재빠르게 말했다. “첫째로, 일본으로 가는 게 아냐. 이탈리아도 아냐, ‘위스콘신’이야. 위스콘신에 있는 맥코이 캠프라고, 훈련을 위한 거야— 사실 난 망할 위스콘신이 어디 있는지도 모르지만, 어쨌든 거기선 총에 맞진 않을 거야, 알겠어?” 하지만 스티브의 귀에는 한 마디도 들어 오지 않았다. 제 심장 소리가 너무 거셌고, 귓가로 피가 솟구쳐 올랐다. 어째서 단 한 번도— 대체 왜 생각을 못 했을까— 파시즘에 맞서 싸움터로 나가게 될 사람이 버키라고는, 어째서 단 한번도 생각해 보지 못했을까? ‘당연히’ 버키일 수 있었다. ‘당연히’ 그랬다.

 “안 돼, 안 돼, 제발.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “두 번째로.” 이번엔 좀 더 필사적으로 버키가 말했다. “이건 좋은 거래, 이렇게 일찍 소집되는 거. 왜냐면 훈련을— 난 많은 훈련을 받을 거야. ‘특수’ 훈련을 받을 거라고. 거기선 ‘온갖 종류의’ 전문가들이 필요하게 될 거고, 난 ‘잘’ 할 거야, 스티브, 그리고 잔뜩 진급해서 그 때, 그 때 쯤엔- 내 말 알지.” 스티브는 알았다. 버키가 스티브의 생각을 읽을 수 있다고 한다면, 그 반대도 가능했다. 

 “대포 앞에 시체들이 널려 있을 쯤에는.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “그래. 그 때 쯤엔, 난 ‘장군’이나 뭐 그런 게 돼 있을 거야.” 버키는 스티브의 팔을 세게 쥐었다. “그러니까. 난 네가 너무 지나치게 걱정하진 않았으면 좋겠어. 알겠지? 내가 저축해 둔 돈이 있어. 난 끝까지 계속—” 

 “오 마이 갓.” 뱃속에서 토기가 올라왔고, 스티브는 버키의 손을 비틀어 떨쳐 내고 일어서서 문을 밀치고 나갔고, 버키가 소리쳤다. “스티브! 기다려!” 하지만 스티브는 더 빨리 달렸다. 반쯤은 절망 속에서, 반쯤은 버키가 자신을 찾지 못하도록 숨어버리고 싶은 심정으로. 스티브는 성 프란시스 교회의 문을 밀고 들어갔고, 성모마리아가 팔을 쭉 뻗고 있는 조각상이 달린 난간에, 조각상의 촛불 주위로 몸을 내던졌다.

 “엄마, 제발 도와 주세요. 제발. ‘버키’잖아요.” 스티브는 제 팔에 대고 어리석게도 흐느끼기 시작했고, 가슴 속에서부터 터져나오는 기도를 읊었다. “제발, 신이시여, 제발, 사죄할테니, 취소할게요, 제 말은 전부 취소할게요, 뭐든지 할게요— 뭐든지— 제발 버키가 죽지만 않게 해 주세요, 아니면 저를 함께 데려 가세요, 저도 함께 죽게 해주세요.” 그는 모든 말을 쏟아냈고, 모든 것을 비워냈다. 그리고 처음으로, 암송 기도의 중요성을 이해했다. 넘쳐흐르듯, 말들이 터져나왔다. “신이시여 당신을 화나게 한 것에 진심으로 사죄드리며. 나는 나의 모든 죄를 혐오합니다, 당신이 이를 벌하셨으니…” 스티브는 그 자리에 무릎을 끓고, 두 팔로 머리를 감싼 채, 되풀이하고 또 되풀이하며 기도를 외웠다. 신부가 그의 곁으로 다가와 무릎을 꿇고서 부드럽게 어깨를 어루만질 때까지. 

 “젊은이, 괜찮습니까?” 연민이 깃든 다정한 목소리로 신부가 물었다. “소집을 받았습니까?” 

 스티브는 울음 섞인 숨을 내뱉으며 고개를 들었다. “네.” 그가 말했다. 왜냐하면, 이건 계시였으니까. 그렇지 않은가? “네, 맞아요.”

 “두려워 마세요.” 신부가 단호하게 말했다. “신을 믿는 자는 두려워 할 필요가 없습니다. 우리의 주께서는 모든 자식을 굽어 살피시지요. 나와 함께 기도하겠습니까?” 

 “네, 신부님. ‘부디’.” 신부가 양 손을 어깨 위에 얹었고, 스티브는 눈을 감았다.

 

* * *

 

 스티브가 돌아왔을 때, 버키는 반쯤 정신이 나가 있었다. “대체 넌 어디에서—” 버키는 달려와서 스티브를 붙잡고 세차게 흔들었다. “빌어먹을, 넌 정말 ‘단 한 번이라도’— 너 ‘내가’, 진짜, 쫓아내 버릴 거야.” 

 “미안해, 벜.” 스티브가 말했다. “난 그냥— 혼자 있을 시간이 필요했어.”

 “그래, 넌 혼자 ‘있게 될’ 거야.” 아프게, 잔인하게도, 버키가 말했다. “그러니까 지금은 나랑 함께 있어야지, 아마도, 내—” 버키의 입가가 떨렸고, 곧 꾹 다물렸다. “기차가 모레 떠날 거야.” 

 “그래.” 스티브는 그 새로운 충격을 멍하니 받아들였다. “버키, 나 입대할게. 너랑 같이 갈래.”

 “오, 스티브.” 버키는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “군대에서 널 받아주진 않을 거 같은데.”

 “받아줄 거야. 두고 봐. 믿음을 가져.” 스티브는 버키를 제게 끌어당겨서, 키스하고, 또 키스했다.

 

  **1942**

 ‘제발, 신이시여.’ 스티브는 기도했다. ‘제가 그 곳에 가도록 도우소서. 다른 사람들과 함께 가게 해 주소서. 당신께 봉사하고 그를 지킬 수 있게 해 주소서.’ 하지만 아틀란틱 애비뉴에 있는 모병 사무소에서는 신체검사에서 탈락했다. ‘4F’로 분류된 것이다. -군복무에 부적합함- 스티브는 믿음을 잃지 않았다. 삼개월 간 적극적으로 건강 식이요법을 행한 뒤에 -윗몸 일으키기, 팔 굽혀펴기, 가능한 한 많은 단백질 섭취- 재도전했다. 달리기 역시 시도해 봤지만, 결과는 처참했다. 얼마 가지도 않아 숨을 쌕쌕거려야 했고 결국 몇 발짝 못가선 몸을 구부리고 근처의 벽에 기대야 했다.

 스티브는 매일 버키에게 편지를 썼다. 버키 역시 스티브에게, 제법 유쾌한 답장들을 보내왔다. “왜 사람들이 정말로 널 쫓아 올 땐 그 달리기 연습을 안 한 거야?” 버키가 물었다. “그랬으면 부러진 코가 두 개는 줄었겠다.”

 “넌 착각하는 거 같은데.” 스티브가 답장했다. “난 코가 하나 뿐이야, 아쉽게도.”    

 “내가 널 피카소랑 착각했나보지.” 버키가 답장했다. “그건 그렇고, 위스콘신에는 온통 다람쥐 뿐이야. 그리고 너, 될 수 있는 한 많이 소고기를 먹어- 네 연한 분홍색 피에는 철분이 필요하다고.” 

 “네가 모르는 것 같아서 말해주는 건데, 내 피는 미국의 다른 사람들처럼 빨간 색이야. 그리고, 소고기는 먹고 있어.” 스티브가 답장했다. “여기서 더 먹었다간, 소가 될 거야. 그건 그렇고, 네가 다람쥐들을 잡아먹는 게 아니길 바라.” 

 “있지, 네 그 말이 여기 음식에 대해 내가 말할 수 있는 전부야.” 버키가 썼다. “앨리스가 널 교회에서 봤다고 하던데- 웬일이야? 세상이 종말하는 거야, 아니면 네가 내 불멸의 영혼에 대해 ‘그렇게나’ 겁먹은 거야? —아니면, 네 자신의 영혼?” 버키는 밑줄을 두 번이나 그어 놓았다. 농담이라는 뜻이었다. 하지만 스티브는 실제로 매주 일요일에 교회에 갔고, 으레 ‘Our Lady of Perpetual Help’ 교회로 갔는데, 반즈 가족들이 거기에 있었기 때문이었다. 그들은 창백하게 충격에 휩싸인 채로 거기 앉아 있었다. 아들들이 이제 전부 군인이 된 것이다. 버키가 징집된 이후, 앤디와 잭 역시 입대했다. 오직 앨리스 혼자만이 남았다. 앨리스는 신도석에서 빠져나와 스티브와 함께 통로에 앉곤 했다. 예전에 버키가 그러곤 했듯이. 그리고 나면 스티브는 앨리스를 작은 식당에 데려 가곤 했다.

 스티브는 항상 반즈 가족들을 향해 인사를 건넸다. “오, 스티브.” 어느 일요일, 반즈 아줌마가 말했다. 그녀의 옆에는, 흰 모자를 쓴 예쁜 고수머리 소녀가 함께였다. “아일린을 전에 만난 적 있지.” 아일린은 씁쓸하게 미소 지으며 말했다. “아뇨, 그치만 지미가 항상 스티브 얘기를 했어요. ‘항상’.” 

 스티브는 예의바른 미소를 지어 보였다. 할 말이 전혀 떠오르지 않았다. 

 “기대가 많았는데.” 반즈 아줌마는 갑자기 눈물을 보이며 아일린에게 팔을 둘렀다. 

 “제가 도울 수 있는 일이 있다면 뭐라도 할게요, 반즈 아주머니.” 스티브가 말했다. 스티브는 매주 그렇게 말했다. “얘기만 하세요. 제발요.” 반즈 아줌마는 스티브에게 상냥하게 웃어보이고는 앨리스와 아일린을 차례로 바라보았다. “우린 스티브가 어렸을 때부터 봐 왔단다. 우리에겐 아들과도 같아.” 

 “뭐든 할게요.” 아일린이 반즈 아줌마를 모시고 문으로 향했고, 그 뒷모습에 대고 스티브가 다시 한 번 말했다.

 앨리스가 눈을 굴렸다. “버키는 아일린이 코감기만큼 재밌는 사람이라고 했어.” 스티브는 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 들키지 않으려고 구부린 팔에다 대고 크게 기침하는 척을 했다. “또, 아일린이 치통만큼 좋댔어. 참, 그리고.” 통로를 지나 함께 문으로 향하면서 앨리스가 말했다. “앤디랑 잭이 전선으로 보내졌대.”   

 스티브는 그 자리에 멈춰서서 앨리스의 팔을 붙잡았다. “앤디랑 잭?” 그가 되물었다. “벌써?” 

 “응. 육 주 동안 기초 훈련을 받고 나서, 그러고서 간대. 이미 갔어.” 앨리스가 말했다.

 “버키는 아니고.” 스티브가 천천히 말했다. “버키가 제일 먼저 소집됐는데도?” 

 “내가 알기론 그래.” 앨리스가 말했다. “내가 모르는 걸 네가 알고 있지 않다면 말야. 마지막 편지가 위스콘신에서 왔거든.”    

 “음, 그렇구나.” 스티브는 성 미카엘의 조각상 앞에 잠시 멈춰 서서 짧게 감사의 기도를 올렸다. 그리고 자신이 몇 년 동안이나 버키가 성 미카엘의 두 팔에 안겨있는 그림을 그려왔다는 걸 깨달았다. 엄마가 신은 언제나 기도에 응하신다고 말하곤 했지만, 항상 원하는 답을 주는 것은 아니라고도 했다. 그렇다면 아마도 신은 스티브를 입대시켜 주는 대신, 버키를 미국에 머물게 해주려는 걸지도 몰랐다. 그거면 괜찮았다, 정말로. 

 

* * *

 

 버키의 다음 편지에는, 텍사스 소인이 찍혀 있었다. “내 생각에, 난 인간이 여기서 할 수 있는 걸 다 해 본 것 같아.” 버키는 그렇게 썼다. “내 머리 끝부터 발 끝까지 전부 내 게 아니야. ‘도그택’이라는 게 그저 비유가 아니었어, 스티브. 발로 차고, 그냥 그러고 싶으면 때릴 수도 있고, 근데 난 훌륭한 개는 아닌 것 같아. 그렇긴 해도 지휘관 눈에 들어서, 우리 부대가 다 전출됐는데도 나랑 다른 한 명은 여기 남겨졌어. 특별 훈련을 받고 있는데 뭔지는 말하면 안되는 거고 그냥 잘 되고 있다는 것만 말해 둘게- 여태까지는 난 군생활에 꽤 잘 적응하고 있어. 아직까지는 주로 다람쥐들 뿐이고 독일 놈한테 내 기술을 써 본 적은 없긴 하지만. 언제 전선으로 보내질 지는 모르겠는데, 너한테 꼭 소식 전하도록 노력할게. 계속 편지 보내 줘, 내가 어디 있든지 나한테 편지가 전달될 거래. 지금까지는 꽤 괜찮아. 많은 걸 배우고 있고. 제일 힘든 건, 뉴욕이 그립다는 거야, 너하고.” 

 스티브는 이 편지를, 버키가 보낸 다른 편지들과 함께 외투 주머니에 넣었다. 그리고는 지하철을 타고 도시로 나가서 타임스퀘어에 있는 모병소에서 신체검사를 받았다. 4F, 군복무에 부적합함.

 “문제는, 몸무게를 늘릴 수가 없다는 거야.” 스티브가 앨리스에게 한탄했다. 

 “초콜릿 우유 어때.” 앨리스가 말했다.

 

* * *

 

 1942년 5월, 버키는 전선으로 보내졌다. 스티브는 ‘NYC’ 소인이 찍힌, 자유의 여신상이 그려진 엽서로 그 사실을 알게 됐다. “잠시 동안 도시 공기를 마실 수 있었어.” 버키가 휘갈겨 썼다. “리버풀로 가는 배에 타려고 기차에서 내렸을 때 말이야. 전부 괜찮아. 최대한 빨리 소식 전할게.” 약속한 대로, 버키는 영국에 도착하자마자 긴 편지를 보내왔다. “여긴 다 괜찮아.” 버키가 썼다. “53번 보병대에 있고, 우리는 조만간 대륙으로 들어갈 것 같아. 그래도 편지는 이 주소로 보내. -내가 참호에 도착하면 거기로 편지들을 전달해 준다니까. 편지 배포 시간이 하루 중에 제일 좋을 때야. 네가 많이 보고 싶어.” 그날 밤, 스티브는 잠들 수가 없었고, 버키가 ‘대륙으로 들어간다’는 생각에 계속 눈을 뜬 채 밤을 지새웠다. 다음 날 아침, 그는 일하러 가는 길에 성 미카엘 조각상 앞에 들러서 초를 밝혔다. 

 그 주말, 스티브는 록랜드로 가는 기차를 탔다. 신체검사는 불합격이었다. 4F.

 

* * *

 

 버키의 편지들은, 상당 부분이 까만 마커로 덧칠 된 채로 도착하기 시작했다. 10월이 되자, 편지가 전혀 도착하지 않았다. 스티브는 그 달, 그리고 거의 11월까지를 막연한 공포 속에서 보냈다. 버키가 왜 편지를 쓰지 않을까? 스티브는 일을 마친 뒤 매일 반즈 가에 들렀다. —가족들의 얼굴을 확인하고, 전보를 두려워하면서— 마침내 앨리스가, 친절하게도, 스티브의 마음을 읽고서는 이렇게 말해주었다. “뭔가 소식이 있으면 바로 가서 알려 줄게. 바로 달려 갈 테니까, 스티브.” 스티브는 어찌나 절박하게 기도했던지 머릿속의 혈관이 터져버릴 것만 같았다. ‘제발, 전보가 오지 않길, 제발, 신이시여, 버키에게 아무 일 없기를, 제발, 신이시여, 버키에게 갈 수 있도록 도와주소서, 제가 그 곳으로 갈 수 있도록 도와주소서.” 

 스티브는 뉴헤이븐으로 가는 기차를 탔다. -4F.

 스티브는 파라무스로 갔다. -4F.

 그리고, 검열된 카드가 도착했다. 버키의 손글씨로 주소가 쓰여 있었고, 체크 표시가 되어 있었다. ‘잘 지냅니다’ 항목에.

 모든 피가 빠져 나가는 기분이었다. 스티브는 자리에 주저 앉아서, 두 손을 떨기 시작했다. 괜찮아. 버키는 괜찮아. 벌떡 일어나서 아파트 밖으로 나가서 정신없이 달렸고, 반즈 가에 도착하자, 오랫동안 억눌린 충동에 휩싸여서는, 뒤쪽으로 돌아가 앨리스의 창문을 향해 깡통을 던졌다. 앨리스가 고개를 내밀었고, 스티브가 소리쳤다. “괜찮대! 카드를 받았어— 잘 있대!” 앨리스는 기쁨에 찬 비명을 지르고는 고개를 집어넣었고, 스티브는 앞문으로 돌아가서 때마침 뛰어 나온 앨리스를 품에 받아 안았다. 앨리스는 스티브의 목에 팔을 두르고서는 말했다. “어디 봐, 어디 봐.” 스티브는 땀에 찬 손으로 하도 꽉 쥐어서 쭈글쭈글해진 베이지색 카드를 건네고 나서, 숨을 헐떡이며 문틀에 기대어 주저앉았다. 

 “심장 발작이 일어난 거 같아.” 스티브가 말을 더듬었다. 하지만 앨리스는 스티브의 손을 붙잡고 집 안으로 데리고 들어가며 소리쳤다. “엄마! 엄마! 버키 괜찮대! 스티브가 엽서를 받았어!” 그러자 반즈 아줌마가 부엌에서 뛰어 나왔고, 앞치마에 손을 문질러 닦고는 앨리스의 손에서 카드를 낚아 챘다. 앞면을 보고, 뒤로 돌려 보더니, 다시 앞면을 보고- 스티브는 그 기분이 어떨지 알았다. 소식은 그게 전부였지만, 정말로 놀라운— 

 “그래, ‘아주’ 흥미롭구나, 그렇지 않니?” 반즈 아줌마는 언성을 높였고, 스티브와 앨리스는 얼어붙었다. “너한테만 이걸 보낸 거 말야. 두 달 동안 단 한 마디도 없더니 처음으로 보낸 게, 너한테 보낸 거네.” 

 “전—” 스티브의 심장이 멎는 것 같았다. 죄책감에 목이 메었다. “버키는— 버키랑 저는— 저희는—”

 “오, 엄마.” 앨리스가 끼어들었다. 불쑥 앞으로 나서서 스티브의 손을 붙잡으면서. “버키 알잖아요. 신중한 거. 아마도 스티브가 ‘가족’이랑 계속 만난다는 걸 확인하고 싶었던 거겠죠.” -반즈 아줌마는 앨리스를, 그리고는 스티브를 바라보더니 표정이 변했다. “오.” 스티브는 완전히 멍해져서 앨리스를 쳐다보았다. 앨리스의 눈이 반짝였고, 스티브는 문득 ‘이해’했다. 앨리스가 다정하게 미소 짓고는, 스티브의 입을 막기라도 하려는 듯 그의 손바닥에다 대고 손톱을 꾹 눌렀다. 스티브가 “세상에! 아니에요! 오해하신 거예요!”라고 소리치지 않게 막으려는 듯.

 반즈 아줌마는 몸 둘 바를 모르는 것 같았다. 스티브는 그 기분이 어떨 지 알았다. “오.” 그녀는 다시 한 번 그렇게 말했고, 화가 누그러진 듯 했다. “당연하지, 스티브는 이미 우리 가족의 일원인걸.”

 “그러니까요.” 앨리스가 그렇게 말하고는, 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “얼른, 에그 크림 먹으면서 축하하러 가자!” 

 “어-” 앨리스는 스티브를 문 밖으로 끌고 나가서 작은 식당을 향해 걷기 시작했다. “앨리스.” 스티브는 그들의 맞잡은 손을 쳐다보고는 주저하며 말했다. 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 몰랐지만 다행히도, 아무 말도 하지 않아도 되었다.

 “바보처럼 좀 굴지 마.” 앨리스가 스티브의 손을 놓아주며 말했다. “버키가 넌 정말 구제불능이라고는 ‘말했지만’, 진짜로 그러네! 우리 엄마랑 ‘만나 본’ 적 없는 것처럼 왜 그래? 엄마의 관심사라고는 온통 엮어주는 것 밖에 없단 말야. 우린 경연대회에서 우승한 돼지들 처럼 그냥—잘 꾸미고, 살찌워져서, 교배를 위해 팔려 간다고 생각해. 사실, 엄마는 우리 네 명보다 더 많이 낳고 싶어 했지만 잘 안돼서 마지막으로 나만 남은 거야. 그러니 이제 손주를 원하셔. —백 명 정도, 아마. 내 생각엔, 어마어마한 인원을 꾸려서 아일랜드를 다시 정복하러 가기라도 하려는 것 같아.” 

 스티브는 안도감과 함께, 멍청한 기분으로— 약간 부패한 것 같기도 한 기분으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 사람들이 자신과 앨리스를 그런 식으로 생각할 수도 있다는 사실에 마음이 불편했는데, 왜냐하면 앨리스는 버키의 여동생이었으니까. 앨리스가 아무리 예쁜 열 다섯살짜리 소녀라도 그건 마찬가지였다. 스티브는 앨리스를 ‘좋아했고’ 그래서 더 괴로웠다. -심지어 ‘사랑한다고’도 말할 수도 있었다- 스티브는 앨리스에 대한 제 마음이 그런 식으로 오해 받기를 원치 않았다. 게다가, 그는 앨리스가 ‘필요’했다. 

 스티브는 그릴드 치즈와 에그 크림을 앞에 둔 채 주저하면서 앨리스에게 이 모든 걸 설명해 보려고 애썼고, 앨리스는 비장하게 고개를 끄덕였다. “내 생각엔, 너한테 달린 것 같아. 만약 그렇게 보이는 게 걱정되는 거라면 이해해, 하지만, 나를 위해서?” 앨리스가 씁쓸하게 웃었다. “나한텐 네가 방어막이 될 수 있어. 엄마가 네가 나랑 사귄다고 생각하면 이제 손을 뗄 테니까. 그 끝없는 중매에서 좀 벗어나고 싶어. 게다가, 넌 여자를 좀 내버려 둘 줄 아는 타입 같거든.” 

 “여자들을 내버려 두는 건 내 전문이지.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “좋아, 그럼 됐네.” 앨리스는 에그 크림을 집었고, 스티브는 초콜릿 우유를 집어들었다. “버키를 위해.” 

 “버키를 위해.” 스티브가 앨리스의 말을 따라했고, 유리잔이 함께 부딪혔다. “무사하게 해 주셔서 감사합니다, 신이시여.”

 

* * *

 

 스티브는 버키의 다음 편지를 기다리면서, 온통 까맣게 칠해지고 검열된 편지가 올 거라고 막연하게 생각했다. 하지만 그렇지 않았다. 버키는 마침내, 어떻게 말을 돌려서 써야 하는 지를 배운 것 같았다. “스티브에게.” 스티브는 소리내어 편지를 읽었다. “내 좋은 소식들을 함께 보낸다.” 스티브는 버키를 잘 알았고, 쓰여 있지 않은 말을 읽을 수가 있었다. 좋은 소식들이라고 썼지만, 사실은 좋은 소식이 아니었다. “여태까지 네 번의 임무를 수행했고, 아직도 난 이렇게 편지를 쓸 수가 있네! (물론 여기다 쓸 순 없지만!) 난 또 진급했어— 이 편지는 교전 중인 53번 부대의 제임스 반즈 병장이 너한테 보내는 거라는 걸 꼭 알아 둬. 넌 내가 장난친다고 생각했겠지만, 돌아갈 때 쯤엔 장군이 되어 있을 거라고 했던 게—”             

 “우와, 굉장하다!” 앨리스가 편지를 들여다보며 말했다.

 “아냐, 그건 ‘무서운’ 거야.” 스티브가 설명했다. “그렇게 빨리 진급하는 건, ‘전쟁터’에서의 진급은— ‘전투’에서 진급한 거고, 그 말은 즉…” 스티브는 문득 자신이 열 다섯살 짜리 소녀에게 말하는 중이라는 걸 깨달았고, 나머지 말은 담아 두었다. ‘그 말은 즉, 그 부대의 다른 많은 사람들이 죽었다는 뜻이야.’ 

 “흠.” 앨리스가 현실적인 태도를 취하며 고개를 기울였고 그건 너무나도 버키를 떠올리게 하는 모습이어서, 스티브의 가슴이 쓰라렸다. “버키가 전투 중에 있다면, 적어도 잘 하는 중인 거네.”

 “그래.” 스티브는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그게 중요한 거지.”

 

  **1943**

 전보가 도착했다. 스티브가 두려워하던 전보는 아니었다. 버키에 ‘관한’ 건 아니었다. ‘버키로부터’ 온 거였다. 스티브는 인생에서 전보를 통해 좋은 뉴스를 받았던 적이 한 번도 없었다. 하지만 이 소식은 너무나도 좋은 것이라서 처음엔 읽고도 이해가 되지 않았다. <목요일 6시 기차로 도착함 이틀 휴가 버키> 

 그건 정말로 정신 나간 메시지였고, 스티브는 반즈 가족에게 그걸 보여주기 전에 우선 앨리스와 이야기해 보기로 결정했다.

 앨리스 역시 말도 안된다는 데에 동의했다. “그럴 순 없는데.” 앨리스가 말했다. “실수거나, 아니면… 모르겠어. 농담일 수도 있나?” 앨리스는 인상을 썼다. “그런 농담은 안 할 텐데. 그치만 이틀 휴가라니— 유럽에서부터? 말이 안 되잖아.”

 “그래도, 아마.” 스티브가 말했다. “아마 정말일지도. 생각해 봤는데. 기차로 온다고 했잖아— 그 말은 이미 여기에 있다는 거잖아, 그치? ‘유럽’에서 기차로 오진 않을 거 아냐.” 

 “그치만 만약 여기 있다면, 대체 왜 우리한테—?” 

 “그럴 수 없는 거겠지, 그럴 수가 없었던 거야.” 스티브가 말했다. “그러니까 버키는 어딘가의 기지에 있는 걸 텐데, 기지에서 말할 수 없는 뭔가를 하고 있는 거겠지.”

 앨리스는 알겠다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. “그리고 이제 다시 배를 타고 나가는 거고. 배를 타러 뉴욕에 온 거야.” 

 “맞아— 배를 기다리는 이틀 동안 휴가를 받은 거야.” 스티브가 말했다. 그들은 전보를 내려다 보았다.

 “엄마한테 말해야 할까?” 앨리스가 말했다. “엄마가 엄청난 저녁 식사를 준비하려고 할 텐데.” 

 “만약 전보가 실수라면, 엄청나게 실망하실 거야.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “아니면, 우리를 빵 칼로 찔러 죽이려고 들거나.” 앨리스가 말했다. 그들은 반즈 아줌마와 아저씨에게 가서는 확실하진 않지만, 아마도, 어쩌면, 버키가 목요일 저녁에 브루클린 육군 터미널에 나타날 가능성이 있을 수도, 어쩌면 그럴 수도 있다고 말씀드렸다. 반즈 아줌마는 전보를 보자고 고집을 부리며 스티브에게 의심스러운 시선을 던졌고, 앨리스는 하루종일 스티브의 옆에 딱 붙어 있어야 했다. 그리고 물론, 목요일에 다 같이 브루클린 육군 터미널로 마중을 갔다.

 완전히 아수라장이었다. —모든 군용 철도와 선박 터미널이 아수라장이었다— 플랫폼과 열차를 겨우 제대로 찾아갈 수 있었고, 수많은 인파와 증기와 소음 속에서 스티브는 고개를 돌렸으며, 거기에 버키가 있었다. 제복과 군모를 쓴 버키가, 거기에 서 있었다.

 “스티브.” 버키가 말했다. 그리고는 눈을 깜빡이더니 말했다. “엄마!” 반즈 아줌마는 버키를 꽉 껴안고서 얼굴에 키스를 퍼부었다.

 “좋아 보이는구나.” 숨도 쉬지 않고 반즈 아줌마가 말했다. “조지, 얘 얼굴이 좋아보이지 않아요? 왜 우리한테 온다고 말을 안 했니, 모를 뻔 했잖니, 겨우 치킨을 구할 수 있었단다, 오리를 구하고 싶었는데, 내가—”

 “엄마, 이런 말 하고 싶진 않지만, 제 인생엔 이제 새로운 보스가 생겼어요.” 버키는 웃으며 말하고는 아버지와 악수를 나누고 앨리스를 두 팔로 안아들었는데, 놀랍게도, 앨리스는 버키를 보자마자 무너져 내리듯 울기 시작했다. 그칠 것 같지 않은 울음이었다. “자, 자.” 버키가 다정하게 앨리스에게 속삭였다. “내 제복을 다 적시겠다.” 앨리스는 훌쩍거리며 겨우 진정했다.

 “스티브.” 버키가 팔을 뻗어 스티브와 거칠게 포옹했다. 그리고는 웃으면서 스티브의 귓가에 속삭였다. “너 진짜, 죽여버릴 거야.” 스티브는 약간 신경 쇠약에 시달리고 있었지만, 이내 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 “돌아온 걸 환영해, 벜.” 스티브가 말했다. 작게 딸꾹질을 하면서. “정말 네가 보고 싶었어.” 

 안 좋은 소식이면서 동시에 좋은 소식이기도 한 건 -버키가 스티브를 죽이고 싶어한다는 점을 고려하면- 단 둘이서 함께 있을 수 있는 시간이 거의 없었다는 것이었다. 버키는 스티브를 반즈 가의 화장실로 끌고 들어가서 “씻는다”고 핑계를 대고 문을 걸어 잠근 뒤 속삭였다. “대체 넌 뭐가 문제야? 내가, 젠장, 온 가족을 다 끌고 오라고 했어? 이틀 밖에 없단 말야, 게다가 다른 일도 있는데— 내일 밤엔 부대랑 해야할 일이 있단 말야.”

 스티브는 몹시 혼란스러웠다. “어떻게 가족들한테 말을 안 해? 네가 말하지 말라고 한 것도 아닌데—” 

 “네가 우리 가족 손바닥 안에 있는 줄은 몰랐지! 대체 왜 그러고 있는 건데? 엄마가 너랑 내 동생이 결혼할 거라고 믿고 있는 건 말할 것도 없고!” 버키가, 분홍색 벽지가 붙은 벽으로 스티브를 밀어붙이고는 노려보았다. “넌, 네 무덤에서 내 이빨이 목이 걸린 채로 발견될 거라는 사실만 알아 둬.” 버키는 그렇게 말했다. 그건 절반 정도만 농담인 듯 했다. “알겠어? 확실하게 해 두겠는데. 정말로 그럴 테니까.” 

 스티브는 신음하며 고개를 떨궜다. “있지, 미안해.” 그가 말했다. “미안하다고. 그치만 어쩔 수가 없었어. 너한테 무슨 일이 있는 지를 알아야 하는데, 너의 가장 가까운 친족으로 등록된 게—”

 “그 사람들이 아니야.” 버키가 조용히 말했다.

 스티브는 눈을 깜박였다. “뭐?” 버키는 제 옷깃을 들어올리고, 도그택을 손가락에 걸어 밖으로 꺼냈다. 스티브는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고, 새겨진 글자들을 읽었다. —제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈. 325575. T41 A— 그리고, 자신의 이름이 거기 있었다. —스티브 로저스 S.Rogers— 레드 후크에 있는 그들의 집 주소도. 스티브는 버키를 올려다 보았다. 놀라서, 그리고 감동해서.

 “‘그 사람들’이 아니라고.” 버키가 다시 말했다. 그리고는 스티브에게 키스했다. 따뜻한 손으로 스티브의 얼굴을 감싸며. 스티브는 손가락으로 버키의 벨트 고리를 더듬어 앞으로 끌어당기며, 입술을 열어—

 “버키!” 앨리스가 외쳤다. “엄마가 건배 하자고 불러!” 버키는 인상을 구기며 물러섰다. 

 “미안해.” 스티브가 숨을 고르며 말했다.

 “넌 진짜 빌어먹을, 머저리야.” 버키는 그렇게 말하며 화장실 문을 열었다.

 

* * *

 

 밤 늦게서야, 어떻게든 빠져나올 수 있었다. 버키가 스티브와 함께 한 잔 하러 가겠다고 고집했던 것이다. 사실은, 곧장 레드 후크로 가서는 침실로 들어서기도 전에 버키가 스티브의 바지를 내렸다. 스티브는 이래도 되는 건지를 잠시 고민했다— 신에게 버키를 안전하게 해 달라고 빌었고 신은 그 거래를 받아들여 약속을 지켜주었으니, 이런 행위에 대해선 신이 어떻게 생각할 지 확신할 수가 없었던 것이다— 하지만 버키에게서는 결코 벗어날 수가 없었고, 무슨 생각을 하고 있었는지를 깨닫기도 전에, 버키가 매트리스 위로 스티브를 엎어트리고는 발목까지 바지를 벗긴 뒤, 안으로 밀고 들어오기 시작했다. 스티브는 아무런 생각도 할 수가 없었고, 그저 헐떡이며 매트리스를 붙잡는 것만이 할 수 있는 전부였다. 버키가 마침내 자비를 베풀어주기 전까지는.

 스티브는 끝나고 난 뒤에도 한 동안 자리에 누운 채로 헐떡이며 아무 생각도 할 수가 없었다. 버키가 스티브의 곁에 누웠고, 스티브는 팔을 뻗어 버키의 따뜻한 피부 위를 더듬었다. 버키가 ‘여기’ 있었다.

 “너를 위해 기도했어.” 스티브가 속삭였다. “엄마가 돌아가셨을 때도 기도하지 않았는데, 널 위해서 기도했어.” 버키는 스티브를 향해 돌아누워 그에게 키스했다. 부드럽게, 아주 오랫동안. 둘 다 숨이 가빠질 때까지.

 “너— 버키, 너 정말 괜찮은 거야?” 스티브가 마침내 겨우 물었다.

 “응. 난 괜찮아.”

 “그 사람들—” 스티브가 조심스럽게 말했다. “너희 부대는 어떻게 된 거야? 그 사람들— 사람들을 잃은 거야?”

 “대부분, 그래.” 버키가 말했다. “우리 중 남은 인원은— 재배치 됐어. 난 107번 부대로 발령 받았고.” 

 스티브는 인상을 썼다. 그건 마치 어떤 계시 같았다. “우리 아빠가 계셨던 연대야.” 스티브가 말했다. 스티브는 자신이 107번 부대로 발령받기를 꿈꿔 왔었다. “거긴— 거긴 실제로 어때?” 

 버키는 한숨을 내쉬며 천장을 바라보았다. “글쎄, 즐거운 곳은 아니지.” 그가 말했다. “어디에도 비교할 수가 없는, 그런 데야. 이 세계 아래에 감춰져 있던 무슨 그림자 세계 같아. 어떤 면에선, 더 솔직한 세계야.” 버키는 입술을 깨물었다. “네가 그랬지, 삶이란 거짓말 없이는 너무 힘든 거라고. 그때는 그게 무슨 말인지 몰랐는데, 이제는 알겠어. 넌 언제나 뭐가 진실인지 알아내려고 했잖아. 그래, ‘이게’ 진짜야.” 버키가 스티브에게 말했다. “사람들이 서로를 죽여. 그게 진실이야.” 버키는 슬픈 미소를 지어 보였다. “그 밖의 다른 건 모두 거짓말이고, 꾸며낸 얘기야.” 

 “하지만—” 스티브는 죄책감에 몸이 떨렸다. 하지만 지금은 버키에게 제 심경의 변화에 대해 이야기할만한 때가 아닌 것 같았다. “내 말은, 벜, 내가 항상 다 옳지는 않은 거잖아.” 놀랍게도, 버키는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 

 “그거 받아 적어도 돼?” 버키가 말했다.

 

* * *

 

 버키에게 만나야 할 가족이 있었던 것과는 달리, 다른 107번 부대 대원들은 대부분 브루클린 출신이 아니었기에 함께 모여야 하는 계획이 있었다. “이제, 나 가야 돼.” 버키가 스티브에게 말했다. “그 친구들이 날 내년까지 살아있게 해 줄 수 있는 유일한 인간들이니까. 같이 가자— 여자들 몇 명 데려갈 테니 너도 가면 되잖아. 더블 데이트처럼 해서, 춤도 추러 가자, 응?” 

 ‘모던 마블스’ 가건물은 엄청나게 붐볐고 열기로 가득했다. 시간은 매 순간 흘러가고 있었다— 그들이 버키를 다시 데려가 버릴 것이다. 군인들과 여자들이 모두 함께 웃고 떠들며 동지애로 가득 차 있었고, 그게 스티브를 밀어내는 것만 같았다. 그 일부가 되는 것, 그건 스티브에겐 허락되지 않은 것이었다— 버키가 계속해서 스티브를 찾았고, 눈을 맞춰 왔고 사람들 너머로 미소를 보내 왔지만, 그걸로는 충분치 않았다. ‘제발, 신이시여.’ 스티브는 생각했다. ‘무슨 방법이 있을 겁니다. 저는 할 수 없지만 당신은 할 수 있으실테니. 당신은—’                    

 스티브는 고개를 들었고, 모병소를 가리키는 표지판이 보였다. 미국 정부(Uncle Sam)가, 마치 미켈란젤로의 그림, “아담의 창조” 속의 신처럼 스티브를 향해 손가락을 뻗고 있었다. “I WANT YOU.”

 

* * *

 

 그리고 기적이 일어났다. “기회를 주도록 하겠네.” 아브라함 어스킨 박사가 말했다. “아직 기회일 뿐이지만. 축하하네, 병사.” 스티브는 ‘1A’라고 적힌 종이를 내려다 보았고, 신 앞에서 전율했다.

 

 

**\- 제 2부**

 

**1943**

 기도를 하는 건 그렇다고 해도 —스티브는 버키가 징집된 이후 늘 간절하게 기도해 왔다— 신이 제 기도에 답해주는 건 정말로, 정말로 믿기 힘든 일이었다. 스티브는 두려웠고, 동시에 황홀했다. 그의 삶에는 기적이 잇달아 찾아 들었다. 모든 기도들이 응답 받았다. 군대에 입대하게 되었고, 힘과 건강, 의지를 얻었다. 지상의 악에 맞서 싸울 수 있는 것들을. 그리고 카터 요원까지. —스티브는 그런 여자는 상상도 해 본 적도 없었지만, 그녀가 나타났고, 그건 마치 신이 그에게 그녀를 보내준 것처럼— 혹은, ‘그’가 ‘그녀’를 위해 만들어진 것처럼 느껴지기도 했다.

 이제, 스티브는 모든 곳에서 신의 손길을 느꼈다. 그건 마치 체스판 위의 체스말처럼 그를 움직였다. — 미국 전역을 거쳐, 유럽까지— 스티브는 자신의 U.S.O 쇼가 107번 부대(볼차노에서 막 패전을 겪은)를 위문 방문하게 되었을 때에도 놀라지 않았다. 자신이 왜 그 곳에 있는지를 알고 있었다. 신이 왜 자신을 그 곳으로 보냈는지를.

 “스티브.” 버키는 정신이 몽롱한 와중에도 계속해서 스티브를 불렀다. 마치 이 모든 걸 믿을 수 없다는 듯이, 부대로 돌아가는 30마일 내내 그렇게 스티브의 이름을 불렀다. 버키는 처음 몇 마일 정도는 비틀거렸고, 몸을 가누지 못했다. 스티브가 그를 부축했다. 버키의 얼굴은 파랗게 질려 있었고 계속해서 땀을 흘렸다. “널 바라보는 것만으로도 현기증이 나.” 버키는 미소를 지으려고 애쓰며 그렇게 말했고, 스티브는 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알고 있었다. 스티브는 버키처럼 아픈 것도 아니었는데도 아찔함을 느끼고 있었던 것이다. 버키의 목소리를 들을 때마다 계속 잘못해서 고개를 위로 들었고, 다시 아래로 고개를 숙여야 했다. 결국 버키는 비틀거리며 땅을 바라본 채 스티브의 목소리를 들었다. 눈이 아니라, 귀로 스티브에게 적응하려는 것이었다.

 스티브는 제게 무슨 일이 일어났는지를 설명하려고 애썼다. 프로젝트며, 기계, 광선, 어스킨 박사, USO 투어까지. “네가— ‘네가’ 그 캡틴 아메리카야?” 버키는 믿을 수 없다는 듯 혼란스러워 했다. “사람들이 널 ‘만나 본’ 적은 있긴 하대?” 

 “모든 게 정신없이 일어났어.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “그래, 그렇겠지—” 버키는 겨우 말을 내뱉고는 스티브의 팔을 꽉 붙잡았다. “나, 난 멈춰야겠어, 나.”

 버키 뿐만이 아니었다. 행군하는 많은 병사들이 부상을 입은 탓에 스티브와 덤덤, 모리타가 정찰을 나가 캠프를 칠 만한 곳을 찾아냈고, 상태가 더 나은 병사들이 교대로 주변을 살피고 망을 보았다. 물자는 부족했다. 식량 약간, 물 몇 병, 담요 몇 개가 전부였다. 몇몇 병사들이 아직 가지고 있는 구급 용품들, 탱크에 있는 약간의 물자들이 전부였다. 스티브가 임시 캠프 주변을 살피고 마침내 돌아와서 버키를 찾으러 갔다. 하지만 찾을 수가 없었다. “버키!” 버키를 앉혀두었던 그루터기 주위를 둘러보면서, 스티브가 외쳤다. “버키!” 그러자 주변에 있던 병사들도 즉시 함께 수색하기 시작했다. “여기!” —그들 중 하나가 문득 소리쳤다. “캡! —여기요!” 스티브는 그 쪽으로 달려갔고, 눈에 초점을 잃은 채 쓰러진 버키를 발견했다.

 “버키.” 몸을 굽히며 스티브가 말했다. 버키는 떨고 있었고, 열 때문에 온 몸이 불덩어리 같았으며, 이를 딱딱 부딪히고 있었다. 스티브는 이를 꽉 깨물고는 조심스레 버키를 살폈다. 찔린 상처들, 바늘 자국들, 팔과 다리, 목이 묶였던 자국들— 하지만 벌어지거나 감염된 상처는 없어 보였다.

 “여기.” 스티브는 버키에게 아스피린 몇 알과 물을 먹였다. 그리고는 담요를 한 장 달라고 해서 그걸로 버키를 감싼 뒤, 차가운 땅바닥 위에서 제 몸으로 버키를 감쌌다. 버키는 떨면서 스티브에게 얼굴을 묻으며 기대왔고, 그건 뭔가 몹시도 잘못된 것처럼 느껴졌다. — 언제나 스티브의 몸을 덥혀 주었던 건, 버키 쪽이었던 것이다. 버키의 입술이 스티브의 목덜미 위로 움직였고, 귓가에 부드러운 키스를 남겼다. 스티브는 온 몸으로 온기가 퍼져나가는 걸 느꼈다. 버키의 눈썹 위로 조심스럽게 제 입술을 문질렀다.

 “스티브.” 버키가 조용히 속삭였다. “네가 여기에 있어서 정말 기뻐.” 

 “다 괜찮을 거야, 벜.” 스티브가 마주 속삭였다. “널 구하라고 신이 날 보내셨어.”

 “…그래.” 버키가 말했다. 그 날 밤 버키의 열이 떨어졌고, 다음 날이 되자 버키는 걸을 수 있게 되었으며, 그들이 부대에 도착했을 때, 버키는 손에 자동 소총을 꽉 쥔 채 스티브의 곁에 똑바로 서서 걸었다.

 

* * *

 

 군에서는 스티브를 필립스 대령, 카터 요원과 함께 런던으로 공수하겠다고 했고, 스티브는 듀건, 판즈워스, 모리타, 존스, 데니에, 그리고- 당연하게도 버키를 자신과 함께 데려가게 해 달라고 요청했다.

 “반즈를 데려간다고.” 필립스 대령은 예전에 그랬듯, 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 스티브를 쳐다보았다.

 “네, 그렇습니다.” 가능한 한 아무렇지도 않은 목소리를 내려고 애쓰며 스티브가 답했다. 

 “좋은 남자지.” 대령이 말했다. “자네가 그걸 알 리는 없지만.”

 “저는 ‘그를’ 압니다.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “그런가?” 필립스 대령은, 낡은 마닐라 폴더를 테이블 너머로 스티브에게 내밀었다. “그의 복무 기록을 본 적이 있나?” 

 스티브는 잠시 망설이다가, 이내 폴더를 집어들고는 페이지들을 훑어보았다. 버키는— 맙소사, 버키는 ‘아주 많은’ 훈련을 받았다. 낙하산 훈련, 무기 훈련 등등. 주요 인물을 타깃으로 한 열 네 번의 작전 임무에 선발되었고, 또— 사살한 적군의 숫자가 정말로 어마어마했다. 필립스 대령은 스티브를 유심히 바라보았다. “그는 자산이네.” 필립스 대령이 말했다. “임무에도 적합하고. 그를 잃게 된다면 유감스럽겠네만.”

 

* * *

 

 런던에서 임무 수행에 대한 보고를 할 때 버키는 신중을 기했다. 간부들에게는 짧게 단답형으로 답변했다. 이제는 그의 몸에서 사라진 찔린 상처, 혹은 바늘 자국에 관해서는 아무에게도 말하지 않았다. 그저 이유 없이 고문당한 것처럼. “그들은 제게 아무런 질문도 하지 않았습니다.” 그 말이 전부였다. 버키는 그 얘기를 하고 싶어하지 않았다. 그건 분명히 그에게 상흔을 남겼음에도. 두 눈 밑에 푹 꺼진 그늘이며 이마에 깊게 패인 주름은 포로로 잡히기 전에는 없었던 것들이었다. 버키는 변했고, 달라졌다. 더 산만해진 동시에, 더 집중하는 것 같기도 했다.

 “나랑 같이 미사에 갈래?” 스티브가 툭 내뱉었다. “수요일에 가톨릭 미사가 있어.” 

 버키는 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “캡틴 아메리카로서의 일이야?”

 “아냐!” 스티브가 말했다. “그러니까, 내 말은, 그게 아니라— 어떻게 그렇게— 나한테 ‘일어난’ 일을 봐!” 

 “넌… 건강해 보이네.” 버키가 말했다.

 “맞아, 전에 난, 세상에 공기가 이렇게 많은 줄도 몰랐어.” 스티브가 솔직하게 털어놓았다. “벜, 이건 기적이야, 진짜 ‘기적’이라고. 내가 다 틀렸었어- 신에 대해서, 아담의 창조에 대해서도. 난—” 그러나 버키는 스티브를 향해 그저 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “벜, 네가 징집되고 나서, 난 기도하고 또 기도했어. 온 몸의 피가 빠져 나갈 때까지 기도했다고. 벜, 그리고 무슨 일이 일어났는지를 봐!” 스티브는 두 팔을 뻗어 보였다. 그의 몸. 그의 새로운 건강한 육체. “너도 이게 기적이라는 걸 ‘알아야만’ 해.”

 “난 모르겠어. 나한테는 무슨 공상 과학 소설같아 보여.” 버키가 말했다. 그리고는 조용히 덧붙였다. “스티브, 나는, 더 이상 뭘 믿어야 할 지 모르겠어—”

 “난 믿는 게 아냐, ‘아는’ 거야.” 스티브가 힘주어 말했다.

 “넌 아는 게 ‘아냐’.” 버키가 날카롭게 말했다. “안다고 ‘생각할’ 뿐이야. ‘항상’ 네가 그렇게 생각했던 것처럼— 젠장, 내가 또 이런 도돌이표같은 짓을 한다니 믿을 수가 없네. 그 ‘망할 버트란드 러셀’이, 슈퍼솔져가 되는 것에 대한 종교적인 계시에 관해서는 한 얘기가 없나 보지?” 버키는 숨을 깊이 들이쉬더니, 다시 내쉬었다. “그래, 가고 싶으면 미사에 가. 나랑은 나중에 만나. 펍에 있을 테니까, 알겠지?” 

 “알았어.” 스티브가 마지못해 답했다. 스티브는 이게 제 잘못이자 죄악이라는 걸 알았다. 자신이 의도적으로 버키를 신에게서 멀어지게 했다. 그땐 자신이 ‘빌어먹게 똑똑하다고’ 생각했었는데— 고백하고, 속죄할 것이다. 스티브는 버키가 제게 화가 나게 둔 채로 이렇게 헤어지는 게 옳지 않은 것 같았다. 이제 막 재회했는데. 견딜 수가 없었다.       

 스티브는 돌아서며 말했다. “버키.” 말해야만 했다. “네가 나한테 어떤 존재인지 알지, 그렇지?” 

 버키의 얼굴에서 화난 기색이 누그러졌다. 스티브는 제가 가진 갈망과 간절함이 버키의 얼굴에서도 그대로 반사 되어 나타나는 것을 보았다. “그래. 난— 그래.” 버키는 침을 삼키고 말을 이었다. “사실, 스티브. 지금쯤이면 서유럽 대부분이 내가 너한테 어떤 존재인지를 알았을 것 같은데.” 그 말에 스티브는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 오직 버키 단 한 사람만이, 스티브를 그렇게 웃게 만들었다.

 “그리고, 북미에서도.” 스티브가 씁쓸하게 덧붙였다. “거기서 ‘Life’ 잡지에 우리에 대한 글이 실릴 것 같아.” 

 “끝내주네.” 버키가 말했다.

 나중에 펍에서, 스티브는 덤덤, 판즈워스, 존스, 모리타, 데니에에게 전부 한 잔씩 돌렸다. 스티브가 팀으로 원하는 이들이었다. 믿을 수 없이 용감하고 뛰어난 군인들이었다. 하지만 무엇보다도, 스티브는 닥터 어스킨의 말을 기억하고 있었다. 약한 자는 제 힘을 당연한 것으로 여기지 않는다고. 한 때 포로가 되었던 이들이라면, 중요하지 않은 목숨이란 결코 없다는 사실을 분명히 기억하리라고, 스티브는 생각했다. 우선 순위에 관한 군대의 원칙은 가끔 그를 두렵게 했다. 숲을 지키기 위해서라면 아무리 많은 나무들이라고 해도 망설임 없이 태워버리는. 

 다행히도, 모두가 스티브의 부대에 합류하는 데에 동의했다. 스티브는 그들에게 무제한으로 마실 수 있도록 해 주고는 버키를 찾으러 갔다. 버키는 약간 땀에 젖어 흐트러진 모습으로 혼자 앉아 있었다. 스티브가 보기엔, 위스키를 이미 몇 잔 마신 것 같았다.

 버키는 스티브를 올려다 보며 미소 지었다. “거 봐. 내가 그랬지.” 잔에 손을 뻗으며 버키가 말했다. “다들 얼간이들이라고…” 

 “너는?” 스티브가 물었다. 이것이야말로, 중요한 질문이었다. 사실은, 오직 이것만이. “죽음의 문턱까지 캡틴 아메리카를 따라갈 준비가 됐어?” 

 버키는 공허한 웃음을 내뱉었다. “빌어먹을, 아니.” 그 대답에, 스티브는 쥐고 있던 맥주잔을 깨트릴 뻔 하며 의식적으로 손에 힘을 빼내야 했다. “솔직히 말해서, ‘캡틴 아메리카’는 따라갈 수도 있고 아닐 수도 있어. 그치만, 브루클린의 그 고집 센 작은 녀석…” 버키가 위스키를 쭉 들이켰다. “난 평생 걔를 따라갈 거야.” 

 

  **1944**

 파일에서 읽었던 것과 실제로 보는 건 달랐다. 한밤중에, 그들은 아르덴에 있었는데, 별안간 버키가 장갑 낀 손을 들어 스티브의 팔에 얹고 제 입술에 손가락을 갖다 댔다. 주위에 있던 다른 대원들은 꼼짝 않고 멈춰섰고, 스티브도 고개를 끄덕이고 가만히 움직임을 멈추었다. 버키는 어둠 속에서 라이플을 치켜든 채 조용히 앞으로 나아가서는 나무들 사이로 사라졌다. 스티브는 움직이지 않은 채로 기다렸다. 다른 부대원들을 믿고, 버키를 믿으면서. 잠시 후, 이제는 움직여야 한다고, 대원들을 모으고 명령을 내리거나 뭔가 행동을 취해야 한다고 생각했을 때, 총알이 공기 중을 갈랐다. 한 번, 또 한 번. 그리고는 조용해졌다— 그 순간 대원들이 총을 치켜들고 함성을 지르며 행동에 나섰고, 스티브 역시 약간 놀라서는 재빨리 리볼버를 뽑아들고 움직이기 시작했다. “저 자식은 총알로 촛불도 끌 수 있을 걸.” 덤덤이 스티브의 곁을 지나치며 감탄스럽게 내뱉었다. 그들은 창고를 포위하고, 문을 박차고 들어갔다. 초소의 포탑에는 죽은 보초병들의 시체가 축 늘어져 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 하울링 코만도는 하이드라의 기지를 폴란드에서 두 개, 이탈리아에서 하나 날려버렸고, 터키에서는 보급로를 끊어버린 뒤 그리스로 향했다. 그들은 테베에 있는 부대에 내려서 사이프러스에 머물고 있는 영국군 부대와 함께 트럭을 타고 군사 휴양소로 갔다. 군대를 위해 개조된 오래된 대저택에 머물게 되었고 각자에게 방 하나씩이 주어졌으며, 진짜 침대와 씻을 수 있는 세면대가 있었다.

 스티브의 방문에는 잠금장치가 있었다. 스티브는 그걸 즉시 발견했고, —막사에는 절대 없는— 스릴이 온 몸을 타고 올랐다. 흥분감과 긴장감이 동시에 찾아왔다. 버키도 그걸 보았을 것이다. 버키도 그걸 보았을 것이고, 몇 시간 후면 찾아올 것이다. 그리고 스티브는, 자기 생각에 확신이 없었다. 스티브는 버키에 대해 아직 결정하지 못했다. 벙커에서 가까이 꼭 붙어서 추위 때문에 서로에게 팔을 두르고 자면서도- 섹스를 할 수 있는 기회는 전혀 없었던 것이다. 이런 기회는 없었다. 스티브는 막연하게 할 말을 생각해 보긴 했었다. 자신은 완전히 신의 손이 이끄는대로 이리저리 끌려가는 것처럼 느껴졌고, 신이 자신에게 다음엔 무엇을 할 지를 말해주고 있는 것만 같았다. 군대, 슈퍼 세럼, 버키를 구하도록 이탈리아에 가게 한 것, 그리고 이제는 페기 카터, 자신이 본 여자들 중에 가장 강하고, 놀랍고, 아름다운—

 방문이 열렸다. 스티브가 예상했듯이 -일부러 잠그지 않았으니까- 버키가 들어와서는, 등 뒤로 문을 닫았다. “스티브.” 버키는 서두른 듯 셔츠의 단추가 반쯤 채워져 있었고, 부츠는 끈이 풀려 있었다. 그는 스티브에게 곧바로 다가와서 고개를 기울여 키스했다. 버키는 이제 스티브보다 2인치 정도 작았기에, 평생 처음으로, 스티브는 고개를 드는 게 아니라 숙여야 했다. 아직은 균형을 맞추는 데 서툴렀다. 스티브가 버키와 키스를 한 지는 정말로 오래되었고 -‘진짜’ 키스를, 아무도 안 볼 때 몰래 한 키스라거나, 어둠 속에서 가볍게 입술을 부볐던 키스 말고는- 그건 정말로, 스티브의 결심을 거의 무너뜨릴 뻔 했다. 그 결심을—

 “버키.” 입술을 떼며 스티브가 간신히 말했다. “그러니까, 난— 내 말은, 우리가 이래도 되는지—”

 버키의 손은 스티브의 모든 곳을 매만지고 있었다. 옆구리, 가슴, 등의 근육까지. “뭐?” 숨을 몰아 쉬며, 버키가 말했다.

 스티브는 준비했던 할 말을 잊어버렸다. “난— 우리가 더 이상 이래도 되는지를 모르겠어.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “오.” 버키가 멍하니 말했고, 스티브는 전에 이런 모습을 본 적이 있었다. -심각한 부상을 입은 병사가 쓰러져 버리기 직전의 모습. 버키는 무너져 내리듯, 몸을 돌리고 스티브의 침대 가장자리에 멍하니 주저앉았다. 

 버키는 숨을 쉬려고, 어떻게든 이해해 보려고 애쓰는 것 같았다. 버키가 스티브를 올려다 보았다. “이제 더 이상 날 원하지 않아?” 스티브는 심장이 정말로 꽉 붙잡힌 듯한 아픔을 느꼈다. -절대로, 절대로 그건 아니었다. 스티브는 패닉으로 목이 꽉 막혔다. 이건 실수였다, 또 다른 실수. 버키의 얼굴에 ‘저런 표정’을 짓게 하는 건 그게 뭐라도 실수였다- 하지만 스티브는 이미 얼어버린 채 꼼짝할 수가 없었다. 앞으로도 뒤로도 갈 수가 없었다.

 버키의 눈썹이 치켜 올라갔다. “그건 아니네.” 버키는 스티브를 가만히 바라보았다. 스티브의 얼굴이 마치 빌어먹을 책이라도 되는 것처럼 그렇게, 표정을 읽고 있었다. “넌 그냥… 이러면 안 된다고 ‘생각’하는 거지.” 버키의 입이 열렸고 입술이 벌어졌다. “잠깐, 잠깐, 잠깐, 잠깐만.” 그리고는, 일종의 잔인한 즐거움이 깃든 미소를 지었다. “네 말은 지금… 넌 이걸 ‘죄’라고 생각하는 거야?” 스티브는 고뇌와 망설임을 그대로 얼굴에 드러냈고, 버키는 그를 향해 웃었다. 스티브의 얼굴에 대고, 웃었다.

 “너, 이 미친 자식.” 버키는 스티브를, 일종의 경이가 담긴 시선으로 바라보았다.

 “웃긴 게 아니야.” 스티브가 속삭였다. 이렇게 아프고 고통스러운 건, 웃긴 게 아니었다. 스티브는 버키를 잘 알았다. 자신이 그를 얼마나 심하게 상처 입혔는지를 충분히 알 수 있을 만큼. 버키의 얼굴 위로 모든 곳에 고통이 자리했다. 그 웃음 속에도.

 “빌어먹게, ‘웃기잖아’”. 그리고 불현듯, 버키는 초월적으로 아름다웠다. 무시무시할 정도로. 그 미소는 강렬하고, 눈부시고, 찬란했다. “오늘은 목요일이고.” 부드럽다고는 할 수 없는 목소리가 흘러나왔다. “넌 ‘생각’이 난 거지, 아냐, 스티브?” 버키는 자리에서 일어서서 혀로 입술을 핥고는, 가까이 다가왔다. “그래.” 그가 말했다. “넌 생각이 너무 많다고 하자. 그치만 난 지금, 좀 숨이 막히거든. 그러니까 이렇게 하자.” 버키는 스티브의 머리칼에 손가락을 밀어넣고 홱 ‘잡아당겼고’, 입술을 겹치고서 스티브를 잡아먹을 듯이 키스해왔다. 스티브는 ‘심하게’ 흥분했고, 성기 근처가 꽉 조여 들었으며, 단단해졌고, 완전히 공기에 취했다. 

 버키가 스티브의 입술을 깨물었다. “원하지 않는다고 말해.” -하지만 스티브는 제 새로운, 건강한 폐에 숨을 채우려 헐떡였을 뿐이었다. “원해.” -버키는 스티브를 침대로 밀어뜨리고 거칠게 옷을 벗기기 시작했다.

 “멈추라고 말해.” 하지만 버키는 그가 그럴 수 없다는 걸 -‘못한다는’ 걸- 알았다. 스티브의 그 모든 원칙들은 버키에 있어서는 전부 헛소리가 되고 만다는 걸, 그리고 그건 스티브가 미칠 듯이, 빌어먹게도 버키를 사랑하기 때문이라는 걸, 스티브가 버키와의 섹스에 미쳐있다는 걸, 버키도 알았다. 버키는 스티브의 위로 몸을 굽히고, 그의 몸을 숭배하듯이, 배 위에 새로 생긴 모든 근육들을 손가락으로 쓸고 혀로 쓸었다. 스티브의 가슴을 핥고, 유두를 빨면서 신음하고, 혀와 이빨 사이로 굴렸다. 아팠고, 정말로 좋았으며, 스티브는 거칠게 숨을 몰아 쉬며 버키의 배 근처에 제 것을 문지르려고 애썼다. -그러나 버키가 몸을 피해 물러났다.

 “멈추지 마.” 스티브가 헐떡였다. “버키, 제발—” 스티브는 문득 제게 힘이 생긴 것을 기억해냈고, 휘청이며 몸을 일으켜 버키를 뒤집으려고 했지만, 버키가 다시 스티브의 위로 올라왔는데, 기억했던 것 보다 더 힘이 센 것 같았다. 아마 그냥, 더 이상 참지 않는 것 같기도 했다. 그들은 실랑이를 벌였고, 스티브가 생각했던 것보다 더 엇비슷하게 맞섰다. 버키가 스티브의 배를 아래로 누르며 허벅지를 잡아벌렸고, 그 사이로 자리 잡았다. 스티브는 곧바로 무릎을 벌리고 고개를 기울여 버키를 올려다 보았다. 버키는 바셀린으로 스티브의 뒤를 열고, 천천히 밀고 들어왔다. 스티브의 엉덩이를 쥐고 침대에서 들어올려서 아무데도 문지를 수 없게 했으며, 스티브가 제 것을 쥐려고 할 때마다 손을 쳐서 치워냈다. 참을 수 없을 만큼 고통스러웠고, 쓰라릴 만큼 손길을 원했다. 주먹으로 베개를 꽉 쥐고 매트리스 위에서 버티며, 버키가 자비를 베풀어 주기만을 기다렸다—

 버키는 천천히, 깊게 박으며, 스티브가 사정하도록 두지 않았다. 스티브는 몸을 움직여 속도를 높여보려 했지만, 버키는 오히려 더 천천히 속도를 늦추고, 멈추고, 빼냈다. “제발.” 스티브가 신음했다. “제발. 가고 싶어— 제발. 내가 빌기를 원해?” 버키가 스티브를 확 끌어당겨서 거의 앉혔고, 그리고는- 거의 무릎위로, 단단한 성기 위로- 스티브의 귓가에 뜨거운 입술을 갖다대고 사납게 속삭였다. “너도 너처럼, 고통 받아 봐야 돼.” 버키의 손이 고환을 만져오자 스티브는 숨을 들이키며 몸을 떨었다. 버키는 마침내 스티브에게 일정한 속도로, 세게, 다시 박기 시작했다. 그러면서 빠르게 스티브의 것을 쓸어올렸고, 그들은 거의 동시에 사정했다. 사정하고 있는 스티브의 선단을 손으로 꽉 감싸쥐면서, 버키가 안으로 깊게 박았다.

 버키는 매우 빠르게 몸을 빼냈고, 스티브는 매트리스 위로 무너진 채로 여전히 절박한 기분을 맛보았다. 숨이 가빴지만, 제 것은 여전히 단단했다. -이게 슈퍼 세럼 때문인지, 버키 때문인지, 무엇때문인지는 알 수가 없었다.

 “한 번 더 할 수 있어?” 스티브가 몸을 일으키려고 애쓰며, 참지 못하고 물었다. “나는 한 번 더 할 수 있어.” 그러자 양 손에 고개를 묻은 채 침대에 앉아있던 버키가, 고개를 돌려 스티브를 바라보더니, 웃기 시작했다.

 “넌.” 버키의 손이 떨렸다. “넌 정말…” 하지만 어쨌든, 버키는 한 번 더 할 수 있었다. 그리고 이번 섹스는 더 좋았다. 그들은 키스했고, 서로를 쓰다듬었고, 박았고, 그건 너무도 자연스럽고 당연해서, 서로에게 몸을 겹치는 게 그저 그들이 본디 처음부터 그렇게 하나였던 것처럼, 서로에게 꼭 맞았다. 스티브는, 자신이 또 다시 틀렸을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 자신을 만든 게 어스킨 박사든 신이든 누구든, 스티브는 버키 반즈를 위해 만들어진 것이다.

 그들은 한 번 더 갔고, 온통 끈적거리고 숨을 헐떡이는 채로 서로의 위로 무너졌다. 버키는 몸을 일으켜 스티브의 위로 올라와 걸터앉고는, 스티브의 얼굴을 손가락으로 가리키며 말했다. “내 말 잘 들어.” 스티브는 침을 삼키며 고개를 끄덕이고 버키의 말에 귀를 기울였다. 스티브는 버키가 진지해지는 순간을 알았던 것이다. “널 미국하고 나눠 가질 수도 있어.” 버키가 말했다. “만약 네가 원하는 게 그거라면, 페키 카터하고도 널 나눠 가질 수도 있어. 그치만 잘 들어. 네가 이걸 ‘고해’하는 순간, 우린 ‘끝’이야, 알아 들어? 신이 있든 말든 내 알 바 아니지만, 난 이걸 내가 불멸의 영혼이 될 때까지 가져갈 거고, 너도 그러는 게 좋을 거야. 네가 이걸 고해하는 순간, 우린 끝인 거야. 완전히 끝이라고- 그 순간, 난 ‘알게’ 될 거고. 내 말 알아 들어? 난 ‘알’ 수 있을 거라고.”

 “그래.” 스티브가 말했다. “알아 들었어.” 그리고 정말로 그랬다. 만약 이 때문에 지옥에 가야 한다면, 그러할지어다.

 

* * *

 

 그 이후로, 기회가 있을 때마다 그들은 사랑을 나눴다. 더 많은 기회가 있었고, 때로는 위험을 무릅쓰기도 했으며, 문간에서 서로를 끌어당겨서 키스하고, 빨고, 사정하고, 껴안고, 언제든 그랬다. 그들은 조급해했고, 사실 모두가 그랬다. 가능한 한 더 많이 살아보려고, 모두가 삶에 다급했다. 버키는 스티브와 함께 교회에 가지도 기도를 하지도 않았지만, 가끔씩 섹스 후에 신학에 관한 논쟁을 했다. 

 “그러니까, 내가 너보다 주일 학교에 훨씬 많이 나갔거든.” 알바니아의 은신처에서, 버키가 베개 위로 몸을 뻗으며 말했다. “그리고 난 신이 그런 식으로 흥정을 한다는 건 들어본 적이 없어. ‘내 앞에서 떨며 기도하라, 그러면 내가 너에게 죽이는 몸하고 끝내주는 여자를 줄테니.’”

 “너랑 논쟁 할 생각 없어.” 스티브는 지쳤고, 만족한 상태였다. “신앙은 논쟁이 불가능한 거고, 어쨌든.” 

 “오, ‘불가능’하다고, 그래?” 버키가 눈을 굴렸다. “몇 년 전에는 아주 잘만 했으면서.” 

 “내가 틀렸어.” 스티브가 어깨를 으쓱 했다. “합리주의자가 됐었어.” 

 버키는 그의 말을 무시했다. “어떤 남자가 방사선에 맞는 그 영화 있지 않았어, 그— 기억이 안 나네, 그, 암벽에서? 화성에 있는? 그리고나서 엄청 세져서 다 죽여버리는?” 버키가 물었다. 

 “우리가 본 영화 세 개 중에 하나는 그거같은데.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “신앙에서 중요한 건.” 다시 화제를 돌려 버키가 말했다. “거기엔 증거가 없다는 거야. 만일 증거가 있다면, 신앙이 필요 없는 거지. 만약 신이 있다면, ‘없겠지만’, 그렇게는 안 한다고, 안 ‘했고’.”

 “너랑 논쟁 할 생각 없다니까. 내가 거기 있었어, 내가 신이 하신 일을 알아. 게다가.” 스티브가 덧붙였다. “타지 않는 가시덤불 얘기는 그럼 뭔데?” 그러자 버키가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “너 뭔데, 모세야? 넌 네가 아브라함이나, 뭐 그런— 난 진짜, 너의 그 ‘자의식’은 정말. 그러니까, 이제야 신이 없다는 걸 ‘알겠네’. 만약 있었다면 넌 지옥불에 타버렸을 테니까. ‘신은 그렇게는 하지 않거든’. 흥정 하지도 않고, 만약 했다고 쳐. 그럼 오직 ‘너’하고만 했을 리가 없잖아. 모두가 형제, 연인, 자식들을 잃었어- 몇 백만 명이 이 망할 전쟁에서 죽을 거고. 근데 너 그거 알아, 스티브? 그 사람들 다 너만큼 열심히 기도했어.” 그리고 나중에, 버키가 죽었을 때—

 

* * *

 

 버키가 죽었을 때

 

* * *

 

 버키가 죽었을 때, 스티브는 버키가 신이 그렇게는 하지 않는다고 말했던 걸 기억했다. 버키가 옳았다, 당연하게도. 신과 흥정을 할 순 없는 거였다. 거래 따위는 없었다. 인간이 제안하면, 신이 처리하다니. 신은 그에게 버키를 주셨고, 신은 그에게서 버키를 앗아갔다. 스티브는 이제야 이해했다. 만약 신이 그에게 이 몸을 주고 이 임무를 주었던 거라면, 그건 신 그 자신의 알 수 없는 목적 때문이었던 것이다. 스티브 자신의 의무는 오직 겸손해지는 것, 복종하는 것이고.

 스티브는 교회에 갔고, 그리고나서 펍으로 갔다. 엉망으로 앉아서는 위스키 병을 들이켰고 페기가 곁에 온 것도 몰랐다. 그리고, 임무는 하나 뿐이었다. 슈미트를 좇고, 모든 하이드라가 죽거나 포로가 될 때까지 싸우는 것. 동해안을 모조리 날려버릴 만큼의 원자폭탄과 함께 북극으로 곤두박질 치며, 비행기 안에서, 그제서야 스티브는 깨달았다. 신이 제게 마지막 선물을 주셨고 제 기도에 응답했다는 것을. ‘부디 제발, 버키가 죽지 않게만 해주세요, 아니면 저를 함께 데려가세요, 저도 죽게 해주세요, 함께.’ 스티브는 버키 없이 오직 열흘을 살았다.

 신은 스티브에게, 그가 바랐던 모든 것을 주셨다. 스티브는 감사하며 죽음을 맞았다.

 1945

 1946

 1947

 1948

 1949

 1950

 1951

 1952

 1953

 1954

 1955

 1956

 1957

 1958

 1959

 1960

 1961

 1962

 1963

 1964

 1965

 1966

 1967

 1968

 1969

 1970

 1971

 1972

 1973

 1974

 1975

 1976

 1977

 1978

 1979

 1980

 1981

 1982

 1983

 1984

 1985

 1986

 1987

 1988

 1989

 1990

 1991

 1992

 1993

 1994

 1995

 1996

 1997

 1998

 1999

 2000

 2001

 2002

 2003

 2004

 2005

 2006

 2007

 2008

 2009

 2010

 2011

 하지만 신은 그렇게는 하지 않는다.

 

* * *

 

 우스웠다. 제게는 잃을 것이 아무것도 없다고 생각했던 것이. 온 세상을, 알고 있던 모든 것들을 잃어버릴 수도 있다는 게 밝혀졌다. 어떻게 보면, 적절했다. -그는 마침내 세상에서 제 진정한 자리가 어디인지를 배우게 된 것이다.

 어디에도 없고, 아무것도 없고. 신은 땅 위의 티끌에서 인간을 만들어내고는 거기에 숨을 불어 넣으셨다. 

 그저 웃을 수 밖에 없었다, 정말로.

 

* * *

 

 스티브는 제 은행 계좌를 보고 헛웃음밖에 나오지 않았다. “이 숫자가 사실입니까?” 스티브는 퓨리 국장과 바튼이라고 하는 남자에게 그렇게 물었고, 그들은 거북하게 서로를 쳐다보았다. “영 몇 개가 더 붙은 것 아닙니까? 실수가 아닌 게 확실해요?” 스티브가 말했다. “그러니까, 제가 처음으로 했던 일은 일주일에 8달러를 받는 거였어요. 버키가 구해줬고. 꽤 괜찮은 일이라서 5년 동안이나 일했죠.” 그리고 스티브는 정신을 차리고 통장을 내려다 보았다. 너무 많은 돈이었다. 무엇을 위해서? 스티브는 기차를 타고 브루클린에 있는 집으로 향했다.

 비석에 이름을 새기려면 여전히 값이 비쌌지만 이제는 돈이 있었다. 스티브는 마침내 아빠의 이름 아래에 엄마의 이름을 새길 수 있었다. 아주 오래 전에 했던 약속을 지킬 수 있었다. 주위의 다른 돌들처럼 그 돌 역시 지독하게 풍화된 채였고, 스티브는 기억에 의지해서 ‘BARNES’라고 새겨진 커다란 잿빛 돌을 찾아갔다. 그 아래엔 아홉 개의 무덤 자리가 있다고 버키가 그에게 말해주었었다. 그리고 그 때는 세 개가 채워져 있었다. 버키의 조부모님인 조지와 엘리자베스 반즈, 그리고 살아남지 못한 버키의 여동생 레베카의 무덤이었다. 하지만 이제는 돌 위로 더 많은 이름들이 제각각의 깊이로 새겨져 있었다. 버키의 부모님이 거기 있었다. 파멜라 반즈와 조지 반즈 주니어. 그리고 버키의 형들도. 앤드류와 존 반즈 -둘 다 전사했지만, 잭은 아내를 맞을 만큼은 살아 있었던 듯 했다. 로즈 반즈, 그녀는 남편보다 50년이 더 넘게 살았다. 잘 관리된 무덤 위로 여덟 개의 이름이 자리했다. 스티브는 트리니티 공동묘지를 나섰다. 몸이 희미하게 떨렸다. 플랫버시 애비뉴에 있는 중앙 도서관으로(아직 그 자리에 있었다, 신이시여, 감사합니다) 향했다. 사서가 필요했다. 그 외에는 원하는 자료를 찾는 방법을 알지 못했던 것이다.

 십 분 뒤, 스티브는 손에 주소가 적힌 종이를 꼭 쥔 채 도서관을 나섰다. 조사가 몇 시간은 걸릴 거라고 생각했었지만, 사서는 컴퓨터와 ‘구글’이라고 하는 걸 이용해서 단 몇 분만에 자료를 찾아냈다. 게다가 주소는 가까웠다. -스티브는 그 집을 몰랐지만 어디에 있는 지는 알았다. 그렇다고 생각했다. 이제 브루클린은 너무나도 달라져 있었다. 너무나도 현대적이고, 너무나도 붐비고, 너무나도… 부유했다. 스티브는 주소에 적힌 블럭을 찾았고, 그 집을 찾아서 속도를 늦췄다. 연철로 된 철책이 있고 작은 앞마당이 있는 집이었다. 밤색 모자를 쓰고 장갑을 낀 노부인이 땅 위로 무릎을 꿇고, 조그만 식물들을 화단에 옮겨 심고 있었다.

 스티브는 속도를 늦췄고, 마침내 멈춰 서서 윤이 나는 철책을 붙잡았다. 부인은 영문을 모르겠다는 듯 스티브를 바라보았고, 스티브는 그 거리에서도, 그 얼굴을 너무도 잘 알아볼 수 있었다. 그릴 수도 있을 만큼. 그 턱, 그 입술- 그리고 불현듯 눈에 눈물이 차올랐다. “앨리스?” 스티브는 간신히 그렇게 내뱉고는 숨을 들이쉬었다.

 “네?” 그녀는 당황한 것 같았다. 알아보지 못하는 것 같았다.

 “그게… 못 믿겠지만.” 스티브가 말했다. “나야, 스티브. 스티브 로저스.” 앨리스는 이해가 안 간다는 듯이 그를 몇 초간 쳐다보았고, 그러더니 별안간 그녀의 얼굴 위로 크게 놀란 표정이 스치며 눈물이 맺혔다. 그녀는 철책을 붙잡고 몸을 일으켰다. 

 “스티브.” 앨리스가 말했다. 스티브는 문을 밀어 열고 그녀에게 다가가서 조심스럽게 두 팔로 그녀를 껴안고는, 머리칼에 얼굴을 묻고 울기 시작했다.

 “소식 ‘들었어’, 물론.” 서로를 놓아주고 커피를 마시러 집 안으로 들어가면서 앨리스가 말했다. “뉴스에 났어, 널 찾았다고. 그치만 난 정말로 상상도 안 가서…” 앨리스가 고개를 저었고, 스티브는 84세의 앨리스 레이놀즈가 여전히 15세의 앨리스 반즈와 꼭 닮았다는 사실에 안도감을 느꼈다. 사실, 우리는 모두가 마음만은 여전히 15세가 아니던가. 아무도 보지 않는 곳에서라면? “솔직히, 난 네가 ‘나를’ 기억할 거라고는 생각지도 못했어.”

 “앨리스.” 스티브가 이를 악물었다. “나한테는 모든 게 ‘어제’ 일 같아. 모르겠어? 버키는—” 그 말이 입술을 비집고 흘러나왔다. 그를 산 채로 갉아먹는 그 끔찍한 진실이. “나한테, 버키는 그저 ‘몇 주 전’에 죽은 거나 마찬가지야.” 

 스티브는 앨리스의 얼굴에 떠오르는 악몽을 보았다. 버키의 죽음은, 아물지 못한 상처였던 것이다. 아직 딱지도 앉지 못한 상처. “유감이야.” 스티브의 손을 붙잡으며 앨리스가 말했다. “정말로, 유감이야, 스티브. 내가 얼마나 버키를 사랑했는지 알지.” 

 “알아.” 스티브가 말했다. “알지. 이 세상에 살아 있는, 나를 아는 마지막 사람이 너라는 게 나한텐 정말로 행운이야.” 스티브는 농담을 하려고 했지만 그건 웃기지가 않았다. 전혀, 웃기지 않았다. “너에 대해 얘기해 봐.” 스티브는 이를 깨물며 말을 이었다. “‘너의’ 20세기는 어땠어?” 앨리스는 연민이 깃든 눈길로 스티브를 쳐다보면서도, 질문에 답해주었다. 오빠들을 한 명씩 차례로 잃는 것이 얼마나 끔찍한 일이었는지 -먼저 앤디였고(앤디는 스티브와 버키가 터키에 머물 때 죽었지만, 그들에겐 소식이 닿지 않았다), 그리고 버키, 그리고 마지막으로 잭이 1945년 독일 진격 때에 죽었다. 세 명의 아들을 전부 잃는 건 말 그대로 부모님을 죽였다고, 앨리스가 말했다. 하지만 기묘하게도 그건 앨리스에겐 잘 된 일이기도 했다. 부모의 요구와 기대로부터 자유로워져서 그녀 자신의 인생을 살 수 있게 되었던 것이다. 앨리스는 직업을 가졌고 나중엔 결혼을 했다. -남편은 건축가로 5년 전에 사별했다- 앨리스는 반즈 가와 다른 모든 것들을 상속받았다.

 “있지, 난 사람들한테, 캡틴 아메리카가 내 첫 남자친구였다고 말하곤 해.” 앨리스가 장난스럽게 웃으며 말했다.

 스티브도 마주 미소지었다. “잘 써먹을 만 했어?” 그가 물었다.

 “오, 물론이지.” 앨리스가 답했다. “넌 역사책에도 나와 있잖아, 내 말은, 너랑 내 오빠가. 수많은 사람들이 나중에 너랑 아는 사이였다며 주장했지만 당연히 난 널 ‘진짜로’ 알았고. 난, 우리가 옛날에 교회에서 함께 앉았고, 네가 나한테 커피와 케이크를 사주러 데리고 나가곤 했다고 했지.” 

 “에그 크림.” 스티브가 차분하게 고쳐주었다. “가끔은 그릴드 샌드위치나 수프도.” 

 “아직도 네가 날 그려 준 그 그림 갖고 있어. 내 그림.” 앨리스가 말했다. “내 침실에 걸려 있고— 그리고 그건 엄청나게 ‘거액’이 됐어. 못 믿을 거야. 오, 그리고 네가 우리 부모님한테 남긴 것들, -네 거랑 버키 것들- 그 박스들도 나한테 왔어. 근데 미안해, 스미소니언 박물관에 기증했거든.” 앨리스가 미안해하며 말했다. “워싱턴에 있는 거. 거기서 너에 관련된 전시를 해. 맙소사.” 앨리스가 멍하니 내뱉었다. “거기 전부 새로 해야겠네.” 스티브는 뭐라고 해야 할 지 몰랐지만, 앨리스가 말을 계속했다. “그리고 알링턴 국립 묘지에 네 기념비도 있어. 물론 네 시신은 거기 없지만. 버키도 거기 있어.” 

 스티브는 침을 삼키고 고개를 끄덕였다. “트리니티에는 없더라. 막 거기서 오는 길인데.” 

 “아냐, 알링턴에 있어. 내 말은, 기념비가. 버키는 아니고. 버키는— 어디 있는 지 나도 모르겠어. 발견되지 않은 것 같더라.”

 ‘알프스의 깊은 산골짜기에. 이제는 오래 전에 사라진- 먼지에서 와서 먼지로 돌아가리라.’ “버키가 살아있는 걸 마지막으로 본 게 나였어, 너도 알겠지만.” 스티브는 애써 미소를 지어보였다. “지금으로부터, 삼 주 전에.” 스티브가 한숨을 내쉬고는 말했다. “내가 알링턴에 갈 때, 너도 함께 갈래? 전화기 사야겠다.” 

 “너 그 데이터 플랜들 보면 돌아버릴 걸.” 앨리스가 스티브에게 경고했다.

 “그렇겠지.” 스티브는 그렇게 말했지만 앨리스가 무슨 말을 하는 건지는 전혀 몰랐다.

 

* * *

 

 스티브는 생각했던 것만큼 곧바로 알링턴에 가진 못했다. 테서렉트가 사라졌고 외계인들이 지구를 침공했던 것이다. 만약 그게 영화였다면 스티브는 믿지도 않았으리라. -웃음을 터뜨리면서 팝콘이 손에서 튀어나갈 만큼 세게 버키를 팔꿈치로 쿡쿡 찔렀으리라- 하지만 그건 진짜였고 실제로 일어났다. 새로운 팀은 놀랄만큼 좋았다. 스타크의 아들, 토니조차도. 불화가 일어날 만큼 좀 많이 엉망인 상태이긴 했지만. 그리고 토르도. 인정 많은 친구였다. 좀 불편하긴 했지만. 만일 노르웨이 신화가 정말이었다면, -뭐, 그렇다면 또 어쩔 텐가? 만약 제우스와 오딘이 눈 앞에 나타났다면 스티브는 정말로 신경쇠약에 걸렸을 지도 몰랐다.

 다른 멤버들은 더 좋았다. 배너 박사는 기본적으로 예의를 갖춘 사람이었고 화가 났을 때 조차 그랬다. 그리고 바튼과 로마노프, 그 정예 병사들은 스티브에게 더 가깝게 느껴졌다. 로마노프는 몸집은 작았지만 스티브의 눈에는 그들 중 가장 용감해 보였고, 그녀에게 감춰진 어두운 과거며 수많은 비밀들을 고려해도 마찬가지였다.

 그의 새로운 팀은 ‘어벤져스’라고 불렸는데, 그건—

 “바보같은 이름이야.” 토니 스타크가 다소 거만한 태도로 반박했다. “내 말은, 우리가 이미 ‘진’ 것 처럼 들리는 건 나 뿐이야?” 

 “그러시겠지.” 스티브가 중얼거렸다. 스티브는 기분이 썩 좋지 않은 상태였고, 그건 버키가 스티브의 ’생각이 많은 날’이라고 부르곤 했던 거였다. 얼마 되지 않은 그 옛 시절에. 

 스타크가 그를 향해 돌아서서는 손가락으로 가리켰다. “너.” 그가 말했다. “너랑 ‘일’은 하겠어. 그치만 널 내 파티에 초대하는 일은 없을 거야.”

 “그래 좋아.” 스티브가 자리를 뜨기 위해 일어나면서 말했다. “난 파티할 기분 아니거든.” 등 뒤로 스타크가 소리치는 게 들렸다. “지저스, 저 ‘자식’! 대체 왜 저러는 거야?” 로마노프의 빈정대는 대답이 들려왔다. “흠, 모든 사람들이랑 세상 전부를 잃었거든.” 토니가 되물었다. “그래, 그거 말고는?” 

 하울링 코만도는 이제 없었다. 그렇다면 이 시대엔? 스티브는 어벤져스가 되는 것에 동의했고 DC로 가서 ‘쉴드’를 위해 일해달라는 퓨리 국장의 요청도 받아들였다. 바튼과 로마노프가 소속된 곳이라는 것도 한 몫 했는데, 적어도 그는 ‘그들’을 이해할 수는 있었던 것이다. 그러나 다른 이유는, 페기가 살아있으며 DC의 요양소에 있다는 걸 알게 됐기 때문이었다. -다시금, 신이 제 앞길을 인도해주는 것 같았다.

 스티브는 쉴드가 그에게 아파트를 구해주도록 내버려 두었고, 단지 인간적 규모(가능하다면 거대한 유리 박스같은 곳에서는 살고 싶지 않았다)에 햇빛이 잘 드는 높은 층으로 해 줄 것만 요청했다. 계단은 상관없었다.

 그들이 구해준 곳은 제법 괜찮았고 온갖 종류의 기기들이 설치되어 있었다. -세탁기 겸용 건조기, 식기 세척기, 티비와 케이블 박스, 모뎀과 라우터와 랩탑 컴퓨터 등등. 거기엔 전부 작은 불빛이 달려서 항상 빛을 내고 있었는데, 스티브가 보기엔 심각한 전기 낭비 같아 보이는데다 끌 수 있는 것 같지도 않았다. 하지만 로마노프는 걱정할 필요가 없다고 했고, 그래서 그만 걱정하기로 했다. 스티브는 또 메시지를 주고 받을 수 있는 시스템이 내장된 휴대폰, 라디오, 컴퓨터, 그리고 맙소사, 항상 지니고 다녀야 하며 충전하는 걸 잊으면 안되는 토스터도 갖게 되었다. 이게 앨리스가 말했던, 머리를 돌아버리게 한다는 그 데이터 플랜과 관계된 기기인 것 같았다. -스티브는 선전에서 나오는 가격에 항상 충격을 받고 했는데, 특히 그게 좋은 가격인 양 선전할 때 그랬다. 한 달에 79달러! ‘한 달에’?? -적어도, 스티브가 그 비용을 내진 않았다.

 ‘쉴드’의 요원 자격으로 모든 비용이 제공되었다. 그렇게 처리될 필요가 있는 듯 했다. 실제로 그랬다. 스티브는 생각했다. 그건 아마도, 가까운 시일 내에 캡틴 아메리카가 절약 정신으로 분노한 나머지 홧김에 전화기, 케이블, 인터넷 계약들을 전부 끊어버리는 사태를 누구라도 마주하고 싶지 않기 때문일 거라고. 스티브는 신세를 지고 싶지 않았고, 그래서 휴대폰과 인터넷은 일할 때만 쓰고 개인적인 용무는 공중전화를 쓰거나 도서관에 갔는데 그건 별로 좋은 선택은 아니었다. 이제 공중전화는 거의 사라졌고 공용 컴퓨터를 쓰는 것도 문제가 되어서, 로마노프가 마침내 짜증나는 얼굴로 나타나서 쓸데없는 걱정은 그만두라고 했던 것이다. 그래서 결국 그만두었다.

 하지만 여전히 스티브는 거의 지출이 없었다. 가스 요금과 오토바이 보험료를 제외하고는 지출이 없었던 터라 막대한 월급은 그저 계속 쌓여만 갔다. 누군가 “캡틴 아메리카”의 급여 등급은 최상위여야만 한다고 결정한 모양이었다. 또 거기에 미불 급료, 전투 수당, 위험 수당, 그리고 스티브가 뭔지도 모르는 열 가지가 넘는 수당이 더해졌다. 그건 스티브를 약간 우울하게 만들었다. 몇 년 전만 해도, 엄마의 장례식을 치를 50달러를 구하기 위해서라면 뭐라도 했을 것이었다. 그런데 이제는 백만 달러가 넘는 -말 그대로, 백만 달러가- 돈이 있었다. 무엇을 위해? 스티브는 참전 용사 단체나 아동 자선 사업에, 유나이티드 웨이, 평화 봉사단, 그리고 국경 없는 의사회에, ‘Our Lady of Perpetual Help’와 수십 개의 기아 구호 단체, 가족 계획 연맹과 ‘Art Students League’(기쁘게도, 그건 아직 57번가에 있었으며 아직도 수업을 저렴한 가격에 혹은 무료로 제공하고 있었다)에 조용히 기부하기 시작했다.  

 새로운 생활에서 그가 가장 좋아하는 것은 샤워였다. 상상해 본 적도 없을 정도로 크고, 따뜻한 물이 콸콸 나오는 샤워실. 스티브는 몸이 쭈글쭈글해 질 때까지 샤워기 아래에 서 있곤 했다. 다시 작아질 때까지, 거기에 서 있을 수도 있을 것 같았다.

 

* * *

 

 페기를 보러갈 용기를 내기까지는 꽤 시간이 걸렸지만, 막상 가고 나자 낭비했던 시간이 어리석게 느껴졌다. 여전히 페기는 ‘페기’였고, 여전히 아름답고 강하고 세상의 모든 좋은 것들 그 자체였다. 정말로 어쩔 수가 없었다. -페기의 갈라진 입술과 주름진 뺨 위로 가볍게 키스하고 “미안- 늦어서 정말 미안해.”라고 말했고, 페기는 그를 바라보더니 미소짓고는 말했다. “그럼 당연히 그래야지. 난 인내심이 강한 편이지만, 이건 좀 확실히 한계를 넘었지.” 가끔 그녀는 기억을 잃기도 했고 같은 얘기를 하고 또 하곤 했지만, 그래도 여전히 페기였고, 그는 여전히 그녀를 사랑했다. 스티브는 페기가 그토록 멋진 인생을 살았다는 게 기뻤다. 어떻게든, 균형이 맞는 것 같았다. 그건 그 자신의 손실 그만큼의 가치가 있는 일이었다.

 

  **2012**

 일련의 사태들이 정리되고 나서, 스티브는 앨리스에게 기차 표를 보냈고, 앨리스는 스티브와 함께 알링턴에 가려고 왔다. 스티브는 기차역에서 앨리스를 만나서 함께 택시를 타고 묘지로 향했다. 스티브는 제 자신의 기념비가 방패로 둘러싸여 있는 것을 보았고 -커다란 청동으로 된 방패 장식이, 마치 거인이 그걸 땅 속에 세게 박아넣기라도 한 것처럼 꽂혀 있었다- 그 주위로는 마치 해시계처럼 일곱 개의 조각판이 있었다. 스티브 자신의 이름을 포함해 일곱 개의 이름이 그 위로 새겨져 있었다. ‘STEVEN GRANT ROGERS(1918-1944)’. 이런 광경을 볼 수 있는 사람이 얼마나 될까, 제 자신의 무덤을?  

 다행히도 앨리스는 그걸 보고 재미있어 했다. “다들 이걸 어떻게 해야 할 지 골머리를 싸매고 있을 걸.” 그녀가 미소지었다. “회의를 하고 또 하겠지. 여기에 엑스 자를 칠 수도 없고.” 앨리스가 손가락으로 허공에 엑스 자를 그려보이자 스티브는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “아니면 그냥 문질러 지우던가. 아니면 물음표?” 그 모든 아이디어들은 너무나도 터무니 없어서, 한 순간 모든 엄숙함이 빠져나가는 듯 했다. 

 하지만 잠시 뿐이었다. 스티브의 비석은 잘못된 것일 수 있었다. 하지만 버키의 것은 아니었다. -JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES(1917-1944). 스티브는 자리에 가만히 섰다. 무심코 팔을 뻗지 않도록 제 두 손을 꽉 붙잡아야만 했다. 

 앨리스가 스티브의 팔을 어루만졌다. “버키는 너를 너무나도 사랑했어, 널—”

 “그만.” 스티브가 말했다. “제발 하지 마, 앨리스. 제발.” 스티브는 버키의 무덤에서 발길을 돌렸고, 그 주위를 돌아보았다. 다른 이들은 실제로 제 이름이 새겨진 조각판 아래 묻혀 있었고, 적혀 있는 날짜를 보자 행복이 느껴졌다. 친구들은 대부분 전쟁이 끝나고도 오래도록 살았던 것이다.

 스티브는 역 근처로 앨리스를 데려가 함께 점심을 먹었다. 그는 단 한 번도 자신이 감시당하고 있다는 생각은 해 본 적이 없었다. 누가 그를 감시하려고 하겠는가? 상상할 수 있는 가장 지루한 인생을 살고 있는데. 일, 운동, 교회, 심지어 일에 대해서는 이미 다들 알고 있었고. -그러나 로마노프가 테이블에 나타났다. “여기서 다 만나네, 스티브.” 그리고는 앨리스를 향해 말했다. “나타샤라고 해요. 스티브와는 함께 일하죠. 그 쪽은…?” 

 “이 쪽은 내 친구, 앨리스.” 스티브는 방해 받은 것에 약간 짜증을 내며 끼어들었다. 하지만 나타샤는 함께 앉아도 된다는 뜻으로 받아들인 듯 했다. 앨리스는 불쾌해 보이진 않았다. 오히려 즐거워 보였다.

 “앨리스 레이놀즈예요.” 손을 내밀며 앨리스가 말했다. 스티브는 웃음을 눌러 참았다. 앨리스는 의도적으로 정보를 주지 않고 있었다. 모든 걸 설명해 줄 ‘반즈’라는 연결고리를 빼 놓았던 것이다. “스티브와 나는 오랜 친구죠.” 

 “그 ‘이상’이지.” 돌연 장난스럽고, 반쯤은 악의에 찬 기분을 느끼면 스티브가 말했다. 그들이 자신을 ‘소유’했다고 생각 했단 말인가? 스티브는 손을 뻗어서 앨리스의 손을 잡았고, 그러자 앨리스가 그를 향해 미소지었다. 나타샤는 약간 놀란 듯 했는데, 그건 적어도 스티브가 본 것 중에 가장 놀란 모습이었다.

 “정말이에요.” 앨리스가 수긍했다. “스티브와 나는 전쟁 전부터 어울렸죠. 우리는 교회에서 함께 앉아 있다가 나가서는 커피와 케이크를 먹곤 했어요.” ‘에그 크림. 그릴드 치즈 샌드위치와 수프.’ 스티브는 고개를 끄덕였다.

 나타샤가 호의적으로 미소를 지어보였다. “모든 것이 좀 더 단순했던 시절이죠.” 그 말에 두 사람은 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 “아니.” 스티브가 말했다. 왜냐하면, 그 시절 스티브는 나치에 맞서 특수 작전을 수행하는 버키에 관한 정보를 계속 얻기 위해서 앨리스와 사귀는 척을 해야 했던 것이다. 맙소사, 대단한 시절이었다. 

 “오, 아니죠.” 앨리스가 동의했다.

 “전혀, 아니지.” 스티브는 그 순간 정말로, 오직 속임수로 앨리스와 결혼할 수도 있을 것 같았다.

 앨리스를 뉴욕으로 돌아가는 기차에 태우고서 스티브는 그녀에게 키스하며 가능한 빨리 브루클린을 찾겠다고 약속했다. 플랫폼에 서서 기차가 역을 완전히 떠날 때까지 손을 흔들었다. 앨리스는 정말로 멋졌다. 페기처럼. 페기 역시 정말로 멋졌다. 남자들은 모두 가버렸고, 굉장한 여자들은 아직도 남아 있었다. 그리고 스티브도, 물론— 스티브 역시 여기에 있었다. 그 옛날에, 그가 옳았던 것일지도 몰랐다. 스티브는 생각했다. 결국에는 그도 어떤 의미에서 여자였던 걸지도— 그 생각이 너무도 웃겨서 스티브는 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 나타샤가 그를 쳐다보았다. “너 이상하네.” 그녀가 말했다. “웃어야 할 때는 안 웃더니, 아무런 이유도 없이 웃잖아. 좀 무서운데.”

 “음, 나 스스로도 그래.” 스티브가 말했다.

 

* * *

 

 그러나 어떤 점에서는, 나타샤 앞에서 앨리스를 그런 눈길로 바라보았던 게 역효과가 났다고 할 수 있었다. 왜냐하면, 나타샤는 이제 스티브에게 데이트 상대를 찾아주는 일을 인생의 목표로 정하기라도 한 것처럼 굴었기 때문이었다. 5년 이상은 살아남을 것 같은 여자로. 나타샤는 분명 스티브가 어느 노년 가정이나 빙고장을 기웃거릴까봐 걱정스러운 게 틀림없었다.

 “워렌 요원은 어때?” 나타샤가 물었다. “킥복싱을 가르치잖아. 너 꽤 좋아할 거 같은데.” 혹은, “콜슨이랑 함께 일하는 그 여자한테 데이트 신청하는 게 어때? 리디아인가 하는 여자?” 스티브는 나타샤에게 그만두라고 말할 수도 있었다. 사랑에 있어서라면 그는 제 몫 이상의 것을 이미 누렸다고. 버키, 그를 거의 미치게 만들어 놓은, 아직도 그리움이 뼛속 깊이 사무치는, 버키. 그리고 페기, 아마도 평화 속에서 함께 살아남을 수도 있었으리라. 절대로 가질 수 없을 것들에 대한 갈망이 가슴을 아프게 하기에 페기의 아이들은 차마 볼 수가 없었다. 스티브는 자신이 그런 사랑을 두 번 다시 할 수 있으리라 기대하지 않았다. -하지만 나타샤의 행동은 기묘한 방식으로 버키가 제 곁에 있는 것 같은 느낌을 주었다. 언제나 이 여자, 저 여자랑 데이트하라며 잔소리를 늘어놓던 버키. 그래서 스티브는 나타샤에게 그만두라고 딱 잘라 말하는 대신 “모르겠어. 그 여자가 날 좋아할 것 같진 않은데.”라거나 “음, 나랑은 별로 공통점이 없는 것 같은데.”처럼 답하곤 했다.

 

* * *

 

 스티브는 일을 했다. 운동도 했다. 쉴드의 체육관 자기 자리가 된 한 구석에서 무거운 샌드백을 때리면서. 그 곳에는 스티브를 위해 세 배쯤 혹은 네 배쯤 강화된 기구들이 자리했다. ‘왼쪽, 왼쪽, 오른쪽, 왼쪽, 오른쪽, 왼쪽, 왼쪽’. 머릿속을 비울 수가 있었다. 또 K 거리에 있는 좋아하는 교회를 찾기도 했는데 거기엔 라틴어 미사가 있었다. -그러니까 라틴어도, 영어도, 중국어로도 있었고, 라틴어 미사를 놓치면 중국어 미사도 나쁘지 않았다. 그 역시, 머릿속을 비울 수가 있었다. 하지만 라틴어 미사가 더 나았다. 어린 시절의 익숙한 리듬으로 그를 달래주었던 것이다. 가끔씩 스티브는 주로 앉는 자리(왼쪽 통로, 뒤에서 세 번째 줄)에 앉아서, 주머니 속에 항상 갖고 다니는 연필 토막으로 작은 스케치북에 그림을 그리곤 했다. ‘St. Mary Mother of God’ 교회는 ‘성 패트릭’이나 ‘National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception’만큼 좋지는 않았지만 그렇다고 나쁘지도 않았다. 그리고 스티브에겐 미사의 내용보다는 소리가 더 필요했다. 가끔은, 솔직히 말하자면, 그 말들을 듣고 있다 보면 약간 정신이 혼미해지기도 했다.

 그 외에는 책을 읽었다. 나타샤가 휴대폰, 혹은 타블렛이라는 걸로 책 읽는 법을 알려주었지만 스티브는 그게 싫었다. -단단한 표지가 좋았고, 그래서 아파트에는 책들이 쌓여가기 시작했다. 스티브는 수많은 역사(대부분 정치사)책을 읽었고, 한국 전쟁과 냉전, 베트남 전쟁에 대해서도 읽었다. 중요한 사람들의 전기들도 읽었는데, 대통령부터 시작했다. 루즈벨트, 아이젠하워, 케네디, 로버트 카로의 린든 존슨에 대한 믿을 수 없을 만큼 생생한 전기도. 닉슨과 레이건은 덜 유쾌했다. 스티브는 ‘자신’에 대한 전기가 몇 권 있다는 사실을 알고 놀랐다. 주로 끈기(‘Sixth Time’s The Charm’)나 용기(‘An American Soldier’)에 관한 우화 같은 것들이었다. 대부분은 캡틴 아메리카와 하울링 코만도에 대한, 혹은 캡틴 아메리카와 버키 반즈에 대한 얇은 역사책들로, 왜 그렇게 내용이 얄팍한지는 읽어보고 나면 알 수 있었다. 그들은 스티브에 대해 거의 아무것도 몰랐던 것이다.

 역사학자들이 알고 있는 내용은 대부분 실험 이후의 것들이었다. -스티브에 대해 페기, 필립스 대령, 하울링 코만도, 그리고 그를 봤거나 함께 일했거나 주변에 있던 다른 사람들에게서 이야기를 들은 건 분명했다- 그러나 그 이전의 스티브의 삶에 대해서는 알지 못했다. 스티브가 자주 아팠다는 건 알았지만 거기서는 극적인 요소만을 취했을 뿐이었다. 그가 형편없는 학생이었다는 것도 알아낸 듯 했다. 스티브가 미술 수업을 들었다는 사실에 매우 열광한 듯 했지만 그의 야망을 과장되게 표현했다. 사실, 스티브는 ‘미술학도’가 아니었지만 -비용을 댈 수가 없었다- 그게 괜찮아 보인다고 판단한 듯 했다. 스티브의 엄마가 돌아가셨다는 것도 알았다.

 그러나 맥나마라 신부나 스페인(스페인에서 전쟁이 있었다는 것도 몰랐던 것 같았다)에 대해서는 아무것도 몰랐다. 급진파 여성 연대나 자유 사상가들(어떻게 알겠는가, 실제로 버키 외에는 아무도 모를텐데)에 대해서도 전혀 몰랐다. 그리고 그들은 버키에 대해서도 전혀 몰랐다— 아니, 알았을 지도 몰랐다. “서로 떨어질 수 없는”이 자주 사용된 단어였고, 가끔은 “헌신적인”, “형제보다 가까운”이라는 표현도 있었는데, 그건 확실히 맞는 말이긴 했지만 특별한 찬사는 아니었다. 스티브는 버키와 형제들의 관계가 어떤지를 알았던 것이다. 아무도 공식적으로는 그들 사이에 뭔가가 있었다고 대놓고 주장하지는 않은 듯 했다. 하지만 스티브가 보기엔 어떤 추측이 있었던 것 같긴 했다. 사용된 언어들이 평범한 전쟁 이야기보다는 약간 더 강렬한 구석이 있었고, 처음부터 꽤 강렬했던 것이다. 스티브는 개의치 않았다. -사실대로 말하자면, 그걸로는 충분치가 않았다. 버키와 함께 한 그의 삶에 대한 기록을 어딘가에서 찾아볼 수 있다면, 설령 적절한 것이 아니라고 해도, 스티브는 전혀 개의치 않았을 것이었다. 

 

* * *

 

 운동. 교회. 책. 바튼은 스티브에게 간간이 야구 경기를 보러가자고 하며 기분전환을 시켜주려고 했다. 그리고 그건, 스티브 역시 바튼을 가끔씩 불러내야 한다는 의무감을 갖게 만든다는 것 역시 그는 알고 있는 것 같았다. 

 “나는 클리블랜드를 응원해.” 선글라스를 끼고 맥주를 손에 든 채 관람석에 뒤로 기대 앉으며 바튼이 말했다.

 “오 그래?” 스티브가 물었다. 내셔널즈와 인디언즈의 게임이었다. “왜?” 

 “삐딱한 마음이지.” 바튼이 씨익 웃었다.

 스티브는 바튼을 좋아했다. 그래서 그들은 소위 사교 생활이라고 부르는 걸 지속해 오고 있었다. 가끔씩 경기를 보고, 가끔씩은 맥주를 마시고, 한 번은 로렐 공원에서 경마를 보러 가기도 했는데 그건 스티브의 예상보다도 훨씬 더 재미있었다. 짜릿한 구석이 있었고, 내기에서는 삼십 달러를 땄다. 

 바튼은 퓨리 국장이 어벤져스 선전 일과 관련해서 스티브를 필요로 할 때 그를 뉴욕으로 데려가는 역할을 맡은 것 같았다. 의회 예산 회의가 있기 전이나, 뭔가 불유쾌한 일을 언론에 덮을 필요가 있거나, 스타크가 여는 화려한 파티에 슈퍼히어로와 슈퍼모델들이 필요할 때 등등. 로마노프가 차를 몰았지만 수단과 방법을 가리지 않고 스티브를 데려가는 일을 맡은 건 분명 바튼이었다.

 바튼의 역할은 스티브를 그 곳으로 데려가는 데서 끝이었고- 스타크는, 스티브가 알아서 차려입으리라고는 믿지 않았기에 언제나 수트와 턱시도같은 것들이 타워 안에 있는 “그의” 아파트에 있는 “그의” 옷장 속에 들어 있곤 했다. 심지어 스티브가 입어야 할 것들은 대개 차례대로 놓여 있었다. -신발, 넥타이, 셔츠, 커프 링크스까지 모든 것이. 스티브는 대체로 그냥 포기하고서 받아 입었다. 행사에는 그럭저럭 어울릴 수 있었는데, -그냥 거기 서서, 소다수를 마시며 사람들에게 미소 지으면 되었다- 스티브는 다른 어벤져스들이 태어나기도 전부터 캡틴 아메리카로서 선전 활동을 했었던 것이다. 그러나 그들 여섯이서만 -스티브, 바튼, 로마노프, 스타크, 토르, 배너- 타워에 있을 때면 그건 어려웠다. 잘 어울리고는 싶었지만 그럴 수가 없었다. 스티브는 그들을 좋아했고 이제 그들은 그의 팀이었지만, 가장 나이가 많은 멤버보다도 스티브가 두 세대는 더 위였으며 (토르, 기독교도들이 나타난 뒤로 어떻게 모든 게 망쳐졌는지에 대한 얘기를 늘어놓곤 하는 그를 제외하면) 게다가 어쨌든 모두가 겉치레를 하고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌던 것이다. 그들은 스티브를 좋아하는 것처럼 굴고 있었다. 그리고 스티브는 아직도 살아있는 것처럼 굴고 있었다. 

 그래도 음식은 대개 아주 훌륭했다.

 스티브가 저녁 식사 자리로 갔을 때, 스타크가 막 그의 이름을 꺼내고 있었다. “—물론 로저스는, 코미디언이라곤 채플린 이후로 본 적이 없겠지만.” 

 스티브는 짜증난 얼굴로 그를 쳐다보았다. “당연히 봤지. 그치만 그 중에 누구도 웃기다고 생각하지 않았을 뿐이야.”

 스타크는 그가 미끼를 물었다는 듯이 히죽거리며 말했다. “그래, 그렇겠지. 중절모를 쓴 남자만큼 재밌는 건 없겠지.”

 “실제로 채플린 영화를 ‘본 적’이 있긴 해?” 스티브가 물었다. “아니면 그저 네가 알고 있다고 ‘생각’하는 다른 것들처럼— 모든 걸 알고 있다는 듯이 생각하는, 그런 것들중에 하나인 거야?” 스티브가 몰아붙였다. “그러니까, 네가 제일 좋아하는 게 뭔데? ‘City Lights’? ‘Modern Times’? 내 말은, 그가 윌 파렐의 재능에는 비견될 수가 없을 지라도—”

 “난 항상, 너한테 이런 싸가지 없는 구석이 있다는 걸 잊어버린다니까.” 스타크가 말했다. “유두가 다 서는 것 같아.” 

 “가서 채플린 영화나 봐.” 스티브가 말했다. “지난 십 년간 네가 본 것 중에 제일 웃길 거라는 데 십 달러 걸테니.”

 “망할.” 스타크가 유쾌하게 말했다. “증명할 수 없는 것에 내기를 걸다니.” 그는 와인잔을 집어 들었다. “그러니까 넌 미술 전공이라는 거—”

 “난 미술 전공 안 했어.” 스티브가 받아쳤다. “그리고 내기는 유효해.” 

 “좋아. 백 달러로 가 보지, 그럼.” 스타크가 말했다. “자비스! 상영관에 커피랑 디저트! 브랜디 마시고 싶은 사람? 난 브랜디로…”

 그들 중 ‘누구도’ 채플린 영화를 본 적이 없었던 걸로 밝혀졌고, 스티브의 좋지 않은 기분은 ‘Modern Times’를 보면서 오 분만에 사그라들었다. - 맙소사, 채플린은 진짜로 ‘천재’였다- 그리고 영화의 채 사분의 일도 지나지 않아 스타크가 빳빳한 백 달러짜리 지폐를 그에게 건넸다.

 

* * *

 

 그 해 크리스마스 직전, 앨리스는 중풍으로 갑작스레 세상을 떴다. 스티브는 장례식에 참석하기 위해 뉴욕으로 향했고, 다시 한번 애도했다. 앨리스를 위해, 버키를 위해, 모든 반즈 가족들을 위해. 앨리스는 아이가 없었고, 그래서 반즈 가족은 이제 아무도 남지 않았다. 그건 스티브에게 있어서는 너무나도 참담하게 느껴졌다. 처음 스티브가 보았던 반즈 가족은 너무나도 많았다. 하지만 그들은 이제 모두 땅 속에 묻혔다.

 

  **2013**

 가끔씩, 아주 빠른 속도로 오토바이를 몰면서 그는 생각했다. 아주 약간만 방향을 틀어서 저 콘크리트 기둥을 들이받으면 어떻게 될까? 무슨 일이 일어날까?

* * *

 때로는, 기별도 오지 않는 위스키 한 잔을 들고서 버키를 생각하며, 입 안에서 그 불타오르는 듯한 맛을 느끼다가 문득 그런 생각이 들었다. 취할 수가 없다면 독을 마셔도 아무런 탈이 없으리라는 생각. 알콜도 어쨌든 일종의 독이니까. 흥미로웠다.

* * *

 한번은, 대서양에서 바튼과 로마노프, 쉴드 요원들과 함께 헬리콥터에서 뛰어내려 항공모함으로 이동할 때 스티브는 낙하산을 잊고 매지 않았다. 하지만 괜찮았다. 약간 아프기는 했지만 많이는 아니었고 일어나서 걸을 수도 있었다. 그래서, 이런 걸로는 아무렇지도 않다는 것을 알 수 있었다.

* * *

 

 스티브는 이에 대해 고해를 해야 한다는 생각이 들기 시작했고, ‘St. Mary Mother of God’ 교회를 찾아 고해 성사 부스로 들어갔다. 성호를 긋고는 말했다. “자비를 베푸소서, 주님, 죄를 지었습니다.” 하지만 막상 고해하려고 하자 뭐라고 말해야 할 지 알 수가 없었다.

 “저는 제 삶이라는 선물에 감사하지 못하고 있습니다.” 스티브가 마침내 말했다.

 “그게 무슨 뜻이지요?” 신부가 물었다.

 “그러니까 그걸, 원치 않습니다.” 스티브는 그렇게 말했고, 불현듯 버키의 목소리가 귓가에 들려왔다. 버키가 말했던 게 기억났다. “난 내 삶을 원하지 않아. 난 싫어, 내가 살아가야 할 삶이.” 스티브는 버키를 되찾기 위해서라면 무엇이든, 그게 무엇이든 할 수 있었다. 맙소사, 이 삶은 얼마나 끔찍한지.

 “음.” 조심스러운 목소리로 신부가 말했다. “여기에 오셨다는 건… 당신도 삶과 죽음의 모든 결정은 온전히 신께 달려있다는 것을 알고 계신다는 뜻이겠지요. 우리가 언제 살고 죽을 것인지를 결정하시는 것은 오직 신입니다.”

 “그렇죠.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “당신이 살아있다면, 그건 신이 당신이 그러하기를 원하시기 때문입니다. 아직 당신이 행하지 않은 것, 혹은 실패한 것을 계속 하기를 신이 원하시는 것일지도 모릅니다.” 신부가 그에게 말했다. “그리고 기억하셔야 합니다. 삶의 매 순간은 놀라운 가능성을 지니고 있다는 것을.” 스티브는 그 모든 놀라운 것들의 가능성을 잘 알고 있었다. 그는 70년 동안이나 얼어 있었고, 외계인들이 침공해 왔으며, 토르는 진짜였다. “가장 사소한 것들에조차 경이로움이 깃들어 있지요. 파란 아침 하늘, 날아가는 참새 한 마리.” 스티브는 무언가를 정말로 세게 치고 싶은 욕구를 느꼈지만 대신 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다.

 “또 다른 고해할 것이 있나요?” 신부가 물었고, 스티브는 고개를 저었다. 절대로 버키에 대해 고해를 하지는 않을 것이다. 그 때문에 영원히 저주받게 된다 하여도. 그리고 아마, 벌써 그런지도 몰랐다. 그러면 모든 게 설명이 가능하니까. 

 

  **2014**

 한 번은, 오토바이를 몰고 가다가 잠시 딴 생각에 빠졌고, 정신을 차렸을 땐 델라웨어에 와 있었다. 스티브는 그대로 뉴욕까지 계속해서 가기로 했다. 달리 갈 곳도 없었던 것이다. 특별히 어딘가로 향하려고 의식적으로 생각하고 있었던 건 아니었지만 뉴저지쯤에서 자신이 배너 박사를 보러 가고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 남부 맨하튼으로 향하는 다리를 가로지르고 있을 때서야 스티브는 자신이 왜 그를 보고자 하는지를 깨달았고, 아직 70 블럭이나 남아 있었기에 그동안 정신을 가다듬을 수가 있었다.

 “캡틴 로저스.” 엘리베이터 앞에서 스티브를 맞이하며 배너 박사가 말했다. 그는 스티브의 등장에 눈에 띄게 놀란 모습이었다. 

 “닥터 배너.” 스티브가 말했다. “이 근처를 지나가게 돼서, 그래서 그냥…” 

 “들어 와요, 들어 와.” 배너의 말에, 스티브는 아파트 안으로 들어섰다. 배너는 사실상 스타크 타워로 이사를 마친 뒤였다. 방에는 그 주인의 성격이 곳곳에 묻어나 있었다. 스타크의 금속과 유리로 된 가구들은 인도에서 온 형형색색의 덮개를 두른 안락의자로 바뀌어 있었고 테이블 위로는 책과 신문이 높이 쌓여 있었으며, 커피가 반쯤 남은 컵들과 남긴 식사가 놓여있었던 것이다.

 “미안해요.” 의자에서 랩탑 컴퓨터를 치우고 스티브에게 앉으라고 손짓하며 배너가 말했다. 방 안에 당장 보이는 컴퓨터만 해도 일곱 대는 되었다.

 스티브는 자신이 물어보고 싶은 것에 대해 어떻게 물어야 할 지 아직도 알 수가 없었지만, 올바른 장소에 왔다는 것은 알았다. 브루스 배너는 이 세상 다른 누구보다도 분노를 다루는 방법에 대해서 더 잘 알았던 것이다. “난 그저— 당신이 말했었죠.” 스티브는 제 손을 내려다보며, 말을 골랐다. “당신이 어떤, 어떤 문제들을 겪고 있다고 말했던 게 기억이 났고, 그래서 인도로 갔다고—”

 “내가 스스로 죽으려고 했다는 것 말인가요?” 배너가 씁쓸하게 말했고, 스티브는 무표정을 유지하려고 애썼지만 그는 거짓말엔 좀처럼 재능이 없었으며 -아마도 스파이로는 사상 최악이리라- 배너의 이마에는 주름이 잡혔다. 블랙 유머는 사라졌다.

 “난- 그래요- 그리고, 인도로 갔다고 했죠.” 스티브는 그들이 마치 평범한 대화를 나누고 있는 것처럼 계속 말을 이어갔다. “난 그냥 궁금해서, 그러니까, 어떻게 한 건지. 그냥 그렇게 떠난 건지, 아니면, 그러니까, 어떤 단체에 참여한 건지? 힌디어를 할 수 있어요? 난, 그 쪽에는 전혀 가 본 적이 없어서.” 스티브가 설명했다. “유럽엔 있었지만, 인도나 동방 지역에는, 안 가봐서- ‘동방’이라고 이제는 안 부르겠지만.” 

 “음, 그래요.” 배너가 말했다. “그렇게 부르는 걸 반기지 않죠. 저기.” 그가 부드럽게 말했다. “저녁 식사까지 머무는 게 어때요, 식사하면서 얘기 하죠.”

 스티브는 벌떡 일어섰다. “아니, 그런, 그럴 필요는 없어요.” 그가 말했다. “그러니까, 그렇게 오래 있을 순 없으니까.”

 배너는 그를 올려다 보았다. “괜찮아요, 당연히.” 그가 말했다. “저녁까지 있어요. 내 얘길 해 줄테니까. 꽤 괜찮은 얘기일 걸요.” 배너는 스티브에게 상냥하게 웃어보였다. 대체 어떻게 스티브가 그에 대고 거절할 수가 있겠는가?

 문제는 당연하게도, 스타크였다. 그는 오 분이 지나지 않아 나타났으며 언제나 그렇듯 모든 걸 관리하려 들었다. 타워는 그의 소유였고, 모든 게 그랬으니까. 

 “흠.” 스타크가 미심쩍은 눈초리로 스티브를 위아래로 훑어보았다. “어쩐 일로 마음이 내켜서 온 거야, 캡? 먹고 싶은 게 있으면 뭐든 시켜서 올려보내지.” 

 “난, 괜찮아.” 스티브가 말했다. “뭐든 괜찮아.”

 “그렇겠지.” 스타크가 말했다. “그치만 네가 젤 좋아하는 게—”

 “모르겠어.” 스티브가 말했다. “난, 뭐, 새로운 걸 시도해 보는 건 언제나 좋지.” 그가 말했다.

 “좋아.” 스타크는 저녁 식사를 주문하러 갔다.

 “가야겠어요.” 스티브가 배너에게 말했다. “정말로, ‘정말로’ 가야—”

 “명상이 도움이 돼요.” 스티브의 말을 듣지 못한 것처럼 배너가 생각에 잠긴 채 말했다. “생각보다 훨씬 더 도움이 되죠. 차랑, 호흡 운동이랑, 바이오피드백도. 하지만, 그 모든 내면 지향형 철학들을 존중하지만 가장 중요한 건, 정말로, 정말로 나 자신의 머릿속에서 나가야만 했어요. 그게 정말로 효과가 있었죠. 캘커타로 갔고, 다른 사람들을 돕기 시작했어요. 그게, 당신이 신경쓰고 있는 일이나 당신이 지고 있는 짐을 덜어주죠. 일하면서 계속 화가 나 있기란 꽤 어렵거든요. 이미 알고 있겠지만.”

 “그래요.” 천천히 자리에 앉으며 스티브가 말했다. “알아요.”

 “자주 머릿속의 생각에 갇혀 있곤 하나요?” 배너의 질문은, 그건 너무나도 절제된 표현이어서 스티브는 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 웃음을 멈추지 못할까봐 두려울 정도였다. 

 “맞아요.” 스티브가 솔직하게 털어놓았다. “팔십 오 년쯤 됐죠, 이제.” 

 배너는 인상을 쓰고는 몸을 앞으로 기울여 두 손을 허벅지 위로 얹었다. “저기, 만약 인도에 가고 싶으면, 가는 걸 도와줄 수 있어요. 이 기괴한 쇼에서 벗어날 수 있는 곳이면 어디든. 그치만 이건 알아둬요. 만약 여전히 당신 자신의 머릿속에 갇힌 채라면 거길 가도 소용이 없을 거예요. 그건 감옥과도 같죠. 거기서 빠져 나와야만 해요.” 

 “난—그래요.” 스티브는 절망적인 기분을 느꼈다. “난 그저. 난, 나에겐—” ‘내일 아침에 눈을 뜰 이유가 필요해요.’ 스티브는 그렇게 말하고 싶었지만 하지 않았다. 돌연 초인종이 울렸고 -(초인종이 있다고? 토니 스타크는 절대 사용한 적이 없는데)- 배너가 자리에서 일어나서 페퍼 포츠를 맞았다. 스티브는 일어나서 그녀에게 다가갔다.

 “스티브.” 페퍼는 웃으면서 말했고, 그녀는 정말로 사랑스러웠다. 그녀가 대체 스타크의 어떤 점을 보고 좋아하는 건지 스티브로서는 상상도 할 수 없었다. 

 “포츠 양.” 스티브가 미소지었다. 

 “페퍼라고 불러요, 부디.” 페퍼가 말했다. “여기 왔다고 토니에게 들었어요- 와줘서 기뻐요. 저녁 식사 자리로 모시러 왔어요.” 고상하고도 매력적인 말투였다. “토니가 마지막으로 이것저것 점검하는 동안 말이죠. 토니는 정말로 당신이 이 곳을 즐기기를 바라거든요.” 페퍼가 말했다. 스티브는 페퍼의 가벼운 톤의 목소리에도 불구하고, 그녀가 제게 무언가 정말로 ‘말하고’ 싶은 것이 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. “당신이 여기에 좀 더 자주 와 줬으면 하는 것 같아요.” 스티브는 뭐라고 말해야 할 지 알 수 없었다.

 “아주 맛있네요.” 스티브가 말했다. 저녁 식사 내내 그가 한 말이라고는 거의 그 뿐이었지만, 어쨌든 괜찮은 듯 했다. 스타크와 페퍼, 배너는 계속해서 이야기를 이어갔던 것이다. 배너는 스티브에게 인도에 대해, 거기서 했던 수련에 대해, 또 나타샤가 그를 쉴드로 데려가려고 왔던 날 무슨 일이 있었는지에 대해 말해주었고, -“나타샤는 완전히 중무장한 친구들을 수십 명 데려왔죠.” 눈을 굴리며 배너가 말했다- 스티브는 그 말에 숨은 뜻을 알아차렸다. 그들이 원하기만 한다면 거리 따위는 아무런 보호막이 되지 못한다고. 자신을 구해준 것은, 물리적으로 멀어진 거리가 아니었다고. 그리고 나서 스타크가, 스타크 인더스트리가 최근 계획하고 있는 전세계 아동 교육과 관련된 계획에 대해 늘어놓았다. -페퍼가 자연스레 끼어 들었는데, 사실 그건 그녀의 프로젝트였기 때문이었다. 아동 한 명 당 랩탑 컴퓨터 한 개 따위가 아니라. 세계적 주요 통신수단인 휴대폰과, 재정적 지원, 그리고 정보 기기 지원에 관한 프로젝트였다. 스타크 인더스트리는 가능한 한 많은 아동들에게 휴대폰을 지원하려고 할 뿐 아니라 서로 다른 지역들을 대상으로 한, 교육적이고 정보 전달이 가능한 체계를 개발중이었다. ‘Little Blue Books’를 모델로 한 것이었는데, 그건—

 “알아요.” 스티브가 말했다. 그가 어렸을 때, ‘Little Blue Books’는 도처에 있었다. 문학 작품도 있었지만, 입문서들이나 사회주의, 무신론 팜플렛들도 거기 있었다. 버트란드 러셀의 “Why I Am Not A Christian(나는 왜 기독교인이 아닌가)” 역시 ‘Little Blue Book’에서 출판되었고, 대로우의 “Why I Am An Agnostic(나는 왜 불가지론자인가)”도 그랬다.

 페퍼는 기쁜 듯 했다. “그래요? 그러면— 그러니까, 그게 제 역할을 했나요? 정말로, 제 말은, 일반 사람들에게 지식을 전파하는 역할을 했어요, 그렇게?”

 “음, 물론이죠.” 스티브가 말했다. “그러니까, 진짜 정보를 얻을 수 있는 게 바로 거기였어요.” ‘Little Blue Books’에는 자유 연애, 산아 제한, 동성애에 관한 내용도 있었다. 그런 것들에 대해서 처음으로 긍정적인 이야기를 들을 수 있었던 것이다. 스티브는 버키가 자신 때문에 화가 났던 일이 기억났다. 그 기억은 너무도 생생하게 눈 앞에 펼쳐졌다. 시내에서 돌아오는 기차에서 버키와 함께 앉아 있던 것, 버키의 굽어진 어깨, 온통 경직되어 있던 버키의 얼굴. 맙소사, 자신은 얼마나 어리석었고, 아무것도 못 보고 있었던지- 스티브는 버키가 겪고 있던 일에 대해서 전혀 몰랐다. 버키는 스티브에게 무자비하다고 말했고— 그가 말했던 단어가 뭐였더라? ‘잔인하다’고. 스티브는 자신이 정말로 그랬다고 생각했다. 그리고 이제, 더 잘 할 수 있는 기회따위는 없었다. 다 끝나버렸다. 그건— 

 “…스티브?” 스티브는 배너를 쳐다보았고, 모두의 시선이 자신을 향해 있는 것에 놀랐다.

 “미안해요.” 스티브가 눈가를 문지르며 말했다. “그냥— 좀 피곤하네요.” 

 “여기서 하룻밤 자고 가는 게 좋겠어요.” 배너가 스타크를 향해 스티브가 읽을 수 없는 눈짓을 보냈다. 허락을 구하는 것일 터였다. 아마도? “이 오래된 빌딩의 장점에 대해 말해 본다면.” 배너의 말에 스타크는 격노한 시선을 보냈다. “여긴 이 지구상에서 가장 안전한 곳 중에 하나죠. 여기선 정말로 푹 잘 수가 있을 거고, 당신도 아마 그럴 것 같아 보여요. 여기선 세상 모르고 자게 되죠, 나조차도.” 배너가 말했다.

 스티브는 논쟁을 벌일 힘도 없었다. “좋아요.” 그가 말했다. 배너는 스티브에게 민트향이 나는 차 한잔을 만들어주었고, 스티브는 스타크가 브랜디를 마시며 영화나 한 편 보자는 걸 거절하고는 타워 안에 있는 “그의” 아파트로 향했다. 이 곳엔 그의 흔적은 아무것도 없었지만, 사실 어디에도 그의 흔적 따위는 없었다. 스티브는 찻잔을 들고 앉아서 잡지를 하나 집어들었다. -“그의” 커피 테이블 위에는 최신 잡지들이 언제나 쭉 열을 지어 놓여 있었다. 잡지의 이야기는 마치 다른 행성에 일어나는 일 같았다.

 스티브의 사이즈인 파자마, 칫솔과 치약 세트가 화장실에 놓여 있었다. 초인종이 울렸을 때, 스티브는 막 “그의” 침대로 들어간 참이었다. 그는 재빠르게 일어나서 가운을 입고 페퍼라고 생각하며 문을 열었지만, 스타크였다. 브랜디 잔을 손에 들고 머리카락은 하늘로 치솟은.

 스타크는 들어오지 않았고 그저 문간에 서 있었다. “그러니까, 나한테 네가 물어본 적 없다는 건 알지만.” 스타크가 말했다. “그리고 우리가 사실 뭐 친구라거나 그런 게 아니라는 것도 알지만, 그치만… 그러니까, 치타우리 공격이 있고 나서, 난 상태가 많이 안좋았어. 아주 절망적이었고 아주 엉망이었지. 난 어떻게 도움을 구해야 하는지를 몰랐어.”

 스티브의 목구멍이 꽉 조여들었다. 문을 닫아버리고 싶었지만, 그럴 수는 없었다. 스타크는 스티브의 눈을 바라보면서 말을 이었다.

 “하지만 난 운이 좋았지. 페퍼가 있었으니까. 페퍼를 복제해 줄 수 없는 건 너한텐 안 된 일이야. 그치만 가끔 페퍼가 없을 때, 난 수트를 입고 168번가에 있는 아동 병원으로 가. 내 말은.” 토니가 말했다. 스티브의 시선에 담긴 놀라움을 본 것 같았다. “애들은 대체로 불쾌하고, 침을 흘리기도 해. 그렇지만 진짜 살아있는 슈퍼히어로를 눈 앞에서 보고서 정말로 신나 해, 상상도 못할 걸. 그리고나서 그냥 나중에 수트를 닦기만 하면 돼. 어쨌든, 난 내일 거기 가려고 생각 중이고, 만약 네가 같이 가고 싶다면. 캡틴 아메리카- 넌 브루클린 출신이잖아, 넌 여기 현지인이라고. 걔들은 네 만화책을 읽었어. 그리고 널 빌어먹게도 좋아해.” 스티브는 정말로 감동받아서 말했다. “그래, 토니. 고마워. 나도- 같이 갈게.” 다음 날, 스티브와 토니는 병원에 갔다. 토니가 미리 풍선이며 장난감, 여러 물품들을 보내놓았고, 스티브가 “촌스럽게” 엘리베이터를 타고 올라가는 동안 토니는 창문을 통해 날아서 화려하게 입장했다. 그런 것 쯤은 괜찮았다. 정말로 굉장한 하루였다. 스티브는 플라스틱 방패들 위에 사인을 해 주었고, 아파서 누워만 있어야 하는 아이들의 침대를 하나씩 방문했으며, 놀이실 바닥에 앉아서 한참 동안 캔디랜드를 가지고 놀았다.

 아주 오랜만에, 최고의 하루였다. 스티브는 좀 더 자주 방문하기로 결심했고, 돌아오는 길에 토니에게 그렇게 말했다. 토니는 헬멧을 벗고 리무진의 미니바로 들어가서는 스티브에게 손을 흔들어 보이며 말했다. “그래, 물론. 한 달에 한 번씩.” 그러다가, 느닷없이 생각이 다른 곳으로 튄 듯 했다. “드론에 대해서는 어떻게 생각해?” 스티브의 얼떨떨한 표정을 보고 토니가 설명했다. “작은 텔레프레전스 드론을 만들어줄까 생각중이거든, 격리 병동에 있는 애들한테.”

 “그래? 그게 가능해? 얼마나 어려운 건데?”

 “풉.” 토니가 비웃었다. “전혀- 요즘엔 그걸 살 수 있거든, 개당 이만 달러 정도, 근데 그거 별로야. 내가 만든 게 더 끝내주지. 비교도 안 되게 끝내주거든.” 그리고, 토니가 망설이지 않고 말했다. “내가 지금 하려는 말은, 지금 딱 한 번만 할거야. 넌, 사람들에게 너에 대해 알려줘야 해. 그렇지 않으면 아무도 너를 알 수가 없을 테니까. 난 네가 채플린 영화를 좋아한다는 걸 알아. 네가 그림을 그린다는 것도 알아. 그런데 그 밖에 다른 건? 대체 넌 누구야, 캡?” 

 스티브는 대답하지 않았다. 어떻게 대답해야 할 지 알 수가 없었다. 그는 거울이 없는 세계에 살고 있었다. 스타크의 말이 맞았다, 당연히. 사람들- ‘사람들’은 거울과도 같았고, 스티브가 스스로를 비춰볼 수 있는 모습이라고는 오직 캡틴 아메리카의 얼굴 뿐이었다. 그는 지금 스스로도 자신이 누구인지를 몰랐다. 누군가 그를 볼 수 있도록, 그에게 말을 걸 수 있도록 해야만 했다.

 그러니까, 스티브가 샘 윌슨이라는 친구를 만들 게 된 건 전적으로 토니에게 책임이 있었다. 혼자 달리던 걸 그만두고, 매일 아침 그가 지나쳐 달리던 남자에게 다가가서 인사를 한 것 말이다. 자신을 스티브 로저스라고 소개했고, 샘은 그 이름을 알고 있었지만 여전히 그를 있는 그대로 봐 주었다. 집으로 돌아온 군인으로. 그리고, 버키가 살아 있는 것이 밝혀졌을 땐—

 

* * *

 

 버키가 살아 있었다. 버키는 그 모든 시간동안, 살아 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 버키가 살아 있는 것이 밝혀졌을 때, 스티브는 샘이 곁에 있다는 사실에 정말로 감사했다. 제 삶에, 제 옆에 그가 있다는 사실에. “네가 알아야 할 게 있어.” 샘이 그에게 말했다. 스티브가 약 때문에 정신이 혼미해져서 몇 분마다 잠들던 걸 멈추고 드디어 정신을 차리고 깨어있을 수 있게 되자 그가 말했다. “널 구한게 그 남자야.” ‘그 남자’가 누구인지는 굳이 말할 필요도 없었다. “영상이 찍힌 게 있어.” 샘이 설명했다. “널 따라서 물에 뛰어들어서, 널 끌어냈어. 기슭에다 끌어다 놓고, 우리가 찾을 수 있게 거기에 널 놔 뒀어.”

_“넌 나를 알아.”_

_“아니, 몰라!”_

_“버키. 넌 평생동안 나를 알았어.”_          

 “그래. 당연히.” 스티브가 조용히 말했다. 스티브는 희미하게 그 그림자같은 얼굴을 인지했었다. 그 손에 자신이 죽게 되리라고 확신했었지만. 스티브는 전혀 개의치 않았다. 그건, 상상하던 것보다 더 나은 죽음이었다. 하지만 버키가 걱정 되었다. 혹시라도 버키가 마침내 기억을 되찾고서 제 발 밑에서 죽은 스티브의 모습을 보게 될까봐. “나를 알아본 거야. 마지막엔 날 알아봤어. 찾아야 해.” 스티브가 말했다. “되찾아야 해.”

 샘은 고개를 끄덕였다. 이해한 것이다. 나타샤는 좀 더 회의적이었다.

 “무슨 생각이었는지도 모르잖아.” 나타샤가 말했다. 나타샤의 무표정한 얼굴 아래서, 스티브는 그녀가 자신을 걱정하고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. “무슨 생각으로 그런 건지 그 자신도 모를 거라고. 예전에 그가 누구였든, 그 남자는 사라졌어. 칠십 년 동안이나. 인간이라기보다는 기계에 가까워. 훈련받은 킬러고. 너한테 총을 세 발이나 쐈어. 배에다. 그 남자는—”

 “걱정하지 마, 내가 함께 갈게.” 샘이 나타샤에게 말했다.

 “그러지 않아도 돼.” 스티브가 샘에게 말했다.

 “알아.” 샘이 말했다. 샘은 알고 나타샤는 몰랐던 건, 모든 전쟁 이야기는 사실 러브 스토리라는 사실이었다.

 

* * *

 

 웃긴 일이었다. 자신에게 더 이상 잃을 것이 없다고 생각했던 것 말이다.

 스티브는 나타샤가 구해다 준 파일을 읽었다. 여러 차례의 수술들, 기계 팔, 냉동고, 기억 삭제 및 전기 충격들. ‘자산’에 대해 냉담하게 기술된 미션 보고서들을 읽었다. 자산이 완수한 일들, 자산이 입은 손상들, 다음에 자산이 배치될 곳은 어디인지. 스티브는 쉴드의 체육관으로 가서 무거운 샌드백을 때리고 또 때렸고, 샌드백이 터져버렸을 때도 멈추지 않았으며, 강화 철근이 떨어졌을 때에도 멈추지 않았다. 조용히 다가온 샘이 휘파람을 불며 평소처럼 느긋한 목소리로 “이봐, 네 팔은 신과 복싱하기엔 너무 짧다고.”하고 말하는 소리를 들었을 때도 멈추지 않았다.

 머리카락과 옷이 땀으로 흠뻑 젖은 채 스티브는 고개를 들었고, 자신이 체육관의 한 구석을 완전히 부숴버린 것을 보았다. 부서진 유리들과 비틀린 금속들이 여기저기 널려 있었다. 깨진 거울의 파편을 통해서 제법 많은 쉴드와 CIA 요원들이 긴장한 태세로 복도에 모여든 것이 보였다. 나중에야, 그들 중 하나가 나타샤에게 연락을 했다는 걸 알았다. 나타샤가 체육관을 들여다 보고서 바로 샘 윌슨에게 서둘러 오라고 연락을 보냈던 것이다. 스티브가 쳐다보자 요원들은 겁먹은 듯이 흩어졌다.

 “빌어먹을, 신.” 스티브가 복싱 글러브에서 이로 테잎을 뜯어내며 말했다. “그들이 버키를 개처럼 때렸어, 샘. 읽어 봤어? 그들이 무슨 짓을 했는지? 그 모든— 그들은 ‘개’만도 못하게 버키를 때렸다고, 샘.” ‘난 훌륭한 개는 아닌 것 같아.’ 버키가 편지에 그렇게 썼었다. 오 분 전에. 백만년 전에. 하지만 그들이 그를, 그렇게 만들었다.

 “신이 한 게 아냐.” 샘이 말했다.

 “신이 막지 않았어.” 스티브가 으르렁거렸다. “어떤 신이 그걸 그냥 둬? 무슨 농담같은 건가? 이건 무슨 보상이나 형벌같은— 신은 내가 기도했던 것들을 주었지, 근데 ‘이건’? 이걸 내가 어떻게 받아들여야 해?” 

 “도대체 이게 왜 ‘너’에 대한 일이야?” 샘이 그에게 물었다. “그건 ‘그’에게 일어난 일인 것 같은데.” 스티브는 무너져 내렸다. 금이 간 거울에 어깨를 기대고는 조용히 흐느끼기 시작했다. 자신을 추스릴 수 있을 때까지. 

 샘은 스티브가 정신을 차릴 때까지 기다려주었다. “전부 털어내.” 그가 말했다. “엉망이 된 모든 걸 털어내 버려. 만약 운이 좋게도 그를 찾아낼 수 있다면, 아마도 네 도움이 필요한 상태일 테니까. 알겠어? 그가 널 돌보게 만들지 말란 말이야.” 

 스티브는 눈가를 닦았다. “넌 버키를 몰라. 언제나 버키는 날 돌봐. 그게 버키야.”

 

* * *

 

 그날 밤, 스티브는 침대로 가기 전, 문과 창문을 전부 열어놓았다.

 

* * *

 

 그들은 은행 지하 금고부터 수색하기 시작했다. 쉴드가 -이제는 CIA-가 맡아서 현장을 보존한 채 관리하던 곳이었다. 냉동고 기계가 있었고, 가죽 구속구가 달린 끔찍한 의자, 그리고 버키의 이 사이에 끼워졌던 작은 조각도 거기에 있었다. 고문실은 버키가 자신의 의지로 행동해 온 것이 아니라는 상당한 증거를 제시해주고 있었다. 만약 재판을 하게 된다면 말이다. 스티브는 남아있는 흔적들을 천천히 둘러보았다. 버키가 꼈던 것으로 추정되는 가죽 장갑 한 짝을 발견하고는 주머니에 넣었다.

 그들은 동해안에 있는 하이드라의 은신처 리스트를 확인하고 하나씩 차례로 체크해 보기로 했다. 첫 번째는 필라델피아에 있었다. 스티브는 차를 빌려서 샘을 데리고 갔다. 버키는 거기에 없었고, 거기에 있었던 적도 없었다. 다른 기지를 찾아서 뉴저지로 향했다.

 그들은 뉴욕과 뉴저지의 경계에 있는 여관에서 묵었다. 스티브는 침대로 가기 전, 문과 창문을 열어놓았다.

 

* * *

 

 알바니 외곽에서, 누군가 스티브의 여관 방문을 두드렸다. 하지만 버키가 아니었다. 나타샤였다. 나타샤는 평소와 다를 바 없어 보였지만, 스티브는 나타샤를 알았다. 나타샤는 떨고 있었다.

 “나한테 왔었어.” 나타샤가 말했다. “윈터 솔져”라고 거의 내뱉을 뻔 했으나 다시 누르며 말했다. “네 친구.” 그 순간, 스티브의 심장이 정말로 쿵 내려앉았다. 옆에 선 샘 역시 얼어붙었다. 

 “그랬어?” 스티브가 물었다. “그럼—” 좋은 소식은 아니었다. 좋은 소식일 수가 없었다. “그가 뭘—?” 

 “상태가 좋아보이지 않았어.” 나타샤가 말했다.

 “나타샤.” 스티브가 애원했다. “무슨 일이 있었어, 그가 무슨—?” 

 “나한테 이걸 주면서.” 나타샤는 주머니에서 작은 까만 권총을 꺼냈다. “거래를 제안했어.” 나타샤는 망설이며 입술을 깨물었다. “내가 뭔가 믿을만한 얘기를 해 주면, 자기를 죽일 수 있게 해 주겠다고.” 

 스티브는 나타샤를 빤히 바라보았다. “그래서 무슨 얘길 했어?”

 “‘전부’.” 나타샤가 그렇게 대답하고는 재빨리 덧붙였다. “난 그를 ‘죽이지’ 않았어, 로저스. 내가 아는 모든 걸 말했어. 그가 제임스 반즈고, 네 친구고, 전쟁 영웅이라는 거. 하이드라한테 붙잡혔다는 거. 네가 스티브 로저스고, 비행기를 추락시켰고, 얼음 속에서 발견되었다는 것도. 전부 다.”

 “네 얘길 믿었어?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “모르겠어.” 나타샤가 말했다. “어쨌든, 날 죽이진 않았어. 나도 그를 죽이지 않을 거라고 말했고.”

 “자기가 누구였는지를 기억하는 것 같아?” 스티브가 물었다.  

 스티브의 두 눈이 나타샤의 얼굴 위에 단단히 박혀있지 않았더라면 그 얼굴 위로 스치는 연민을 놓칠 뻔 했다. “그래.” 나타샤가 말했다. “그런 것 같아. 기계 같았던 예전과는 달라 보였거든. 대신.” 나타샤는 말을 골랐다. “참담해 보였어. 그가 내게 부탁했으니까, 그를 죽여줘야 하는 지를 고민해 볼 정도로 참담했어. 하지만 그랬다간 네가 날 절대로 용서하지 않을 거라고 말했지. 그랬더니, 음.” 나타샤가 스티브를 바라보았다. 그녀는 스티브를 찬찬히 살피면서 말했다. “그러더라. 네가 지독하게 자기중심적인 놈이라고, 칠십 년이 지난 후에도 여전히 자기 인생을 휘두르려 든다고.”   

 스티브는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “그건 버키야.” 얼굴이 아플 정도로 크게 미소 지으며 스티브가 말했다. “기억하는 거야.

 

* * *

 

 그들은 수색을 계속했다. 스티브가 리스트에 있는 모든 하이드라 기지와 은신처를 불태워버리고 싶어했기 때문이었다. 뉴잉글랜드까지 올라갔고 -보스턴, 맨체스터, 뱅거- 그리고 나서는 다시 남쪽으로, 하트퍼드에 있는 은신처를 부수고 발티모어 외곽에 있는 거대한 부지를 날려버렸다. 그리고는 DC로 돌아갔다.

 스티브는 침대로 가기 전, 문과 창문을 열어놓았다. 버키가 살아있다는 걸 알게 된 이후로, 북동부에서 머물때도, 어디서든 그랬듯이. 그리고 이번엔, 어둠 속에서 눈을 떴을 때, 스티브는 혼자가 아니었다— 공기가 달랐다. 스티브는 침대에서 몸을 일으켜서 전등을 켰다. 

 버키가, 침대 맡에 있는 의자에 앉아있었다. 불빛이 있음에도 잘 보이지가 않았다. 얼굴 주위로는 어두운 머리칼이 드리워져 있었고 목덜미에는 수염이 나 있었으며 어두운 회색 스웨터와 까만 청바지, 부츠를 신고 있었다. 그림자처럼, 한 쪽 구석에 희미하게 있었다. 스티브는 현기증을 느꼈다.

 버키가 강렬한 시선을 보냈다. “너야?” 그가 물었다.

 “그래.” 스티브가 말했다. “나야. 나라는 걸 너도 알잖아.”

 버키의 어깨에서 아주 약간 긴장이 풀어졌다. “속임수라고 생각했어. 무슨 속임수라고. 그들이 네가 죽었다고 말했거든. 나한테 ‘사진들’도 보여줬어.” 스티브는 침대 옆쪽으로 두 다리를 놓았다. 버키의 목소리가, 무엇보다도 익숙한 그 목소리가 들려왔다. 절망으로 약간 쉬어버린 목소리가. “신문들이랑, 수많은 기사들이 네 죽음에 대해 얘기했어, 그 사고—” 이제 그들은 서로를 마주보고 앉아 있었다. 무릎을 맞대고. “그들이 날 무너뜨리려고 그걸 이용했어.” 버키가 말했고, 스티브의 두 손이 버키의 때묻은 스웨터를 붙잡았다. 스티브는 앞으로 몸을 기울였고, 버키를 제게 끌어 당겨서, 절박하게 그를 껴안고 만졌다. 두 손으로 버키의 목덜미의 희미하게 때탄 피부를 어루만지고 얼굴을 온통 뒤덮은 수염을 쓰다듬었다.

 버키에게선 시큼한 냄새가 났지만 스티브는 굶주린 듯이 그에게 키스했고, 그 입을, 입술을, 혀를 맛봤다. 버키에게 키스하는 것은 여전히도 너무나 쉬운 일이었고, 버키의 팔은 -단단하고, 차갑고, 하지만 여전히 버키인- 자연스럽게 있어야 할 곳으로 향해, 스티브의 어깨를 감쌌다. 스티브는 버키의 뺨으로, 귀로, 목으로 입술을 옮기며 버키의 냄새를 들이마셨다. 그리웠다. 단 한 순간도 잊은 적이 없었다. 버키는 부드럽게 신음하며 의자에서 일어나 스티브의 두 팔 안에 자신을 맡겼고, 그들은 침대 위로 쓰러졌다. 그저 서로를 꽉 껴안고 숨쉬며 서로의 몸을 함께 겹치고서 모든 곳을 어루만졌다. 스티브는 눈을 감고 버키를 꽉 붙잡았다. 두 팔과 두 다리가 다시 자라나는 듯한 기분을 느꼈다.

 “떨어져 있으려고 했어.” 버키가 스티브의 살결 위로 속삭였다. 스티브는 간신히 그 목소리를 들을 수 있었다.

 “나한테서?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “너한테서, 그래. 두려웠거든.”

 “내가?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “네가, 그래. 모든 게 다. 하지만, 그럴 수가 없었어.” 버키가 말했다. “네가 없이는 계속 헛돌기만 했어.”

 스티브의 목구멍이 꽉 조여들었다. 목이 졸리는 것처럼. “나도 그래, 제자리에서 맴돌고만 있었어. 너무 지쳤어.”

 “그래.” 버키가 말했다. “그래서, 어떻게 지냈어?”

 “오, 알다시피.” 스티브는 그렇게 대답하고는, 버키를 더 꽉 끌어안았다. 

 

* * *

 

 그들이 다시 움직이기까지, 서로에게서 아주 조금이라도 떨어지는 걸 견딜 수 있게 되기 까지는 꽤 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. “넌 똑같아.” 스티브의 눈썹 위를 엄지손가락으로 덧그리며 버키가 말했다. “넌 그냥 똑같아.” 하지만 버키는 그렇지 않았다. 메탈 암과, 메탈 암이 접붙은 살갗의 등과 가슴을 가로지는 끔찍한 흉터를 스티브는 전부 볼 수 밖에 없었다. 다른 곳에도 희미한 상처들이 있었다. 때타고 뭉툭한 손가락들 위로 지나가는 희미한 자국, 허벅지에 난 울퉁불퉁한 상처— 하지만 그렇게 많지는 않았다. 윈터 솔져에 관한 파읽을 읽지 않았다면 더 많은 상처가 있으리라고 생각했을 테지만, ‘자산’은 귀중했다. 마치 경주마처럼. 그러니 물론 상처나 손상은 바로 처리했을 것이다. 그리고는 그를 묶어서 복종할 때까지 전기충격을 가하고, 기억을 지운 뒤 얼리고, 그러면 그는 공포에 질려 소리를 지르고, 그리고 그렇게 다음 미션 때까지 보관되는 것이다. 스티브는 가장 심한 상처들을 보았다. 이두박근 위, 양 다리의 무릎 바로 위에 있는 상처였다. 같은 장소에 계속해서, 계속해서 구속 당했던 상처.

 버키는 스티브가 잘못 알고 있던 사실을 바로잡아 주었다. “내가 들어갈 때가 아니라.” 버키가 말했다. 스티브는 버키의 살갗 위로 맺힌 땀이 식어가는 걸 보며 그의 공포를 느낄 수가 있었다. “내가 나왔을 때야. 미션 준비의 일환으로 내 기억들을 지웠고, 그래서 지금도 난—” 버키의 숨이 거칠어졌고, 가슴이 헐떡이며 오르내렸다. 스티브는 버키의 얼굴에서 기름 묻은 머리를 뒤로 쓸어넘겨 주었다. “모든 미션들을 기억하진 못해.” 버키가 주저하며 말했다. “구멍이 너무 많아. 가끔씩, 기억 속에서 치고 올라오는 게 있긴 하지만. 난 내가 얼려졌던 건 기억해. 또— 기억이 지워졌던 것도 기억하고. 널 기억해 낸 거랑 널 잊어버린 게 기억나. 그들이, 몇 번이고, 몇 번이고 널 잊게 만들었어.” 버키가 턱을 굳게 악물었다. 고동치고 있는 관자놀이 위로 두 손을 갖다 댔다. “가끔은, 널 기억하는 걸 잊어버렸어.”

 “괜찮아.” 스티브가 속삭였다. 버키의 피부는 붉어졌고, 군데 군데 축축하고 하얬다. “이리 와.” 버키의 팔을 붙잡고 끌어당기며 스티브가 말했다. “나랑 가자. 세상에서 제일 끝내주는 샤워실이 있어. 진짜 좋아할 거야.” 스티브는 버키를 끊임없이 뜨거운 물이 나오는 거대한 유리 칸 안으로 밀어넣었다. 

 

* * *

 

 이제 반대로 해야 했다. 스티브는 문과 창문을 전부 잠그고 블라인드를 끝까지 내리고서 그 위로 커튼을 쳤다. 그리고 나서도, 제 아파트가 충분히 안전한 곳인지를 확신할 수가 없었다.

 한밤중이었다. 하지만 둘 다 잠들 수가 없었다. 스티브는 버키에게 옷을 내주고, 커피를 타 주고, 엄청난 양의 음식을 준비하기 시작했다. 스테이크, 달걀, 그리고 토스트. 새벽 다섯시 쯤, 스티브의 휴대폰이 울렸다. 샘으로부터 온 문자였다. 스티브는 충전기에 놓여있는 휴대폰을 흘끗 보았다. -“달리기 교회 아침 할래?” 일요일이면 가끔 하던 일이었다. 대형 쇼핑센터 주위를 돌고, 빠르게 샤워를 한 뒤 교회에 가고, 어딘가에서 성대한 아침 식사를 하는 것. 가끔은 샘이 스티브와 함께 ‘St. Mary Mother of God’ 교회에 갔고, 가끔은 스티브가 샘과 E 거리에 있는 ‘First Baptist’ 교회에 갔다. 그림이나 조각들은 없었지만 끝내주는 복음 성가대가 있는 곳이었다. 하지만 그들은 한동안 “달리기 교회 아침”을 하지 않았다. 스티브는 기도를 할 수가 없었다. 말들은 입 속에서 맴돌다 사라져버렸다.

 버키도 스티브의 핸드폰을 보았다. 어떤 반응도 없었지만 -커피를 들고 앉아서, 예전처럼 익숙한 모습으로 음식을 입에 밀어넣었다- 스티브는 버키의 모든 표정, 모든 버릇을 전부 알고 있었다. 버키의 얼굴에서, 스티브가 고가 도로 위에서 버키를 불렀을 때와 같은, 순간적으로 망설이는 표정이 보였다. 그건 버키가 헬리캐리어 위에서 스티브를 죽이려고 했을 때, 무언가가 불현듯 떠오른 듯한, 공포에 가까운 표정이었다. 버키는 가까스로 정신을 가다듬으려고 하고 있었다.

 스티브는 휴대폰을 집어서 답장을 보냈다. “오늘은 안 돼.” 그리고는 버키의 앞에 핸드폰을 내려놓으며 다시 자리에 앉았다. 버키는 아주 희미하게 고개를 끄덕였다. “샘이 마음에 들긴 할텐데.” 마치 대화를 이어가듯 스티브가 말했다. “샘도 누군가를 잃었거든. 동료를, 전투에서.” 

 버키는 음식을 씹으면서 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다. -이걸 삼켜 넘기려는 거야, 스티브는 생각했다. 버키는 커피를 한 모금 마셨고 아무렇지도 앉은 척 가장했지만, 여전히 숨길 수 없는 분노를 담아 말했다. “아직도 교회에 다녀?”

 “가끔. 최근엔 아니야. 그 날 이후로는—” 스티브는 자신의 분노가 사그라들고 그 자리에 공허함이 들어섰다는 것을 깨달았다. 스티브는 더 이상 신에게 분노하지 않았다. 버키에게 이런 짓을 하는 신은 그저 상상할 수가 없었다. 스티브는 테이블 너머로 손을 뻗어 버키의 손을 꽉 쥐었다. “절대로— 절대로, 단 한 번도 너에 대해 고해하지 않았어.”

 “신에게 맹세해?” 한 쪽 입가를 올려 웃으며 버키가 말했다. 그리고는 메탈 암으로 스티브를 의자에서 끌어당겨 뜨겁고 거친 키스를 했다. 가끔씩 그가 술에 취했을 때, 혹은 스티브가 완전히 정신을 차릴 수 없게 만들고 싶을 때 그랬던 것처럼. 스티브는 마주 키스했고, 버키의 엉덩이로 손을 미끄러뜨리며 그들의 것을 함께 맞댔다. 즉시, 아플 정도로 단단해졌다.

 “키스해서 알아내 봐.” 스티브가 말했다. “날 만져서 알아내 봐.” 버키는 제 입술을 도발적으로, 의도적으로 핥아 적시고는 스티브를 침실로 밀어넣었고, 그의 것을 빨았다. 그건 마치 영원과도 같았고, 입술과 혀가 천천히, 관능적으로 움직였다. 고문과도 같았다. 스티브는 미치도록 좋았다. 버키는 스티브를 찍어눌렀고, 스티브는 흐느꼈으며, 너무나 간절히, 뭔가가 부서져버릴까봐 두려울 정도로, 가고 싶었고, 버키가 마침내 그를 가게 해줬을 때에도 여전히 버키의 입 속에서 단단해진 채로 떨며 움찔거렸고, 그리고— “오, 갓. 버키.” 버키가, 어두워진 두 눈과 부풀어오른 입술을 한 채 올려다 보았다. “한 번 더 할 수 있어? 나는 할 수 있어—” 버키는 이미 스티브의 배꼽과 엉덩이에 키스하면서 허벅지를 밀어 올리고 있었다. 

 그들은 오랫동안 섹스를 했다. 몇 시간이고. 아무 생각도 하지 않은 채, 아무 생각도 필요로 하지 않은 채. 오직 서로에게 몸을 겹친 채 전율하면서. 서로의 몸이 예전의 움직임을 기억하고 있었다. —얼마나 깊이 버키가 밀어넣었는지, 스티브의 왼쪽 무릎이 얼마나 많이 뒤로 밀렸는지, 언제 빠르게 해야 하는지, 언제 느리게 해야 하는지를. 많은 시간이 흘렀고, 버키에게는 너무나도, 너무나도 끔찍한 시간이었지만, 스티브는 여전히 버키가 숨을 멈추는 모습을 보고서 언제 그가 갈 것 같은지를 알 수 있었고, 버키가 갔을 땐 그를 제 품에 끌어안았다. 끌어안고, 다시 끌어안고, 또 끌어안고. 버키가 좋아했던 대로. 마지막으로 버키가 갔을 때, 그는 한숨을 내쉬며 스티브의 팔 위로 얼굴을 묻었고 그대로 잠에 빠져들었다. 스티브 역시 너무도 피곤했지만 잠들고 싶지가 않았다. 눈을 감고 싶지가 않았다. 이 순간을 조금이라도 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 다시는, 절대로.

 하지만 자기도 모르는 새 잠이 들었고, 몇 시간 후, 이게 현실이 아닐 지도 모른다는 공포 속에서 깨어났다. 하지만 현실이었다. 스티브는 버키의 맨살에 얼굴을 묻었다. 따뜻했다. 스티브는 그 근육 잡힌 어깨에 입술을 누르며 눈을 감았다. 버키가 깨어났을 때, 스티브는 그걸 알 수 있었다. 버키 역시 똑같은 패닉을 겪고 똑같이 안정을 되찾으며 몸에 힘을 풀었던 것이다. 버키는 스티브의 얼굴에 키스했고, 스티브는 웃었다.

 그들은 함께, 만족스럽게, 부유하듯이, 서로에게 팔다리를 얽고, 그렇게 누워 있었다. “이제 어떻게 되는 거지?” 버키가 물었다.

 “아무래도 신경 안쓰이는데.” 스티브가 솔직하게 말했다.

 “알아, 그치만 우리가 그냥 브루클린으로 돌아갈 수 있는 게 아니잖아.”

 “그럴 수는 없지.” 스티브가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “우리가 살던 건물은 없어졌고, 우리 물건들은 전부 스미소니언에 있어.” 그 말에 버키가 미소를 지었고 스티브의 심장이 한 순간 멈췄다. 너무도 아름다웠다. 버키는 여전히, 스티브가 본 것 중에 가장 아름다운 사람이었다. “네가 원하는대로 뭐든 할게.” 스티브가 말했다. “도망가고 싶다면 같이 갈 거야. 싸우고 싶다면 함께 싸울거고.”

 버키는 사랑스러운 시선으로 스티브를 바라보았고 그건 거의 견딜 수 없을 정도의 시선이었다. 버키는 다시 몸을 기대고 누워서 천장을 바라보며 말했다. “난 알고 있어. 내가 기억할 수 있는 것보다도 더 많이 알고 있는 것들이 있어. 코드들, 위치 정보들, 기지들. 운용되고 있는 무기들. 하이드라를 붕괴시킬 수도 있을 것 같아. 쉴드를 도울 수도—”

 “이제 쉴드는 없어.” 스티브가 단호하게 말했다.

 “그럼— 다른 누구든. 좋은 놈들이 누구야?” 버키가 물었다.

“나도 모르겠어.” 스티브가 말했다. 하지만 그는 알고 있었다. “‘우리’지.” 버키의 목덜미를 감싸며 스티브가 말했다. “너랑 나.”

 

* * *

 

 그들은 다시 예전처럼, 부엌 테이블에 앉아서 작전 계획을 짰다. 스티브는 커피를 타고 샘과 함께 체크했던 하이드라의 은신처와 기지 목록을 버키에게 보여주었다.          

 버키는 목록을 살펴보더니 옆으로 치워버렸다. “이건 아무것도 아냐, 이런 것들은.” 그가 말했다. “내가 아는 건 핵 무기들, 고문실, 실험 기술들 같은 거야. 반쯤은 외계에서 온 것들이고.” 버키는 스티브가 펴놓은 지도를 끌어당겨서 전 세계가 보이도록 펼쳤다. “그리고 자금도.” 문득, 사납게 버키가 말했다. “난 가치가 컸어. 날 온갖 곳의 금고에 보관했지.” 버키는 엄지로 볼펜을 눌러서 지도 위로 X자를 그리기 시작했다. 대여섯 군데는 동해안에 있었고, 더 많은 곳들이 서부와 남부에 있었다. 그리고 남아메리카에도. 칠레, 파라과이, 아르헨티나, 니카라과, 콜롬비아. 그리고 유럽에도. 또 아프리카에도…

 “좋아, 잠깐만.” 스티브는 잠긴 문과 내려친 커튼을 쳐다보며 말했다.

 “기다리기 싫어. 난 그들을 ‘잡고’ 싶어.”

 “나도야, 나도 그래. 그치만 참견하길 좋아하는 이웃들이 있어. 네 생각엔— 그러니까, 아무도 널 못 봤지, 그치?”

 버키가 스티브를 쳐다보았다.   

 “음, 그래.” 스티브가 말했다. “하지만 계속 여기에 있을 수는 없어. 작전을 짜고 제대로 된 계획을 세울 수 있을 만한 안전한 장소가 필요해. 맙소사, 버키, 이건 완전히 다시 1944년으로 돌아간 것 같아. 우리 둘만으로는 부족해.”

 “있잖아.” 버키가 말했다. “항상 ‘단체 행동’에 대해서 떠들어대던 어떤 멍청이에 대한 기억이 있는 것 같아.”

 스티브는 얼굴이 아플 정도로 크게 미소지었다. 부끄러운 동시에, 기뻤다. “세상에, 넌 정말…”

 “난 단지 꾸밈없는 사실을 말할 뿐이야.” 버키가 말했다.

 “…얼간이야. 내가 하려던 말은.” 스티브가 말했다. “너 내가 옳았다는 걸 인정하는 거야?”      

 “넌 고장 난 시계 같은 거지.” 버키가 말했다. “한 세기에 두 번은 맞는.” 

 

* * *

 

 샘은 그들의 시험 케이스였다. 버키는 면도를 했고, 스티브가 그의 머리를 자르고 젤을 발라 넘겨 주고는 평범한 청바지와 티셔츠, 데님 자켓을 입히고 모자를 씌워주었다. 스티브는 여전히 그 모습에 숨이 멎을 것 같았다. 미켈란젤로처럼 평범하고, 베르니니처럼 소박한 그 모습에. —하지만 버키는 자세를 바꾸더니 소파 바로 위에서 거의 모습을 감추었다. 스티브는 버키가 군인인 만큼이나 스파이로도 거의 한 세기를 보냈다는 것을 기억해냈다. 

 스티브는 샘에게 문자를 보냈다. “올 수 있으면 잠깐 와.” 몇 분 후 답장이 왔다. “한 시간쯤 후에. 피자 사갈까?” “좋지.” 스티브가 답장했고, 샘은 제 시간에 딱 맞춰 피자와 여섯 개 들이 맥주를 들고 나타나서는 싹싹하게 말했다. “슈퍼히어로 딜리버리입니다! 거의 ‘날아온’ 것처럼 느끼실 수 있죠.” 스티브는 미소 지었다.

 샘은 버키를 흘끗 보더니 그를 향해 친근하게 고개를 끄덕여 보이고는 피자를 테이블 위로 올려놓았다. 그리고 버키에게 자연스럽고 가벼운 동작으로 손을 내밀며 말했다. “샘입니다.” 

 “제임스.” 버키가 손을 맞잡고 흔들며 말했다. “스티브의 오랜 친구죠.”

 샘은 미소를 지으며 피자 박스를 열었다. “흠, 스티브의 오랜 ‘젊은’ 친구 중 하나인가봐요.” 그리고, 스티브는 바로 그 순간 샘이 알아차리고는, 돌아서면서 온 몸이 긴장과 방어 태세로 굳어지는 모습을 보았다. 다행히도 가까이에 무기는 없었다. 샘은 플라스틱 칼을 금방이라도 잡아챌 태세였다.

 “괜찮아.” 스티브가 재빨리 그들 사이에 끼어들어 손바닥을 들어 보이며 말했다. “샘— 이 쪽은 버키야.”

 “지저스 크라이스트, 로저스.” 평정을 되찾으려고 애쓰며 샘이 말했다. “이런 식으로 갑자기 말하다니.”

 “미안해.” 스티브가 말했다. “그치만 버키를 본 적 있는 사람들을 통과할 수 있을지를 알아봐야 했거든.”

 “통과할 걸.” 샘은 버키를 위아래로 훑어보더니 그의 얼굴을 바라보았다. “저 눈만 아니라면. 지저스. 아직도 악몽을 꾼다니까. 이렇게 말해서 미안하지만.” 샘이 버키에게 말했다. “하지만 정말 그래.”

 “나도, 미안해.” 버키가 말했다. “내 생각엔, 내가 이 말을 처음으로 하는 게 당신인 것 같은데.”

 “네 잘못이 아냐, 벜.” 스티브가 날카롭게 말했다. 

 버키는 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “내 잘못이 아니지.” 그가 수긍했다. “하지만 내 몸이었고, 내 손으로— 내 뇌였어, 심지어.” 

 “우린 이 일을 바로 잡을거야.” 스티브가 샘에게 말했다. 버키의 몸이 일순 굳어졌고, 스티브는 안심시키려는 듯 버키의 등에 손을 얹었다. “우린 하이드라를 좇을 거야, 샘. 총력을 다해서. 널 믿어도 되겠어?” 

 샘은 스티브를, 버키를, 그리고 다시 스티브를 바라보았다. “이미 알잖아.” 샘은 그렇게 말하고는 버키를 뚫어져라 쳐다보며 말했다. “다시 한 번 해 보지.” 샘이 손을 내밀었다. “샘 윌슨.”

 “제임스 반즈.” 버키가 손을 맞잡고 흔들며 말했다. “스티브의 오랜 친구고.”

 

* * *

 

 나타샤는 전혀 넘어가지 않았다. “그러니까, 버키네.” 나타샤가 스티브에게 말했다. 스티브는 정확히 그 말이 무슨 뜻인지는 알 수 없었지만 상관 없었다. 어차피 대답은 하나였으니까.

 “그래.” 스티브가 말했다. 버키가 자신을 샘에게 소개한 것처럼 말했다. “제임스 반즈.”

 나타샤는 버키를 위아래로 훑어 보였다. “좀 괜찮아 보이는데.” 나타샤가 진지하게 말했다. “이렇게 보니 좋네. 얼마나 기억하지?” 

 버키는 혼란스러워 보였다. “약간.” 스티브는 나타샤가 질문한 것이 그의 예전 삶에 대한 것이 아니라 윈터 솔져로 보낸 시간에 관한 것임을 알아차렸다. 무엇을 기억하는지 묻는 것이다. 스티브는 그들을 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 스티브가 이해할 수 없는 어떤 것이, 그들 사이에 연결되어 있는 것 같았다. 

 나타샤는 고개를 끄덕였다. “스타크와 배너한테 체크를 받아. 도움이 될 거야.”

 “우린 지금 뉴욕으로 가는 중이야, 사실.” 스티브가 끼어들었다. “네가 우리와 함께 가 줬으면 해서.”

 버키가 끄덕였다. “그럴 거야.” 나타샤의 말에 대한 대답이었다. “만약 네가 그들을 믿어도 된다고 한다면.”

 “믿어도 돼.” 나타샤가 말했다. “저기, 내가 해 줄 수 있는 최선의 조언은 가능한 한 많이 털어버리라는 거야.” 

 “그럴 수도 있지만…” 버키가 입술을 깨물고 고개를 기울였다. 시선에는 어떤 위험이 깃들어 있었다. “아마 아직은 아닌 것 같아.”

 “우린 하이드라를 좇을 거야.” 스티브가 나타샤에게 말했다. “토니에게, 스타크 타워 지하를 하이드라에 대한 미션을 개시할 작전 기지로 쓸 수 있는 지 물어보려고. 어떨 것 같아?” 

 

* * *

 

 “드디어!” 스타크가 강조해 말했다. “망할, ‘드디어’! 도대체 어떻게 하면 인간이— 이봐, 넌 내 아버지가 ‘최고적임자(bee’s knees)’라거나 ‘일등 먹는(cat’s pajamas)' 인간이라고, 혹은 뭐든 옛날에 너희가 말하던 방식대로 그렇게 말했겠지만, 하지만 이제 ‘업그레이드’할 때가 온 거야. 그 인간이 너한테 만들어준 게 좋았어? 넌 ‘내’가 뭘 만들어 줄 수 있는 지를 봐야 돼. 넌 아직도 ‘윈도우 95’를 쓰고 있는 거나 마찬가지라고, 알아 들어? 넌 ‘인터넷 익스플로러’를 쓰는 거야. 날 아주 ‘미치게’ 만들어.” 

 “방금 무슨 말을 한 건지 전혀 모르겠는데.” 스티브가 버키에게 말했다. 버키는 어깨를 치켜 올리며 같은 표정을 했다.

 “우린 널 ‘기다려’ 왔다고, ‘이건’ 무슨 말인지 알겠어?” 스타크가 말했다. “네가 이 게임에 참여하거나, 아니면 아예 ‘꺼져버리거나’.”

 스티브는 손가락을 들어 스타크를 찌르듯 가리켰고— “그런 말을 할 땐 조심하는 게 좋을걸.” 버키가 고개를 기울이며 말했다. “스티브가 일단 게임에 참여하면 절대로 발을 빼는 법이 없거든. 네 인생을 완전히 휘두르는데다가 절대로 놓치는 법도 없지.”     

 “이건 대체 누구야?” 토니가 스티브에게 물었다.

 “제임스 반즈 병장.” 스티브가 말했다. “내 부사령관.” 토니가 버키를 쳐다보고는 길고 낮게 휘파람을 불었다.

 “와우, 밴드가 다시 재결성 하는 거네.” 토니가 말했다. “무덤에서 파낸 또 다른 사람은 없어?”    

 “버키는 죽은 적 없어. 고문당했고 브레인워싱 당했고, 하이드라를 위해 사람들을 죽이도록 조종당했는데, 코드 네임은—”

 “—윈터 솔져.” 스타크가 움찔 하며 중얼거렸다. “오, 쉿.”

 버키는 옅은 미소를 지으며 반짝이는 메탈 손가락들을 흔들어 보였다. 기묘하게 무서운 광경이었다.

 “하이드라를 영원히 보내버릴 만큼의 정보를 갖고 있어.” 스티브가 토니에게 말했다. “하지만 스트라이크 팀, 무기들, 물자들이 필요할 거야. 이걸 위해선 모든 어벤져스의 협력이 필요해. 완전히 가루가 되게 부숴버리려면.”

 “오, 쉿.” 토니가 다시 말했다. 그리고는 미소 지었다. “우린 비틀즈보다도 더 위대해 질거야.”

 

* * *

 

 “스티브를 만났던 날에 대해 말해 봐요.” 배너가 모니터를 바라보며 말했다.

 “스티브를 만난 건 기억이 안 나요.” 버키가 말했다. 그의 뇌의 일부가 파랗게 빛났다.

 “그럼, 예전의 기억이라도.” 배너가 말했다.

 버키는 이를 악물었다. 기억하는 것만으로도 아픔을 느끼는 듯이. “스티브는 자주 아팠어요. 아마도 13살, 아니면 14살 쯤에, 잘 기억이 안 나요. 그 해에 수학 시험에 거의 낙제할 뻔 했죠.” 스티브는 거의 그걸 잊고 있었다. 그런 중요한 기억들을.

 스타크는 신이 난 듯이 스티브를 돌아보았다. “너 수학 시험에서 낙제할 뻔 했다고?’

 “닥쳐.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “군대에 입대했던 것, 지원했던 기억이 나요?” 배너가 물었다.

 “아니.” 버키가 말했다. “난 41년에 징집됐어요. 편지를 받았던 게 기억나요. 그걸 물어보는 거라면.”

 “헬리캐리어 위에서는 무슨 일이 있었죠?” 배너의 질문에 모니터의 색깔이 변했다. 스타크는 눈을 찌푸리고는 더 가까이 다가갔다. 모니터는 초록색으로 변했고, 그리고는 노란색과 보라색이 나타나기 시작했다.

 “내가…” 버키가 숨을 들이마셨다. “내가 스티브를 때렸어요. 얼굴이 온통 피투성이였고. 물 속으로 떨어졌어요.” 

 “그 전엔 무슨 일이 있었죠?” 배너가 부드럽게 대답을 유도했다.

 “다리 위에서. 스티브가 내 이름을 불렀어요. 스티브가— 아니, 지하 금고는 그 이후에. 피어스가 다시 내 기억을 지웠어요.”

 “그 전에는?” 배너가 물었다.

 버키는 잠시동안 깊이 생각에 잠겼다. “미션 준비.” 그가 천천히 말했다. “냉동고에서 나와서. 그들이 날 준비시킬 때 난 천장을 보고 있었던 게 기억나요.”

 “퓨리 국장을 뒤쫓았던 건 기억 안 나요?” 배너가 물었다.

 “난… 네.” 모니터의 색깔은 천천히 노란색에서 초록색으로 물들어갔다. “그 차를 세웠어요. 도망쳤고. 창문을 넘어서 총을 쐈어요.” 버키의 몸이 움찔 떨렸고 이마 위로 핏줄이 요동쳤다.

 “오하이오에 하이드라 기지가 있다고요?”

 “맞아요.” 버키가 이를 악물었다. “버려진 제강 공장 아래에.”

 “그 곳 지도를 그릴 수 있을만큼 기억이 잘 나나요?”

 “네.” 버키가 말했다. 모니터는 여전히 초록색이었다.

 “코드 같은게—”

 “T194177102838I60” 버키가 말했다.

 “어릴 때 스포츠 한 거 있어요?” 배너가 불쑥 질문했고, 모니터는 갑자기 파란색으로 바뀌었다.

 “물론이죠. 브루클린에서 야구는 종교였는데.” 배너가 스타크를 쳐다보았고, 스타크가 고개를 끄덕여 보였다.

 “당신을 다뤘던 사람들, 뛰어난 엔지니어긴 했는데 뇌과학자로는 형편없었네.” 스타크가 버키에게 말했다. “기계 장치? 그들이 만든 기계 장치는 훌륭해. 그 팔— 그게 엄청난 작품인 건, 사실이야. 내가 더 잘 만들 순 있겠지만, 정말 연구를 좀 해 봐야 해. 무릎에 있는 임플란트는—”

 버키가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “내 무릎에 임플란트가 있다고?” 

 “그래, 같은 쪽, 왼쪽 다리에. 훌륭해. 이제 이것들을 보면—” 스타크는 모니터를 가리키고는, 두 손으로 사진을 쥐고 스크린에서 떼어내서는 허공에다 펼쳐 보였다. 스티브는 그가 가리키는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 세 개의 임플란트는 훨씬 작은 크기였다. 두 개는 버키의 가슴에, 하나는 오른쪽 배 아래에 있었다. “—이건 좀 염려스러워. 왜냐하면 이게 뭔지를 난 모르겠거든. 배너, 짐작 가는 게 있어?”

 “화학 물질 비축 장치.” 배너가 답했다. “기계적이고— 꽤 원시적인데. 문제는, 무슨 물질이지?” 

 “그러니까, 뭐, 아질산 같은 게 들어있다고?” 스타크가 약간 들떠서 말했다. “내 포르쉐처럼?”

 “가능하지.” 배너가 말했다. “아드레날린이라면 말이 돼. 아니면 효소나 치료 물질 같은거. 아니면 그냥 글루코스같은 걸지도— 에너지를 공급하고, 냉동고에 있을 때 근육량을 유지시키거나. 장기 미션에서.” 

 “어떻게 생각해, 반즈— 이 중에 생각나는 거 있어?” 스타크가 물었다.

 버키는 세 개의 이미지를, 비축 장치들을 바라보았다. 스티브는 모니터가 노란색이 섞인 초록색으로 변하는 것을 보았다. “그러니까… 기억이 안 나. 뭔가 알고는 있는데, 뭔지는 기억이 안 나.”

 “다시 한 번 증명됐군. 형편없는 뇌과학자들.” 스타크가 말하다 말고 배너가 쳐다보는 시선에 입을 다물었다. “내 동료 배너 박사에게 발언권을 넘기도록 하지.” 스타크가 성가시다는 듯 손을 내저으며 말했다.

 “스타크가 옳아요.” 배너가 말했다. “당신을 다뤘던 사람들은 뇌에 대해서보다는 몸에 관해서 더 잘 이해했던 것 같아요. 그저 단기적으로만 심인성 기억상실을 유도하는 방법을 발견했을 뿐인 것 같거든요. 주로 미션을 할 때였겠죠. 장기 기억은 손상되지 않은 것 같아요. 절차 기억 체계는 그대로죠. 총 쏘는 법, 차나 비행기를 운전하는 법 같은 거요. 미션 장소까지 도달할 수 있도록. 그저 당신이 ‘누구였는지’를 잊어버렸고, 미션에 관한 디테일한 사항들을 약간 잊어버린 것 같은데— 음, 그건 다른 것 보다도, 최면 후에 나타나는 반응같다는 생각이 드네요. 하지만 뇌에는 이상이 없어요.” 배너의 말에, 스티브는 그에게 키스라도 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 정말로, 정말로 그랬다. “손상된 건 없어 보여요. 약이랑 전기로 충격을 줘서 마비시킨 것 같고— 또, 당신을 데리고 있던 내내 그게 가능했던 건 아닌 것 같네요. 그들이 기억을 지우는 시도를 하기 전에 있던 일을 기억해요?” 

 버키는 가만히 생각해보더니, 고개를 끄덕였다. “네.” 멍하니 관자놀이를 문지르면서 대답했다. “맞서 싸웠던 게 기억나요. 그 땐 좀 더 쉽게— 몇 번 정도 도망쳤던 것 같은데. 한 번은 뉴욕까지 갔는데, 붙잡혔어요. 70년대에는 마라케쉬에서 몇 달을 보내기도 했고.” 

 “제 생각엔, 그들이 당신을 더 잘 통제하기 위해 기억을 지우는 기술을 개발한 것 같아요.” 배너가 말했다.

 “오류 수정.” 스타크가 생각에 잠겨 중얼거렸다. “베타 버젼 외에서는 잘 되는 법이 없지.”

 배너가 스타크를 쳐다보았다. “네가 무슨 말을 하는지 스스로 듣고는 있어?” 

 “장난해? 난 언제나 내 자신한테 온통 귀를 기울이고 있는데.” 스타크가 말했다. 

 배너는 버키에게 다시 시선을 돌렸다. “그러니까, 당신은 ‘거기’ 있었어요. 모든 순간을 직접 겪었죠. 그러니 인내심을 가진다면 기억은 아마 스스로 돌아올 거예요. 비어있는 부분들이 채워지기 시작할 거고, 디테일한 부분들이 기억날 거고. 단지 너무 밀어붙이려고 하지만…” 버키의 얼굴 위로 번져가는 공포에, 배너가 말을 흐렸다. 버키는 머리와 양 손목에서 전극을 뜯어내고 있었다. “오 맙소사, 미안해요.” 배너가 말했다. “미안해요. 미처 생각을 못했어요.”

 “만약, 내가 기억하길 ‘원하지’ 않는다면?” 버키는 이제 숨을 헐떡이고 있었다. 힘겹게 침을 삼키며 돌아서서, “크라이스트.” 그가 말했다. “내 머릿속엔 이미 살인에 관한 기억들로 가득한데. 만약 더 이상은 기억하길 원치 않으면?”

 “버키.” 스티브가 그에게 다가가며 달래듯 말했다. “모든 일에는 이유가 있어. 넌 너무 많은 일들을 겪었고. 이제는 기회가 온거야, 그걸—”

 “닥쳐!” 버키가 소리쳤고, 스티브는 움찔하며 뒤로 물러섰다. “나한테 손대지 마! 난 ‘소년 복사’였어. 넌— 너도 네가 어땠는지 ‘알지’.” 버키가 거의 토해내듯이 말했다. “그랬던 걸 한 번이라도 떠올려 보긴 해?”

 “언제나.” 스티브가 무력하게 말했다. “그치만—” 스티브는 버키가 숨을 헐떡이며, 정신을 가다듬으려고 애쓰는 모습을 지켜보았다.

 “너 말야, 가끔 난, 네가 나한테 좋지 않다는 생각이 들어.” 억지로 옅은 미소를 지어보이며 버키가 말했다.

 스티브는 몸을 움츠렸다. “미안해, 벜. 내가 더 잘 할게.” 스티브는 이 말을 너무 많이 했다. 너무나도, 많이.

 

* * *

 

 첫 번째 미션은 그들의 역량을 시험해 볼만한 것으로 신중하게 선택된 작은 규모의 미션이었다. 웨스트 버지니아에 위치한 과학 시설이었고, 강하고 빠르게 처리했다. 스티브와 버키, 샘, 나타샤, 그들은 모두 검은 복장을 하고 발끝까지 무장했다. 스티브는 아주 자연스럽게 역할이 분담된 것에 다소 놀랐다. 우선 버키와 나타샤가 조용히 정확하게 들어가서 공간을 확보하고 잠복한 뒤, 스티브와 샘, 군인들이 공격을 개시했다. 작은 미션치고는 꽤 큰 소득이 있었다. 여섯 명의 인질들을 구조했고, DC의 지하철에 화학 무기를 심고 무슬림 극단주의자들에게 누명을 씌우려던 음모가 발각됐다.   

 나중에, 나타샤는 스티브를 한 쪽으로 데려가서 말했다. “그는 굉장해. 함께 일해 본 사람들 중 최고야.” 스티브는 잠시 뿌듯하고 자랑스러운 기분을 느꼈지만 나타샤가 작게 고개를 저었다. “‘너무’ 굉장해. 마치 돌아갈 곳이 없는 사람처럼 싸운다고.” 나타샤는 스티브의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보고는 덧붙였다. “무모한 게 아냐. 그냥, 모든 게 안중에 없어 보여. 그는 여전히 윈터 솔져야. 아직 돌아갈 티켓을 사지 않았어.” 

 “어떻게— 내가 어떻게 해야 하지?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “뭐라 말하기 어렵네. 난 그를 잘 몰라. 네가 잘 알 거라고 생각했는데.” 나타샤가 말했다.

 

* * *

 

 그랬다. 하지만 뭐라고 말해야 할지, 어떻게 말해야 할지를 몰랐다. ‘너 괜찮은 거야?’ 글쎄, 그건 좀 어리석은 질문이었다. ‘아니.’ 버키는 괜찮지 않았다. 그런 일을 겪고서 어떻게 괜찮을 수 있겠는가? ‘도움이 필요해?’ 그건 좀 나았다. 하지만 그렇게 물어보는 대신 스티브는 충동적으로 버키의 팔을 잡아당겨 품에 끌어안고 정신없이 키스했다. 버키는 놀라서 신음을 내뱉었지만 저항하지 않았고, 그리고— 음, 그것만으로도 어쨌든 의미가 있었다. 

 “내가 널 사랑하는 거 알지?” 그리고 스티브의 착각이었는지 아니면 정말로 그랬는지, 버키는 대답하기 전 한 순간 망설였다. 

 “—그래.” 몇 초 후, 버키가 대답했다. “당연히. 당연히 알지.”

 “내가.” 스티브는 뭔가 말하려다 말고 다시 버키에게 키스했다. 나머지는 버키의 입에다 대고 속삭였다. “혹시 내가 널…” 버키가 반응하는 게 느껴졌다. -희미한 떨림, 그리고 날카롭게 들이마시는 숨. 버키가 돌아온 이후 스티브는 그에게 박았던 적이 없었고, 버키도 아무 말이 없었다. 아마도, 제안할 때가 된 것 같았다.

 “그래.” 버키가 스티브의 목을 감싸고 키스하면서 속삭였고, 그리고 갑자기 무언가가 변했다. 버키는 스티브의 품 안에서 몸을 굳히며 말했다. “나, 아냐. 생각이 바뀌었어. 내가— 내가 박을래. 내가—” 스티브는 버키의 얼굴을 살피려고 뒤로 물러섰다. 버키는 고개를 돌려버렸지만 그 얼굴에 드러난 표정을 스티브는 보았다.

 “난— 좋아, 물론.” 스티브가 천천히 말했다. “네가 원하는 건 뭐든.” 하지만 스티브는 이미 버키를 보았고, 안 본 걸로 할 순 없었다. “그런데 버키.” 스티브가 머뭇거리며 말했다. “넌 꼭, 마치. 내 말은. 너 나 ‘믿지’, 그렇지?” 놀랍게도, 버키가 쓰게 웃으며 말했다. “당연히 널 믿지. 너 말고 내가 누굴 믿겠어?”

 스티브는 한 발 물러서며 버키를 빤히 바라보았다. “그건 대답이 아니잖아.” 그가 말했다. “나한테 말하지 않는 게 있어?”

 버키는 크고 짧은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “젠장. 어디서부터 ‘시작’할까?” 하지만 그의 머리가 떨리고 있었다. 버키는 고개를 젓고는 부드럽게 손을 들어서 스티브의 가슴 위로 기대며 속삭였다. “신경쓰지 마. 내 말 듣지 마. 내 말 들을 필요 없어. 이리 와서 키스해줘- 말하는 건 좋을 게 없어.” 버키는 스티브를 제게 끌어당겨서 키스했다. 스티브는 두 눈을 감고, 말할 수 없었던 모든 것이 몸으로 전해지기를 바랐다.

 

* * *

 

  다음 미션은 오하이오에 있는 기지였고, 토니와 클린트가 가세해서 여섯 명이서 임무를 수행했다. 스티브는 버키가 그린 지도를 보고 공중에서의 지원이 필요하리라는 걸 알았고, 토니와 클린트, 샘을 위에다 배치시키고 자신과 버키, 나타샤는 지상에서 행동을 개시했다. 그들이 되찾은 엄청난 양의 무기를 보며 스티브는 분노했고, 나타샤가 뒤에 남아 펜타곤과 연락을 취했다. 나타샤는 그 망할 의회 청문회 이후, 진행중인 작전에 대해 공식 석상에서의 대표가 되기를 원했다. 스티브는 찬성했다.

 헬리콥터를 타고 반 정도 갔을때, 버키가 갑자기 땀을 흘리며 창백한 얼굴로 손을 들어 머리를 감쌌다. “잠깐만. 다시 돌려.” 그래서 그들은 다시 제강공장으로 돌아갔다. 버키가 이끈 곳에는 비밀 지하 금고가 있었고, 거기엔 외계의 인공물이 담긴 납붙이 상자 세 개와— 두 명의 인질이 있었다. 쌍둥이들.

 스타크는 물건을 보고 꽤 신이 난 듯 했다. “내가 찍었어.” 스타크가 스티브를 돌아보았다. “타워로 가져가도 되지?”

 “어디로든 마음대로 해.” 스티브가 답했다. 그는 버키의 팔을 붙잡았다. 버키의 안색이 좋지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

 어느 날 밤, 잠에서 깬 스티브는 버키가 침대에 없다는 걸 알았다. -그는 부엌에 있었다. 테이블에 앉아서, 희미한 불빛 아래 스티브의 스케치북 중 한 권에다 무언가를 정신없이 그리고 있었다. 스티브는 시계를 올려다 보았다. 새벽 네 시였다.

 “버키? 괜찮아?” 하지만 버키는 괜찮지 않았다. 구부린 등에서, 눈빛에 깃든 사나운 표정에서 알 수 있었다. “뭐 하는…” 스티브는 가까이 다가가서 버키의 어깨 너머로 내려다 보았다.

 그 그림을 이해하는 데는 잠시 시간이 걸렸다. -왜냐하면 그건 그림이 아니었고, 도표였던 것이다. 스티브는 눈을 깜박였고, 그게 위에서 내려다 본 거리의 모습이라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 차 한 대가 거기에 있었고, —세 개의 시체들이 하나는 인도 위에, 두 개는 계단처럼 보이는 것 위에 자리했다. 그 시체들 중 하나는 다른 것들보다 작아보였다. 

 “그게 무슨…” 스티브는 질문을 하려다가 입을 다물었다. 그게 무엇인지, 그는 알고 있었다.

 버키는 자신이 있었던 위치에 X자 표시를 그려두었다. -건물 두 개 너머의 지붕 위- 흐린 선을 그어서, 총알이 날아간 궤적을 그렸다. 작은 점들은— 탄피들이리라, 스티브가 참담하게 생각했다. 버키는 옆쪽 빈공간에 글씨를 휘갈겨 쓰기 시작했다. ‘워싱턴 DC, 1969. 8:14PM. 윌스킨 박사 & 가족.’ 

 “작은 소년도, 내가 죽였어.” 버키가 말했다. 그는 땀을 흘리고 있었다. “목격자를 남기지 말라고 했거든.” 버키는 뒤로 기대 앉으며 도표를 내려다 보았다. “뭔가 내가 놓친 게…” 그가 연필을 두드렸다. 작은 점들이 찍혔다.

 스티브는 자리에 앉아서 스케치북을 끌어당겨 페이지를 넘겨보았다. 시체 하나. 창문 밖의 X 하나. ‘프라하, 1975, 2:34PM. Hugo Bubonic.’ 다시 페이지를 넘기자, 다른 도표가 나타났다. 도로, 트럭, 시체 여덟 개. ‘Rte 98, 베르사이유. 1961. 10:35AM. D.C. Prather & 영국 비밀 정보국 요원 7명.’ 다음 페이지. ‘레닌그라드’, 그리고, ‘서베를린’, ‘카이로’, ‘시카고’, ‘알제리’. 수많은 페이지들에 찍힌, 연필과 잉크 자국들.

 스티브는 고개를 들었다. 버키의 두 눈이 그를 향해 있었다. “제발 아무 말도 하지 마.” 낮고 진지한 목소리로, 버키가 말했다. “제발. 네가 무슨 말이라도 한다면, 널, 빌어먹을, 죽여버릴 수도 있어.” 버키는 몸을 떨면서 중얼거렸다. “운전 기사.” 그는 스케치북을 도로 가져가서는 그리고 있던 도표를 찾아 페이지를 넘기고, 차 안에 놓인 운전 기사의 시체를 그려 넣었다. 네 번째 총알의 궤적, 그리고 네 번째 탄피. 그리고 ‘운전 기사’라고 적어 넣었다. 

 “버키.” 스티브가, 고통스럽게 말했다.

 “닥쳐.” 버키가 말했다. “제발 그냥 닥쳐. 나한테 ‘우린 이걸 바로 잡을 거’라고 말하지 마. ‘모든 일에는 이유가 있다’고도. 감히, ‘감히’ 나한테 ‘신이 널 캡틴 아메리카로 만들어서’ 날 구하게 했다고 말하지 마. 그러면, 그러면 난 네가 그렇게 생각한다고 믿어야 하니까. 너에게 단지 교훈을 주기 위해서, ‘신이 날 그 끔찍한 곳으로 던져넣었다고’, 단지 교훈을- 그 교훈을—”

 “겸손함.” 스티브가 갈라진 목소리로 말했다.

 “‘겸손함!’” 버키가 소리쳤다. 격분해서, 분노에 휩싸인 채로. 그리고는 웃기 시작했다. “너의 그 ‘뻔뻔함’— 네 그 방패로 널 죽을 때까지 때릴 수도 있어. ‘겸손함’.” 버키가 말했다. “너, 이 빌어먹을— 넌 신이 나보다 널 더 사랑한다고 생각해? 아니면, 윌스킨 박사보다? 길 위에서 피를 흘리면서 쓰러져 죽어간, 내가 절대로 바로잡을 수도 없고, 그 ‘누구도’ 돌이킬 수 없는 그런 것들보다?” 버키는 두 손에 고개를 묻었다. “제길, ‘스티브’가 그리워. 빌어먹을! 빌어먹을! —넌 나한테서 걜 뺏어갔어, 내가 가진 전부였는데!” 버키의 얼굴이 고통으로 뒤틀렸다. “난 ‘스티브’를 원해. ‘스티브’라면 내게 뭐라고 했겠어?”

 스티브는 자신이 대답하는 목소리를 들었다. “여기엔 아무런 의미도 없다고. 어떤 교훈도 없고. 그냥 우리에게 일어난 일일 뿐이라고.” 버키는 이제 스티브에게 완전히 집중하고 있었다. 버키가 스티브를 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. “그리고, 삶이란 너무나 힘든 거라고—”

 “—거짓말 없이는.” 버키가 아득한 목소리로 말했다. “그래. 그거야. 안녕, 스티브.”

 “헤이, 버키.” 스티브가 말했다. “어떻게 지냈어?”

 “오, 알다시피.” 버키가 말했다.

 

**\- 에필로그**

 

 특별할 것 없는 미션이어야 했다. 캘리포니아에 위치한 또 다른 과학 시설일 뿐이었다. 이번에는 배너가 함께 갔다. 때려 부수려고 간 게 아니라, 가져와야 할 것과 파괴해야 할 것을 구분하는 일을 돕기 위한 것이었다. 스타크도 갔다. 하지만 그건 그저 미션 후에 ‘The French Laundry’라는 식당에서 식사하고 싶다는 이유 때문이었다. 예상치 못했던 일이라고는—

 버키가 온통 공포에 질린 얼굴로 휘청이며 뒷걸음질 쳤고, 스티브는 무슨 일인지 알 수가 없었다. 시설은 이미 점거했는데, 대체 왜— 버키는 스티브를 붙들고 이해할 수 없는 말을 중얼거리더니, 이어피스에 손을 얹고 말했다. “코드 레드— 에밀 듀런트, 듀-런-트— 대머리, 안경, 6피트, 70세, 회색 수트. 듀런트, 피어스, 스트러커, 홀츠만!” 버키는 눈을 크게 뜨고 스티브를 쳐다보며 말했다. “기억 났어.” 그리고는, 무릎을 꿇고 제 전투 조끼의 스트랩을 더듬기 시작했다. 

 스티브는 버키를 따라 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 아드레날린의 쇠맛이 입 안에 가득 차오르는 것 같았다. “뭐라고.” 스티브가 대답을 요구했다. “버키—뭐라고?” 하지만 버키는 검은 가죽을 잡아 빼더니 얇은 흰 셔츠를 들어올려 창백하고 매끄러운 복부를 드러냈다. 버키의 가슴이 가쁘게 오르 내렸고, 그가 몸을 굽혔다. “배너를 데려 와.” 버키가 말했다. 그리고 바로 그제서야, 스티브는 얇고 날카로운 작은 칼을 발견했다. 버키가 그걸로 스스로를 찔러서 살갗 깊숙이 밀어넣고, 파내고, 쑤시고, 그 두 손과 바닥이 온통 피범벅이 되는 걸 그저 지켜볼 수 밖에 없었다. 스티브는 필사적으로 칼을 빼앗으려고 했지만, 버키의 메탈 주먹이 그를 쳐냈다. 얼굴이 고통으로 일그러졌음에도, 버키는 여전히 제 뱃속에 칼을 쑤셨고, 깊게 해진 상처 속으로, 피투성이 근육을 지나서 옅은 분홍색 창자가 드러날 때까지 메탈 손가락들을 밀어넣었다. 스티브는 휘청거리며 일어나 버키의 팔을 붙들고 손가락들을 빼내려고 애썼다. —필요하다면, 그 망할 팔을 전부 뜯어내 버릴 수도 있었다— 그러나 그 때 버키의 손이 빠져 나왔고, 손에는 작고 빨간 유리병을 쥐고 있었는데, 그건 바닥으로 굴러 떨어졌고 —바로 그 순간에— 쉬익거리는 소리를 내며 연기가 피어올랐고 액체가 새어나오며 돌바닥 아래로 녹아 사라졌다. 버키가 칼을 떨어트렸다. 피투성이 손가락들이 스티브의 손목을 붙들었다. “죽고 싶지 않아. 스티브. 너랑 함께 있고 싶어.” 그리고 버키는, 피를 흘리며, 무너져 내리듯 쓰러졌다. 마치 슬로우 모션처럼, 모든 게 정지하고 소리가 사라진 가운데서, 머릿속에서 울려퍼지는 비명을 무시하려고 애쓰며, 스티브는 전투용 붕대를 찾아 더듬었다. 충분히 축축할까? 크기가 충분할까? 그리고, 나타샤가 소리쳤다. “스타크! 당장 여기로!” 그러자 스타크가 와서 버키를 들어올렸고, 그를 데리고서, 갔고, 갔고, 가버렸다. 

 “스티브.” 나타샤가 낮고 다급한 목소리로 말했다. “샘, ‘네가’ 해.” 그러자 샘이 말했다. “캡? 스티브?” 스티브는 그들을 바라보았다. 그들의 모습이 보였다. 그들은 대체 뭘 원하는 걸까?

 “무슨 일이 일어난 거야?” 나타샤가 물었다. “대체 무슨 일이냐고?” 사방이 피투성이에, 바닥엔 커다란 피웅덩이가 생겨 있었고, 스티브의 온 몸이, 바닥이, 온통 피범벅이었다.

 “버키가 죽어.” 스티브가 말했다. 그리고는, 제 벨트 칸의 스냅을 벗기고 핀셋을 꺼내 작고 빨간 유리병을 건드렸다. 반쯤은 이미 불타 없어졌지만, 나머지 반은 형체가 있는 듯 했다.

 “그게 뭔데?” 나탸사가 물었다.

 “버키가 스스로 쑤셔서 꺼낸 거야.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하고는, 발길을 돌렸고, 차에 탔고, 차에서 내렸고, 빌딩 안으로 걸어들어갔고, 스타크에게 버키는 수술 중이라는 말을 들었고, 최고의 의사들에 대해서도 들었고, “그래.”라고 말했고, 어딘가 기다릴 만한 곳을 찾아 돌아다녔다.

 스티브는 자신이 병원의 부속 예배당에 와 있는 것을 발견했다. 커다랗고, 단조롭고, 천장이 낮고, 베이지색 쿠션들과 구릿빛 일출이 보이고, 벽토가 발린 방이었다. 종파의 구분이 없는, 캘리포니아식의. 하지만 그곳은 적막하고, 춥고, 조용했다. 

 스티브는 한동안 그 곳에 앉아 있었다. 나타샤가 들어와서 두 칸 아래에 앉았을 때에야 그녀가 왔다는 사실을 눈치챘다. 

 “아직 수술 중이야.” 나타샤가 그에게 말했다.

 “듀런트는 구금됐어.” 나타샤가 그에게 말했다.

 “화학 물질 비축 장치.” 나타샤가 그에게 말했다. “배너 말로는, 제임스가 몸에서 파낸 건—”

 “독.” 스티브가 말했다. “산 같은 거겠지. 킬 스위치.”

 “그래.” 나타샤가 말했다. “배너가 말하길—”

 “네 명한테 접근 권한이 있어. 듀런트, 피어스, 스트러커, 그리고 홀츠만. 나한테 말했는데. 내가 못 알아들었어.”

 “그걸 빼내지 않았으면, 분명 죽었을 거야.” 나타샤가 말했다. “그는 ‘살고’ 싶어해, 스티브.” 

 “그래.” 스티브가 말했다. 당연히, 그랬다. 스티브는, 목재처럼 보이는 플라스틱으로 된 연단 위로 나타난 형체 없는 얼굴을 바라보았고, 오래 전에 나타났던 무시무시한 징후를 거기서 보았다. ‘우리네 남자들은 헛되이 희생되었다 OUR MEN WERE SACRIFICED IN VAIN’. 울부짖는 여자의 갈라진 목소리가 머릿속에서 비명처럼 울려퍼졌다. “—대체 무엇을 위해? 우리의 형제들, 아들들, 남편들과 연인들은, ‘무엇’을 위해 가스를 마셨나요? —가스를 들이마시고! 중독되고! ‘내장에서부터 타들어갔는데’!” 그리고 그녀의 곁에 선, 나이 지긋한 부인이 소리쳤다. “그 정도면 운이 좋은 거지!”

 나타샤가 아무렇지 않게 말했다. “그와 함께 있을 때면, 네 목소리가 달라진다는 거, 알고 있어?” 

 스티브가 나타샤를 쳐다보았다. “뭐?”

 “네 목소리.” 나타샤가 말했다. “네가 반즈와 함께 있을 때면 달라지거든. 그래서 궁금해졌어, 그러니까. 네 평상시 목소리 말야, 그거 ‘무대용’ 목소리야?” 스티브는 나타샤를 바라보더니 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 이제서야, 여기에 이르러서야, 마침내 발각된 게 얼마나 우스운 일인지. 이제 와서야.

 스티브는 분명하게 울려퍼지는 목소리로, 이제는 몸에 배어버린 그 목소리로 말했다. “신사숙녀 여러분, 오직 당신만이 히틀러를 물리칠 수 있습니다! 우리가 계속 싸울 수 있도록 여러분의 임무를 다해주시기 바랍니다. 봉급을 받는 날마다 채권을 사는 날로 정하세요. 지금 바로, 전쟁 채권을 구매하세요.”

 나타샤는 그를 경탄스럽게 쳐다보았다. “넌 전혀 다른 사람이네, 그렇지.” 나타샤가 말했다.

 “스티브 로저스.” 스티브는 갑자기 목이 멘 채로, 나타샤에게 손을 내밀었다. “브루클린 출신이야.” 

 

* * *

 

 “캡! 대체 어디에서 뭘 하는 거야?” 스타크가 예배당으로 들이닥치며 말했다. “살았다고. 널 보고 싶어해, 올라가서— 아니, 잠깐.” 벌떡 일어서는 스티브를 붙잡으면서 스타크가 말했다. “완전 ‘텍사스 전기톱 살인사건’이네.” 그는 스티브의 피투성이 수트를 쳐다보고는 나타샤에게 시선을 던졌다. “이런 꼴로 앉아있게 냅뒀어?” 하지만 스티브는 그를 밀치고 지나갔다. 상관없었다. 버키만 살아 있다면, 버키가 그를 찾고 있다면. 

 버키의 낯빛은 거의 회색이었고, 고통과 약물 투여로 인해 땀을 흘리고 있었다. 몸 중심부는 온통 붕대로 감싸여 있었다. 하지만 그래도, 손에는 힘이 남아있는 것 같았다. 버키가 손을 뻗어 스티브의 손을 감싸쥐고 꽉 붙잡았다. 스티브는, 병원 침대 위로 몸을 굽혀 조심스럽게 그에게 키스했다.

 “상태가 어때?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “거지같아.” 버키가 답했다. “하지만 나아지겠지.” 버키가 쓴웃음을 지었다. “아슬아슬했던 것 같아. 너, 예배당에 있었다며. 네가 내 불멸의 영혼을 위해 기도하고 있었던 게 아니길 바라는데.”

 “아냐.” 스티브가 말했다. “그냥 거기 앉아 있었어.” 그리고 스티브는, 나타샤의 말을 이해할 수 있었다. 제 목소리가 달라진 것이, 스스로의 귀에도 들렸다. “사실, 난 마가렛 월든에 대해 생각하고 있었어.”

 “누구?” 버키가 물었다.

 “‘마가렛 월든’! 너 어떻게 마가렛 월든을 잊어버릴 수가 있어? 내 뇌리에서 떠나질 않는 이름인데. 그리고, 또. 너희 엄마가 너한테 짝지어주려고 했던 그 여자.” 스티브는 잠시 생각하더니, 이윽고 말했다. “아일린 도허티도.”

 “너 좀 무서운데.” 버키가 말했다. “마치 ‘두 도시 이야기’에 나오는 여자 같아. ‘삼십 년대’에 내 여자친구였던, 이미 ‘죽은’ 여자들을 곱씹어보고 있잖아. 대체 뭐 때문에 그 생각을 하고 있는 거야?”

 “네가 그 여자들 중 하나랑 결혼하지 않은 게 나한테 얼마나 행운이었는지, 그냥 생각해보고 있었지.” 스티브가 곰곰이 생각에 잠겼다. “아니면 다른 여자들하고라도.” 

 버키는 웃음을 터뜨리더니, 곧바로 인상을 찡그리며 배를 붙잡았다. “아야. 이 멍청아. 난 ‘마가렛 월든’하고 절대로 결혼 안 했어.” 

 “할 수도 있었지! 너, 압박을 꽤나 많이 받고 있었잖아, 너도 기억한다면. 앨리스가 나한테 그랬어, 너희 엄마는 경연대회에서 우승한 돼지들처럼 널 짝지어주려고 안달나 있었다고. 네가 얼마나 더 버틸 수 있을지 난 확신할 수가 없었지. 게다가, 인정해, 벜. 넌 언제나 좀 관습적인 면이 있었잖아.” 버키가 분노로 씩씩대는 걸 겨우 무시하면서 스티브가 계속 말을 이었다. “너랑 나? 그건 ‘내' 눈부신 아이디어였어. 네가 과연 먼저 그럴 수 있었을까? 내 생각엔 아니었을 거 같은데. 그러니까 이제 솔직해 질 때야. 내가 아니었다면, 넌 회계사가 돼서 마가렛 월든이랑 결혼 했을 거라고.”

 “내가, 너에 대한 책을 쓰고 말겠어—” 버키가 으르렁거렸다.     

 “그래, 그래야겠던데. 다 엉망이더라.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “—그리고 그 책을, 이렇게 부를 거야. ‘급진파 여성: 스티브 로저스의 이야기.’”

 스티브는 버키에게 미소지었다. “너 그 농담은 아주 질리지도 않지, 그치?”

 “그래.” 버키가 말했다. “진짜로. 안 질려.”

   

 


End file.
